


Unverhofft kommt oft

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, magical balance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 98,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.de"Unverhofft kommt oft"- dem können beide Haupt- Charas nach einigen Kapiteln uneingeschränkt zustimmen^.~Warnings: ein wenig dark, ein wenig angst, abgeschmeckt mit ein wenig lime and lemon und das Ganze abgerundet mit etwas romance...*zwinker*





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.   
> (der Disclaimer gilt auch für die übrigen Kapitel)

Prolog

 

Leise trommelten schlanke Finger sacht auf das Holz der Lehne.  
Immer wieder und wieder.  
Nachdenklich war der Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. 

Seinem Gegenüber war längst klar, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr ihm galt. Schon längst schwieg er und ließ ihn in aller Ruhe nachdenken. 

Dann, mit einem Ruck der durch den ganzen Körper zu gehen schien, richtete sich sein Blick wieder in die Gegenwart. 

„Bitte kümmere dich darum, dass die nächsten zwei Monate alles von mir fern gehalten wird. Von mir aus sage, dass ich allen eine Ruhepause gönne. Als Belohnung für ihre Treue.“

Dann stand er auf und ließ einen verblüfften Gegenüber zurück.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

 

Wie immer holte ihn Onkel Vernon mit sauertöpfischer Miene ab.   
Und wie immer gestalteten sich die Tage bei seinen Verwandten als nicht gerade ungefährlich. Doch nun, da Dudley seine Vorliebe für Bodybuilding gefunden hatte, gestalteten sie sich lebensgefährlich.   
Was ihm sein Cousin auch heute wieder bewiesen hatte. 

Tante Pertunia hatte Harry zum einkaufen geschickt.   
Er bog gerade um die Ecke zum Supermarkt, da umfasste eine starke Hand seine Schulter. Drückte schmerzhaft zu und zog ihn in ein kleines dunkles Seitengässchen. 

Mit einem höhnischen Lachen wurde er an die Wand geschleudert.   
Die Wucht presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und er hatte jetzt schon Mühe sich aufrecht zu halten. Was zum Teil auch daran begründet liegen mochte, dass ihn sein Onkel, seit er vor einer Woche zurückgekehrt war, quasi auf Diät gesetzt hatte- pro Tag zwei trockene Scheiben Brot und ein Schälchen Wasser. Nun blickte er in drei gehässig grinsende Gesichter. Wobei eines seinem Cousin gehörte.   
Ohne Vorwarnung fingen sie alle drei an, auf ihn einzuschlagen.   
Immer wieder und wieder.   
Sie ließen ihm keine Luft zum atmen.   
Selbst als er sich schon vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand, traten sie immer wieder zu. 

Harry war klar, dass er keine Chance hatte.   
Zauberei war ihm noch außerhalb der Schule verboten.   
Noch war er keine siebzehn Jahre alt. 

Sein Bewusstsein war schon längst dabei sich zu verabschieden. Doch hörte er noch, wie einer der anderen Schläger zu Dudley spöttisch meinte: „Hast recht, Kumpel. Einen besseren Punchingball gibt es nicht. Müssen wir unbedingt den anderen von erzählen.“  
Eine dreckige Lache folgte und dann segensreiche Dunkelheit. 

 

Alex streifte durch die Gassen.   
Am liebsten waren ihm jene, in denen er niemanden über den Weg lief.   
Er wusste auch nicht warum, aber es trieb ihn in die Einsamkeit. 

Ein verhaltenes Stöhnen ließ den jungen Mann inne halten.   
Verblüfft blieb er stehen und schaute sich um.

‚Das Rotlichtviertel liegt doch aber am ganz anderen Ende der Stadt?’

Dann stieg ihm der metallische Geruch von Blut in die Nase. 

Nun machte er sich doch Sorgen. Aus welcher Richtung war das Geräusch gekommen? Da, schon wieder. Diesmal ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern. 

Vorsichtig folgte Alex der Geräuschquelle.   
Was er schließlich fand, ließ ihn den Atem stocken:

Ein Junge, vielleicht gerade mal zwölf Jahre alt, lag auf einem Berg voll Müll. In seinem eigenen Blut. Obwohl es ihm sichtlich Schmerzen bereitete, hatte er sich in die Embryonalstellung zusammengekrümmt. Die Arme schützend um den Kopf gelegt. 

Wut machte sich in Alex breit.

Wer vergriff sich an wehrlosen Kindern?

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ging er zu dem Kleinen und apparierte mit ihm in seine Wohnung. 

Dort angekommen, legte Alex ihn vorsichtig auf seinem Bett nieder.

Behutsam sorgte er mit einigen Zaubern dafür, dass der Kleine von seinem Blut und seinen Schmerzen befreit wurde. Ein kräftiger Heilzauber heilte die gebrochenen und zum Teil gesplitterten Knochen. 

Nachdem Alex dem Kleinen soweit geholfen hatte, schickte er noch einen Zauber über den Kleinen, der nochmals alle Ungereimtheiten, seien sie nun körperlich oder magisch, aufspüren sollte. 

Verdutzt bemerkte er einen kraftvollen Fluch, welcher mit der Narbe an der Stirn verbunden war. Stirnrunzelnd befreite er den Kleinen auch davon. 

Sanft strich er dem Jungen einige störrische Strähnen des schwarzen Haares aus der Stirn. 

„Was hast du bisher nur alles erdulden müssen?“, seufzte er in den Raum.   
Dann setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl, umschloss eine Hand mit der seinen und wachte über den nun ruhigen Schlaf. 

Nun, wo der Unbekannte von allem befreit vor ihm lag, fiel ihm seine Fehleinschätzung auf. Auch wenn der Junge klein und zierlich, fast schon mager war, schien er doch älter zu sein, als bisher angenommen. 

 

Kapitel 2

 

Wohlige Wärme umhüllte ihn.   
Gaukelte ihm vor, er wäre in Sicherheit. 

Er mochte dieses Gefühl.   
Aber selbst im Schlaf war ihm klar, dass, wenn er die Augen aufschlug, er sich im Haus seines Onkels wiederfinden würde. Mit Sicherheit wieder die flache Hand zu spüren bekam, weil Dudley irgendwas angestellt hatte und er es ausbaden musste. Lieber ließ er seine Augen geschlossen und gab sich dem trügerischen Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit hin. 

Bis ihm auffiel, dass es ruhig war.   
Zu ruhig.  
Normalerweise hörte er seine Tante immer irgendwie durchs Haus wuseln. Mit Dudley reden. Ihn bemuttern.

Und es roch auch ganz anders.   
Nicht nach dem stickigen Zimmer, welches ihm seine Verwandten nach langem Kampf endlich zugestanden hatten.   
Eher frisch und angenehm. 

Auch die Bettwäsche, welcher er auf seine Haut spürte, konnte nicht von den Dursleys sein. Die besaßen mit Sicherheit keine Seide. 

Nun siegte seine Neugierde. 

Langsam schlug er seine Augen auf und blickte auf eine fremde Zimmerdecke. Statt wie seine in einem vergilbten Weiß zu strahlen, war diese im zarten frischen Gelb gehalten.   
Vollkommen verwundert, ließ er seinen Blick weiterwandern.   
Und blieb schließlich an einem tiefblauen Haarschopf hängen, welcher neben ihm auf dem Bett ruhte. Tiefes, seidiges Blau. Fast schwarz. Fasziniert hob er seine andere Hand und glitt damit durch die seidige Mähne.

Diese Berührung, mochte sie noch so zart gewesen sein, schien ausgereicht zu haben, um den Fremden aus seinem Schlummer zu reißen. Leicht verschlafenen Amethyste blinzelnden ihm entgegen.   
Klärten sich jedoch schnell, als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Gast wach war. 

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen als er sich erkundigte:

„Alles klar?“

Der Junge vor ihm konnte nur nicken.   
Dann machte sich Verblüffung auf dem jungen Gesicht breit und er hob seine freie Hand, da sie immer noch durch die andere verbunden und auch nicht gewillt waren dies zu ändern, zu seinen Augen. 

„Ich kann ohne Brille sehen?!“

„Ich habe, da ich schon mal dabei war, alle deine körperlichen Unzulänglichkeiten aufgehoben. Dazu gehörte auch deine Kurzsichtigkeit.“

Die Verblüffung des Kleinen wurde immer größer. 

„Danke.“

Eine Weile herrschte behagliches Schweigen zwischen ihnen.   
Dann raffte sich der Junge auf und meinte leise:

„Danke, dass du mich von der Strasse geholt hast. Ohne deine Hilfe hätte ich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht überlebt. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wofür du mich gerettet hast... mein Tod ist so oder so vorgesehen...“

Die letzten Teile des Satzes wurden immer leiser und Alex hätte Schwierigkeiten gehabt sie zu verstehen, wenn er nicht über einen ausgezeichneten Gehörsinn verfügt hätte. 

„Wie meinst du das?“

Der Junge vor ihm zuckte zusammen.   
Hatte er doch nicht angenommen, dass sein Gegenüber ihn verstanden hatte. Schließlich rang er sich ein verunglücktes Lächeln ab und wechselte das Thema:

„Darf ich erfahren, wer mein Retter ist? Ich höre auf den Namen Harry.“

„Alex.“

Alex kniff die Augen zusammen und unterzog Harry einer genauen Musterung. Harry hielt den prüfenden Blick seiner Augen stand. Doch konnte das nicht über das Leid, welches sich in diesen smaragdfarbenen Tiefen versteckt hielt, hinwegtäuschen. Sanft fragte er:

„Wer hat dir das angetan?“

Aufmunternd drückte er die schmale Hand, welche immer noch in seiner ruhte. Kaum hatte er die Frage ausgesprochen, bereute er sie. Verdunkelten sich die Augen des Kleinen doch um einige Nuancen, ehe er mit gebrochener Stimme zurückgab:

„Mein Cousin... da zu den Sommerferien alle Hogwarts verlassen, muss auch ich zurück zu meinen Verwandten... auch wenn sie mich nicht gerade mögen... mein Onkel lässt seinem Sohn alles durchgehen. Wenn er doch mal was angestellt hat, bin ich derjenige, der die Strafe abbekommt. Und heute... heute hat mir mein Cousin mit zwei seiner Freunde aufgelauert...haben ihren Frust an mir ausgelassen... mich als Punchingball benutzt...“ 

Während Harry geredet hatte, hatte er seine Beine an seine Körper gezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen und den Kopf mit der Stirn auf den Knien abgelegt. Dumpf ertönte seine Stimme aus der so geschaffenen Höhle: 

„Meine Tante und mein Onkel benutzen mich seit jeher als billige Haushaltshilfe. Und wenn es mal nicht so klappt, wie sie wollen, lassen sie es an mir aus. Ich bin ja nur der unwürdige Neffe von der ungeliebten Schwester, die selbst Schuld ist, dass sie tot ist!“

Die Bitternis aus diesen Worten traf Alex hart.   
Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben den Jungen.   
Zog ihn in seine Arme. Strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. 

Und endlich lösten sich die Tränen.   
Tränen, die Harry schon seit fast siebzehn Jahren immer wieder runterschluckte. Immer wieder zurückdrängte, weil er wusste, wenn er ihnen nachgab, war er so ausgebrannt, dass er sich als nächstes eine Rasierklinge nehmen und seinem Leben ein Ende setzen würde. 

Doch in den Armen Alex’ fühlte er Schutz und Wärme.   
Stärke, die ihm versprach, dass sie ihn auch nach seinem Ausbruch auffangen würde. 

 

Nachdenklich hielt Alex den erschöpften Jungen in seinen Armen.   
Erst hatten ihn nur trockene Schluchzer geschüttelt und dann endlich folgten die Tränen. Alex hatte gemerkt, dass es Tränen waren, die der Andere immer wieder und wieder nicht zu gelassen hatte.   
Ihm blieb nur noch das zitternde Etwas in den Armen zu halten und ihm das Gefühl zu vermitteln, dass alles in Ordnung sei.   
Das ihm hier kein Leid geschähe. 

Nach endlosen Minuten verebbte das Schluchzen.   
Nur noch lautlose Tränen rannen über die eingefallenen Wangen Harrys.   
Längst schon hatte sich der Junge der Wärme Alex’ hingegeben und war in einen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen.   
Den ersten seit Jahren. 

Behutsam löste sich Alex von Harry.   
Auch wenn er bei dem Jungen bleiben wollte, musste er noch etwas erledigen. 

Leise ging er zu dem dreckigen Kleiderbündel, welches immer noch auf den Fliesen seines Bades lag. Er suchte nach einem Anhaltspunkt, woher der Kleine kommen könnte. Schließlich fand er den Personalausweis.   
Mit seichter Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass sein Kleiner in fast drei Wochen siebzehn wurde. Das war etwas, was ihn nun wirklich überraschte. Wirkte Harry doch im Moment eher wie ein verängstigter und vollkommen orientierungsloser kleiner Junge.   
Eine ungeheure Menge Wut baute sich in ihm auf.   
Wie viel war von Nöten, um einen jungen Mann dermaßen aus der Bahn zu werfen?

Eine Maske aus Eis legte sich über seine zarten Züge.   
Verzerrten sie fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit.

Mit der Wut im Bauch apparierte er zur angegeben Adresse.   
Fand sich wieder Erwarten in einem gepflegten Vorort der gehobenen Mittelklasse wieder.   
Äußerlich vollkommen ruhig und beherrscht klingelte er beim Lingusterweg 4. Erst geschah gar nichts, dann hörte Alex jemanden äußerst bös’ fluchen:

„Du undankbares Balg! Kehrst du endlich nach Hause zurück? Hast du das Geld auch schön verprasst? Glaub mir Junge, dass wirst du schön ab arbeiten. Und ich weiß auch schon wie... wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen, du wärst deinen Eltern damals gefolgt...“

Mit gewaltigem Schwung wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Alex stand einer überlebensgroßen, vor Wut rauchenden Bowlingkugel gegenüber. Diese verschluckte sich an ihren eigenen Worten, als sie bemerkte, dass nicht ihr Neffe vor ihr stand, sondern ein Fremder. 

Schnell erholte er sich und fragte barsch:

„Was wollen Sie hier?“

„Die Sachen Ihres Neffen abholen. Er wird die restliche Zeit seiner Ferien bei mir verbringen!“ 

Er sah dem Mann regelrecht an, wie die Worte seinen Gehirnwindungen folgten und er schließlich den Sinn derselbigen entschlüsseln konnte. Dann fing die Stirnader gewaltig an zu pochen und die Bowlingkugel explodierte:

„Der Junge bleibt bei uns! Schließlich muss er das, was wir in ihn investieren wieder abarbeiten! Außerdem...“ 

Weiter kam der Gute nicht.   
Alex packte ihm beim Kragen, drückte ihn gegen die nächste Wand und zischte:

„Wenn Sie auch nur ein wenig an Ihrem jämmerlichen Leben hängen, halten Sie Ihre verdammte Klappe, zeigen mir das Zimmer Ihres Neffen und sagen sonst keinen weiteren Mucks. Wenn es sich einrichten lässt, werde ich den Jungen auch die nächsten Ferien wieder aufnehmen. Und Gnade Ihnen Gott, Sie sagen etwas dagegen...“

Seine violetten Augen sprühten Funken.   
Selbst Vernon war nun klar, dass er sich lieber den Anweisungen des Fremden beugen sollte. Petunia und Dudley scheuchte er mit einer schwachen Handbewegung zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Es reichte, wenn er sich der Gefahr aussetzte. 

 

Fassungslos hockte Alex vor den wenigen Habseligkeiten Harrys. Sah man mal von seinen Schulsachen ab, waren sie allesamt schäbig und abgetragen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie hat der Junge hier nur so lange überleben können? Etwa, weil er es nicht anders kannte?


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

 

Vorwitzig wanderten die Sonnenstrahlen über den schmalen Körper.   
Tastete ihn ab, reizten seine Nase.   
Mit einem kräftigen Nieser war Harry wach.  
Etwas benommen schaute er sich im Zimmer um.  
Versuchte zu zuordnen, wo er sich gerade aufhielt.   
Bis ihm schlagartig klar wurde, dass er sich nicht bei seinen Verwandten befand. Diese ihm aber gehörig das Fell über die Ohren ziehen würden, wenn er wieder zurück kam. Denn dass er zurück musste, war klar.  
Er war wieder auf den Beinen, also konnte er wieder nach Hause.   
Auch wenn sich alles in Harry sträubte, Alex zu verlassen.   
Irgendwie fühlte er sich dem jungen Mann verbunden.   
Und das war keineswegs auf die Tatsache zurückzuführen, dass dieser ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Nein, irgendwie...

Noch ein wenig schwummerig hievte sich Harry aus dem Bett.   
Tapsig durchquerte er das Zimmer und öffnete die Tür.  
Auf der Couch sah er dann endlich Alex.  
Langgestreckt, die Augen geschlossen. 

So vorsichtig wie es sein Zustand eben erlaubte, nährte er sich dem Anderen. Erst jetzt fand er richtig Muße sich den Älteren genauer anzuschauen: großgewachsen, vom schlanken Wuchs. Lange, tiefblaue Haare, aus welchen sich inzwischen das silberfarbene Haarband löste. Feingemeißelte Gesichtszüge. Haut mit zarten Goldton.   
Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das an Malfoy Junior. Die beiden könnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein, und er konnte die Gemeinsamkeit auch nicht richtig greifen, dennoch ähnelten sie sich... irgendwie.   
Verwirrt schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

Hätte er das besser nicht getan.   
Nun breitete sich der Schwindel auf seinen ganzen Körper aus und er sackte in sich zusammen.

„Harry! Was machst du denn schon außerhalb des Bettes?“ 

Kaum ausgesprochen, fühlte sich Harry von zwei starken Armen umschlossen, die ihn aufnahmen und behutsam auf dem Sofa absetzten. 

„Entschuldige bitte. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“

„Schon gut. Hab’ eh nur ein wenig vor mich hingedöst. Wie geht es dir?“

Schon sah sich Harry dem kritischen Blick Alex’ ausgesetzt.   
Verlegen räusperte er sich:

„Es geht. Mir dreht sich zwar noch alles. Aber ich denke, ich kann wieder zurück... Danke...“

Ehe er ausgesprochen hatte, funkelten ihn bereits zwei wütenden Amethyste an:

„War das eben dein Ernst?“

Verwirrt blickte Harry auf.   
Erkannte den Unmut im Gesicht des Älteren.   
Jener blickte unergründlich zurück und hob fragend seine Augenbraue. Harry fiel in sich zusammen. 

„Ich weiß doch sonst nicht wohin...“, flüsterte er rau und senkte beschämt den Blick. 

Alex ließ sich vor ihm in der Hocke nieder, nahm sein Kinn zwischen die Finger und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt dazu, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Wieder strich er den störrischen Pony mit einer zärtlichen Geste aus der Stirn des Kleinen. Streifte dabei die Narbe. Irgendwann würde er die Geschichte dazu hören wollen. Aber nicht jetzt. Dazu war sein Kleiner im Moment noch zu geschwächt.

„Deine Sachen habe ich bereits abgeholt. Wenn du magst, kannst du hier bleiben, bis Hogwarts wieder anfängt.“

Verblüffung machte sich in Harry breit:

„Ja aber... geht das denn so einfach? Hat mein Onkel mich denn gehen lassen?“

Hintergründig grinsend meinte Alex:

„Formulieren wir es mal so: ich hab meine Meinung mit Nachdruck deutlich gemacht.“

Als Harry klar wurde, was Alex damit meinte, wurden seine Augen noch größer:

„Du meinst...“

Dann fiel er seinem Gegenüber strahlend um den Hals:

„Gern bleib ich. Danke.“ Und eh er es sich versah, hatte er dem Älteren einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt. In seinem Freudentaumel bemerkte Harry seinen Ausrutscher nicht. Aber Alex ging diese einfache Geste durch und durch. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass das mit Harry nicht so einfach eine Schwärmerei war. Er kannte den Kleinen erst seit knapp drei Tagen. Wovon der Junge die meiste Zeit verschlafen hatte. Dennoch wollte er ihn glücklich sehen. 

‚Verrückt...’

Auf Harrys Bitte hin, wenigstens seinen Freunden bescheid geben zu dürfen, dass er bei den Dursleys raus und bei einem guten Freund untergekommen war, bat er den Kleinen nur darum, nicht zu verraten, wo genau er sich befand. Alex war selber nicht ganz klar, was er damit bezweckte, aber irgendwie...

 

Trotz Harrys Protest zog Alex den Kleinen an der Hand quer durch die Londoner Innenstadt und sorgte dafür, dass er von oben bis unten komplett neu eingekleidet wurde. 

Es machte Alex auch sehr viel Spaß seinem Kleinen bei dessen Hausaufgaben zu helfen, wenn dieser mal wieder vollkommen verzweifelt in seine Haare fuhr, diese noch mehr zerstrubbelte und nachdenklich am Federnende kaute. 

„Schmecken dir die Federn so gut?“, grinste er Harry an, welcher am Küchentisch hockte und mal wieder absolut nicht weiter wusste.   
Verlegen blickte dieser auf.

„Eigentlich nicht. Aber Snape treibt mich schon von Anfang an in den Wahnsinn. Jetzt hat er mir mit Absicht auch noch eine Zusatzaufgabe über die Ferien aufgebrummt, obwohl er ganz genau weiß, dass ich übern Sommer gar keinen Zugang zur Zaubererwelt habe. Woher also soll ich bitte schön Informationen über diesen Trank bekommen?“, seufzte er auf.

Leise in sich hineinlachend, zog Alex das Pergament zu sich herüber.   
Aufmerksam las er sich die Aufgabe durch und hob dann erstaunt die Augenbrauen: 

„Kleiner, das ist höhere Magie. Darüber kannst du eigentlich gar nichts wissen. Wieso gibt dir dein Professor solch eine Aufgabe?“

„Um mir eins auszuwischen. Leider sieht Snape nicht mich, sondern meinen Vater. Dieser hatte ihn damals während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit ziemlich zugesetzt. Snape hat ihm nicht entgegenzusetzen gehabt und diesen angestauten Frust lässt er jetzt natürlich an mir aus. Hinzu kommt, dass ich, was Zaubertränke angeht, ein absolut hoffnungsloser Fall bin.“, grinste Harry verlegen. 

„Aber wieso das denn? Essen kochst du doch auch und es schmeckt!“

Jetzt schlich sich eine leichte Röte auf Harrys Wangen:

„Frag mich bitte nicht, warum das eine klappt und das andere nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung.“

Gemeinsam machten sie sich daran, alles für die Aufgabe herauszuarbeiten. 

Ebenso hielt Alex seinen Kleinen zu etwas Krafttraining an.

„Ein wenig Kondition hat noch niemanden geschadet.“, lautete Alex’ Leitspruch, wenn er Harry mal wieder nicht aus den Federn bekam. 

Das war übrigens ebenfalls eine Sache, die sie beide einfach als gegeben nahmen: sie schliefen beide im selben Bett. Groß genug war es ja. Dennoch wachten beide jeden Morgen immer wieder aneinander gekuschelt auf. In der Nacht schien das Unterbewusstsein dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich das nahmen, was sie sich Tagsüber so streng versagten: die körperliche Nähe des jeweils anderen. 

So vergingen die ersten drei Wochen wie im Fluge...

Eines Morgens, sie wachten mal wieder aneinander geschmiegt auf, kuschelte sich Harry ein wenig enger in die Umarmung des Älteren. Lauschte entspannt dem ruhigen Herzschlag.

„Sag mal...“

Mit einem schläfrigen: „mmmh“ zeigte Alex dem Schwarzhaarigen, dass er bereits wach war. 

„... was bist du eigentlich?“

Immer noch nicht ganz wach, erfolgte die Gegenfrage:

„Wie meinst du das?“

Harry erhob sich daraufhin ein bisschen, sodass er Alex ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Vorsicht fuhr er die Gesichtzüge seines Gegenübers nach. Schickte mit dieser einfachen Berührung tausend Schmetterlinge auf Wanderschaft.

„Den Muggeln kannst du vielleicht vormachen, du wärst einer der ihren. Vielleicht ein wenig exotisch, aber einer, der zu ihnen gehört. Ich hingegen bewege mich auch in der Zauber- Welt. Und bin mir eigentlich zu 99 Prozent sicher, dass du ein Magisches Wesen bist. Also, was bist du?“

Träge hob Alex nun doch seine Lider und sah sich unverhofft zwei strahlenden Smaragden gegenüber. Ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte er sich in diesen unergründlichen Tiefen verloren. 

„Ich verrate dir mein Geheimnis, wenn du mir erzählst, was du mit deiner anfänglichen Bemerkung meintest.“, wisperte er rau.   
Ihm entging keineswegs das schmerzliche Aufblitzen in den Smaragden. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin auf diesen Handel zu bestehen. Er wollte endlich wissen, was es mit jener pessimistischen Lebenseinstellung auf sich hatte. Vielleicht kam er ja so dem Geheimnis jener blitzförmigen Narbe auf die Spur?   
Ein zögerndes Nicken war die Antwort, die Harry ihm lieferte.   
Das genügte Alex erst mal. Er zog seinen Kleinen wieder zu sich und bettete den seidigen Haarschopf unter sein Kinn.

„Um zu verstehen, zu welchen Volk ich gehöre, muss ich ein wenig ausholen, sonst könnte es leicht passieren, dass du etwas falsch verstehst.“

Harry nickte wieder nur sacht.   
Er hatte längst wieder die Augen geschlossen und lauschte der dunklen Stimme des Älteren. 

„Von jeher gab es Licht und Dunkelheit. Von jeher kann das eine nicht ohne das andere existieren.   
Ohne Licht keinen Schatten.   
Ohne Schatten kein Licht.   
Beides ist voneinander abhängig. So war es auch bei der Erschaffung meines Volkes: wir wurden eingeteilt in Licht- und Dunkel- Elben.   
In den Licht- Elben manifestierte sich die sogenannte Weiße Magie, bei den Dunkel- Elben die Dunkle.   
Dennoch war beiden Völkern klar, dass sie ohne einander nicht leben konnten. Sie mussten sich gegenseitig in Waage halten, da es überhaupt nicht gut war, wenn ein Wesen der Magie Überhand nahm.   
Was ich damit sagen möchte, ist, dass beide Völker viel und vor allem blutiges Lehrgeld zahlen mussten, um zu verstehen, dass sowohl die Dunkle, als auch die Helle Seite der Magie zum überleben wichtig waren.   
Nach und nach eroberten die Menschen die Welt und somit auch die Magie. Anfangs achteten sie die Gesetze, welche ihnen von den Elben mitgegeben worden waren. Doch seit ein paar Jahrhunderten können wir immer mehr eine Unterdrückung der Dunklen Seite beobachten.   
Die Menschen haben Angst davor. Sie verstehen nicht, dass die Weiße eher den passiven Teil der Magie, wie zum Beispiel heilen und verteidigen repräsentiert, während die Dunkle Seite eher der aktive Part ist, wie Angriff und so weiter.   
Sie scheinen vergessen zu haben, dass sich Dunkel und Hell ergänzen. Was das eine nicht kann, kann das andere.   
Wir Elben verfolgen diese Entwicklung mit immer mehr Unruhe. Wir verstehen nicht, wie die Menschen ein dermaßen hohes Maß an Ignoranz entwickeln konnten. Sicherlich gibt es einige wenige unter euch, die das Gleichgewicht erkannt haben und versuchen diesem zu folgen. Doch es gerät immer mehr aus den Fugen. Bald wird es zu einem riesigen Knall kommen. Und ich weiß nicht, in wie weit die Welt der Magie das übersteht.  
Es muss bald etwa geschehen. Sonst sehe ich eine riesige Katastrophe auf uns zukommen.“

Harry musste sich das Gesagte erst mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.   
Alex merkte das und ließ ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte. 

„Seit meinem elften Lebensjahr wird mir eingetrichtert, dass die Dunkle Magie absolut schlecht ist. Verboten gehört. Verdammungswürdig ist.   
Dennoch schaffst du es, mich mit einem einzigen Vortrag zum Nachdenken zu bringen...“

Erleichtert atmete Alex aus:

„Dann kann ich also davon ausgehen, dass du nicht wütend die Wohnung verlässt, wenn ich dir meine Herkunft verrate?“

Der Kleine nickte und bescherte seinem „Kopfkissen“ einen Schauer, der sich gewaschen hatte. Strichen doch die schwarzen Haare des anderen sanft über seinen bloßen Brustkorb. 

„Nach deinem Vortrag kann ich mir schon denken, wohin du gehörst.“, seufzte der Jüngere auf. „Aber selbst wenn du mir das vorher nicht auseinander gesetzt hättest, wäre ich bei dir geblieben. Dazu habe ich dich inzwischen viel zu gern...“

Die letzten Worte waren nur noch genuschelt.   
Und wieder konnte Alex sie nur Dank seines empfindlichen Gehörsinns empfangen. 

Überrascht blickte er auf den Wuschelkopf runter.   
Konnte es sein, dass nicht nur er diese fast unheimlich zu nennende Anziehung zwischen ihnen spürte?   
Alex richtete sich etwas auf, sodass er sich an das Kopfteil des Bettes lehnen konnte. Harry saß nun neben ihm und man konnte ihm an der Nasenspitze ansehen, dass er sich unbehaglich fühlte. Davon ließ sich Alex jedoch nicht beeindrucken. 

„Harry... bitte schau mich an...“

Zögerlich kam sein Kleiner der sanft vorgetragenen Bitte nach.  
Kaum jedoch hatte er den Kleinen soweit, dass er ihm in die Augen schaute, merkte er, wie sich Harry in den seinen verlor. Der Jüngere war gar nicht mehr fähig, den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.   
Wie in Trance bewegten sie sich aufeinander zu. Bis sich endlich ihre Lippen fanden.   
Zärtlich knabberte Alex an der Unterlippe Harrys.   
Fuhr voller Hingabe die Konturen nach und forderte den Jüngeren so auf, ihm kompletten Einlass zu gewähren. 

Überrumpelt von dem Gefühlssturm, welche diese liebevolle Berührung in ihm auslöste, kam er der stummen Aufforderung des Älteren nach.   
Kaum berührten sich ihre Zungenspitzen, war beiden, als träfe sie ein Stromschlag.   
Beide stöhnten in den Mund des anderen.   
Ließen sich aber nicht davon abhalten, weiter die warme Höhle des anderen zu erforschen.   
Obwohl, hier muss gesagt werden, dass in diesem Fall Alex eindeutig der dominantere von beide war und ohne Scham das plünderte, was ihm der Jüngere ohne Vorbehalte anbot. 

Und obwohl beide eigentlich wussten, dass es kaum möglich war, war ihnen, als könnten sie in diesem Moment in die Seele ihres Gegenübers eintauchen. 

Bevor es jedoch zu intensiv wurde, löste sich Harry schweratmend von Alex. Beide saßen sich mit geröteten Wangen und heftigem Herzklopfen gegenüber. 

Verwirrung machte sich in Alex breit, die sich auch aus seiner Frage heraushören ließ:

„Was...?“

 

 

Kapitel 4

 

Harry holte tief Luft.  
Versuchte seine eh schon wirren Gedanken und Gefühle ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er konnte einfach nicht weiter gehen. Das konnte er einfach nicht verantworten. Schließlich war jeder, dem er sein Herz geschenkt hatte, in den Wogen des Krieges untergegangen.

„Bevor jetzt etwas passiert, was wir beide bereuen, hör mir bitte zu...“, sprach Harry leise. Seine Stimme klang rau. Voll unterdrückter Gefühle.   
Alex war klar, wenn er sich jetzt vorbeugen und die Lippen des Kleinen wieder in Besitz nehmen würde, dann wäre es um Harry geschehen.  
Er zollte jedoch dem Versuch Harrys, ihm zu wiederstehen, Respekt. Deswegen hielt er sich zurück und lauschte dem, was der Kleine ihm erzählte.

„Als ich ungefähr ein Jahr alt war, wurden meine Eltern im Kampf von Voldemort ermordet. Auch mir schickte er einen Todesfluch auf den Hals, dennoch überlebte ich. Die Narbe...“, er strich sich über die Stirn. „... habe ich ihm zu verdanken. Sie verbindet uns. Beschert mir Alpträume und macht es mir in der Welt der Zauberer unmöglich ein halbwegs normales Leben nachzugehen. Bin ich doch der Junge- der- lebt.  
Bis zu meinem elften Geburtstag wohnte ich bei der Schwester meiner Mutter. Du hast dir ja bereits ein Bild machen können unter welchen Verhältnissen... Sie verschwiegen mir mit voller Absicht, wie genau meine Eltern ums Leben gekommen waren und dass ich ebenfalls über magische Kräfte verfüge.   
Dann, an meinem elften Geburtstag bekam ich die Einladung nach Hogwarts. Mir war, als würde ich träumen. Kam ich doch endlich von meinen Verwandten weg. Doch kaum an der Schule, durfte ich mich bereits mit Voldemort rumschlagen. Im ersten Jahr indirekt, da wollte er den Stein der Weisen.   
Im zweiten Jahr wurde es schon etwas gefährlicher. Kämpfte ich doch in der Kammer des Schreckens mit einem Basiliken.   
Im dritten Jahr durfte ich mich damit rumplagen, dass ein Gefangener aus Askaban entkommen sei und es angeblich auf mich abgesehen hätte. Wie sich später herausstellte, war er damals unschuldig ins Gefängnis gebracht worden und eigentlich mein Pate.   
Im vierten Jahr dann endlich schmuggelten seine Handlanger meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch, so dass ich am Trimagischen Turnier mitmachen musste. Beim Finale dieses Turniers sah ich, wie einer meiner Klassenkameraden dem „Avada Kedavra“ zum Opfer fiel.   
Im fünften Jahr schließlich schaffte es der Lord meine Glaubwürdigkeit anzukratzen, indem er sich die Verbindung über die Narbe zunutze machte und mir Trugbilder schickte. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass durch meine Schuld mein Pate das Leben verlor. Er hatte versucht mich zu retten... doch ich bin nicht mehr zu retten... laut der Prophezeiung heißt es: er oder ich...“ Im Verlauf dieser kleinen Rede hatten sich Bitternis, Wehmut, Sarkasmus und selbst Humor, wenn auch rabenschwarz, abgewechselt. Doch die Bitternis und vor allem die Hoffnungslosigkeit in den letzten drei Worten überwogen. 

Endlich hob Harry seinen Kopf, um Alex in die Augen zu schauen:

„Ich habe mein Recht auf ein erfülltes Leben verwirkt. Ich weiß, dass ich gegen Voldemort keine Chance habe. Das wiederum bedeutet, wenn ich mich binde, dann wird mich derjenige entweder in den Tod begleiten, wenn er dem Kampf nicht schon vorher zum Opfer gefallen ist, oder ich werde die Person allein zurücklassen... viele Personen haben bereits ihr Leben für mich gelassen... angefangen bei meinen Eltern.... ich möchte einfach nicht noch mehr Blut an meinen Händen kleben haben...“

Alex konnte es nicht fassen.  
Was er da hörte, konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!  
Dieser junge Mann sprach sich selbst das Recht zu leben ab!  
Und das alles nur, weil die Menschen ihn, ohne ihn zu fragen, auf ein Podest gestellt hatten und um ihn da zu halten, auch ihr Leben opferten. 

Aufseufzend strich er seinem Kleinen- oder sollte er doch eher sagen: Großen?- über die Wange. Wünschte sich das Leben in die Smaragde zurück. Starrten sie ihm doch leer entgegen. Nichts war mehr in ihnen zu sehen. Nur dumpfe Leere. Und die Gewissheit des Todes. 

Vor ihm saß ein junger Mensch, der sich bereits aufgegeben hatte.   
Ein Mensch, der ihm alles bedeutete, wie ihm eben klar wurde. Den er nicht einfach kampflos dem Tode überlassen würde. Mit Sicherheit nicht!

Kampfgeist strahlte Harry aus den Amethysten entgegen.   
Ebenso Liebe und der Wunsch ihn zu schützen. 

Behutsam, da er selber noch nicht genau wusste, wie er das, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag, formulieren sollte, fing Alex an:

„Harry, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mir nicht glaubst, oder denkst ich wäre nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf, aber...“ er schluckte leicht. „... wir kennen uns erst seit knapp drei Wochen. Dennoch habe ich das Gefühl, ich würde dich ein Leben lang kennen. Als wenn...“, hier brach er hilflos ab. Ihm fiel einfach keine gute Umschreibung ein. Jedoch fiel ihm eine kleine Veränderung in den Smaragden vor ihm auf. Ihm war, als würde er ein klein wenig Hoffnung aufblitzen sehen.

„...als wenn du dich vollständig fühlst? Nicht mehr als kleiner unbedeutender Kieselstein, sondern als Teil eines Ganzen?“, beendete Harry den Satz seines Gegenübers.

Langsam nickte Alex:

„Du spürst es also auch.“ 

Harry antwortete darauf nicht.   
Es schien ihm doch ziemlich offensichtlich zu sein. 

„In dem Fall dürfte es dich also nicht weiter verwundern, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich schützen möchte. Dich nie wieder hergeben, am liebsten vor allen Unbillen des Lebens wegschließen, die Arme um dich legen, dich spüren, deinen Duft einatmen möchte.“, fuhr Alex mit dunkler Stimme fort. Das Violett seiner Augen wurde ebenfalls einige Nuancen dunkler und Harrys Smaragde fingen an, in einem dunklen Feuer zu erglühen. 

„Ich möchte dich zu meinem Partner machen. Ich weiß dann immer wie du dich fühlst, ob du Hilfe benötigst.   
Bitte, gewähre mir diese Gunst... jede Faser meines Körpers verzehrt sich danach, dir nahe zu sein, dir Nähe zu schenken. Ich möchte dich einfach nicht mehr alleine in diesen Kampf zurück gehen lassen. Du sollst die Gewissheit haben, dass selbst, wenn alles schon verloren scheint, immer jemand da ist, der dich in den Arm nimmt und dich hält... bitte...“

Der Dunkel- Elb konnte den Wiederstreit in dem jungen Mann erkennen.   
Pflichtbewusstsein wie die einfache Sehnsucht eines jeden Wesens, endlich jemanden sein eigen zu nennen, lieferten sich einen harten Kampf.   
Um Harry die Entscheidung zu erleichtern, legte Alex seine Hand erneut an die Wange des Jüngeren. Unbewusst schmiegte sich Harry in die Berührung. Gequält stöhnte er auf:

„Wenn ich mich endgültig fallen lasse... dann sei dir darüber klar, dass auch dein Leben in den Strudel des Krieges gesogen wird...“

Alex beugte sich vor, stoppte kurz vor den Lippen des Kleineren und hauchte:

„Dann lass dich fallen...“

Schon versiegelte er die Lippen seines Kleinen.  
Wilde Leidenschaft fand ihren Weg nach draußen und musste sich irgendwie manifestieren. 

Die Hände fanden ihren Weg unter das Oberteil des jeweils anderen. Strichen fast schon behutsam über die zarte Haut. Liebkosten sich mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die im krassen Gegensatz zu der Leidenschaft stand, die in beiden brannte. 

Schließlich lagen sie entblößt voreinander.   
Alex gönnte sich das Vergnügen, seinem Kleinen den Hals entlang zu knabbern, jedes Stückchen Haut des Oberkörpers zu liebkosen und schließlich mit der Zungenspitze spielerisch die Spitze des empor gerichteten Geschlechts anzustupsen.   
Harry wand sich längst schon unter ihm. War zu keinem einzigen vernünftigen Gedanken mehr fähig. Er registrierte auch nicht, wie ihm Alex mit einem kleinen Taschenmesser an beiden Handgelenken einen Schnitt zufügte. Dieselbe Prozedur an sich wiederholte, dann ihre Finger miteinander verflocht, so dass die Wunden aufeinander lagen und gleichzeitig seinen Körper in Besitz nahm.   
Das Einzige was er noch wahr nahm, war das Gefühl endlich komplett zu sein, bevor seine Welt in einer riesigen Explosion der Gefühle und Empfindungen auseinander stob, nur um dann in der so entstandenen Leere nochmals neu geordnet zu werden. 

Dem Dunkel- Elb erging er nicht viel anders als Harry. 

Am Gipfel ihrer Lust vereinten sie nicht nur ihre Körper, sondern auch ihre Seelen. Sie tauchten in den jeweils anderen ein und verbanden sich. Sie wurden im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes: Eins!  
Das war der Moment, in dem ihre Welt in Scherben ging, nur um neu geordnet zu werden. Inwieweit konnten sie noch nicht sagen. Das Einzige, dessen sie sich absolut sicher waren, war die unleugbare Tatsache, dass nichts mehr so sein würde wie vorher. 

Alex wurde erst bewusst, dass er eigentlich seine Augen geschlossen hatte, als er sie wieder öffnete und einen vollkommen ausgepowerten Partner neben sich erblickte. Er lag inzwischen halb auf dem Jungen. Doch schien dem das zusätzliche Gewicht nichts auszumachen. Hatte er seine Arme doch eng um Alex’ Körper geschlungen. Ihre Köpfe ruhten nebeneinander. Schwarzes Haar verfing sich in langen, tiefblauen Strähnen. 

Nach ein paar Minuten einfachem Beisammensein, bequemte sich Harry ebenfalls dazu seine Lider zu heben. Kaum geöffnet verfing er sich in strahlenden Amethysten. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als dem Älteren ein glückliches Lächeln zu schenken.

„Das war... WOW...“

Nach dieser gemurmelten und vor allem trockenen Einschätzung der Situation Harrys, lachte Alex leise auf:

„So kann man es natürlich auch umschreiben.“

Da er doch ziemlich unbequem lag, befreite er sich aus dem zärtlichen Klammergriff des Jüngeren, beugte sich hinunter, um ihn einen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu geben und legte sich so, dass er seinen Kleinen in den Arm nehmen und dieser seinem Herzschlag lauschen konnte. 

„Ich weiß nicht besonders viel über magische Bindungen... gibt es irgendwas, was auch nach außen hin zeigt, dass wir zusammen gehören?“, ertönte die leise Stimme Harrys.

Ein wenig am dösen, erklärte Alex seinem jungen Partner:

„Sobald ein magischer Bund eingegangen worden ist, erscheint automatisch am rechten Oberarm beider Parteien ein identischer Armreif, welcher dem Rest der Welt anzeigt: Halt, ich bin bereits vergeben.“

Er merkte, wie Harry sich kurz bewegte, nur um kurz darauf verwundert festzustellen: 

„Ähm... ich hab keinen Armreif...“

Das brachte Alex dann doch in die Gegenwart zurück.   
Erschrocken setzte er sich auf. Nahm die Hände Harrys in die seinen und erkannte nun ebenfalls ganz deutlich, dass sie beide keinen Reifen trugen. Dafür fiel ihm etwas anderes auf: am Oberarm Harrys erkannte er zwei in sich gewundene silberne Schlangen, die der anderen in den Schwanz zu beißen schienen und somit den Oberarm einkreisten. Bleich schaute er daraufhin an sich hinab und stellte fest, dass ihn ebenfalls ein solches Tattoo zierte. 

Ohne weitere Worte fiel er zurück in die Kissen. Zog Harry wieder an seine Seite, der ihm einen verwirrten Blick aus seinen Smaragden schenkte:

„Ist das was schlechtes? Ging bei der Bindung irgendwas schief?“

Seine Unsicherheit war nicht zu überhören.  
Allerdings auch nicht zu ‚überfühlen’. 

Ein leuchtendes Lächeln breitete sich über Alex’ Züge aus.  
Das er jemals solch ein Glück erfahren durfte?  
Er drückte Harry einen leichten Kuss auf den schwarzen Schopf.

„Nein, mein Kleiner. Ein Armreif zeigt an, dass sich zwei Wesen in diesem Leben gebunden haben. Ähnlich wie bei den Muggeln der Ehering. Ein Tattoo hingegen, zeichnet uns als Seelenpartner aus.“ Alex lachte leise in sich hinein. „Kein Wunder, dass wir einander angezogen haben, wie das Licht die Motten.“

„Was heißt das für uns?“, fragte Harry weiter, während er mit seinen Fingern weiterhin die Seite seines Gegenparts liebkoste. Das er ihm damit eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen bescherte, ignorierte er gekonnt. Solange sich Alex nicht beschwerte?   
Außerdem mochte er es diese zarte, reine Haut entlang zu streichen. Es übte erstaunlicherweise eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn aus. Wie er merkte, übrigens auch auf Alex. Denn dieser entspannte sich immer mehr. 

„Nun, das heißt, dass unsere Bindung besonders intensiv ist.   
Wir sind sogar gedanklich verbunden. Können also ohne weiteres miteinander kommunizieren, selbst wenn wir uns nicht gegenüberstehen. In den Legenden heißt es, dass die Götter bei der Erschaffung der Wesen schon von Anfang an bestimmt hatten, welche Seelen zusammen gehörten. Und es gehört verdammt viel Glück dazu, seinen Seelenpartner zu finden. Es ist nicht unmöglich, nur sind nicht allzu viele Fälle bekannt. Außerdem geht die Bindung soweit, dass wenn einer stirbt, der andere ihm folgt...“

Hier stockten die Liebkosungen Harrys und er richtete sich ein wenig auf.   
Trauer spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder, während er das Gesicht Alex’ mit seinen Händen umschloss und sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss niederließ. Er war nicht wild. Er war nicht leidenschaftlich. Doch steckte in dieser hauchzarten Berührung alles, was Harry für ihn empfand.   
Dem Dunkel- Elb stockte der Atem. Eine solch simple Berührung...  
Nach einer Weile löste sich Harry von ihm, schenkte ihm noch einmal einen tieftraurigen Blick und flüsterte:

„Verzeih mir... das du dermaßen eng mit mir verbunden bist...“

Weiter kam der arme Junge nicht.  
Mit einem Finger auf den Lippen brachte Alex ihn zum verstummen. 

„Scht... schon gut... ich war mir bewusst, dass es ein Risiko wird. Du brauchst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Klar?“ Gespielt streng schaute er den Kleinen an. „Und hör auf dir deswegen Gedanken zu machen. Ich weiß mich durchaus zu wehren. Bin schließlich schon ein Weilchen älter als du.“

Er hatte mit der Bemerkung genau das geschafft, was er erreichen wollte- seinen Kleinen ablenken. Seichte Neugierde blitzte ihm entgegen, während Harry ihn fragte:

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?“

Verschmitzt fing Alex an zu grinsen:

„... einige hundert Jahre...“

Sein Gegenpart keuchte erstickt auf.   
Langsames Verarbeiten der eben gegebenen Information, dann erfolgte die vorsichtige Rückfrage:

„Du bist dir schon im klaren darüber, dass ich es noch nicht mal auf zwei Jahrzehnte gebracht habe- oder?“

Leise lachend zog er seinen Kleinen wieder zu sich. 

Vollkommen mit sich und der Welt im reinen, schliefen die beiden aneinander gekuschelt ein.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zum vorherigen Verständnis:  
> #gedankliche Verbindung#

Kapitel 5

 

Verschlafen tastete Harry neben sich.   
Leider fand er keinen Alex, sondern einzig seidige Laken.   
Mit einem Ruck saß er im Bett. Hatte er das alles etwa nur geträumt? Verstört blickte er auf seinen rechten Oberarm und stellte mit Beruhigung fest, dass sich das Tattoo immer noch an seinem Platz befand. Nun nahm er auch den herrlichen Duft von Essen wahr.

#Riecht lecker. Was gibt’s?#

##Oh, schon wach?##, kam es amüsiert zurück.

„Jaa... und ich habe Hunger.“, bekräftigte Harry seine Aussage, in dem eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Partners legte, ihn damit dazu bewegte sich ein wenig runterzubeugen, so dass er an seinem Ohrläppchen knabbern konnte. Alex lachte in sich hinein:

„Stellt sich nun die Frage: auf was?“

Sein Kleiner brachte es doch tatsächlich fertig vollkommen erst zu bleiben:

„Natürlich auf den fantastischen Auflauf in deinen Händen.“   
Dabei ließ er es sich nicht nehmen mit seiner Zunge der schlanken Linie von Alex’ Hals zu folgen.

Jener schnaubte, wenn auch nicht so fest wie er glaubte, zurück:

„Glaub ich dir unbesehen.“

Erstaunlicher Weise schafften sie es am Küchentisch Platz zu nehmen, bevor das Essen kalt wurde. 

„Warum hat dir mein Name eigentlich nichts gesagt?“

Auf Alex’ hochgezogener Augenbraue hin, führte Harry seine Frage weiter aus:

„Ich mein, jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe hat zumindest schon einmal den Namen Harry Potter gehört und wissen die wenigen öffentlichen Fakten. Von den ganzen Gerüchten, die immer wieder auftauchen möchte ich gar nicht reden. Aber als du meine Narbe gesehen und dazu noch meinen Namen gehört hast, kam überhaupt keine Reaktion von dir. Warum? Nicht das es mich stören würde... es fiel mir nur auf.“

Das brachte Alex zum grübeln.   
Wenn er die Geschichte bedachte, die ihm sein Kleiner erzählt hatte- und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihm Harry wirklich nur die harten Fakten ohne alles drum herum präsentiert hatte- kam es ihm selbst komisch vor, dass er nicht schon vorher über den Namen des Kleinen gestolpert war. Stirnrunzelnd versuchte er sich zu erinnern, aber da war... absolut nichts. Selbst über den Dunklen Lord konnte er keine weiteren Informationen abrufen. Nur das, was Harry ihm bereits gesagt hatte. 

Harry bemerkte die Verwirrung seines Partners.   
Beruhigend strich er ihm über den Oberarm:

„Schon gut. Ist ja nicht weiter wichtig.“

Alex konnte an dem Lächeln erkennen, dass es seinem Gefährten ernst damit war. Verloren erwiderte er das Lächeln, aber in Ruhe ließen ihn diese absonderlichen Tatschen trotzdem nicht. 

Eine Weile aßen sie im einvernehmenden Schweigen weiter.  
Bis Alex aus heiterem Himmel einfiel:

„Mensch Kleiner, wir haben gestern im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes deinen Geburtstag verpennt.“

Verblüfft blickte Harry von seinem Teller auf:

„Du hast recht. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Ich neige dazu meinen Geburtstag zu vergessen. Und da diesmal um Mitternacht keine Eulen mit Geschenken eingetroffen sind?“, lachte er verlegen auf. 

„Entschuldige. Aber ich habe lieber meine Ruhe. Außerdem würde es hier inmitten der Innenstadt, umgeben von Muggeln auffallen, wenn auf einmal so viele Eulen bei mir landen.“

„Schon gut. Ich mache dir doch keinen Vorwurf. Außerdem hast du mir gestern das schönste Geschenk von allen gemacht: ich bin nicht mehr allein.“, damit verschloss er Alex den Mund, den er eigentlich schon wieder zum protestieren geöffnet hatte. 

Die nächsten drei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug.   
Ihre Bindung festigte sich und es bereitete Harry einiges an Unbehagen, wenn er daran dachte, dass er die nächsten Monate ohne seinen Partner rumbekommen musste. 

Schließlich war der gefürchtete Tag da.   
Eine Schuleule hatte ihm eben den obligatorischen Brief am Anfang eines jeden Schuljahres überbracht. Ebenso auch gleichzeitig die Bitte von Ron und Hermine wenigstens die letzte Woche mit ihnen in der Winkelgasse zu verbringen. 

Aufseufzend lehnte er sich ans Fenster.  
Die Kühle des Glases half ihm seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Zumindest solange, bis er in Alex’ warme Umarmung gezogen wurde. 

„Was bedrückt dich?“

Wieder nur ein kurzes Seufzen und sein Kleiner reichte ihm den Brief.   
Auch er seufzte auf, als er den Inhalt durch hatte. 

„Bitte sei mir jetzt nicht böse, aber ich denke, es ist tatsächlich das Beste, wenn du morgen am vereinbarten Treffpunkt bist. Zum einen hast du dann genügend Zeit alle nötigen Besorgungen zu machen und zum anderen haben deine Freunde ein Recht darauf. Meinst du nicht auch?“

Ein drittes Seufzen, eh Harry sich zu ihm umdrehte:

„Du hast ja recht, aber... es fällt so schwer...“

Alex musste nicht nachfragen, was ihm sein Kleiner damit sagen wollte.   
Er beugte sich einfach zu dem Jüngeren hinunter und machte sich daran, ihm jeden trübsinnigen Gedanken auszutreiben.   
Wobei dazu gesagt werden musste, dass Harry einen sehr guten Lehrer gehabt hatte.

‚Zu gut’, konnte Alex gerade noch denken, bevor ihn sein Partner über den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. 

 

Erstaut blickten Hermine und Ron auf den hochgeschossenen, gutaussehenden und vor allem vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzenden jungen Mann. Das sollte ihr Harry sein?

Als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, war er doch noch am Boden verstört gewesen. Vollkommen verzweifelt, da er Sirius verloren hatte.

„Äh... Harry... ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber was ist mit dir passiert?“

Fragend hob Harry eine Augenbraue.   
Er verstand nicht ganz.   
Schon seit geschlagenen zwei Minuten standen sie alle mitten im Tropfenden Kessel und seine Freunde starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er meinen, sie gafften ihn an. 

Mrs. Weasley erlöste sie von der peinlichen Situation, indem sie in ihren Sohn hineinrannte, der ja den Eingang immer noch nicht frei gegeben hatte. 

„Ron! Warum stehst du hier...“

Sie hatte Harry entdeckt. 

„Harry?“

Als er auf ihre vorsichtige Frage hin fast schon verärgert nickte, schloss sie ihn überglücklich in ihre Arme. Verwundert registrierte er, dass er sich weiter bücken musste als sonst. Wie kam das denn?  
Seine Gedankengänge wurden jedoch von Mrs. Weasley unterbrochen, indem sie ihn herzig knuddelte:

„Harry, du ahnst ja nicht, was für Sorgen wir uns alle gemacht haben. Erst verschwindest du sang- und klanglos von den Dursleys und dann kommt eine Eule von dir, mit der du uns mitteilst, es gehe dir gut, aber bittest uns darum, dir keine Eulen zu schicken, da es mit einigen Unannehmlichkeiten für deinen Freund verbunden wäre.   
Dumbeldore hat uns alle darum gebeten die Augen aufzuhalten, ansonsten jedoch deiner Bitte zu entsprechen. Dabei weißt du doch ganz genau, dass du uns im Fuchsbau immer herzlich willkommen bist...“

„Ma... du redest ihn ja in Grund und Boden.“, unterbrach Ron seine Mutter lachend. 

Mit einem gespielt erleichterten: „Danke Ron, dass war Rettung in letzter Sekunde.“ löste er sich von der resoluten Dame. Diese lächelte ihn einfach nur wirklich erleichtert an. 

Harry spürte, dass ihre Erleichterung echt war.   
Ebenso die seiner umstehenden Freunde.   
Sie schienen sich wirklich große Sorgen um ihn gemacht zu haben. 

Abends, das sogenannte Goldene Trio von Gryffindor hockte in Harrys Zimmer vor dem Kamin, versuchte Harry der anfänglichen Verblüffung seiner Freunde auf den Grund zu gehen:

„Warum seid ihr denn wie die sprichwörtlichen Ölgötzen erstarrt, als ich endlich vor euch stand?“

Hermine und Ron schauten zu erst sich an, dann auf den jungen Mann, welcher sich vor ihnen auf dem Teppich lümmelte und erwartungsvoll zu ihnen hochblickte. Sie beide saßen nämlich auf dem kleinen Sofa. Auf dem hatten jedoch nur zwei Personen Platz. Also hatte Harry ohne zu murren den Platz zu ihren Füssen eingenommen. 

„Du weißt es wirklich nicht- oder?“, erfolgte die verblüffte Gegenfrage Rons. 

„Sonst würde ich Euch wohl schwerlich fragen.“, entgegnete Harry mit freundschaftlichen Spott. 

Hermine hob abwehrend ihre Hände:

„Schon gut... es ist einfach so, dass du, als du am Ferienanfang von deinem Onkel abgeholt worden bist, sowohl körperlich, als auch psychisch ein Wrack gewesen bist.   
Bitte entschuldige diese unverblümte Sprache, aber das trifft deinen damaligen Zustand wohl am besten.   
Und als du dann heute vor uns gestanden bist: ich meine, du bist gut und gerne zehn Zentimeter in die Höhe geschossen. Dazu deine inzwischen schulterlangen Haare, welche überhaupt nicht mehr das machen, was sie wollen, sondern von einem Band gebändigt werden. Dann trägst du deine Brille nicht mehr, so dass wir alle ungehindert in deine Augen blicken können, ohne immer wieder von einem Glas abgelenkt zu werden. Deine Klamotten haben sich ebenfalls qualitativ enorm gesteigert.   
Hinzu kommt, dass du vollkommen mit dir im Einklang zu stehen scheinst. Du strahlst eine enorme Ruhe aus. Auch dein Energiepotenzial hat sich gesteigert. Im normalen Jugend- Jargon: du siehst einfach nur heiß aus.“ 

Ron hatte die ganze Zeit einfach stumm neben Hermine gesessen und immer wieder genickt. 

Ein amüsiertes Lachen ertönte in Harrys Gedanken.

##Mein Kleiner, sie hat den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.##

#Das ist mir alles gar nicht aufgefallen.# 

Alex konnte die Verblüffung seines Partners fast greifen.  
Er sah sich genötigt seinem Kleinen ein paar Erklärungen zu liefern.

##Weißt du Kleiner, ein Großteil deiner Veränderung hängt mit unserer Verbindung zusammen. Wir sind Seelenpartner. Die Seelen streben nach Einklang. Das führt dazu, dass auch einige körperliche Merkmale angepasst werden. Bei dir hat sich das in deiner Größe und der Haarlänge ausgewirkt. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, werden deine Haare weiterhin in diesem rasanten Tempo wachsen, bis sie mit meiner Haarlänge übereinstimmen.   
Deine anderen Veränderungen sind einfach darauf zurückzuführen, dass du fast ganze sechs Wochen hattest dich zu erholen, Kraft zu schöpfen, mit allem ins reine zu kommen.   
Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, hast du in den vergangenen Jahren kaum etwas Zeit für dich finden können. Du bist von einem Extrem ins andere gefallen. Die vergangenen sechs Wochen haben einfach deinen Energiespeicher wieder aufgefüllt. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich da ein wenig nachgeholfen habe. Böse?##

#Warum sollte ich?#

Einen Moment Ruhe.   
In Harry arbeitete es.   
Schließlich kam er auf den Punkt, der ihn bei der Erklärung seines Gefährten gestört hatte. 

#Wie läuft das eigentlich mit der Lebensspanne ab? Ein Mensch lebt bedeutend kürzer als ein Elb. Wie wird das behoben?#

Wieder lachte Alex nur leise auf.  
Er spürte jedoch den wachsenden Unmut erwachsen aus Sorge und gab Antwort:

##Kleiner, darüber brauchst du dir ebenfalls keine Gedanken machen. Wenn die Seelenpartner von dermaßen unterschiedlichen Wesen abstammen, so wie wir, dann wählt die Verbindung automatisch die längste Lebensspanne. Das heißt in unserem Fall, wenn wir beide alt und grau in unserem Bett entschlafen, dann in Elben- Zeit gerechnet.##

#Oh... das meintest du mit deiner Bemerkung von wegen was machen schon zwei Jahre gegen die Ewigkeit...#

Daraufhin schickte Alex ihm nur eine warme mentale Umarmung.

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich Hermine vorsichtig bei ihrem Kameraden. Sie merkte sehr wohl, dass er sich in seine Gedanken zurückgezogen hatte. Doch schien sie nicht den Eindruck zu haben, dass er sich, so wie er es die vergangenen Jahre getan hatte, zurückzog, um seine Depressionen und Mutlosigkeit vor den anderen zu verstecken.   
Ihr Eindruck wurde prompt von einem strahlenden Lächeln bestätigt, welches kurz aufblitzte, eh er zurückgab:

„Ja, alles klar. Ich war nur in Gedanken. Entschuldige bitte.“

Wieder tauschten Ron und Hermine kurz einen Blick.  
Die Änderungen, die ihr gemeinsamer Freund in den Ferien durchlaufen hatte, schienen grundlegend gewesen zu sein. 

Ron konnte nicht an sich halten und sagte:

„Wer auch immer dieser geheimnisvolle Freund ist, bei dem du die letzten Wochen verbracht hast, bestelle ihm schöne Grüße von uns und ein ebenso großes Dankeschön.“

„Wieso Danke?“

„Er wird wissen, was wir damit meinen.“, entgegnete Hermine. 

 

Harry, der abends das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder allein in einem Bett lag, vermisste die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die ihm Alex immer vermittelt hatte. Er vermisste den Körper des Anderen genauso, wie seine Gegenwart.

‚Das werden zwei seeehr lange Jahre werden.’, seufzte der Gryffindor in sich hinein. 

Mit dem Gedanken an ihren Abschied am Morgen schlief er dann doch noch ein. 

Alex hatte ihn einfach im Arm gehalten, einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht und während er ihm fest in die Augen geschaut hatte, gemeint: 

„Vergiss bitte nicht, wir sind eins. Nichts kann uns auseinander bringen. Du hast nur noch zwei Jahre Schule. Was sind schon zwei Jahre gegen die Ewigkeit?“

Alex apparierte mit Harry daraufhin direkt in die Winkelgasse. Allerdings in eine ziemlich dunkle Ecke. Er nahm Harry nochmals in den Arm und disapparierte. 

##Verzeih. Aber wenn ich länger geblieben wäre, hätte ich dich nicht gehen lassen...##

Harry lächelte nur verloren und schickte Alex einen liebevollen Knuff über ihre Verbindung. 

 

Zwei Tage war er bereits ohne Harry.   
Und obwohl er es sich nicht eingestehen konnte, da sein Kleiner es sofort spüren würde, vermisste er ihn. 

Er schimpfte mit sich selber

‚Ich bin Jahrhunderte lang ohne ihn ausgekommen. Da werde ich es ja wohl zwei läppische Jahre schaffen.’

Leider konnte er sich nicht wirklich davon überzeugen.  
Er musste die schmerzhafte Erfahrung machen, dass man das, was eins geworden, wohl besser nicht trennen sollte. 

Er zweifelte stark an, dass es seinem Kleinen besser ging.   
Und er war verdammt dankbar, dass dessen Freunde um ihn herum waren. Die sorgten wenigstens tagsüber für Ablenkung. 

Seine wehmütigen Gedanken wurden durch einen fremden Magier unterbrochen, welcher ungefragt in seine Wohnung apparierte. 

Alex wollte gerade wütend auffahren, als ihn ein stechender Schmerz direkt hinter der Stirn in die Knie zwang. Ein bohrender, ekelhafter, stechender Schmerz. Ihm drohte schwarz vor Augen zu werden. 

Da war der Fremde aber bereits bei ihm.   
Legte seine Hände an Alex’ Schläfen, murmelte eine Formel und schon legte sich der Schmerz. Dafür konnte er wieder auf sein komplettes Gedächtnis zurückgreifen. Hatte er doch selber vor zwei Monaten dafür gesorgt, dass alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte, vorläufig aus seinen Erinnerungen gebannt wurde. Damit er endlich mal nach langer Zeit ein wenig ausspannen konnte. Neue Energie tanken.   
Dann setzte sich das vollständige Bild zusammen und nun stöhnte er doch noch gequält auf:

„Bei den Gestirnen... was hab ich getan...?“ 

„Mylord? Seid Ihr in Ordnung? Oder hat der Gedächtnis- Bann Schäden hinterlassen?“

#Alex! Was ist passiert?#, vernahm er die panische Stimme Harrys.

Auch wenn er sich nicht so fühlte, versuchte er doch zumindest den Anschein zu erwecken, als wäre so weit alles in Ordnung. Selbst wenn nicht an dem war. Nichts war in Ordnung. Aber auch rein gar nichts. Sein gesamtes Weltbild war ins wanken geraten. 

##Schon gut, Kleiner. Ich war unvorsichtig und habe mich beim schneiden eines Apfels in den Finger geschnitten.##

Er spürte die Skepsis, die sein Partner ausstrahlte.  
Verdammt! Er musste sich zusammenreißen!  
Alex holte einmal tief Luft:

##Es ist wirklich nichts weiter passiert. Ich lebe noch und bin auch sonst unbeschadet.## 

Langsam beruhigte sich sein Gegenpart und es dauerte nicht lange, da war er- dank des Schlafzaubers, welchen er dem Kleinen über ihre Verbindung geschickt hatte- wieder im Reich der Träume.  
Das Intermezzo mit Harry hatte ihn zusätzliche Kraft gekostet. Wie viel wurde ihm aber erst klar, als er versuchte aufzustehen und wieder zurücksank. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich. 

„Lucius, bitte hilf mit auf...“

 

 

Kapitel 6

 

Harry wachte mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl im Magen auf. Bei der Analyse nach dem warum, fiel ihm wieder der Zusammenbruch seines Partners mitten in der Nacht ein. Egal was Alex ihm weiß machen wollte, er hatte ganz genau gespürt, dass etwas überhaupt nicht in Ordnung gewesen war. Dazu waren die Gefühle viel zu intensiv gewesen:  
Schmerz, Unglauben, Verzweiflung, Angst.  
Ja, auch Angst.   
Aber Harry hatte nicht zuordnen können, wovor Alex solche Angst verspürt hatte. Ebenso Unsicherheit.   
Unsicherheit, ihn zu verlieren.   
Warum?

#Alex?#, wagte er zaghaft in den Raum zu werfen. 

##Kleiner?##

Erstaunt registrierte Harry, dass von den starken Gefühlen der Nacht nichts übrig geblieben war. Nur vollkommene Liebe und Geborgenheit strahlten ihm entgegen. 

#Es geht dir wieder besser.#

Keine Frage, sondern einfach eine Feststellung. 

##Kleiner, ich habe eine Bitte an dich: Richte es bitte so ein, dass im Moment noch niemand unser Zeichen sieht. Meinst du das ist möglich?##

#Ja... aber...#

Weiter konnten sie nicht sprechen, denn ein vollkommen aufgeregter Ron stürmte in Harrys Zimmer, packte ihm am Handgelenk und versuchte ihn aus dem Bett zu schleifen. 

„Ron! Was ist denn mit dir los?“

„Dumbledore... hier... will was mit dir bereden...“

Sein Freund war dermaßen aufgeregt, dass er keine zusammenhängenden Sätze zustande bekam.   
Allerdings reichte das Gesagte, um Harry aufzurütteln.   
Schneller als Ron: „Quidditsch!“ hätte sagen können, war Harry in seine Sachen geschlüpft und runter gehastet. 

Kaum unten angekommen, sah er sich seinem Direktor gegenüber, welcher seine Erscheinung mit leichtem Erstaunen zur Kenntnis nahm.   
Da seine Freunde ihn gestern Abend über seine Veränderungen in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, ließ er die Musterung ohne Klagen über sich ergehen. 

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?“, fragte er daher ruhig. 

Dumbledore nickte:

„Ja. Thomas haben Sie einen Raum, in dem wir uns ungestört unterhalten können?“, erkundigte er sich beim Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels. Jener nickte und deutete ihnen an, ihm zu folgen. 

Nachdem sie endlich saßen und sie allein waren, fing Dumbledore zu sprechen an: 

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet, aber heute Nacht hat Voldemort alle seine Späher von dir abgezogen.“, selbst jetzt schaffte es der ältere Mann nicht seine Verwirrung zu verstecken.

Der Junge vor ihm brauchte erst mal, um die Tragweite dessen zu greifen, was das hieß.

„W- was meinen Sie damit?“, erkundigte sich sein Schüler ein wenig unsicher. 

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und fing an, sich über den Bart zu streichen. 

„Nun, du wurdest, seit du damals nach Hogwarts kamst, immer von Todessern beschattet. Du hast es nicht bemerkt, doch sie waren immer um dich herum.   
Vor deinen Eintritt in Hogwarts wusste ja keiner wo du stecktest, da der Blutbann seinen Dienst tat und dich schützte... hätte ich auch nur im geringsten geahnt, wie deine Tante und dein Onkel der Welt der Magie gegenüber stehen, hätte ich dich woanders untergebracht. Aber das schien mir damals einfach die logischste Konsequenz zu sein: du bist trotz allem mit ihnen verwandt und ich wollte dir nicht deine letzten Verwandten vorenthalten. Glaub mir, inzwischen bereue ich es bitter. Jedes Jahr bin ich gezwungen dich wenigstens für zwei Wochen dorthin zu schicken, da der Blutbann sonst seine Wirkung verliert. Nur so wird gewährleistet, dass es durch den Blutbann wenigstens einen Ort gibt, an dem du vor dem Dunklen Lord sicher bist, wenn wirklich einmal alle Stränge reißen sollten.“

Es war das erste Mal, dass Dumbledore dermaßen offen mit ihm redete.   
Und obwohl er eigentlich der Jüngere von ihnen war, legte er eine Hand auf die seines Direktors, um sie tröstend zu drücken. 

„Schon gut. Das haben Sie mir bereits erklärt.“

Der Alte lächelte ihn dankbar an, erlangte seine Kontenance zurück und fuhr fort:

„Erstaunlicherweise haben sich die Todesser die gesamten Ferien über verdammt ruhig verhalten. Doch das Voldemort nun auch noch seine Späher von dir abzieht, macht das Chaos perfekt.   
Ich kann dir absolut nicht sagen, was das zu bedeuten hat. Ich kann noch nicht mal absehen, was jetzt auf uns zukommt.   
Das Einzige, worum ich dich bitten kann, ist, trotz der Tatsache, dass du nicht mehr unter seiner Beobachtung stehst, auf dich zu achten und keine unnötigen Risiken einzugehen. Wenn möglich halte dich immer in der Nähe von Menschen auf. Versuche die Einsamkeit zu meiden. Zumindest, bis du wieder sicher in Hogwarts bist.“, lächelte ihm der Direktor zu. Er schien Harrys Gewohnheiten genau zu kennen. 

„Ich hingegen werde mir den Kopf zerbrechen, was wir mit den nächsten Ferien machen. Schließlich bist du dieses Jahr nur eine Woche bei den Dursleys geblieben.“, seufzte Dumbledore auf. 

Betroffen senkte Harry seinen Kopf.   
Auch wenn er um den Blutbann gewusst hatte, hatte er sich nicht wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass es für Dumbledore und den Rest des Ordens wahrscheinlich eine Katastrophe mittleren Ausmaßen bedeutete. Gab es doch nun keinen einzigen Ort mehr, an dem er vor Vorldemort wirklich geschützt war. 

Nun war es an seinem Direktor trotz dem Ernst der Lage zu schmunzeln und seinem Schützling gut zu zureden:

„Schon gut. Aber möchtest du mir verraten, warum du die letzten Wochen quasi unauffindbar warst?“

Endlich sah Harry dem Professor wieder in die Augen.   
Ein Leuchten schien ihn von innen heraus zu wärmen, während er bedauernd sagte:

„Tut mir leid, Professor. Durch einige verzwickte Umstände bin ich angehalten noch nichts zu verraten. Bitte entschuldigen Sie.“

Unbewusst zupfte er am rechten Ärmelsaum seines Hemdes.   
So verzwickt waren die Umstände nicht. Doch Alex hatte ihn gebeten, die Tätowierung noch nicht zu zeigen. Das kam in dem Moment der Bitte gleich, ihre Bindung noch nicht öffentlich zu machen.   
Er vertraute seinem Partner, darum sagte er Dumbledore nichts.   
Selbst wenn das bedeutete dem Alten gegenüber die Wahrheit ein wenig zurecht gebogen zu präsentieren. 

Dumbledore merkte, dass er in der Beziehung nichts mehr von Harry erfahren würde. Da der Junge jedoch einen erholten und vor allem entspannten Eindruck machte, bohrte er nicht weiter. Auch wenn ihm die äußerlichen wie auch innerlichen Veränderungen des Jungen zu denken gaben. Da musste irgendeine Magie am Werke sein. Denn so rapide konnte sich niemand verändern. Auch bei ausreichender Erholung und Ruhe nicht. 

Die Zeit würde ihm schon alles zeigen.

 

Voller Unruhe beobachtete Lucius seinen alten Freund und Lord.   
Vor zwei Monaten hatte dieser ihn gebeten einen Gedächtnisbann über alles was ihn und den Potterjungen betraf zu legen. Er bräuchte einfach eine Auszeit, da ihm in letzter Zeit alles zu viel geworden wäre. 

Immer wieder gerieten Muggel in ihre Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Phönixorden. Obwohl sie Bannzauber um jeden Austragungsort legten, kamen immer wieder welche ums Leben. Sie wussten nicht woran das lag. Erklärten es mit dem bereits existierenden Ungleichgewicht zwischen Hell und Dunkel.   
Da die Dunkle Magie so etwas wie Schutzzauber nicht kannte, mussten sie es weiterhin so versuchen.   
Ihm war klar, dass das Alex belastete.   
Schließlich waren die Muggel eine unbeteiligte dritte Partei. Sie hatten mit dem „Streit“ zwischen ihnen und dem Phönixorden überhaupt nichts zu tun. Natürlich unterstellten diese ignoranten Menschen seinem Herren, die Muggel immer wieder mit Absicht getötet zu haben.   
Dadurch auch ihr schlimmer Ruf. 

Gestern war der Bann des zeitlich begrenzten Zaubers gebrochen und es hatte ihn erschrocken, dass Alex dabei dermaßen zusammengebrochen war. Eigentlich war dieser Bann recht simple Magie, dennoch schien er seinen Lord vollkommen mitgenommen zu haben. 

Nachdem er sich einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, gab er ihm den Befehl, sofort und unter allen Umständen alle Späher von dem Potterjungen abzuziehen. Weiterhin sei bekannt zu geben, dass der Junge von nun an als unantastbar galt. Niemand hätte sich ihm mit böswilligen Absichten zu nähren. Verstöße gegen diese Anordnungen würden sofort mit schweren Strafen geahndet werden. 

Was war in den vergangenen Wochen vorgefallen?

 

Er wusste, dass er Lucius Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.   
Leider konnte er seinem langjährigen Freund und Begleiter noch nicht offenbaren, warum er sich so verhielt. Er musste selber erst mal diesen Schock verarbeiten.   
Und irgendwie machte ihm die Reaktion Harrys Angst, wenn dieser dahinter kam, an wen er sich da eigentlich gebunden hatte. 

Einzig die Malfoy- Familie wusste von seiner wahren Herkunft.   
Ebenso waren sie die Einzigen, die ihn: „Mylord“ nannten.   
Was an sich kein Wunder war, da er mit Lucius sozusagen aufgewachsen war und Narcissa aus dem Volk der Licht- Elben stammte. Diese Verbindung war zwar ungewöhnlich aber nicht verboten. Es kam immer wieder vor, dass sich Dunkel- und Licht- Elben verbanden. 

Lucius und Narcissa waren ihm auf die Bitte seines Vaters hin gefolgt. Aber er war sich sicher, dass ihm die beiden aus ganzen Herzen folgten.   
Auch ohne den versteckten Befehl seines Vaters.

Langsam schritt er im Raum auf und ab.  
Versuchte ein wenig Ordnung in das Chaos zu bekommen, welches immer noch in seinen Gedanken herrschte. Er wurde jedoch durch das diskrete Räuspern eines seiner Gefolgsmänner herausgerissen.   
Als er endlich stehen blieb und seinen Blick nach vorn richtete, stand Severus Snape im Raum. 

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Meister?“

Der Dunkle Lord nickte. 

„Potter wird im nächsten Schuljahr dem Haus Slytherin zugeteilt.“, fing er an. 

„Aber... das geht doch gar nicht! Die Wahl am Anfang der Einschulung gilt für die gesamte Schulzeit. Wie könnt Ihr Euch da so sicher sein?“, versuchte Snape zu protestieren.

Sein Meister verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.   
Er mochte es überhaupt nicht unterbrochen zu werden.

„Ich weiß es einfach!“, zischte er. Der Meister der Tränke zuckte zusammen. Wieder etwas ruhiger, erklärte sein Lord weiter:

„Alte Verhaltensmuster lassen sich nicht so einfach ausmerzen. Darüber bin ich mir im klaren. Deswegen wirst du dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie ihn wenigstens ignorieren. Keine Schikane! Ist das klar? Auch von dir nicht!“

Severus konnte nur sprachlos nicken, um dann ein wenig blass den Raum verlassen. Da kam eine schier unmögliche Aufgabe auf ihn zu.

Kaum wieder alleine, ließ sich Lucius’ Herr geschafft auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Besteht eine Möglichkeit meine Bewerbung als Lehrer zurückzuziehen?“, erkundigte er sich fast schon etwas kraftlos.

Irgendwie wurde Lucius das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Dunkel- Elb einer Konfrontation aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Dafür kannte er ihn einfach viel zu gut. Mit leichtem Bedauern schüttelte er den Kopf:

„Tut mir leid, Mylord. Das Ministerium würde eine Rücknahme Ihrer Zusage niemals zustimmen und anfangen Fragen zu stellen.“

Sein Lord nickte einfach nur.  
Er hatte damit gerechnet und wollte einfach nur noch einmal seine Befürchtungen bestätigt haben. Unruhig trommelten seine schmalen Finger wieder auf die Armlehne seines Stuhles.   
Nach einer Weile schien ein Ruck durch ihn zu gehen und er lächelte Lucius ironisch an:

„Tja mein Lieber, scheint als würde unverhofftes öfter eintreten als gedacht.“

 

Nur mit halbem Ohr hörte Harry der Zuteilung der neuen Schüler zu.   
Ihn beschäftigte zur Zeit noch das veränderte Verhalten der Slytherin.   
Hatten sie ihm gegenüber doch keinerlei Ausfälle gemacht.   
Ihm sollte das recht sein: wer ihm nicht zu nahe kam, dem kam er ebenfalls nicht zu nahe. Natürlich war das Fehlen der spöttischen Bemerkungen der boshaften Schlangen, wie sie auch unter den Gryffindor genannt wurden, längst Gesprächsthema Nummer eins an ihrem Tisch. War doch nicht nur ihm diese Veränderung aufgefallen. 

Am Rande bekam er mit, wie der letzte Erstklässler eingeteilt und dann sein Name aufgerufen wurde. Erstaunt erwachte er aus seinen Überlegungen und blickte sich in der Großen Halle um.   
Blieb jedoch am alten Hut hängen, welcher ihn nochmals mit schnarrender Stimme nach vorne rief. Da er den Hut nicht warten lassen wollte und er auch die wachsende Nervosität seiner Hauslehrerin mitbekam, raffte er sich endlich auf. 

Als er endlich vor dem Stuhl stand, auf welchem der Hut ruhte, fing jener mit einer fast singsangartigen Stimme an:

„Harry, heute schick’ ich dich nach Slytherin. Sei gewiss, dass das was ich dir vor fünf Jahren sagte, auch heute gilt: Freunde wirst du finden dort fürs Leben. Du trägst das Herz eines Löwen, doch schlägt es längst für eine Schlange. Alles Gute auf deinem Wege. Sei du selbst und der Rest wird sich geben.“

Danach verstummte er.  
Der Schreck, welcher sich kollektiv über jeden der Haustische gelegt hatte, war fast greifbar. Mitleidige Blicke begleiteten Harry bei seinem Weg durch die Halle.

Vollkommen unter Schock bewegte sich Harry auf seinen neuen Haustisch zu. Bemerkte gar nicht, dass es Draco war, der ihn neben sich zog und ihm erst mal einen schwarzen Tee zur Beruhigung und Stärkung der Nerven in die Hand drückte. 

Dumbledore musste sich ein paar Mal räuspern eh er sicher sein konnte, dass ihm die Aufmerksamkeit der Schülerschaft gehörte. Still waren sie ja bereits. 

„Nach diesem, doch äußerst unverhofften Häuserwechsel, möchte ich noch einmal um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitte, eh das Festmahl beginnt. Wir dürfen dies Jahr einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste begrüßen.“

Diese Ankündigung sorgte bei dem einen oder anderen doch für amüsiertes Schnauben. Wann begrüßten sie mal keinen neuen Lehrer für dieses Fach?

Durch die Seitentür zum Lehrertisch trat ein junger Mann, welcher den Schock der Schüler löste und zu wahren Begeisterungsstürmen unter Mädchen wie auch Jungen führte. Große, biegsame Gestalt. Hüftlanges, tiefblaues Haar. Zartgoldener Teint. 

„Ich darf Sie mit Professor Alex Slyter bekannt machen.“ 

Der Angesprochene verneigte sich leicht und nahm dann neben Snape Platz. 

Freudige Erregung flutete Harrys Körper.  
Er hatte sich also doch nicht getäuscht, als er meinte seinen Partner in der Nähe gespürt zu haben.

#Alex...#, hauchte er zärtlich.

Dann jedoch entfuhr dem jungen Malfoy- Spross ein leises und vor allem geschocktes Keuchen:

„Mylord...“


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 7

 

Niemand weiter hatte es gehört.   
Nur leider war die Anpassung der Körper schon soweit vollzogen, dass Harrys Gehörsinn um einiges schärfer war als der eines Menschen. 

Vollkommen neben der Spur blickte er auf den Jungen neben sich.  
Er konnte sich eigentlich nur eine Person vorstellen, die dem Slytherin eine derartige Reaktion entlocken konnte: Voldemort.

Gegen seinen Willen wanderten seine Augen weiter zum Lehrertisch.  
Erkannte, wie Alex seinen Kelch fast zu Tode klammerte. Seine Knöchel traten schon weiß hervor. Und wieder spürte er dessen Unsicherheit. Sie überschwemmte ihn beinah. Drückte ihm die Luft zum atmen ab. 

‚D- das... das kann doch nicht...’

Immer wieder drehten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis.   
Bis sich eine ungeheure Wut in ihm aufbaute.

#Wann! Hattest! Du! Vor! Mir! DAS! Zu! Sagen?# , schickte er seinem Partner mit seiner ganzen Wut.

Er sah Alex wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammenzucken und seinen Kelch umkippen. Selbst das feine Zittern, welches den Körper des Anderen zu schütteln schien, entging ihm nicht.

Harry wartete jedoch keine weitere Reaktion ab.  
So schnell es ihm in der überfüllten Halle möglich war, steuerte er auf den Ausgang zu. Er musste allein sein.   
Allein... nun war er es wieder.

Er wusste nachher nicht mehr, wie er an seinen Tarnumhang gekommen war. Er wollte einfach von niemandem gesehen werden. Es entzog sich ebenfalls seiner Kenntnis, wie er zum Verbotenen Wald gekommen war. Nun saß er hier auf einer kleinen Lichtung.   
Allein... mit sich... und seinen Gefühlen.

Wut. Trauer. Verlust. Verrat. Verzweiflung. 

All diese Gefühle wechselten sich in einem fort ab, erzeugten einen Strudel, in dem er unterzugehen drohte.   
Die Finsternis, welche ihn in den Ferien beinah gehabt hatte, streckte erneut gierig ihre Tentakel nach ihm aus. Tastete sich an ihm hoch, nahm seine Witterung auf und würde ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Sie schien zu merken, dass es nun nichts, aber auch absolut nichts mehr gab, was den Jungen noch hätte auffangen können.   
Diesmal schien er wirklich alles verloren zu haben.   
Seinen letzten Halt- seinen Seelenpartner. 

Hatte Voldemort nur mit ihm gespielt?  
Würde er ihm morgen höhnisch lachend gegenüber treten und ihm einen entgültigen „Avada Kedavra“ auf den Hals hetzen?   
Waren denn ihre Tätowierungen nichts weiter als blanker Hohn? Requisiten in einem grausamen Spiel, ihn entgültig zu zerschmettern?

Aber es hatte sich doch alles so... richtig... angefühlt.   
Vollkommen.   
So als müsse es so sein.   
Warum also hatte sich Voldemort auf ihn eingelassen?   
Was war an dieser schwachsinnigen Theorie von wegen Gleichgewicht von Hell und Dunkel? War das nur eine weitere Lüge in diesem riesigen Geflecht aus Unwahrheiten?

Harry spürte wie er immer tiefer fiel.   
Und er wusste, nichts würde ihn mehr auffangen können. Niemand...

 

Zaghaft tasteten sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des jungen Tages über den zusammengekrümmten Körper. Versuchten ein wenig ihrer Wärme an den abgekühlten jungen Menschen zu übertragen. Doch es half nichts. Sie erreichten nur, dass der Junge aus seinem fast komaartigen Zustand aufwachte, seinen Umhang wieder richtete und sich wie in Trance auf das Schloss zu bewegte.   
Niemand konnte ihn sehen.   
Niemand konnte ihn hören.   
Er war allein in seiner Finsternis und Kälte. 

 

Erschrocken fuhr Draco aus dem Schlaf hoch.

‚Was...?’

Dann erinnerte er sich wieder an gestern Abend.  
Sein Lord hatte ihn nach dem Festmahl kurz beiseite genommen und gebeten sich des Potterjungen anzunehmen.   
Die nächsten Tage ein wenig über ihn zu wachen. 

Ihm war die wächserne Blässe, sowie das leichte Zittern seines Lords nicht entgangen. Er hatte auf seine Licht- Elben Kräfte zurückgegriffen und versucht seinem Lord etwas Zuversicht und Stärke einzuflößen.   
Sein Lord hatte seinen Versuch als solchen erkannt und nur verloren gelächelt: 

„Danke Draco. Aber hier würden mir noch nicht mal die gebündelten Kräfte einer jeden Licht- Heilerin helfen.“

Draco fühlte sich irgendwie verloren.   
Was hatte seinen Lord dermaßen erschüttern können?  
Er kannte ihn nur als ruhender Pol, der sowohl Intelligenz als auch Macht in sich vereinte.   
Jetzt jedoch... wirkte er eher geschlagen... kraftlos... sich seiner Selbst nicht mehr sicher. Als würde ihm etwas förmlich die Energie abziehen... 

Nach dem Gespräch war er in sein Zimmer geschlichen und hatte auf Harry gewartet. Entgegen aller Vernunft hatte Snape bestimmt, dass sich ausgerechnet sie beide ein Zimmer teilen sollten. Dabei hatte er jedoch nochmals eindringlich auf den Befehl des Meisters hingewiesen, sich dem Jungen nicht in böswilliger Absicht zu nähren. Dabei hatte er, so schien es wenigstens, jedem seiner Schüler eindringlich in die Augen geschaut. Diese hatten nur genickt. Sie würden diesem Befehl folge leisten.   
Selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass sie ihre Überlegenheit aufgeben mussten. 

Aber der ehemalige Gryffindor kam nicht.   
Und irgendwann schien Draco schließlich eingenickt zu sein.  
Etwas hatte ihn geweckt. Dessen war er sich nun sicher.   
Seine empfindlichen Ohren hatten ein kaum wahrnehmbares Geräusch ausgemacht und ihn alarmiert.   
Er setzte sich auf.   
Erkannte mit Faszination, dass sein Zimmernachbar unter einem silberfließenden Umhang hervorkam- scheinbar aus dem Nichts.

‚Ein Tarnumhang!’, schoss es dem Slytherin durch den Kopf. 

Er wollte gerade verärgert über das lange Fortbleiben des Jüngeren auffahren, als sich dieser umdrehte und ihn aus vollkommen stumpfen... leeren Augen entgegenstarrte. 

Draco schluckte trocken.   
Wie konnte das denn passieren?   
Gestern noch strahlend und voller Leben und heute mehr Tod als Lebendig? Vollkommen verschmutzt? 

Selbst wenn ihn sein Herr nicht gebeten hätte sich um Harry Potter zu kümmern, hätte er es spätesten jetzt getan.

Mühsam hielt er seine Panik im Zaum.  
Versuchte unbeschwert zu lächeln, während er fragte:

„Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?“

Er hatte nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort gerechnet.  
Um so erschreckender war die raue Stimme, welche ihm leise- völlig flach- entgegnete:

„... Verbotener Wald...“

Der Silberblonde war inzwischen an den Anderen herangetreten und zupfte ihm spielerisch kleine Zweige aus den fast hüftlangen, glatten Haaren. Währenddessen versuchte er mit seinen Heiler- Kräfte bei dem Jungen einzuwirken, scheiterte jedoch an der eisigen Mauer, welche sich um die Seele gelegt hatte.   
Die Kälte, die diese Mauer ausstrahlte, erstreckte sich auch auf den Rest des Körpers und versuchte nun auch sich bei ihm einzuschleichen. Erschrocken fuhr er zurück.   
So etwas war ihm noch nie untergekommen!   
Und er war sich sicher, dass ihm keine der Licht- Heilerinnen etwas derartiges erzählt hatte. Daran würde er sich mit Sicherheit erinnern.   
Mit einem inzwischen verunglücktem Lächeln, meinte Draco: 

„Aha... das erklärt zumindest diese Zweige hier. Komm...“, er nahm den Jüngeren bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt ins Badezimmer. „... nimm erst mal ein schönes Bad. Das entspannt und du wirst diesen Dreck los.“

Harry beobachtete ihn teilnahmslos beim Wassereinlassen.   
Draco hoffte jetzt nur, dass sich der Andere lange genug aus seiner Starre reißen konnte, ohne das er ihm beim ausziehen und baden helfen musste. 

Behutsam, er wollte den Anderen schließlich nicht erschrecken, teilte Draco ihm mit:

„Harry, ich geh jetzt zurück ins Zimmer und warte dort auf dich. Wenn etwas ist, dann zögere nicht und ruf mich.“

Keine Reaktion vom Schwarzhaarigen.

Geschafft ließ er sich auf seinen Sessel nieder.  
Diese paar Minuten mit Harry hatten ihn viele seiner Kraftreserven gekostet. Nebenbei hörte er aus dem Badezimmer, wie sich Harry entkleidete und langsam in die Wanne glitt. 

Die Zeit, die ihm jetzt blieb, bis sein neuer Zimmernachbar das Bad wieder verlassen würde, nutzte er damit, ihrem Hauslehrer bescheid zu geben, dass sie heute das Frühstück in der Großen Halle ausfallen ließen und erst zum Unterricht erscheinen würden. Auf den Grund hin, zuckte er nur unbestimmt mit seinen Schultern. Danach machte er sich daran, bei den Hauselfen ein Frühstück für zwei zu schnorren. 

 

Vor lauter Schreck, aber auch, weil er die unkanalysierte Wut seines Kleinen mit aller Wucht abbekam, stieß er seinen Kelch um.   
Ganz in Gedanken versunken murmelte Alex fast schon hoffnungslos: 

„Ich sollte kündigen, meinen Namen ändern und aufs Land ziehen...“

„Aber Prof. Slyter, nur weil Sie etwas Kürbissaft auf meiner Robe verteilt haben, brauchen Sie sich doch nicht gleich aufs Land zurückziehen. Das würde einem Grossteil der Schülerschaft nämlich überhaupt nicht gefallen.“, meinte Dumbledore hintergründig zwinkernd. 

Alex hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, wie der Alte neben ihn getreten war.   
Zu sehr war er in seinem oder vielmehr Harrys Gefühlschaos gefangen.   
Mit einem leisen: „Entschuldige Sie bitte, aber die Reise war wohl doch anstrengender als angenommen...“, zog er sich zurück.   
Nicht zu spät, wie er gerade merkte. Denn kaum hatte er die Schwelle zu seinen privaten Gemächern überschritten, brach er unter der Hoffnungslosigkeit, welche von seinem Seelenpartner ausging, zusammen. Sie umklammerte ihn mit festem Würgegriff.   
Vielleicht hätte er gleich nach seinem „Erwachen“ mit Harry reden sollen... vielleicht hätte er gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommen dürfen, Ferien von sich zu machen... vielleicht hätte er trotz Lucius’ gegenteiligen Beharrens den Job hier trotzdem wieder abtreten sollen... vielleicht.... so viele vielleichts. Und keines ließ sich mehr rückgängig machen.   
Dunkelheit senkte sich über ihn und ersparte es ihm, sich weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Irgendwann morgens kam er wieder zu sich.   
Die Glieder steif und ein wenig durchgefroren, da sich niemand um den Kamin gekümmert hatte.   
Mühsam hievte er sich auf.   
Schleppte sich zu der kalten Feuerstelle und aktivierte sie.   
Doch egal wie lange er auch an der Wärmequelle hockte, die Hitze des Feuers erreichte ihn nicht. Zu groß war die Angst seinen Seelenpartner zu verlieren. Zu verlieren, weil er wahrscheinlich zu feige gewesen war. Zu feige, der Wahrheit gleich von Anfang an ins Auge zu sehen. Der Wahrheit, dass Harry, wenn er unter diesen Bedingungen von seiner Identität erfuhr, zusammenbrechen würde. War er doch jener böser Schwarzmagier, dem er alles Übel in seinem Leben zu verdanken hatte. Auch wenn vieles anders lag- sogar ganz anders- sah Harry das in Voldemort. Und Voldemort war er.   
Er wusste nicht, wie er sich Harry nähren konnte, um ihm alles in Ruhe zu erklären, ohne das der Junge vollkommen kollabierte.   
Nicht, dass der jetzige Zustand irgendwie erstrebenswert war: Alex merkte, wie in Harry alles zu erstarren begann. 

Nur mit Mühe konnte er seine Morgentoilette verrichten und sich zu seinen ersten Stunden schleppen. Da heute Dienstag war, würde er die Slytherin- Klasse erst am Freitag haben. Gestern, am Montag, war ja das Festessen gewesen, was hieß, kein Unterricht. 

Erschrocken blickten die Hufflepuff auf ihren Lehrer für VgDK.   
Irgendwie schien er im Vergleich zum gestrigen Abend verblasst zu sein.   
Gebeugt zu gehen. Als würde ein schweres Gewicht ihn nieder drücken.

 

Snape hob nur in seiner typischen Manie die Augenbraue, als er merkte, dass die Türklinke hinuntergedrückt wurde, um auch die beiden Letzten seiner Klasse in den Kerker zu lassen. Er setzte gerade zu einer scharfen Entgegnung an, als er Potters Augen sah: Glanzlos.   
Ohne Leben.   
Das genaue Gegenteil von gestern. 

Ihm waren sehr wohl die, wohlgemerkt positiven, Veränderungen an dem Potterjungen aufgefallen. Sowohl die äußerlichen, als auch die innerlichen. Doch von der Ruhe und heiteren Gelassenheit war heute nichts mehr zu sehen. Nur noch der Blick eines gebrochenen Menschen. 

Fragend schaute er Draco an.  
Jener zuckte nur geschafft mit den Achseln und dirigierte seinen Klassenkameraden sanft zu ihren Sitzplätzen. 

 

Vollkommen erschrocken nahmen die Gryffindor das Bild ihres Goldjungen auf. Hatte das etwa eine Nacht in den Kerkern geschafft?  
Sie würden sofort mit dem Direktor reden und auf einen erneuten Häuserwechsel bestehen.   
Um jedoch ihre Verwirrung komplett zu machen, bemerkten sie die Fürsorge, mit der Draco sich um Harry kümmerte. 

In der Pause bauten sich Ron und Hermine vor Draco und somit auch vor Harry auf. Forderten ihn mit wütend blitzenden Augen zu Erklärungen auf.

„Was habt ihr falschen Schlagen mit Harry angestellt?“, fauchte Ron. 

Eine Traube aus Rot- Gold bildete sich um sie herum.   
Alle warteten gespannt auf eine Antwort.   
Selbst die Slytherin. Auch wenn sie sich außerhalb des gold- roten Dampfkessels aufhielten. 

Zu aller Erstaunen gab Harry zur Antwort:

„Lasst sie in Ruhe... Slytherin und Snape haben nichts mit der Sache zu tun... gar nichts...“

Die fehlende Kraft in dieser Stimme versetzte jedem der Anwesenden einen gewaltigen Schreck.   
Mit immer größer werdenden Augen folgten sie seinem langsamen, schlurfenden Gang. Immer Malfoy an seiner Seite. 

 

Jede Nacht zog er sich in den Verbotenen Wald zurück.  
Draco hatte bereits nach der zweiten Nacht aufgegeben, ihn im Schloss halten zu wollen.   
Er schien zu ahnen, dass sich Harry im Gebäude erschlagen fühlte. Eingeengt.   
Zusätzlich zu dem Klammergriff in seinem Innern. 

Es war die Nacht von Donnerstag auf Freitag.   
An nichts denkend lehnte er mit den Rücken an einen umgestürzten Baum und schaute hinauf in den sternenklaren Himmel. Er weigerte sich seit dem Festessen beharrlich über alles nachzudenken. Unterdrückte alles. Ließ nichts und niemanden an sich heran.   
Irgendwo, in der hintersten Ecke seines verdunkelten Verstandes, war ihm klar, dass bald irgendwas geschehen musste.   
Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er würde bald Sirius und seinen Eltern von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen. 

Er bemerkte erst, dass er Gesellschaft hatte, als er von einer ruhigen Stimme gefragt wurde:

„Sag mal, glaubst du tatsächlich daran, dass es allein die Kraft der Liebe deiner Mutter war, die dich vor dem Todesfluch schützte?   
Es klingt zwar wie ein wunderschönes Märchen, doch glaube mir, das war es nicht, was dich gerettet hat.“

Harry blickte nicht zur Seite.   
Es interessierte ihn nicht, wer da neben ihm saß.   
Sein Nebenmann schien das zu merken, denn er sprach ohne sich über die mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit zu beschweren weiter:

„Weißt du, eine alte Geschichte besagt, dass das Schicksal nicht zulässt, das sich Seelenpartner gegenseitig umbringen- sei es nun wissentlich oder unwissentlich.   
Das Schicksal hält eine schützende Hand über beide Partner, bis sie endlich einander erkannt und verbunden haben.   
Selbst danach sollen diese Partner immer wieder von den Schicksalsweberinnen mit besonderer Aufmerksamkeit bedacht werden. Nun, an eurem Beispiel dürfte sich diese Geschichte einmal mehr bewiesen haben.   
Die Narbe an deiner Stirn war mit einem Fluch belegt, der dich immer wieder fast besinnungslos werden ließ, wenn Alex in deine Nähe kam. Das tat sie aber nur, weil er sich dir mit Mordabsichten nährte.   
Das war ein weiterer Schutzmechanismus des Schicksals.   
Da er sich dir im Sommer jedoch mit der Absicht nährte, dir zu helfen, blieb die Narbe ruhig. Aktivierte den Fluch nicht.   
Er hatte ihn dann beim durchchecken bemerkt und entfernt.   
Das kann nur der Gegenpart, wenn das Schicksal der Meinung ist, dass endlich der Zeitpunkt des Bundes gekommen ist.   
Was ja auf euch zutraf...   
Alex hatte sich am Anfang der Sommerferien mit einem Gedächtnisbann belegen lassen, so dass er sozusagen Urlaub von sich machen konnte. Dazu gehörten auch die Erinnerungen an dich, da du eng mit seinem Leben verwurzelt warst. Deswegen konnte er dir in den Ferien vorbehaltlos gegenüber treten und ihr euch besser kennen und lieben lernen. Denn die Verbindung wurde eingegangen.   
Das erkenne ich an deiner Aura.“ 

Der Fremde hatte es geschafft und etwas wie seichtes Interesse keimte in Harry auf. Woher wusste der Fremde das alles? Bisher war niemanden weiter bekannt, dass sie eine Bindung hatten?

„Wer sind Sie?“, fragte er rau. Seine Gemütslage schien immer noch auf seine Stimmbänder zu schlagen. „Woher wissen Sie das alles?“

Leichtes Amüsement war aus dem Schnauben des Anderen herauszuhören, welches ihn dann doch dazu bewegte, sich umzudrehen.   
Unvermittelt sah er sich violetten Augen gegenüber.   
Geschockt riss er seine Augen auf und atmete immer heftiger ein und aus.  
Mühsam presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch:

„WER sind Sie?“

Die Panik in diesen drei Wörtern war nicht mehr zu überhören. 

„Alex’ Vater.“

Der Fremde ließ Harry Zeit diese Neuigkeit zu verdauen.   
Verwirrung zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren ab, nachdem er das Gesagte für sich registriert hatte. 

„Ich bin hier, weil ich dich bitten möchte, meinem Jungen mindestens die Chance zu geben sich zu erklären.   
Vieles was du meinst zu wissen, wurde wissentlich oder unwissentlich verzerrt dargestellt und hat ein vollkommen fremdes Bild von ihm entstehen lassen.   
Erinnere dich doch bitte an deine Sommerferien. Das war der Alex wie ich ihn ebenfalls kenne und liebe. Das Andere, was du vorher von ihm kanntest, ist eine Maske, die man ihm hier aufgezwungen hat.   
Alles was er dir vielleicht bisher über das Gleichgewicht oder vielmehr Ungleichgewicht zwischen Hell und Dunkel erzählt hat, ist richtig.   
Alex wagt einen letzten Versuch den Menschen Vernunft einzutrichtern. Alle Hoffnungen der Elben ruhen auf ihn. Haben sie doch schon längst resigniert und sich beinah damit abgefunden, dass unsere Welt sich irgendwann selbst zerstören wird.   
Ganz einfach weil das Gleichgewicht gestört wurde...   
Bitte gib ihm wenigstens diese eine Chance.“

Harry versank in seinen Erinnerungen.  
Er wusste, was ihm der Ältere sagen wollte.   
Das Zusammenleben mit Alex hatte sich richtig angefühlt.   
Er hatte sich erfüllt gefühlt. Vollständig.   
Seit er zugelassen hatte, dass die Finsternis ihn sich wieder einverleibte, fühlte er sich zweigeteilt. Unvollständig. Nicht dazugehörig.   
Dann kam ihm die Nacht in den Sinn, in der er von Alex’ inneren Aufruhr geweckt worden war. Scheinbar die Nacht, in der der Gedächtnis- Bann gelöst wurde. Anders konnte er sich den extremen Ausbruch nicht mehr erklären, nachdem er das eben mit dem Zauber gehört hatte.   
Und hatte „Voldemort“ nicht sofort alle seine Leute von ihm abgezogen?   
Jetzt fielen ihm auch die besorgten Blicke der Anderen ein.   
Von Ron, Hermine, Draco, ja selbst Snape schien sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen.   
Und was war das für eine Bemerkung, die er von einem vorbeigehenden Ravenclaw aufgeschnappt hatte? Der neue Professor sähe aus wie der Tod auf Latschen?

Das erste Mal seit dem verunglückten Festmahl, versuchte er seinen eisigen Mantel zu durchbrechen und streckte sich vorsichtig nach Alex aus. 

Was er sah, rüttelte ihn noch weiter auf.  
Alex wurde beherrscht von tiefster Verzweiflung und absoluter Unsicherheit. Und über alledem spürte er den verzweifelten Wunsch ihn nicht zu verlieren. Ihm nahe zu sein. 

Harry zog sich zurück.   
Erschüttert wandte er sich seinem nächtlichen Besucher zu:

„Ihr Sohn hat diese Chance mehr als verdient.   
Danke, dass Sie mich wachgerüttelt haben.“

Der Ältere strich Harry übers Haar. 

„Schon gut. Gern geschehen. Ich mag dich.   
Mir war schon seit der Sache damals klar, dass du sein Seelenpartner bist. Nur leider konnte ich ihm das nicht auseinander setzen, weil er absolut nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen war. In der Beziehung war er leider keinem einzigen vernünftigen Argument zugänglich.   
Es hatte an seinem Stolz genagt, dass er ausgerechnet von einem Baby dermaßen gründlich geschlagen worden war.   
Deswegen bin ich unendlich froh, dass sich das alles diesen Sommer aufgelöst hat und ihr euch endlich gefunden habt.   
Jedoch habe ich diesen Knall kommen sehen.   
Und da ich euch beide nicht verlieren möchte?“, strich er Harry diesmal über die Wange. „Ich verlange nichts weiter von dir, als ihm in Ruhe zu zuhören und dir alles durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.   
Ich werde deine weiteren Entscheidungen auf jeden Fall akzeptieren und respektieren.“

Ehe Harry erneut etwas erwidern konnte, war sein Gegenüber lautlos in der Nacht verschwunden. Von einem Moment auf den Nächsten einfach in die Schatten der Nacht eingetaucht. 

Nach einer Weile erhob sich Harry seufzend.   
Ihm war klar, dass sein nächtlicher Besucher nicht noch mal zurückkehren würde. 

Vielleicht war das ja jetzt die Chance endlich mal sein Bett im Slytherin- Kerker einzuweihen? Hatte er doch bisher jede Nacht bis zum Morgengrauen draußen im Freien verbracht.

 

Kapitel 8

 

Verschlafen blinzelte Draco in den angebrochenen Tag.   
Man konnte zwar in den Kerkern nicht erkennen, ob die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war, doch dank seiner elbischen Herkunft war er sehr eng mit der Natur verbunden. So konnte er, trotz des Siegels, welches einen Großteil seiner Dunkelmagischen Kräfte unter Verschluss hielt, spüren, dass bereits helllichter Tag war. Und seine Ohren verrieten ihm, dass ein Großteil seiner Kameraden bereits auf den Beinen war. 

Heute war Freitag.  
Das hieß, heute würden sie das erste Mal mit ihrem „Meister“ Unterricht haben.   
Wenn er an seinen Lord dachte, fühlte er Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen. Da er ihm näher stand als irgendwer hier in der gesamten verdammten Schule, konnte er sehr wohl sehen, dass es ihm schlechter ging, als er nach außen hin zeigte. Das sagten ihm allein schon seine Heiler- Sinne. Aber wie bei Harry traute er sich nicht, erneut auf die Licht- Seite in sich zurückzugreifen. Hatte Angst vor der Kälte, die er in beiden gespürt hatte. 

Seufzend setzte er sich auf.  
Ob Harry heute wohl wieder dermaßen geschafft aus dem Wald zurückkehren würde?   
Nachdenklich wanderte sein Blick zu dem Bett seines Zimmernachbarn und seine Augen weiteten sich unwillkürlich.   
Träumte er? Oder lag da tatsächlich Harry Potter?  
Wieso hatte er ihn denn nicht zurückkommen gehört?   
Seine Sinne schlugen doch schon an, wenn sich Blaise aus dem Zimmer gegenüber davon stahl, um sich in der Küche noch einen Mitternachts- Imbiss zu schnorren?   
Verwirrt hielt er inne.   
Nur Mitglieder seines Volkes verstanden es sich so meisterhaft leise fortzubewegen, dass selbst andere Elben es mitunter nicht immer mitbekamen. 

Harry bewegte sich und zog somit Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.   
Durch die Bewegung war ihm der Ärmel seines viel zu großen Shirts hochgerutscht, so dass Draco freie Sicht auf den rechten Oberarm hatte.   
Er blinzelte, schaute, blinzelte erneut und dachte:

‚Ich träume. Das muss definitiv noch ein Traum sein. Jeden Moment klingelt der Wecker und ich wache auf. Das ist ein Traum.’

Wieder blinzelte er auf die Tätowierung, welche Harrys Oberarm zierte.   
Es gab nur eine Familie, die zwei silberne Schlangen in ihrem Wappen führte und das war der Clan seines Lords. 

Dracos Gedanken wirbelten im Kreis, während er gebannt auf die beiden gewundenen Schlangen schaute, welche sich gegenseitig in den Schwanz bissen.   
Nach und nach setzte sein analytischer Verstand alle Puzzle- Teile der vergangenen Wochen zusammen und das Gesamtbild ließ ihn beinahe belustigt auflachen. 

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!  
Sein Herr und dessen angeblich ärgster Feind waren Seelenpartner!

Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry nur aufgrund seines geflüsterten: „Mylord!“ beim Festessen mitbekommen, dass es sich bei Alex Slyter um Voldemort handelte. Kein Wunder, dass er seitdem vollkommen neben sich stand.   
Von seinem Lord wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen. 

Er konnte noch nicht mal im entferntesten nachvollziehen, was in den beiden vorgegangen sein mochte. Er wollte mit keinen von ihnen tauschen. 

Aber irgendwas musste heute Nacht passiert sein.   
War Harry doch meist erst mit dem ersten Hahnenschrei in den Kerker zurückgekehrt. Nun aber lag er mit einem labberigen Shirt bekleidet im Bett und schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten. 

Der Schlaf entspannte die angespannten und harschen Züge seines Gesichtes und zeigten den Harry, der er gewesen war, bevor Draco jenes verhängnisvolle kleine Wörtchen über die Lippen geflohen war.   
Etwas schien ihm heute Nacht ein klein wenig Frieden gebracht zu haben. 

Schulterzuckend erhob sich Draco.   
Nun, die Zeit würde schon zeigen, was es war. 

Seine leise Bewegung sorgte dafür, dass Harry kerzengerade im Bett saß. Anfangs leicht desorientiert, da er eben erst aus dem Schlaf geschreckt war, klärte sich sein Blick und er erkannte Draco, welcher an der Tür zum Bad stand und ihn besorgt musterte. 

Harry rang sich ein verlegenes Lächeln ab:

„Ich fürchte, ich hab die letzten Tage ne ziemlich schlechte Figur gemacht. Entschuldige bitte die Umstände, die du wegen mir hattest. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das wieder gut machen kann...“, brach er dann doch etwas beschämt ab. 

Draco winkte mit einem rätselhaften Grinsen ab und schloss die Badtür hinter sich. 

 

Harry zog die Beine eng an seinen Körper, umschlag sie mit seinen Armen und legte seine Stirn auf den Knien ab. 

Das Shirt, welches er trug, hatte er Alex kurz vor der Abfahrt in die Winkelgasse noch aus dem Schrank „stibitzt“. Wenn sie schon die ganze Zeit räumlich getrennt sein sollten, dann wollte er wenigstens ein kleines Stückchen von seinem Partner zum anfassen haben. 

Wenn ihm der Fremde eines vergangene Nacht klar gemacht hatte, dann, dass sie Seelenpartner waren.  
Ebenso die letzten Tage. Er war wie scheintot rumgelaufen. Hatte seinen Freunden einen Heidenschrecken eingejagt und Draco ziemlich viel Verantwortung aufgebürdet. Und alles nur, weil er sich seit Montag- Abend seiner Bindung verweigerte.   
Wenn er ganz genau darüber nachdachte, wunderte es ihn schon, dass er Alex nicht einen der Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Genügend Wut hatte er auf jeden Fall in sich gehabt.   
Vielleicht, weil ihm unbewusst klar gewesen war, dass er sich damit selber treffen würde? 

Er bemerkte noch etwas:   
Seine menschlichen Schwächen waren mit der Stärke der Elben ausgeglichen worden. Die Anpassung der Körper war abgeschlossen. Kein Wunder also, dass er bei Dracos Bewegung wie von der Tarantel gestochen hochgeschossen war. Sein Gehörsinn hatte ihm signalisiert, dass sich jemand in seiner Nähe bewegte und für seine noch nicht daran gewöhnten Nerven hatte es geklungen, als würde ein Elefant im Porzellanladen einen Einkaufsbummel machen. 

Das augenscheinliche Erstaunen der Schüler, wie auch der Lehrer als er an Dracos Seite zum Frühstück in die Große Halle trat, ließ ihn kurz auflächeln. Schien er die letzten Tage wohl die ganze Schule auf den Kopf gestellt zu haben.   
Ron und Hermine wollten sich bereits von ihrem Platz erheben, um ihn mit ihren Fragen zu löchern, hielten sich jedoch zurück, als er leicht lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte und dann neben seinem Zimmernachbarn Platz nahm. 

„Draco, was hast du dem Jungen verabreicht?“, erkundigte sich Blaise verblüfft bei seinem Hausgenossen. 

„Nichts. Warum?“

„Er lächelt.“

Diese gespielt entsetzte Aussage, vollkommen trocken von dem Slytherin vorgebracht, brachte selbst Harry zum grinsen. 

Mit einem versteckten Funkeln in den Augen gab er zu bedenken:

„Blaise, du bist doch bereits ein großer Junge. Da müsste dir doch klar sein, dass man einen Menschen mit Zaubertränken allein nicht glücklich machen kann.“

Als sowohl Blaise wie auch Draco verstanden hatten, was genau der ehemalige Gryffindor ihnen damit sagen wollte, verschluckten sie sich synchron an ihrem Morgenkaffee. 

Beide krächzten ein fast schon peinlich berührtes: „Harry!“, während Harry das erste Mal seit Tagen vollkommen befreit auflachte.  
Einige der in der nähe sitzenden Slytherin hatten das kleine Intermezzo verfolgen können und grinsten belustigt. 

„Mr. Potter? Folgen Sie mir bitte in mein Büro? Bevor der Unterricht anfängt, möchte ich gern mit Ihnen sprechen.“, unterbrach der Direktor die gelöste Stimmung. 

Harry jedoch nickte bloß, erhob sich und folgte Dumbledore. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er noch mit, dass Alex in dem Moment den Saal betrat, in dem er aus der Tür hinausging. 

 

Ein Gesangsduell zweier Vögel auf seiner Fensterbank riss Alex am Morgen aus seinem Schlaf.   
Irritiert blinzelte er.   
Irgendwas war anders als die letzten Tage.   
Bis es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel: Harry schien mit sich ins Reine gekommen zu sein. Zumindest strahlte der Kleine keine derartige verzweifelte Hoffnungslosigkeit mehr aus, dass es ihm die Luft abschnürte. Im Gegenteil. Wenn er richtig vermutete, schlief sein Kleiner das erste Mal seit Tagen friedlich und würde erholt aufwachen. 

Er wusste zwar nicht, wer oder was das in Harry ausgelöst haben könnte, aber er war dankbar, dass sich der Kleine augenscheinlich mit der Situation angefreundet hatte.   
Ob er es endlich wagen konnte, mit ihm zu reden? 

Als er endlich die Große Halle betrat, sah er gerade noch seinen Kleinen hinter Dumbledore aus der Halle gehen. 

 

„Harry, was ist los mit dir? Erst geht es dir gut, kaum bist du hier, baust du rapide ab?! Hat der Häuserwechsel damit zu tun? Möchtest du zurück nach Gryffindor? Oder spürst du Voldemort? Heckt er wieder irgendwas aus?“, erkundigte sich Dumbledore besorgt. 

Der Slytherin winkte ab:

„Seien Sie unbesorgt.   
Weder die Slytherin noch der Dunkle Lord haben Hand an mich gelegt.“- ‚Zumindest nicht so, wie Sie denken.’, dachte Harry ironisch. „Das ist ganz allein meine private Sache und ist bereits dabei sich in Wohlgefallen aufzulösen.“

Dumbledore merkte seinem Schüler an, dass jener die Wahrheit sprach. Dennoch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihm Harry etwas ganz entscheidendes verschwieg. Dazu die rasanten Veränderungen seines Äußeren: der Junge war während der letzten Wochen gut und gerne zehn Zentimeter gewachsen. Der Körperbau vorher zierlich, fast hager nun schlank und biegsam. Würde ihn nicht wundern unter der Robe feindefinierte Muskeln zu entdecken.   
Harrys Augen strahlten inzwischen wieder in jenem geheimnisvollen, lodernden grünen Feuer. Die Brille brauchte er auch nicht mehr.   
Seine Haare vorher kurz, struppig, kaum zu bändigen, fielen inzwischen im tiefsten glänzenden Schwarz glatt bis zur Hüfte. Normalerweise brauchte es Jahre bis eine solche Länge erreicht wurde. Es sei denn, man half mit einem Zauber nach. Aber Dumbledore hatte nichts dergleichen an dem Jungen feststellen können.   
Hermine und Ron haben ihm auch nichts sagen können. 

Harry schienen diese Veränderungen jedenfalls nicht zu beunruhigen.   
Vielleicht sollte er sich ebenfalls in seinen Sessel zurücklehnen und weiterhin abwarten.   
Aber er machte sich Sorgen um den Jungen. Verdammte Sorgen.   
Nach der Sache mit Sirius im Ministerium war Harry dermaßen fertig gewesen, dass er schon Angst gehabt hatte, ihn diesmal entgültig zu verlieren. Der Junge war vollkommen ausgebrannt gewesen.   
Da reichten keine zwei Monate, um ihn wieder dermaßen aufzubauen.   
Da musste mehr dahinter stecken.  
Und ihn beunruhigte das beharrliche Schweigen Harrys, was seine restlichen Sommerferien anging.   
Wenn es nicht so schlimm war, wie ihm Harry weiß machen wollte, warum schwieg er sich dann darüber so beharrlich aus?

Bevor Harry es überhaupt richtig realisieren konnte, versuchte Dumbledore in seinen Geist- seine Erinnerungen- einzudringen.   
Erschrocken mobilisierte Harry seine letzten Kraftreserven, um ihn mit allem abzublocken was ihm zu Verfügung stand.   
Zu seinem eigenen Erstauen schaffte er es seinem Gegenüber die Zeit mit Alex vorzuenthalten und ihm etwas harmloseres, nichtssagendes, zu zeigen.  
Selbst wenn er sich die Erklärungen seines Partners noch nicht angehört hatte, so war er doch sein Gegenpart.   
Und irgendwas tief in ihm drinnen sagte ihm, dass es Dumbledore überhaupt nicht gefallen würde ihn gebunden zu sehen.   
Zu allem Überfluss natürlich auch noch an den Dunklen Lord.   
Es war noch nicht an der Zeit, dieses Geheimnis zu lüften. 

Sein Direktor schien nicht zu merken, dass er ihn abblockte und ihm sogar etwas vorspielte. Er sah ihn nur kurz die Stirn runzeln, da wahrscheinlich keine seiner Fragen beantwortet wurde. Doch darauf konnte und wollte Harry absolut keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Und dann tat Dumbledore etwas, was Harry in seinem grundfesten Vertrauen zu dem Alten erschütterte: er belegte Harry mit einem mächtigen Überwachungsbann. 

Wie auch immer er es geschafft hatte das Büro aufrecht gehend zu verlassen, es verließ ihn, als er den Wasserspeier hinter sich hatte.   
Wankend stützte er sich an einer der Wände ab.   
Versuchte nicht zu Boden zu gleiten.   
Die Geschichte mit Dumbledore hatte ihm tatsächlich alles abverlangt, was er noch hatte. 

Kühle Hände legten sich auf seine Stirn.  
Der Slytherin versuchte seinen Blick zu fokussieren und erkannte Draco.   
Wenn er die Situation richtig einschätzte, dann versuchte sich sein Hausgenosse gerade an einem Stärkungszauber der höchsten Stufe, den ein normaler Schüler eigentlich gar nicht beherrschen dürfte.   
Um Draco nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, taumelte er ein paar Schritte zurück. Fort von den heilenden Händen.   
Auf Draco fragenden Blick hin schüttelte er einfach den Kopf, legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und murmelte irgendwas von: „Normaler Stärkungstrank.“ vor sich her. 

Auch wenn Draco nicht ganz verstand, warum Harry ausgerechnet so reagierte, vertraute er ihm und gab ihm eine Ampulle des gewünschten. Seit er sich nämlich um Harry kümmerte, führte er immer einen Flakon des Stärkungstranks mit sich. 

Der Schwarzhaarige stürzte die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug runter.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden trat die erhoffte Wirkung ein und Harry bedankte sich mit einem Kopfnicken bei Draco.   
Er sah, wie Draco den Mund öffnete, um seine Fragen zu stellen, doch der ehemalige Gryffindor schüttelte eindringlich seinen Kopf und formte mit seinen Lippen ein lautloses: „Später.“

Draco nickte und schwieg.   
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zu Prof. Sprouts Gewächshäusern. 

 

Nervös schaute sich Harry im Klassenraum um.   
Nichts besonderes.   
Ein Klassenzimmer wie jedes andere auch.   
Und wie in Zaubertränke wurde es gefüllt mit Gryffindor und Slytherin.   
Zu seinem Erstaunen hielten sich beide Seiten mit bissigen Kommentaren zurück und begnügten sich damit, sich gegenseitig zu ignorieren. 

„Hab ich in der letzten Woche was verpasst?“, fragte Harry leise und nickte zu seinen ehemaligen Hauskameraden rüber. 

Blaise und Draco schauten sich beinah verlegen an, bevor Blaise versuchte zu erklären: 

„Du bist jetzt in Slytherin. Beleidigen sie uns, beleidigen sie dich.   
Dasselbe gilt anders herum. Wenn wir sie beleidigen, beleidigen wir dich. Warst du doch vorher einer der ihren.   
Hinzu kam dann auch noch, dass es dir letzte Woche dermaßen dreckig ging und sich ausgerechnet Draco dermaßen aufopferungsvoll um dich gekümmert hat. Das hat uns allen den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Man kann sagen, wir haben uns stillschweigend auf Waffenruhe geeinigt.“

Harry konnte nur ein verblüfftes: „Aha.“ von sich geben. 

Bevor er weiter über dieses ausgesprochen überraschende Phänomen nachdenken konnte, betraten Prof. Slyter und direkt hinter ihm Prof. Dumbledore den Raum. 

„Bevor Sie jetzt alle darüber ins grübeln geraten, ob Sie irgendwas angestellt haben, was mein Erscheinen rechtfertigt, möchte ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen werde, hin und wieder in diesen Stunden zu hospitieren. In den vergangenen Jahren haben Sie eine Reihe von Lehrern gehabt und ich möchte einfach sehen, was dabei herausgekommen ist.“, erklärte der Direktor mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.   
Ihm war keineswegs entgangen, wie der eine oder andere beim überlegen war, ob seine Streiche einen dermaßen großen Wirbel veranstaltet hatten um sein Erscheinen hier zu rechtfertigen. Aber seitdem die Weasley- Zwillinge die Schule verlassen hatten, war einigermaßen Ruhe eingekehrt. 

Nachdem der Direktor geendet hatte, nahm er neben dem Lehrertisch Platz und hatte so alle Schüler gut im Blick.   
Prof. Slyter räusperte sich und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf sich:

„Wie der Direktor bereits sagte, haben Sie in den vergangenen fünf Jahren fünf verschiedene Lehrer gehabt. Deshalb möchte ich Sie bitten, jeden Bann und Gegenbann, den Sie kennen auf eine Rolle Pergament zu schreiben. Die Zauber, die Sie bereits selber angewandt haben, bitte unterstreichen.“

Kurze Zeit später erfüllte das Kratzten eifriger Federn den Raum.   
Alex setzte sich ebenfalls und sah einige Rollen aus der vierten Klasse der Ravenclaws durch.   
Er würde auf dem, was die Schüler bisher wussten aufbauen und danach unterrichten. Ihm war es herzlich egal, dass es auch einen sogenannten Lehrplan gab. Er hatte seinen eigenen mitgebracht. 

Ein wenig unruhig blickte er sich zwischendurch um.   
Bisher hatte sich Harry nicht bei ihm gemeldet und er hatte es ebenfalls nicht gewagt seinen Kleinen über ihre Verbindung anzusprechen.   
Er würde ihm den ersten Schritt überlassen.   
Ihm die Zeit geben, die er brauchte.   
Selbst wenn ihm das mit jedem Tag der verging immer schwerer fiel. Seine Sehnsucht nach dem Jungen war inzwischen so groß, dass er sich kaum auf seinen Stuhl halten konnte, während ihm sehr wohl klar war, dass Harry nur ein paar Reihen weiter saß.   
Über sich selbst belustigt, schüttelte Alex den Kopf:

‚Ich verhalte mich wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager.’

Ein vollkommen andächtiges: „Boah!“ durchbrach die Stille im Raum und lenkte alle Blicke auf die hintere Bankreihe in der Blaise, Harry und Draco saßen. 

„Du kennst aber eine Menge Flüche und Gegenzauber.“, erklärte Blaise seinen begeisterten Ausruf. 

Harry hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und gab ironisch zurück:

„Wenn nicht, wäre ich mit Sicherheit schon längst der Junge- der- sich- die- Radieschen- von- unten- anschaut.“

Ein scharfes Einatmen ging durch die Anwesenden.   
Einige Slytherin, weil sie wussten, das da vorn ihr Meister stand und der Rest, weil sie derartige Ironie nicht von ihrem Goldjungen erwartet hätten. 

Beinah hätte sich Alex verraten und wäre zusammengezuckt.   
Dieser eine Satz führte ihm vor Augen, was Harry bisher unter ihm gelitten hatte. Warum sollte der Junge zu ihm zurückkehren?

Um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, nahm Blaise Harrys Liste auf und überflog sie kurz. Bei einem ganz bestimmten Fluch weiteten sich seine Augen und er konnte die Frage nicht mehr zurückhalten:

„Du kannst den „Crucio“?“

Wenn es je einen Unterschied zwischen Stille und Grabesstille geben sollte, nun konnte Draco ihn benennen.   
Wenn es nicht gegen seine Erziehung verstoßen hätte, wäre ihm mit Sicherheit, wie beim Großteil der Klasse, der Unterkiefer runtergeklappt. Wer hätte das gedacht? Und das von Harry Potter?   
Obwohl... seine Gedanken wanderten zu seiner Entdeckung heute morgen... 

Harry winkte müde ab:

„Was heißt können... ich habe ihn einmal angewandt und nur ein nervöses Zucken der Augenbraue damit verursacht.“

Dumbledore hatte sich inzwischen erhoben.   
Umfasste fest die Platte des Schreibtisches. 

„Warum weiß ich nichts davon?“, fragte Dumbledore sehr beherrscht. 

Harry schaute dem Schuldirektor ruhig in die Augen.

„Nachdem ich ihn ausgesprochen habe, bin ich zusammengebrochen.   
Bis ich wieder zu mir kam, waren Ferien und Sie haben mich zu den Dursleys gebracht.“

„A-aber ein Crucio...“   
Dumbledore konnte es nicht fassen. Warum hatte Harry das getan?

„Du weißt doch aus eigener Erfahrung, was dieser Fluch verursacht. Warum solltest du ihn jemanden wünschen?“, versuchte es der alte Mann erneut. Schaffte es jedoch nicht Harry aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

„Ganz genau. Ich konnte bereits am eigenen Leib erfahren, was für Schmerzen dieser Fluch in sich birgt. Wenn ich in besserer Verfassung gewesen wäre, hätte ich Bellatrix Lestrange einen „Avada Kedavra“ auf den Hals gehetzt. Ich bezweifle, dass er irgendwas bewirkt hätte, aber ich hätte es versucht.“, gab er immer noch ruhig zurück.   
Ignorierte die vollkommene Stille im Raum und auch die Blässe seines Direktors. Als er merkte, dass Dumbledore scheinbar immer noch nicht verstand, führte er weiter aus:

„Sie erinnern sich bestimmt ans Ministerium? Was dort passiert ist?“

Der alte Mann begann zu verstehen.   
Harry spielte auf seinen Patenonkel an. 

„Harry, das war ein riesengroßes Unglück. Voldemort...“

„Nein!“, unterbrach ihn Harry scharf. „Voldemort hatte damit nichts zu tun. Einzig und allein Ihre Übervorsichtigkeit.   
Sie haben mir noch nicht mal das Nötigste an Informationen zu kommen lassen. Aus Angst ich könnte etwas Unvorsichtiges tun.   
Verdammt! Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass ich es mit einem Dunkel- Magier der ersten Riege aufnehmen kann? Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, wie ich dem ersten Todesfluch meines Lebens entkommen konnte.   
Kein Wunder, dass das letzte Schuljahr dermaßen katastrophal endete. Sie vertrauen mir nicht genug!   
Das dürfte ja der Überwachungsbann, den Sie mir heute Morgen aufgelegt haben, zu genüge beweisen.“, funkelte der Slytherin Dumbledore an. 

„Aber...“

„Kein Aber! Als Direktor dieser Schule ist es Ihre Pflicht jeden Schüler gleich zu behandeln. Und so wie ich die Sache sehe, habe nur ich einen solchen Zauber auferlegt bekommen.   
Mir reicht es mit Flüchen und Bannen, die auf mir liegen.   
Davon hab ich wahrlich schon genug. Entweder Sie nehmen diesen Bann von mir oder legen über jeden Schüler einen solchen Zauber.“

„Das ist doch nur zu deiner Sicherheit. Wir wissen nicht, was...“

Harry atmete einmal tief ein und aus.   
Versuchte seine Haltung nicht zu verlieren.

„Ihre Sorge in allen Ehren, aber ich habe es satt ständig überwacht zu werden. Wenn Voldemort tatsächlich zu mir durchdringen will, dann schafft er es auch. Sei es nun mit oder ohne Bewachung.   
Und Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Sie schnell genug an Ort und Stelle sein werden, um sich zwischen uns zu stellen?  
Außerdem, haben Sie es mir nicht selbst gesagt? Der Dunkle Lord scheint alle seine Späher von mir abgezogen zu haben. Ich stehe nicht mehr unter seiner Beobachtung. Was spricht also dagegen, dass Sie mir bis zum nächsten Schlag seinerseits, falls ich ihn denn überleben sollte, ein normales Leben eines normalen Teenagers ohne Überwachung zugestehen?“ 

„Wie kannst du etwas derartiges verlangen? Noch davor vor Slytherin? Die Eltern...“

Wieder unterbrach Harry den Direktor:

„Professor, wie Ihnen mit Sicherheit aufgefallen ist, ging es mir vergangene Woche nicht ganz so gut. Wenn irgendein Slytherin irgendwas gegen mich hätte unternehmen wollen, hätten sie hier die Chance ihres Lebens gehabt. „Leider“ haben sie sie ungenutzt verstreichen lassen und haben mich weder den Todessern ausgeliefert noch dem Lord persönlich. Im Gegenteil, Draco hat sich gut um mich gekümmert. Und ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, jemanden aufzupäppeln, nur um ihn dann dem Tod zu übergeben. Sie etwa?“

Geschlagen konnte Dumbledore nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.   
Keiner der beiden hatte mitbekommen, dass die gesamte Klasse während ihrer Auseinandersetzung den Atem sprichwörtlich angehalten hatte.   
Was hier zwischen dem Goldjungen und ihrem Direktor abging, war ja hoch interessant. Vor allem was man an Informationen nebenbei bekam?  
Sie konnten es jedoch nicht vermeiden, jedes Mal angstvoll zusammenzuzucken, wenn sie den Namen von- du- weißt- schon- wer in den Mund nahmen. 

Alex schließlich verfolgte das Ganze mit mehr Belustigung als Verwunderung. Ihm war klar, dass Dumbledore mit diesem Überwachungsbann bei Harry eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten hatte. Sicherheit hin oder her. 

Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und berührte einige Male die Luft um sich herum. Golden blitzten die Siegel auf, welche die Überwachung steuerten und weiterleiteten. Fünf Stück an der Zahl.   
Einer der höchsten Banne überhaupt. 

„Wenn ich bitten dürfte?“

Der alte Mann nickte, bewegte kurz seinen Zauberstab und die fünf Siegel verschwanden. 

„Haben Sie noch einen weiteren Bann auf mich gelegt oder war das alles?“

„Das war alles.   
Nur eines möchte ich dir noch sagen: Ich heiße den Weg, den du nun gedenkst einzuschlagen, überhaupt nicht gut.   
Wenn du jedoch jemals Hilfe benötigen solltest, dann zögere nicht und rufe mich.“

Die Schüler sahen ihrem Direktor an, dass ihm die Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Harry eine Menge Kraft gekostet hatte. 

„Da es auf Ihrem Weg nicht geklappt hat, lassen Sie es mich bitte nun auf meinem versuchen. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, wohin er mich führen wird, doch danke ich Ihnen für Ihr Angebot.“, schloss Harry sanft lächelnd.   
Kein Vorwurf. Keine Bitternis. Einfach nur eine sanft vorgetragene Bitte. 

Dumbledore brachte ebenfalls ein kleines Lächeln zustande, eh er sich umwandte und das Klassenzimmer verließ. Jedem hier war klar, dass er damit Harry verzieh und ihm seinen Segen gab. Für was auch immer. 

Erleichtert sackte Harry zurück in seinen Stuhl.  
Er fühlte sich, als hätte er eine große Schlacht gewonnen. 

Erneut räusperte sich Prof. Slyter:

„Nach dieser kleinen Unterbrechung, möchte ich Sie bitten, sich erneut an Ihre Arbeit zu machen.“

Wieder erwarten kamen die Schüler seiner Aufforderung nach.  
Niemand geriet in Versuchung sich mit seinem Nachbarn über das eben abgespielte zu unterhalten.   
Sie mussten wohl erst mal in aller Ruhe darüber nachdenken. 

Harry hingegen erlaubte es sich zurück in seine Lehne zu sinken und seinen Partner endlich anzusprechen:

#Alex? Können wir uns heut Abend im Raum der Wünsche treffen?#


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 9

 

Mehr als nur ein wenig hibbelig steuerte Harry den Raum der Wünsche an. Er fühlte sich wie bei seinem ersten Date.

‚Streng genommen ist es das ja auch. Den Weihnachtsball kann ich kaum dazu zählen. Das war mehr Zwang als alles andere.   
Und die Geschichte mit Cho? Kann man das überhaupt als „Geschichte“ bezeichnen?’, dachte er belustigt. 

Unter Dracos strengen Blick hatte er seinen Tarnumhang übergeworfen.   
Bevor er jedoch ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte, konnte er Draco reinen Gewissens beruhigen: 

„Keine Sorge. Heute Nacht ist nicht der Verbotene Wald mein Ziel.“

Das erleichterte Ausatmen des Silberblonden verfolgte ihn noch bis jetzt.   
Sein enorm verbessertes Verhältnis zu dem Slytherin war auch eines der Rätsel, die er in nächster Zeit vor hatte zu lösen. Denn er zweifelte ganz stark an, dass sich Draco nur auf Befehl Alex’ seiner angenommen hatte. Dafür war die Sorge in Dracos Augen zu echt und zu tief gewesen.   
Auch war ihm klar, dass er sich spätestens dieses Wochenende den Fragen Rons und Hermines stellen würde müssen. Heute hatte er es irgendwie geschafft ihnen auszuweichen. Aber morgen, jedoch allerspätestens übermorgen würde er sich ihnen stellen müssen.   
Es behagte ihm nicht.   
Schließlich müsste er sie weiterhin anlügen.   
Doch konnte er nicht riskieren, dass Alex’ Tarnung aufflog.   
Da musste die Freundschaft leider zurückstehen.   
So wenig ihm das auch gefiel. 

Nachdem er Alex um das Treffen gebeten hatte, war eine unglaubliche Welle der Erleichterung und ein leises ##Danke## zu ihm rübergeschwappt. Das hatte ihm einmal mehr gezeigt, dass egal, was bisher zwischen ihnen gewesen war, sie jetzt zusammengehörten. Allerdings würde er es Alex nicht ganz so leicht machen.   
Und er würde Revanche einfordern.

Hintergründig lächelnd schlüpfte er durch die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche und spürte, wie er hinter ihm sofort gegen ungebetene Besucher und Lauschangriffe gesichert wurde.   
Während er sich umschaute, nahm er den Umhang von den Schultern.  
Alles im allem strahlte der Raum eine gemütliche und ruhige Atmosphäre aus: ein flackerndes Feuer im Kamin, flauschige Sessel luden zum hinsetzten ein und auf einem kleinen Tischchen standen Obst und Tee bereit. Alex schien sich auf eine lange Nacht eingerichtet zu haben.   
Wo war der überhaupt?

„Raffiniert, ein Tarnumhang.“, erklang es hinter ihm.

„Ja, ein Erbstück meines Vaters.“, gab er zurück.   
Ganz neutral.   
Ohne Wertung.   
Dennoch spürte er Alex zusammenzucken. 

Leise aufseufzend nahm Harry in einem der Sessel Platz.   
Schaute zu Alex, welcher sich am Kaminsims abstützte und in die lodernden Flammen starrte. 

Schließlich seufzte der Dunkel- Elb einmal tief auf und fing dann leise an:

„Wie ich dir bereits erzählt habe, gibt es das Volk der Licht- und Dunkel- Elben. Uns ist bereits vor mehreren Jahrhunderten der Wandel der Magie, ausgelöst durch die Menschen, aufgefallen.   
Den Menschen ist es gegeben, sich in beiden Arten der Magie zu versuchen. Ein Mensch ist durchaus in der Lage sowohl Dunkle, als auch Helle Magie zu benutzen. Sicherlich schwankt es auch hier in der Stärke der Anwendung. Nur weil jemand kaum was in der Weißen Magie zustande bekommt, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass er in der Schwarzen ebenfalls nicht zu Rande kommt.   
Es ist nun mal so gegeben, dass Hell und Dunkel sich ergänzen und ineinander übergreifen. Sie stützen sich gegenseitig.   
Der Mensch jedoch hat sich seit Anbeginn der Zeit immer vor der Dunkelheit gefürchtet. Die Nacht war ihm suspekt und es zog ihn zum Licht. Jenes war in der Lage die Nacht zu erhellen und ihnen den Weg zu weisen. Diesen, nennen wir es einfach mal: Urinstinkt, hat der Mensch auch auf die Magie übertragen. Er fürchtet sich vor der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Die Furcht führte zur Ignoranz und schließlich zum Kampf Hell gegen Dunkel. Sie sehen nicht, dass das eine ohne das andere nicht sein kann. Sie sind wie Kinder, die mit dem Feuer spielen, obwohl sie wissen, dass sie sich daran verbrennen können. Sie sehen nur, dass das Licht die Dunkelheit bannt. Aber nicht, dass die Dunkelheit das Licht auch schlucken kann...“

Der Dunkel- Elb hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann ein wenig ruhiger fort:

„Den Elben ist das aufgefallen und sie haben wahrlich eine Menge Versuche unternommen den Menschen Vernunft einzubläuen. Der letzte Versuch war ein Gemeinschaftswerk aller vier Clans und das Endprodukt ist Hogwarts.“ 

Das Erstaunen Harrys bei diesem Satz ließ Alex kurz schmunzeln. 

„Damals wurden hier sowohl Helle als auch Dunkle Künste gelehrt.   
Doch kaum haben sich die vier Gründer zurückgezogen, schließlich wusste niemand das sie Elben waren und Menschen werden nun mal irgendwann Altersschwach, wurde nach und nach der Lehrplan umgestellt und die Dunkle Magie aus dem Unterricht gebannt.   
Vor inzwischen dreißig Jahren haben sich die vier Clans nochmals zusammengesetzt. Obwohl die Resignation ob der Unvernunft der Menschen uns fast niederdrückte, haben wir beschlossen nochmals einen Versuch zu wagen.   
Diesmal bestimmte das Los, welcher Clan dafür in Frage käme und innerhalb des Clans bestimmte erneut das Los darüber, wer die Leitung über diese Operation bekommen würde.   
Das Schicksal entschied sich für mich...  
Am naheliegensten war für mich, an die Quelle der Ausbildung für junge Zauberer und Hexen zurückzukehren. In diesem Falle Hogwarts.   
Elben hatten es erbaut, darum würde es mir einigen Schutz bieten.   
Kenne ich doch jeden einzelnen Zauber, der bei der Erbauung der Gebäude gesprochen wurde. Auch wenn ich erst ein Jahr nach seiner Fertigstellung geboren wurde.   
Es ist Elben- Magie, die diese Schule erbaut hat.   
Es dauerte ungefähr drei Jahre, um mir eine Tarnidentität aufzubauen und einen Siegelzauber zu finden, der mein wahres Wesen verbarg.   
Danach sprach ich einen Illusionszauber aus, der mich wie einen Elfjährigen erschienen ließ und schmuggelte mich mehr oder minder geschickt hier ein. Der Hut erkannte mich trotz des Siegels als das was ich war. Schwieg jedoch still und ließ mich machen.   
Ich fürchte, dass Slytherin diesen schlimmen Ruf, von wegen nur Schwarz- Magier, haben, ist mir zu verdanken.   
Der Hut steckte mich damals nach Slytherin.   
Nach und nach fing ich an meine Hauskameraden mit der Dunklen Seite vertraut zu machen.   
Ein Jahr später folgte mir Lucius. Wir waren zusammen aufgewachsen und mein Vater war wohl der Ansicht ein Vertrauter in meiner Nähe würde mir die Angelegenheit vereinfachen.   
Die Jahre vergingen und mein Wirken zeigte in Slytherin langsam Wirkung. Die Schüler in diesem Haus standen der Dunklen Magie offen gegenüber und waren bereit zu lernen.   
Wir hatten jedoch bei unserer Planung eines übersehen oder als unwichtig eingestuft: als ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, waren erst elf Jahre nach jenem Krieg gegen Grindelwald vergangen. Er war ohne Zweifel ein Schwarz- Magier gewesen: machtgierig, rechthaberisch, tyrannisch.   
Dieses Bild hat die Menschen jener Zeit geprägt und die Angst gegenüber der Dunklen Magie verstärkt.   
Es kam, wie es kommen musste: ich wurde in meinem fünften Jahr entdeckt und der Schule verwiesen.   
Viele der Schüler, die ich in Dunkler Magie unterrichtet hatte, folgten mir nach ihrem Abschluss. Sie hatten begriffen, worauf es mir ankam: ein Gleichgewicht herstellen. Doch stießen sie, genauso wie ich vorher, bei ihren Mitschülern auf taube Ohren und wurden schließlich mit Verachtung gestraft. Das Haus Slytherin wurde ausgegrenzt. Das ist nicht mein Ziel gewesen.   
Hogwarts Stärke lag darin begründet, dass die Häuser zusammenarbeiteten. Ich hatte es geschafft, dass eines ausgegrenzt wurde...   
Vereinzelte Schüler der anderen Häuser stießen dennoch zu uns.   
Unter ihnen Peter Petegrew. Er gehörte einer Gruppe Jugendlicher an, die sich selber „Rumtreiber“ nannten.   
Außenstehenden wie mir war nicht klar, warum sie sich so nannten, doch es war amüsant ihr Treiben zu verfolgen. Es verging nicht eine Woche, in der sie nicht zumindest eine Strafarbeit erledigen mussten. Und es liefen bereits seit meinem zweiten Jahr auf der Schule Wetten mit wem sich den das einzige Mädchen des Quintetts schlussendlich einlassen würde.   
Wäre ich auf Hogwarts geblieben, hätte ich meinen Wettgewinn eintreiben können, lag ich doch vollkommen richtig: Lili entschied sich für James.“

Hier unterbrach sich Alex wieder.   
Er schaute Harry in die Augen. Versuchte in ihnen zu lesen.   
Doch alles was ihm aus den smaragdgrünen Tiefen seines Gefährten entgegenblitzte war mildes Interesse. Weder Verurteilung seiner Taten, noch Wut über den Tod seiner Eltern.   
Schwer ließ sich Alex in dem Sessel nieder, der dem seines Partners gegenüberstand. 

„Ich nutzte die Zeit außerhalb der Schule dazu, mir einen kleinen Stab von Getreuen aufzubauen. Es musste doch irgendwie zu schaffen sein, diese ignoranten Mensche aufzurütteln.   
Dumbledore hingegen nutzte die Zeit, um seinen eigenen Orden zu gründen. Es dauerte nicht lange und wir wurden wie Freiwild gejagt.   
Jetzt leisteten jene, die aus den anderen Häusern zu uns gestoßen waren wahre Schwerstarbeit. Sie boten sich Dumbledore an und sorgten dafür, dass wir meistens mit einem blauen Auge davon kamen. Es auf jeder Seite kaum zu Verlusten kam...   
Seit da entwickelte alles eine immense Eigendynamik, gegen die ich einfach nicht mehr ankam. Dem innersten Kreis meiner Vertrauten war klar, dass ich die Helle Magie unter keinen Umständen verabscheute, wie es unsere „Feinde“ unter dem Rest Bevölkerung verbreiteten.   
Ebenso wussten sie, dass ich zwar schwarzmagisch veranlagte Menschen suchte, jedoch auch jeden anderen Magier, der sich unseren Überzeugungen anschloss mit offenen Armen empfing.   
Warum sollte ich denn Hellmagische Geschöpfe angreifen, wenn es mir lediglich darum ging das Kräfteverhältnis der Magie wieder in die richtige Richtung zu schieben? Beziehungsweise einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung zu geben?  
Dann fielen die ersten Muggel in den Kämpfen.   
Natürlich wurde sofort mir die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben.   
Ich war der böse, finstere Widerling, dem selbst Muggel, eine unbeteiligte dritte Partei, dermaßen egal war, dass er sie hemmungslos abschlachtete. Die Tatsache, dass es bisher unsere Bannkreise gewesen waren, die die Muggel immer wieder vor Schaden bewahrt haben, sahen sie nicht. Indessen suchten wir fieberhaft nach der Ursache für das Versagen der Schilde. Die einzige Erklärung, die wir finden konnten, war, dass das Ungleichgewicht inzwischen dermaßen fortgeschritten war, das die Schutzkreise immer wieder zusammenbrachen und jene verletzte und tötete, die sie eigentlich schützen sollten.   
Uns blieb nichts weiter übrig, als so weiter zu machen wie bisher und das Beste zu hoffen.   
Peter Pettegrew erwies sich als äußerst zuverlässig.   
Warum also hätte ich ihm misstrauen sollen, als er angab, dass Lili und James Potter es waren, die einen Angriff auf eigene Faust auf eine unserer Gruppen geführt haben, bei der viele meiner Leute auf grausamste Weise den Tod gefunden haben? Von den Muggeln, die wie immer schutzlos zwischen die Fronten geraten waren, will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Wut und Zorn über diesen sinnlosen Verlust und die immer wieder vergeblichen Versuche mir Gehör zu verschaffen, verschleierten meinen Blick. Wie von Sinnen stürmte ich zu dem Versteck, welches Pettegrew mir angab und schwelgte in meiner Rache.   
Erst das Kleinkind, welches den Todesfluch zu mir zurückschleuderte, brachte mich wieder soweit zu Sinnen, dass ich mich fragte, warum ausgerechnet ein junges Ehepaar, welches zudem ein Kleinkind im Haus hatte, solch einen Angriff anführen sollte.   
Der zurückgefallene Todesfluch bewirkte, dass ich fast elf Jahre brauchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.   
Während dieser elf Jahre fiel mir auf, dass ich in der Lage war, kleine weißmagische Banne und Zauber anzuwenden.   
Als reinblütiger Dunkel- Elb dürfte ich eigentlich nicht dazu in der Lage sein. Das irritierte mich. Bis mir einfiel, dass das Kind, das mir den „Avada Kedavra“ zurückgeschickt hatte, aus einer reinblütigen hellmagischen Familie stammte. Ergo musste es irgendwie einen kleinen Teil seiner Fähigkeiten auf mich übertragen haben.   
Mein Vater versuchte in der Zeit mit mir darüber zu reden, doch ich wiegelte ab. Ich wollte allein damit fertig werden. Hatte ich es doch auch allein verbockt.“, lächelte Alex leicht. Wenn er an jene Zeit zurückdachte, erkannte er, dass er sich in dieser Zeit wie ein bockiges Kleinkind verhalten hatte. Selbst wenn er in Elben- Zeit gerechnet in etwa einem Teenager gleichkam, war das doch kein Verhalten für ihn.   
Ein Wunder, dass ihn sein Vater in dieser Zeit nicht auch wie ein Kleinkind übers Knie gelegt hatte. 

„Nun ja, nach zehn Jahren in der Versenkung bist du schließlich in Hogwarts wieder aufgetaucht. Seitdem habe ich versucht mit dir in Kontakt zu treten. Was aber bisher immer wieder erfolgreich abgeblockt wurde. Die Situation eskalierte schließlich beim Finale des Trimagischen Turniers. Ich hatte es so arrangiert, dass derjenige, der den Pokal zuerst berührte, zu mir gebracht wurde.   
Die Chancen, dass du es sein würdest standen ziemlich hoch, wenn man die zurückliegenden Jahre zum Vergleich ansetzte.   
Du und Cedric berührten gleichzeitig den Pokal.   
Ihr standet schließlich beide vor mir. Vorher hatte ich jedoch den strikten Befehl gegeben, das egal, wer da kommt, er als unberührbar galt. Pettegrew missachtete den Befehl und es endete damit, dass du mit der Leiche deines Klassenkameraden im Arm flüchtetest.   
Mit einem noch größeren Hass im Herzen als ohnehin schon.   
Die Aktion von Peter brachte mich dazu, mich ein wenig genauer mit ihm und seinen Motiven „auseinander zusetzen“.   
Schließlich brach er zusammen und gestand, dass er von Anfang an einen unbeschreiblichen Neid auf alle Mitglieder der Rumtreiber empfunden hatte und er mich schließlich als Mittel zum Zweck benutzte, sich an ihnen zu rächen: Lili und James wurden von mir umgebracht, Sirius lieferte er daraufhin auf bereits bekannte Weise nach Askaban und Remus... nun ja... das war eben ein Werwolf. Der hatte in Pettegrews Augen noch nicht mal seine Aufmerksamkeit verdient.   
Er hatte es auch immer wieder erfolgreich geschafft den Phönixorden und uns gegeneinander auszuspielen und er war nicht gerade unschuldig an dem falschen Bild, welches sich mit der Zeit über mich und meine Ziele verfestigt hatte. Im Gegenteil, er hat ganz bewusst an dieser falschen Maske gearbeitet. Denn wie es schien, mochte er mich wohl auch nicht besonders... und das mit Cedric, dass hatte er einfach getan, um dir wehzutun. Bist du doch der Sohn jenes verhassten Potters und seiner Frau...“, schloss Alex mit einem verunglücktem Lächeln. 

Ein paar Minuten herrschte Schweigen in dem Raum.  
Nur hin und wieder unterbrochen von dem Knistern des Feuers.   
Stumm hatte sich Harry Alex’ Geschichte angehört.   
Nicht einmal hatte er ihn mit einer Frage unterbrochen.   
Auch wenn ihm sprichwörtlich der Kopf von eben diesen überzuquellen schien. Er hatte ebenfalls die ganze Zeit die Verbindung zu Alex offen gehabt. Hatte also ganz genau gespürt, was in diesem vorging.   
Nicht einmal hatte Alex den Versuch unternommen ihn zu belügen. Sondern hatte ihm tatsächlich das erzählt, was wirklich vorgefallen war. Schließlich entschloss er sich dazu, eine Frage zu stellen, die sein Partner mit Sicherheit nicht jetzt und nicht hier von ihm erwarten würde, die ihm persönlich aber schon seit einer Weile auf der Seele brannte: 

„Sag mal, täusch’ ich mich oder ist Draco ebenfalls ein Elb?“ 

Wie von Harry erwartet, schoss Alex’ Kopf hoch und blickte ihm ein wenig fassungslos ins Gesicht.   
Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ihm klar wurde, wie gut er Alex im Grunde genommen schon kannte.   
Alex hingegen wusste erst mal nichts mit der Frage anzufangen.   
Sie schien wie aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen.   
Mit gerunzelter Stirn gab er Antwort: 

„Du täuscht dich nicht. Jedoch ist er weder reiner Dunkel- bzw. reiner Licht- Elb. Seine Mutter, Nacissa ist eine Licht- Elbin, während Lucius ein Dunkel- Elb ist. Draco ist eine sogenannter Grau- Elb.   
Er vereint beide Magie- Arten in sich und kann sich beider bedienen. Grau- Elben sind äußerst selten, da es kaum zu einer Vermischung zwischen Licht- und Dunkel- Elben kommt.   
Es ist nicht verboten, nur eben äußerst selten.   
Hinzu kommt, dass Grau- Elben ihren eigenen Gesetzmäßigkeiten folgen. Sie sind an keinen der vier Clane gebunden und wählen sich ihren eigenen Herren.“

Harry nahm das Gesagte mit einem Kopfnicken auf.   
Sehr zu überraschen schien ihn diese Tatsache nicht. 

„Wenn ich das eben richtig verstanden habe...“, begann er vorsichtig. „...dann begann eigentlich schon damals unsere Verbindung.   
Tauschten wir doch ein wenig unserer Kräfte aus. Du bekamst die Fähigkeit dich der Hellen Magie zu bedienen und ich bekam im Gegenzug dunkelmagische Fähigkeiten...“

Der Dunkel- Elb nickte: 

„Du hast recht. Ganz genau betrachtet war es sogar dein hellmagischer Teil, der mich im Sommer dazu befähigte, dich zu heilen.   
Ohne den „Zusammenstoß“ von damals, wäre ich dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen und du wärst mir unter den Händen weggestorben.“

„Wo wir gerade bei dem Thema sind: Warum konntest du dich eigentlich nicht an mich erinnern?“, erkundigte sich Harry neugierig.   
Gut, Alex’ Vater hatte es ihm bereits gesagt, doch wollte er noch mal Alex’ Gedanken dazu hören. 

Alex fuhr sich mit der Hand müde übers Gesicht, während er sich im Sessel zurücklehnte. 

„Mir ist in diesem Sommer alles zu viel geworden.   
Dreißig Jahre Arbeit haben dieses Jahr ihren Tribut gefordert und sowohl mein Körper als auch mein Geist haben nachdrücklich Ruhe gefordert. Deswegen habe ich Lucius gebeten mir einen Gedächtnisbann aufzuerlegen, der mich alles, was mich oder dich angeht vergessen lässt. Zwei Tage nachdem du dann wieder fort warst, löste sich der zeitlich begrenzte Bann und ich hatte wieder vollen Zugriff auf alles.  
Was meinst du, wie es mir durch Mark und Bein ging, als mir klar war, mit wem ich mich verbunden hatte... wer mein Seelenpartner war.“ 

„Ich hab’s gespürt.“, warf Harry leise ein. „Aber glaubst du nicht, dass du es mir gleich hättest sagen müssen?“

Alex blickte auf.   
Seine müde blickenden Amethyste verhakten sich mit Harrys fragenden Smaragden. 

„Kann sein. Aber ich musste erst mal selber damit klar kommen.   
Habe ich doch eine Zeitlang nicht gerade die freundlichsten Gedanken für dich gehegt. Nachdem du mir damals den Fluch zurückgeschickt hast und ich vor mich hinschwächelte, spielte ich schon das eine oder andere Mord- und Folterszenario durch.   
Bis nach und nach meine Neugier überhand nahm und ich das Phänomen untersuchen wollte...   
Inzwischen bin ich soweit, dass, wenn du es wünscht, ich mich ohne weiteres zurückziehen und alles dem Lauf der Zeit überlassen würde...   
Die letzte Woche hat ziemlich an mir gezerrt.   
Und das letzte was ich möchte, ist, dass du wegen mir weiterhin so leidest. Was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist, kann ich nicht ungeschehen machen. Doch ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du in Zukunft...“

Hier wurde er von Harry unterbrochen, welcher sich vor ihm hingehockt hatte. Zärtlich umfasste der Schwarzhaarige das Gesicht seines Gegenparts, während er für sich erst mal verarbeiten musste, was genau Alex ihm da eben angeboten hatte: nämlich, dass er die Arbeit von dreißig Jahren und unzählige Blutopfer einfach aufgeben, ignorieren würde, wenn er, Harry, es von ihm verlangen würde. Das war das größte...  
Erst mal soweit mit seinem Gedanken gekommen, hob er seinen Kopf und legte seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers. Zärtlich fuhr er mit der Zungenspitze die Konturen nach, zupfte mit den Zähnen sanft an der Unterlippe und als sie sich schließlich unter einem verhaltenen Stöhnen öffneten, drang er ohne Scham ein und plünderte das eigentlich bereits bekannte Revier. Ihre Zungen umschlangen sich. Erforschten sich neu. Schmeckten die Süße des Anderen. 

Wie auch immer es kam, als sie sich endlich lösten, standen sie dicht aneinandergedrängt. Die Atmung erhöht und die Augen bereits lustverhangen. Sie dachten beide nicht mehr nach.   
Sie handelten nur noch.   
Ihre Seelen schrieen nach der Nähe des Anderen.   
Die eine Woche Verweigerung war Folter für sie gewesen und die verlorene Zeit wollten sie sich jetzt wieder holen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sanft sein kann...“, flüsterte Alex rau gegen das Ohr seines Kleinen, bevor er seine Zunge hineingleiten ließ, um den äußeren Rand der Ohrmuschel nachzuzeichnen und dann schließlich am Läppchen zu knabbern. 

„Dann nimm dir was du brauchst...“, konnte Harry gerade noch hervorkeuchen. Das Ohrläppchen war eines seiner Schwachstellen. 

Das war alles was Alex noch gebraucht hatte.   
Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes waren sie ihrer Kleidung entledigt. Endlich standen sie Haut an Haut geschmiegt.   
Es überraschte sie beide zu sehen, wie gut sie sich aneinander angepasst hatten. Ihre Körper schienen wie für den Anderen gemacht worden zu sein. Füllten jede Kurve aus und im Schatten würden sie so sogar als eine Person weggehen. 

Der Dunkel- Elb ließ seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten und umfasste die Erregung seines Geliebten. Erst sanft, dann immer fordernder und fester. Den anderen Arm hatte er um Harry Hüfte geschlungen, damit dieser den Halt nicht verlor.   
Mit jeder Bewegung Alex’, wurde das Stöhnen Harrys lauter.   
Schließlich löste er sich aus ihrem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und legte den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen nach hinten. Seine Finger krallten sich längst schon in die Schultern seines älteren Gegenparts. 

„Mach die Augen auf...“, forderte Alex selbst fast am Rande seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Er wusste, es fehlte nicht mehr fiel und sein Kleiner würde über die Klippe springen. Er wollte ihm dabei in die Augen schauen. Jede noch so kleine Gefühlsregung beobachten. 

Als Harry seiner Aufforderung nachkam und ihn die Smaragde im dunklen, leidenschaftlichen Feuer entgegenblitzten, war es um Alex’ Beherrschung geschehen. Fast schon grob drehte er Harry um und legte dessen Hände an den Pfosten des großen Himmelbettes, welches hinter ihnen stand.  
Der Raum der Wünsche hatte bereits auf die veränderte Situation reagiert.   
Im Gegensatz zu dem Feuer, welches in ihm brannte, fuhr er zärtlich die Seiten seines kleineren Partners rauf und wieder runter.   
Folgte der Linie der Wirbelsäule mit einem Finger und strich dann in derselben Bewegung die Ritze nach. 

Seine Knie drohten seit dem zweiten Kuss permanent unter ihm wegzuknicken. Das sie es bisher noch nicht getan hatten, verdankte er einzig und allein dem starken Halt Alex’.   
Die Gänsehaut, die ihm sein Partner bescherte, als er seine empfindlichen Seiten nachzeichnete, trug auch nicht gerade zur Erleichterung bei.   
Doch dann spürte er die flatterhafte Berührung mit der der Größere der Spalte seines Gesäßes folgte und ihn immer mehr reizte. Mit einem lauten Keuchen legte er seinen Kopf erneut in den Nacken und spreizte seine Beine. Zusätzlich verstärkte er den Griff um das geschnitzte Holz des Pfostens. 

#Alex...#, wimmerte er fast schon. 

Sein Gegenpart verstand.   
Alex presste sich eng an den Rücken seines Kleinen.   
Rieb seine eigene schmerzhafte Erregung an ihm.   
Beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Verteilte zärtliche Küsse in der Nackenbeuge, bis er hineinbiss und gleichzeitig in den willigen Körper vor ihm stieß. 

Da er dem Kleinen keinerlei Vorbereitung zukommen lassen hatte, war er unglaublich eng. Unglaublich heiß.   
Wenn es Alex nicht besser wüsste, würde er meinen, er verbrannte.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei quittierte Harry das brutale Eindringen seines Geliebten. Der Schmerz des Nackenbisses und der in seinem Unterleib verbanden sich. Wurde jedoch durch die erneuten federleichten Küsse in seinen Nacken gelindert, bis er sich schließlich ganz verflüchtigte und einer ungeheuren Lust Platz machte.   
Er verzehrte sich nach seinem Geliebten.   
Was machte es da schon, das jener sich nicht gerade sanft nahm, was er bereit war zu geben? 

Er konnte Harry nur ein paar Sekunden geben sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Zu sehr verlangte die Lust von ihm in den Körper zu stoßen.   
Das Signal gab Harry ihm, indem er sich vorsichtig gegen ihn bewegte. Ihn noch tiefer aufnahm. 

Alex richtete sich wieder auf.   
Umfasste fest die Hüften seines Kleinen und stieß in die süße Enge, die Erlösung versprach. Immer wieder. Immer fester. 

Ihr Keuchen vermischte sich. Bis es schließlich im Einklang den Raum erfüllte. 

Harry liefen bereits Tränen über die Wangen.   
So sehr nahmen ihn die Gefühle, welche er fühlte, mit.  
Sie öffneten sich für den jeweils anderen. Ließen ihn wissen, was sie für ihn empfanden und zogen sich damit gegenseitig zum Höhepunkt.   
Als jener schließlich über sie hereinbrach, war ihnen, als würde eine gewaltige Woge an Gefühlen über sie hinwegpreschen und ließ sie laut den Namen ihres Gegenparts hinausstöhnen.

Bevor Harrys Knie nun der tatsächlichen Wucht ihres Orgasmus’ nachgaben, schaffte es Alex, die verkrampften Finger vom Bettpfosten zu lösen, ihn auf dem Bett niederzulegen und daneben seinen Platz einzunehmen. Sie brauchten ein paar Minuten bevor sich ihr Atem wieder normalisiert hatte. 

Alex beugte sich schließlich zu Harry.   
Liebkoste seine Lippen, nur um dann in die Mundhöhle einzudringen und sich am ureigensten Geschmack seines Kleinen zu berauschen. 

„Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich zu grob war.“, wisperte er schließlich.   
Seine Stirn lehnte gegen Harrys. So konnte er seinem Kleinen in die Augen schauen, wenn er sie öffnete. Fast sofort kam der Jüngere seiner unausgesprochenen Bitte nach und die Smaragde verhakten sich mit leuchtenden Amethysten. 

„Kann mich nicht erinnern, ein Wort der Beschwerde geäußert zu haben.“ 

Er zog Alex in einen erneuten Kuss.

#Im Gegenteil. Wenn ich die letzten Minuten richtig in Erinnerung habe, habe ich dich sogar um mehr angefleht. Außerdem hattest du mich gewarnt- oder?#

Leise lachend löste sich der Dunkel- Elb aus der Umarmung, nur um sich in die Kissen fallen zu lassen und seinen Kleinen mitzuziehen. Nun ruhte Harrys schwarzer Schopf auf seiner Brust und Harry konnte seinem Herzschlag lauschen. 

„Das Letzte was ich von dir fordern würde, wäre dein Rückzug und die Aufgabe deiner Aufgabe. Durch unsere Verbindung spüre ich ganz genau, ob du die Wahrheit sagst oder lügst. Und jedes Wort, was du mir vorhin gesagt hast, war die Wahrheit. Deswegen werde ich alles, was in meiner Macht steht, tun, um dich zu unterstützen.   
Du hast in den Ferien von mir verlangt, ich solle mich fallen lassen.   
Das gleiche fordere ich nun von dir.“, durchbrach Harry die behagliche Stille zwischen ihnen. Er spürte die Überraschung und auch Freude, die Alex durchströmte. „Doch vorher fordere ich Revanche.“

Bevor Alex auch nur fassen konnte, was Harry damit meinte, hatte sein Kleiner bereits zwei Seidenbänder, welche die Vorhänge des Bettes zurückhielten, gelöst, seine Arme über den Kopf gelegt und ihn an das Gestell gefesselt.

„Was...?“, keuchte Alex überrascht auf.   
Probehalber zog er vorsichtig an den seidigen Fesseln.   
Doch sein Kleiner verstand sich aufs knoten und so rührten sie sich keinen Zentimeter. Sein Partner hockte bereits neben ihn. Hatte die Decke entfernt und betrachtete seinen Körper ausgiebig. 

„Der Raum ist doch geschützt- oder?“ 

Ein Nicken bestätigte Harrys Frage. 

„Dann lös’ dein Siegel. Bitte. Ich möchte dich in deiner wahren Gestalt sehen und lieben.“

Alex konnte weder der Bitte noch dem schwelenden Feuer in den dunkelgrünen Tiefen seines Gegenparts wiederstehen.   
Er schloss kurz seine Augen, bündelte seine Konzentration und befreite sein wahres Ich. Er merkte sofort, wie die Dunkle Magie in ihn floss. Seinen Körper erfüllte und ihn in die Form brachte, die er eigentlich besaß. 

Ein leises, überraschtes Aufkeuchen seitens Harrys ließ ihn seine Augen wieder öffnen. Jener saß vollkommen gebannt neben ihn und ließ den Blick erneut über seine schlanke Gestalt gleiten. 

Die dunkelblauen Haare waren inzwischen knielang. Umschmeichelten seinen biegsamen Körper wie einen leichten Mantel. Der zartgoldene Ton seiner Haut hatte sich vertieft und schien nun im tiefsten Bronze zu erstrahlen. Sein Körperbau hatte sich insofern verschoben, dass er insgesamt größer, aber auch schlanker, anschmiegsamer wirkte.   
Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten ein wenig wie eine Mischung aus Greifvogel und Katze. Was die nach oben gezogenen Augen noch verstärkten. Wirkten sie doch wie die einer Raubkatze. Das Violett seiner Augen erstrahlte tiefer und geheimnisvoller. Schien sein wahres Alter anzudeuten. Das deutlichste Zeichen seiner Herkunft schließlich waren seine Ohren. Spitz zulaufend und ein wenig länger, als die eines normalen Menschen.

#Wunderschön...#, war alles, was Harry auf diesen Anblick hin herausbrachte. Vorsichtig, als wäre der unter ihm liegende Körper aus Porzellan, zeichnete er erst die bekannten und doch neuen Gesichtszüge seines Seelenpartners nach. Vollkommen in seinem Tun gefangen, breitete er sein Erkundungsgebiet aus und strich über den sehnigen Oberköper. Trotz der Schlankheit erkannte er doch die Kraft und die Stärke eines jahrelangen Trainings. Feindefinierte Muskeln spielten unter der strafgespannten Haut. Schließlich konnte Harry nicht mehr an sich halten und er beugte sich hinunter um das empfindliche Fleisch der Brustwarzen zu malträtieren.   
Kaum umschlossen seine Lippen eine der zarten Knospen, stöhnte Alex aus tiefster Kehle auf. Er hatte verstanden, worauf es Harry ankam.   
Harry wollte ihn damit ein wenig fordern, als „Strafe“ für die vergangene Woche. Nur zu gern gab er sich der zärtlichen Folter hin.   
Vertraute er seinem Kleinen blind. Und da er ihn ganz genau kannte, wusste er, dass das was Harry mit ihm wohl noch vorhatte einer Folter am nächsten kommen würde. Einer zärtlichen zwar, aber dennoch...

Abwechselnd umspielte er die Knospe mit seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen. Ab und zu hauchte er auch nur sanft drüber und entlockte Alex ein abgehacktes Keuchen.   
Nach einer Weile ließ er der anderen Seite die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zukommen.   
Mit unglaublicher Sorgfalt machte er sich dann daran, jeden Zentimeter der bronzenen Haut zu erkunden. Nicht ein Stück vergaß er mit seinen Lippen, Händen und seiner Zunge zu liebkosen.   
Geschickt wich der Junge der prallen Erregung aus. Ignorierte sie und strich stattdessen mit seinen Fingern die langen, wohlgeformten Beine entlang. Das sich Alex’ Brustkorb bereits unregelmäßig hob und senkte, war ihm keinesfalls entgangen. Nachdem er jeden Millimeter seines Gegenparts berührt und als sein Eigentum gekennzeichnet hatte, betrachtete er ihn erneut.   
Das Licht des Feuers, welches die einzige Lichtquelle in dem Raum war, tauchte den Köper seines Partners in ein scheinbar unwirkliches Licht.   
Ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckte bereits die Haut und ließ sie leicht salzig schmecken. Doch das gefiel Harry. Er mochte diesen Geschmack. Die katzengleichen Augen hatte Alex längst geschlossen, um sich den Empfindungen ganz hingeben zu können.  
Schließlich legte Harry sich neben Alex.   
Schmiegte sich an seine Seite und ließ Alex seine eigene Erregung spüren, indem er sich leicht an ihm rieb. Das kehlige Stöhnen nahm er mit seinem Mund auf und versiegelte dem Älteren in einem heißen Kuss die Lippen. Zeitgleich umschlossen seine geschickten Finger das Glied seines Geliebten und machten sich einen Spaß daraus mal wie ein Schmetterling hinüberzuflattern, um im selbem Moment ein wenig fester zuzudrücken. Er spürte, wie Alex immer tiefer und tiefer im Strudel der Lust ertrank.   
Und schließlich mit einem aufbäumen seines Körpers kam.   
Harry hatte sich kurz vor Alex’ Höhepunkt von dessen Lippen gelöst und stattdessen seinen Geliebten betrachtet. So war ihm weder die gespannte Erwartung, noch der erlösende Schrei oder die Entspannung danach entgangen. 

Er zeichnete wie vorher Alex bei ihm mit der Zunge die Ohrmuschel nach.   
Folgte schließlich der schlanken Linie des Halses und hauchte einen sanften Kuss in die Kuhle zwischen den Schlüsselbeinen, eh er sich knabbernd wieder hocharbeitete. 

„Glaubst du wirklich, so leicht kommst du mir davon?“, erkundigte er sich mit lustdurchtränkter Stimme.   
Träge hob Alex seine Lider und das Amethyst schien selbst durch diesen kleinen Spalt vor Verlangen zu brennen. 

„Ich hoffe doch nicht.“, gab er rau zurück. Dann schloss er wieder seine Augen und harrte der Dinge, die in dieser Nacht noch ohne Zweifel auf ihn zukommen würden. 

Harry ließ ihn nicht lange warten.   
Sanft zwangen ihn die Hände seines Kleinen die Beine zu spreizen und anzuwinkeln, indem er sich einfach zwischen ihnen niederließ.   
Spielerisch legten sich Harrys schlanke Finger an seine Lippen und Alex umspielte jeden einzelnen mit seiner Zunge. Saugte an ihm, als würde er sich vorstellen, diese Liebkosung einem anderen bestimmten Körperteils Harrys zu kommen zu lassen. Immer wieder tauchte seine Zunge zwischen die Zwischenräume und umschmeichelte jeden Finger.   
Wenn Harry nicht gewusst hätte, dass das eigentlich nicht möglich war, hätte allein schon dieses kleine Spielchen ausgereicht, um ihn von seinen Spannungen zu befreien. So jedoch löste er fast schon bedauernd seine Finger aus diesem überaus erotischem Spiel und führte schließlich einen von ihnen in Alex ein. Aufstöhnend drängte sich sein Partner ihm entgegen, so dass schnell der zweite folgen konnte.   
Vorsichtig bewegte er sie hin und her. Spreizte sie und fand endlich den Punkt, den er für sich den G- Punkt des Mannes, nannte.   
Immer wieder streifte er ihn. Führte schließlich den dritten Finger ein, unterließ es aber nicht, auch jetzt immer wieder über die Prostata seines Partners zu streifen. Harry war sich sicher, dass Alex bereits Sternchen sah. Empfing er doch nichts als pure Lust von ihm.   
Und da er heute seinen gemeinen Tag hatte, verstärkte er Alex’ Empfindungen mit seinen eigenen und bescherte ihm somit den dritten Orgasmus dieses Abends. 

##...Kleiner... wenn du so weiter machst... sterb’ ich...##

Harry lachte in sich hinein.   
Gab ihm jedoch keine Antwort, sondern beugte sich vor, um ihn zu säubern. Nicht einen Tropfen vergaß er aufzunehmen und schließlich umschmeichelte seine Zungenspitze die Eichel des fremden Gliedes.

„Bei den Gestirnen...“, keuchte Alex atemlos auf.  
Ihm war ja klar, dass Harry es ihm heimzahlen wollte.  
Aber dermaßen heimtückisch? Hinterlistig?   
Weitere Gedanken wurden unterbunden, als Harry erneut begann seine Finger in ihm zu bewegen. Im gleichen Moment umschloss eine warme Mundhöhle seine inzwischen wiederaufgerichtete Erektion. 

##...Kleiner... Harry...##

Er wusste weder, wie er sich drehen oder wenden sollte, noch wie er genügend Sauerstoff in seine Lungen transportieren sollte. Sein Blut schien inzwischen kochende Lava zu sein und durchströmte seinen  
Körper pulsierend. Wenn er wenigstens etwas von den Liebkosungen zurückgeben könnte... aber seine Hände waren immer noch gefesselt. Diese Unfähigkeit absolut nicht in der Lage zu sein, seinem Partner durch Berührungen in den gleichen Zustand zu versetzen, steigerte seine Erregung ins unermessliche.   
Bis er glaubte erneut über die Klippe springen zu müssen.   
Kurz vorher jedoch zog sich Harry von ihm zurück. Ließ ihn in der Luft hängen mit der quälenden Erregung und dem Wissen, dass es nur noch ein wenig bräuchte und er wäre von diesen fast schon unerträglichen Spannungen befreit.

#...dreh dich auf die Seite... und schau mich an...#, forderte Harry atemlos.  
Alex konnte genau die unterdrückte Erregung spüren und kam aufkeuchend der Forderung nach. 

Da das Bett groß genug war, konnte sich Harry ohne weiteres neben ihn hinhocken, ohne dass er gleich Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte.   
Als Alex seine Augen öffnete, sah er, dass sich Harry so hingesetzt hatte, dass sie einander gut im Blick hatten. Seine Beine unterschlagen, saß Harry auf den seidigen Decken und nahm seinen Blick gefangen.   
Wie gebannt verfolgte Alex, wie sich Harrys Hände selbstständig machten und über den trainierten Körper glitten. Sich selbst reizten und immer tiefer glitten. Mit einer kräftigen Bewegung umschlossen Harrys Finger sein eigenes pralles Glied. Synchron keuchten beide Männer auf. Harry, weil er Alex brennenden Blick auf sich spürte und Alex, weil das Bild, welches sein Kleiner da bot, einfach nur heiß war: kleine Schweißperlen rannen über die zart gebräunte Haut. Glänzten im Schien des Feuers immer wieder silbern auf. Die Augen geschlossen, genoss er sichtlich die eigenen streichelnden Hände. Es brauchte nicht mehr viel und er würde seinen Höhepunkt erreichen. Und es machte Alex schier wahnsinnig, dass nicht er es war, der seinen Kleinen so weit treiben konnte.   
Die Seidentücher, wie auch die Knoten hielten. Egal wie sehr er daran zerrte um zu seinem Kleinen zu gelangen. 

Ein enttäuschtes Wimmern entkam seinen Lippen und lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. Mit einem Blick erfasste er die Situation und schien ein Einsehen zu haben. Jedenfalls erlaubte er es, dass sich Alex zurück auf den Rücken drehte und er dann den Platz zwischen seinen Beinen einnahm. Bevor er jedoch den entgültigen Schritt tat, beugte er sich nochmals zu seinem Partner runter und umfing seine Lippen in einem überaus zärtlichen Kuss. Ehe Alex sich soweit gefangen hatte, ihn zu erwidern, löste sich Harry lächelnd. Mit einer behutsamen Geste strich er Alex das verschwitzte Haar aus dem Gesicht.

##... Kleiner... bitte...##

Endlich gab Harry seiner eindringlichen Bitte nach und füllte ihn schließlich nach und nach aus.   
Beide nahmen die Augen des jeweils anderen gefangen.   
Smaragd versank in Amethyst und Amethyst in Smaragd.   
Alex konnte nicht an sich halten. Seine langen Beine schlangen sich fest um Harrys Hüften. Brachte seinen Kleinen dazu, ganz tief in ihm zur Ruhe zu kommen. Und da er Harry im festen Klammergriff hatte, hatte der Kleine kaum Bewegungsfreiraum. Doch das bisschen, was er hatte, nutzte er so geschickt, dass es nicht lange brauchte und sie gemeinsam Erlösung fanden.   
Mit einem lauten Schrei brach sich die aufgestaute Spannung endlich Bahn und hinterließ zwei ausgebrannte Körper.   
Erschöpft brach Harry über seinem Partner zusammen.   
Riss sich aber noch soweit zusammen, dass er ihm die seidenen Fesseln löste, bevor er sich an den Dunkel- Elben kuschelte und in einen Schlaf fiel, der einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit gleichkam.   
Alex konnte noch einen Arm schützend um seinen Kleinen legen, eh er ihm in die Tiefen von Morpheus’ Reich folgte.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 10

 

Während sich Alex und Harry im Raum der Wünsche aussprachen, saß Albus Dumbledore gedankenverloren an seinem Schreibtisch. Die geliebten Zitronendrops lagen unbeachtet auf der polierten Platte. 

Was war nur mit Harry los?   
Warum verhielt er sich so?  
Konnte es sein, dass er ihn mit seiner Sorge erdrückt und somit vergrault hatte? War er zu übervorsichtig gewesen?   
Hatte seine Sorge seine Sinne getrübt und die Situation grundverkehrt einschätzen lassen? Hatte ihn die Angst um den Jungen seinen tatsächlichen Zustand übersehen- ignorieren- lassen?   
Wäre er besser gefahren, wenn er ihn immer in alles eingeweiht hätte? Ihm alles genau erklärt hätte?   
Dabei wollte er ihn nicht unnötig belasten.   
Der Druck, der Junge- der- lebt zu sein, war doch schon mehr als genug. Da wollte er ihn nicht auch noch mit Details, was die einzelnen Scharmützel und Kämpfe anging, belasten.   
Wie Harry ihn heute selber gebeten hatte: ihm wenigstens zeitweise das Leben eines normalen Teens zu ermöglichen. Schon allein dieser simple Wunsch zeigte doch an, wie sehr der Junge unter alledem litt. Und nun war er ohne jeglichen Schutz!  
Sein Herz hatte ja schon einen Aussetzer gehabt, als er erfuhr, dass Harry nur eine Woche bei den Dursleys gewesen und somit der Blutschutz ungültig geworden war. Der Junge hatte somit überhaupt keinen sicheren Unterschlupf mehr, falls Voldemort die Treibjagd auf ihn eröffnen sollte.

Albus wusste um die verheerenden Verhältnisse in der Familie Dursley. Doch um Harry die ultimative Sicherheit geben zu können, falls es mal hart auf hart kommen sollte, ließ ihn den Jungen immer wieder dorthin zurückschicken. Selbst wenn es ihm das Herz bluten ließ.

Die sechs Wochen, die Harry in den Ferien ohne „Aufsicht“ verbracht hatte, hatten ihn etliche Jahre seines Lebens gekostet.   
Auch wenn er sich das freilich nicht anmerken ließ.   
Dieser Umstand war es dann wohl auch gewesen, der ihn so hat überreagieren lassen, als der Junge heute endlich vor ihm saß.   
Ebenso die Tatsache, dass es ihm augenscheinlich mehr als dreckig die letzten Tage gegangen war und niemand den genauen Grund dafür angeben konnte.   
Nachdem er ihn in der Großen Halle endlich wieder lachen sehen hatte, war ein Felsbrocken so groß wie die Rocky Mountains von seinem Herzen gefallen. Doch die Erleichterung gepaart mit der übergroßen Sorge haben ihn unvorsichtig werden lassen. Überreagieren lassen. Selbst wenn ihm immer noch nicht ganz klar war, wie Harry den Bann hatte bemerken können. War dieser doch höhere Magie und eigentlich noch kein Gegenstand der Stundenpläne.   
Er hatte ihn jedoch bemerkt und die Situation in VgDK geschickt genutzt, um sich von ihm zu befreien. Es waren genügend Zeugen anwesend gewesen, die bezeugen konnten, dass Harry ihn gebeten hatte, ihm genau den Freiraum einzuräumen, der auch jedem anderen Schüler zustand. 

Schwer seufzend erhob sich der alte Mann aus seinem Sessel. Lehnte sich an das Holz des Fensterrahmens und starrte hinaus in die stockfinstere Nacht. Wolken hatten sich vor den Mond geschoben und sorgten somit dafür, dass kein Licht die Finsternis da draußen durchschnitt. Es störte Albus nicht. Spiegelte dieses Naturschauspiel doch nur seine momentanen Gefühle wieder.   
Er hatte bereits seine Frau in den Kämpfen gegen Grindelwald verloren. Dann seine Tochter und seinen Schwiegersohn an Voldemort.   
Er wollte nicht auch noch seinen Enkel verlieren...

 

Verschlafen räkelte sich Harry.   
Tastete langsam über das Laken, nur um in seinem Halbschlaf festzustellen, dass er allein im Bett lag. 

#Alex? Wo steckst du?#, erkundigte er sich träge.

##In meinem Bett. Ich habe dich in der Nacht noch zurückgetragen, da du nicht wach zukriegen warst und ich weiteres Aufsehen nach deinem Auftritt in VgDK vermeiden wollte. Aber warum bist du an einem Samstagmorgen schon derartig früh wach?##, kam es belustigt zurück. Selbst wenn sich die Belustigung ein wenig verschlafen anhörte.   
Er schien seinen Gegenpart aus dem Schlummer gerissen zu haben. 

#Du lagst nicht neben mir. Hab’ dich vermisst.#, gab er kleinlaut zurück.   
Der Dunkel- Elb schickte ihm daraufhin eine warme mentale Umarmung. Nach ein paar Minuten einhelligem Schweigens fragte Harry neugierig:

#Was hast du eigentlich mit Pettegrew angestellt?# 

##Entgegen aller Vernunft lebt er noch und ist bei Vater in sicherem Gewahrsam. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mir irgendwann noch mal nützlich sein könnte. Leider haben sich alle meine Ahnungen bisher als richtig erwiesen, so dass ich es nicht gewagt habe, diese zu ignorieren, nur um meiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen.##, seufzte der Ältere auf.   
Alex wusste nicht, wie Harry diese Nachricht aufnehmen würde.   
Vor allem nachdem der Kleine gestern die Wahrheit gehört hatte. 

#Keine Sorge, ich vertraue dir#, schmunzelte Harry, als er die Sorge des Anderen spürte. Wurde jedoch schnell wieder ernst: #Das was ich gestern Abend gesagt habe, meinte ich ernst: ich werde dich mit allem, was mir zur Verfügung steht, unterstützen. Nur leider werde ich nicht umhin kommen, in der Öffentlichkeit weiterhin „schlecht“ über „Lord Voldemort“ zu reden. Es würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen, wenn meine Ansichten auf einmal eine 180° Wende machen würden.# 

##Ich weiß, Kleiner. Zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf. Es reicht, wenn wir wissen, was „wirklich“ ist.##

#Danke... außerdem hat mir „Lord Voldemort“ gestern in VgDK sehr geholfen. Ohne ihn wäre ich den Bann immer noch nicht los... Vielleicht sollte ich mich ihm gegenüber erkenntlich zeigen?#, überlegte der Schwarzhaarige verschmitzt.

##Gnade.##, lachte Alex auf. ##Gönne einem alten Dunkel- Elben eine kleine Erholungspause.##

Leise in sich hineinlachend, setzte Harry sich auf.

 

Erneut wurde Draco durch das Erwachen der Natur außerhalb der dicken Mauern, die ihn umschlossen, geweckt. Wieder stellte er mit erstaunen fest, dass es Harry geschafft hatte sich an ihm vorbeizuschleichen ohne ihn zu wecken. Und wieder ließ er seinen Blick über die Gestalt des Anderen schweifen. Versuchte Anzeichen zu finden, die ihm verrieten, wo der Jüngere gewesen war.   
Vollkommen entspannt lag der Jüngere da.   
Strahlte eine derartige Ruhe und Harmonie aus, die dem Grau- Elben klar machte, dass sich Harry mit der Situation arrangiert haben musste.   
Wenn er an die Bemerkung vom vorherigen Abend dachte, nahm er an, dass sich die beiden Seelenpartner ausgesprochen hatten. 

Er erhob sich leise, um Harry noch ein paar Momente des Schlafes zu gönnen, sah sich dann jedoch unvermutet zwei hellwachen Smaragden gegenüber, als er sich nochmals nach seinem Zimmernachbarn umschaute. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass Harry leise in sich hineinlachte.

„Morgen.“, begrüßte er den ehemaligen Gryffindor schmunzelnd. 

„Morgen.“, gab jener sich streckend zurück. 

Draco konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, seinen Blick über die Gestalt des Jüngeren schweifen zu lassen. Der Heiler in ihm versuchte einzuschätzen, wie es dem Jungen körperlich ging. Und welche Gegenmaßnahmen gegebenenfalls ergriffen werden müssten.   
Innerlich aufseufzend gab Draco diesem innerlichen Drang nach. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn er sich jetzt gegen seine Licht- Seite stellte, nur weil ihm die Fürsorge, die er Harry angediehen ließ langsam peinlich wurde. 

Um die entstandene Stille zwischen ihnen zu brechen, bedankte sich Draco bei seinem Zimmernachbarn:

„Du hast mich gestern vor einer Riesendummheit bewahrt. Wenn du nicht vor meinen Händen geflohen wärst, dann würde ich jetzt in Dumbledores Büro hocken und dürfte zusehen, wie ich mich da wieder rauswinde.“

Harry winkte ab: 

„Schon gut. Du wusstest ja nicht, dass er einen Überwachungsbann über mich gelegt hatte.“

„Warum warst du eigentlich so fertig, nachdem du bei ihm raus bist? Das konnte doch nicht nur an dem Bann liegen?“, fragte Draco vorsichtig weiter- dieser verflixte Heiler in ihm. Auch wenn ihm langsam das Gefühl beschlich, dass bei der Sorge um Harry noch ein ganz anderer Aspekt seines Grau- Elben- Daseins mitspielte. 

Der ehemalige Gryffindor seufzte auf: 

„Er hat versucht in meinen Erinnerungen zu erkennen, wo ich in den Ferien abgeblieben bin und warum ich mich weigere darüber zu reden. Außerdem schien es ihn irritiert zu haben, dass ich vollkommen erholt aus den Ferien zurückkomme, nur um dann hier zusammenzubrechen. Er wollte Antworten, die ich nicht gewillt war, ihm zu geben...“, schloss er leise. Er hielt den Blick gesenkt und strich verlegen mit der Hand über imaginäre Falten in seiner Bettdecke.

Von Harry unbemerkt, da dieser in Gedanken versunken war, setzte sich Draco neben dem Jüngeren auf das Bett und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.  
Spätestens ab hier wunderte sich Draco überhaupt nicht mehr und ließ seinem Blut seinen Willen. 

„Du musst ihn sehr lieben...“, wisperte der ältere Slytherin. 

Erschrocken blickte Harry auf und sah in amüsiert funkelnde Augen. 

Draco konnte nicht anders.   
Er schmunzelte und zupfte vorsichtig am rechten Ärmelsaum. 

„Wir schlafen in einem Raum. Und im Schlaf kann das Shirt schon mal verrutschen.“, lieferte er die Erklärung. 

Harrys Blick glitt zu der Hand an seinem Ärmel und ein überraschtes: „Oh...“ entfleuchte seinen Lippen. Seine Verlegenheit vertiefte sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ‚Liebe’ es so ganz trifft...“, begann Harry leise.   
Es war das erste Mal, dass er mit jemanden über seine Gefühle zu Alex reden konnte. Mit dem Wissen, dass dieser ganz genau wusste, wer und was Alex war.   
Fragend blickte Draco auf Harry.   
Wenn es keine Liebe war, was ihn Alex schützen ließ, was war es dann?

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte er neugierig. „Ihr seid doch gebunden und Seelenpartner?“

Harry seufzte leise auf:

„Genau das ist es: wir sind Seelenpartner. Ich bezweifle, dass dieses eine Wort- Liebe- ausreicht, um zu beschreiben, was ich für ihn empfinde.   
Es ist keine Liebe. Es ist viel... mehr als das... Klingt dumm- nicht?“

Verwundert blickte Draco in die verunsicherten Smaragde, die ihn von unten herauf anblickten. Beruhigend strich Draco dem Jüngeren über den Arm:

„Nein, das klingt ganz und gar nicht dumm. Und ich freue mich für euch. Endlich habt ihr beide euren Frieden gefunden und könnt euch auf wesentlichere Dinge konzentrieren.“

Harry nickte zu den Worten des Älteren.  
Und stellte nun die Frage, die ihm seit gestern Abend keine Ruhe mehr gelassen hatte. Verflixte Neugierde.

„Darf ich fragen wie alt du eigentlich bist?“

Draco grinste:

„Du darfst. Genau 200 Jahre, dies Jahr.“

Der Schwarzhaarige keuchte überrascht auf und löste sich eine wenig von ihm, um ihn erneut zu mustern. 

„Aber warum... ich meine... du hast doch mit Sicherheit schon eine Ausbildung hinter dir... warum bist du dann hier, auf Hogwarts?“

„Zum einen, weil ich neugierig auf die Schule war, die von den vier Clanen erbaut worden ist. Und zum anderen hatte mich Alex’ Vater darum gebeten.   
Er schien geahnt zu haben, dass ihr zwei irgendwie verbunden seid und wollte wohl, dass ich ein Auge auf dich werfe und wenn nötig helfend eingreife.“ An dieser Stelle lachte er belustigt auf: „Aber du bist ja die vergangenen Jahre recht gut ohne meine Hilfe ausgekommen...“

„Mmh... also hast du dein Freundschaftsangebot damals nur gemacht, weil du den Auftrag dazu gehabt hast?“

Der Grau- Elb schüttelte den Kopf:

„Nein. Ich habe es ehrlich gemeint. Um ganz genau zu sein, lautete mein Auftrag: dich aus der Ferne beobachten und wie gesagt, wenn nötig eingreifen.   
Das Angebot kam von Herzen.   
Irgendwie hast du eine magische Anziehung auf mich ausgeübt, die es mir unmöglich gemacht hat, dir fern zu bleiben. Und da ich die Tage eh sehr geschwächt gewesen bin, konnte ich nicht an mich halten und bin auf dich zugegangen. Auch meine barsche Reaktion Ron gegenüber, die ja schlussendlich Schuld daran war, dass du meine Hand nicht genommen hast, rührte aus dieser Gereiztheit.   
Weißt du, ich habe mich vorher nie länger als ein paar Stunden in der Welt der Menschen bewegt. Damals habe ich mich aber schon eine geschlagene Woche in ihr aufgehalten. Meine Sinne sahen sich einer ständigen Überreizung gegenüber, da sie trotz des Siegels, welches auf mir liegt, Schwierigkeiten gehabt haben, mit der Flut an Geräuschen, Gerüchen et cetera, klar zu kommen. Daher waren meine Nerven mehr als angespannt gewesen und ich reagierte meiner Erziehung unangemessen. Na ja, so wurde eben der Grundstein zu unseren legendären Wortgefechten gelegt. Wovon ich übrigens jedes einzelne genossen habe.“, endete er augenzwinkernd. 

Der Jüngere blickte ihn skeptisch an:

„Ist das etwa eine Aufforderung eben jene wieder aufzunehmen?“

Draco beließ es bei einem breiten Grinsen, welches Harry nur zu gern erwiderte.

„Herrje, 200 Jahre alt und immer noch kein Benehmen.“, neckte der ehemalige Gryffindor seinen Zimmernachbarn und brachte sich lachend in   
Sicherheit. Denn Draco hatte schon längst ein Kissen in der Hand und versuchte es nach ihm zu werfen: 

„Na warte, ein Küken wie du und kein Respekt vor dem Alter... da muss sofort Abhilfe geschafft werden...“

Jedoch war Harry schneller.  
Lachend schloss er die Badtür hinter sich und hörte wie das Kissen dumpf an der Tür abprallte. 

#Alex? Draco hat das Tattoo gesehen. Mir ist im Schlaf der Ärmel hochgerutscht. Und da wir Zimmernachbarn sind? Er hat daraufhin eins und eins zusammengezählt und die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen.#

Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Schweigen auf Alex’ Seite, ehe er meinte:

##Na, so brauch’ ich mich wenigstens in seiner Gegenwart nicht mehr zurücknehmen.##

#Alex!#

 

Schüchtern trat Neville zu den beiden Slytherin.

„Ha- Harry?“

Verwundert schaute Harry auf und sah den kleinen Tollpatsch vor sich stehen. 

„Neville? Was gibt es?“, fragte er freundlich. 

Unsicher schaute der Gryffindor nach unten:

„Du hast mir doch letztes Jahr ein paar Samenkörner gegeben. Du wusstest nicht, was das für Pflanzen wären und batest mich sie aufzuziehen...“

Harry nickte.   
Er konnte sich noch gut an diese Samen erinnern.   
Sirius hatte ihm eines Tages einen kleinen Samtbeutel zukommen lassen.   
Die kurze Notiz, die er ihm beigelegt hatte, war auch nicht sehr aufschlussreich gewesen:

„Ist mir gerade beim aufräumen in die Hände gefallen. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hab’ ich die von deiner Mutter. Musst mal schauen, was da herauskommt. S.“

Da er selber nicht gerade das besaß, was man umgangssprachlich einen Grünen Daumen nannte, hatte er Neville gebeten, sein Glück mal bei den Samen zu versuchen. Wusste er doch, dass Prof. Sprout ihm eine kleine Ecke des Gewächshauses zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und Neville begnadet im Umgang mit Pflanzen war. 

„Während der Ferien scheinen die Kapseln aufgegangen zu sein. Jedenfalls...“ Neville holte seine Hand hinter seinem Rücken hervor und zeigte Harry, was er da versteckt gehalten hatte: einen kleinen Topf, in welchem eine einzelne tiefviolette Lilie einsam ihren Platz behauptete. 

Wie in Trance nahm der Slytherin dem Anderen die Pflanze ab.   
Strich gedankenverloren über die anmutig geschwungene Blüte.   
Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. War das doch das Einzige Überbleibsel, was er von seiner Mutter und auch von Sirius hatte.   
Ausgerechnet eine Lilie...

„Ähm...“, räusperte sich Neville. Er schien sich ziemlich unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. „Ich hab’ vergessen dir zu sagen, dass der Beutel zusätzlich noch mal versiegelt gewesen war. Wie du siehst habe ich es zwar geschafft das Siegel zu brechen... doch lag neben den Samen noch ein kleiner Zettel... Keine Sorge, ich habe ihn nicht gelesen.“, versicherte er hastig und übergab Harry den schwarzen Samtbeutel. 

Durch die hastige Geste aufgeschreckt, kam Harry wieder zu sich.   
Selber ein wenig unsicher, hielt er seinem ehemaligen Hauskameraden den Topf wieder hin:

„Danke Neville. Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn du die Lilie wieder einpflanzt. Wenn Blumen nicht bereits getrocknet vor mir liegen, dann gehen sie spätestens bei mir ein. Und dafür ist diese wunderschöne Pflanze einfach viel zu schade...“

„Aber... ich meine... ich habe noch zwei Lilien im Beet. Außerdem sind es deine... ich kann doch unmöglich...“

Draco, der das Unbehagen beider spürte, erbarmte sich und nahm Harry kurzerhand den Topf ab:

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich mich weiter um diese Lilie kümmern. Es sollte mich stark wundern wenn sie bei mir eingeht... dich hab ich schließlich auch wieder aufpäppeln können.“, endete er mit einem Seitenblick auf den Jüngeren. 

Harry schnaubte nur.  
Beließ die Pflanze aber bei dem Grau- Elb.   
Dann fiel ihm noch was ein:

„Neville, hast du mich nicht neulich nach der Wirkungsweise dieser... dieser... na ja... dieses komischen Krauts gefragt? Ich denke, Draco wird dir eine ausführliche Antwort geben können.“

Bevor er es sich versah waren die beiden an sich doch so ungleichen Schüler in eine Fachsimpelei über verschiedene Kräuter und deren Anwendungen verstrickt.   
Die erstauten Blicke der anderen ausgerechnet einen Slytherin- Draco Malfoy!- und einen Gryffindor- Neville Longbottem!- in eine friedliche Diskussion verstrickt zu sehen, gekonnt ignorierend. Oder in Nevilles Fall, gar nicht mitbekommend. Dazu war er viel zu fasziniert von dem Wissen, welches Draco preisgab.

Feixend, da er für heute seine gute Tat schon hinter sich hatte, ließ er sich in der Großen Halle auf seinen Platz fallen. Während er an seiner heißen Schokolade nippte, zog er den Zettel aus dem Beutel. Nachdenklich hielt er das gefaltete und bereits vergilbte Stück Pergament in der Hand. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und öffnete es:

„Geliebte Tochter,

wenn die Zeit reif dafür ist, werden Dich Deine Namensvetterinnen auf die eine oder andere Art zurück in den Schoß der Familie führen. Ich hoffe und bete, dass Du mir glaubst, dass ich damals keinen anderen Weg sah. Mir blieb nur die Möglichkeit Dich wegzugeben. Doch glaube mir, ich werde immer über Dich wachen. 

In Liebe,   
Dein Vater.“

Der einzige Gedanke, der ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf ging, lautete:

‚Ich bin nicht mit den Dursleys verwandt.’

Zu mehr war er im Moment nicht in der Lage.   
Außerdem riss ihn ein diskretes Räuspern hinter seinem Rücken aus seinen Überlegungen. Ein klein wenig desorientiert, wandte er sich um und sah sich Ron und Hermine gegenüber. Er sah ihnen an, dass sie sich hier, am Tisch der Schlangen, überhaupt nicht wohl fühlten. Selbst wenn sie stillschweigend beschlossen haben weitere Sticheleien zu unterlassen, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie sich in Gegenwart der Slytherin auch entspannen konnten. Selbst wenn Neville scheinbar eine Ausnahme der Regel zu sein schien. Saß er doch ganz unbekümmert neben Draco am Slytherin- Haustisch und unterhielt sich enthusiastisch mit ihm. 

„Können wir reden?“

 

 

Kapitel 11

 

Hermine und Ron hatten ihn zum See rausgeführt.   
Zum Glück war es noch relativ leer hier, da der Großteil der Schüler den Samstagmorgen entweder zum ausschlafen nutzte oder noch in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück hockte.   
Gemeinsam setzten sie sich unter eine weit ausladende Trauerweide, deren Zweige wie ein dichter Vorhang wirkten.   
Leise aufseufzend lehnte sich Harry gegen den Stamm des Baumes; die beiden Gryffindor setzten sich ihm gegenüber.   
„Also, was liegt euch auf dem Herzen?“  
Ron und Hermine schauten sich an.  
„Nun ja,“, druckste Ron ein wenig verlegen. „... zunächst würden wir gern wissen, was genau die letzte Woche eigentlich mit dir los war- wir haben uns Scheißsorgen gemacht.“  
„Und dann, was meinte der Hut mit: „... Du trägst das Herz eines Löwen, doch schlägt es bereits für eine Schlange...“ meinte er Malfoy damit? Ich meine, so wie er sich um dich gekümmert hat?“, setzte Hermine hinzu.  
„Um euch die größte Sorge zu nehmen: Draco und ich schlafen zwar im selben Zimmer, aber in getrennten Betten. Und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern.“, zwinkerte Harry ihnen zu.   
Hermine ließ ein verlegenes: „Harry!“ vernehmen, während Ron ein wenig betröppelt aus der Wäsche schaute. Bis bei ihm der tiefere Sinn der Wörter ankam und ein abfälliges Schnauben hören ließ: „Also, DAS ist jetzt absolut unnötig gewesen.“  
Harrys Grinsen verbreiterte sich daraufhin nur.   
„Was meinen Gemütszustand der letzten Tage angeht, so kann ich dazu nur sagen, dass ich einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch gehabt habe. Wieso? Weshalb?- kann und will ich euch leider ebenso wenig ausführen, wie ich eine für euch akzeptable Erklärung für den Spruch des Hutes liefern kann.“  
Harry konnte regelrecht sehen, wie etwas in den Augen seiner Freunde erlosch.   
„Entschuldigt bitte. Ich habe einen Verdacht, jedoch kann ich nicht darüber sprechen. Wenn es nur um mich gehen würde...“, endete er hilflos die Schultern zuckend. Hermine seufzte auf: „Es hängen also noch andere Personen mit drin?“  
„Ja.“, nickte der Slytherin. „Und mein Schweigen bedeutet Schutz.“  
Ein noch tieferer Seufzer folgte von der Gryffindor.   
Sie kannte Harry.   
Wenn es um Menschen ging, die ihm am Herzen lagen, war er bereit alles zu tun. Wirklich absolut alles.   
Das wiederum bedeutete, dass sie in diesem speziellen Fall nichts aus Harry herausbekommen würden.  
„Solange dich die Slytherin in Ruhe lassen...“  
„Keine Sorge. Draco hält seine Hand über mich, sodass sich keine der Schlangen traut mich von der Seite anzumachen.“  
„Was uns zur nächsten Frage führt: Warum ist Draco so freundlich zu dir? Der macht doch nichts ohne Hintergedanken!?“, klinkte sich Ron wieder in das Gespräch mit ein.   
„Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, hat er das wirklich ohne irgendwelche hinterlistigen Ambitionen gemacht. Ihr kennt doch das Lied des Hutes: „... in Slytherin wirst Du finden wahre Freunde...“ Wenn ich an letzte Woche zurückdenke, kann ich zumindest sagen, dass Slytherin zwei Gesichter hat: eines für die Öffentlichkeit und eines für den engsten Kreis.“  
Sowohl Ron als auch Hermine schauten mit skeptisch hochgezogener Augenbraue auf den Slytherin.   
Jener ließ seine Gedanken zu etwas schweifen, was Alex gestern zu ihm gesagt hatte: „Grau- Elben folgen ihren eigenen Gesetzmäßigkeiten... Sie wählen ihren eigenen Herren.“  
Ihm war schon klar, dass sich nicht das gesamte Universum um ihn drehte. Aber irgendwie beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass Draco sich für ihn entschieden hatte. Vielleicht noch nicht bewusst, aber...  
Die beiden Löwen schienen diese Theorie nicht weiter vertiefen zu wollen, denn Ron wechselte das Thema:  
„Das was du in VgDK abgezogen hast, war ja voll... cool! Ich meine, du hast Dumbledores Bann bemerkt. Wie hast du das geschafft?“  
Harry lächelte verlegen. Die Aktion war ihm leicht unangenehm.   
Warum er es bemerkt hatte, konnte er sich ebenso wenig erklären, wie die Tatsache, dass er ihn beim Lesen seiner Gedanken von ihm unbemerkt abgeblockt hatte. Lag das an der Verbindung mit Alex? Stärkten sie sich gegenseitig? Oder einfach nur daran, dass Alex seinen Energiespeicher den Sommer über „aufgefüllt“ hatte?   
„Weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich habe es einfach bemerkt...“

Sie redeten noch eine Zeitlang über belanglose Sachen, bis sich Ron und Hermine von ihm verabschiedeten und ihn allein unter der Weide zurückließen.   
Er zog ein Knie an den Körper heran, um sein Kinn nachdenklich darauf abzustützen. Seine Augen auf den See gerichtet, sah er dennoch nicht das wunderschöne Spiel des gebrochenen Sonnenlichts in den Wellen.  
Eben hatte er seine zwei besten Freunde verloren.   
Einfach durch sein Schweigen.  
Sie waren ihm nicht böse. Das hatte er gespürt.   
Sie waren einfach nur enttäuscht, weil er ihnen nicht genug vertraute- aus ihrer Sicht der Dinge.   
Das war also sein Preis gewesen.   
Das Schicksal gab nicht, ohne sich etwas dafür zu nehmen...  
Es tat weh.   
Er konnte nicht einfach fünf Jahre so wegwerfen.   
Doch er hatte sich mit allen Konsequenzen für Alex entschieden.

##Und Kleiner? Wie ist es gelaufen?##, durchbrach Alex’ melodischer Bariton seine Gedanken.   
#Nun ja,#, gab Harry melancholisch zurück.#Ich fürchte, ich habe zwei beste Freunde weniger. Ich konnte ihre Fragen nur mit Schweigen beantworten...#   
Eine warme Welle der Zuneigung überschwemmte ihn.  
##Tut mir leid...##  
#Schon gut. Vielleicht werden sie es irgendwann verstehen...#  
Alex löste den „Link“ zwischen ihnen nicht, sondern ließ Harry weiterhin seine tröstende Nähe spüren, während dieser wieder in Gedanken versank.   
Wenn er den Brief aus dem Samtbeutel richtig deutete, dann wäre er NICHT mit den Dursleys verwandt!   
Aber wie käme dann das mit dem Blutschutz hin?  
#Hast du jemals versucht bei den Durselys ins Haus zu kommen?#  
##Ja. Aber sowohl ich als auch meine Männer sind nicht näher als zehn Meter an das Haus herangekommen- der berühmtberüchtigte Blutschutz. Erst diese Sommerferien war ich in der Lage das Haus zu betreten, da du ja nur eine Woche da warst. Aber das weißt du doch alles?##  
Die Neugierde war nicht zu überhören.   
#Mir ist heute Morgen ein Brief in die Hände gefallen, der darauf schließen lässt, dass ich nicht mit den Dursleys verwandt bin. Das wiederum führte mich zu der Frage, wie denn dann der Blutschutz funktionieren kann?!#, gab Harry zurück. Er spürte, wie Alex ins grübeln geriet.   
##Hat Dumbledore dir jemals genau erklärt, was für eine Art Bann genau er benutzt hat?##, fragte er langsam.  
#Er meinte nur, dass das Blut meiner Familie, welches durch das Haus fließt, mich schützt.#  
##Hat er es wirklich so formuliert?##  
#Ja.#  
##mmh... es gibt verschiedene Arten von Blutbannen und ebenso viele Arten des Blutschutzes. Wenn er es so ausgedrückt hat, dann kann es wirklich sein, dass die Dursleys nicht mit dir blutsverwandt sind.   
Es gibt einen Blutschutz, welcher weniger bekannt und auch ziemlich Energieaufwändig ist... Dafür reicht es, wenn lediglich ein paar Blutstropfen eines nahen Familienmitgliedes der zu schützenden Person auf die Schwelle des Hauses geträufelt werden.   
Der Schutz gilt dann solange, bis die vierzehn Tage Mindestaufenthalt am Stück innerhalb eines Jahres nicht mehr eingehalten werden, oder der Blutspender stirbt. Ziemlich effektiv, wie wir aus eigener Erfahrung bestätigen können.## Das Amüsement bei den letzten Worten war nicht zu überhören.  
#Aber das würde ja dann bedeuten, dass ich irgendwo noch lebende Verwandte habe... wenn Dumbledore mich tatsächlich bei den Dursleys auf der Schwelle abgesetzt hat, dann müsste er doch wissen, wer und vor allem wo... ach verdammt, mir brummt der Schädel...#, missmutig runzelte der Slytherin die Stirn und massierte sich die Schläfen.  
##Armer Kleiner##, zog Alex seinen Kleinen in eine warme mentale Umarmung. ##Wenn du magst, werde ich ein paar Nachforschungen diesbezüglich anstellen.##  
#Danke. Aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir es so laufen lassen.   
Es würde zum einen zu viel Staub aufwirbeln, wenn „Voldemort“ anfängt in meiner Verwandtschaft rumzuwühlen und zum anderen vertraue ich auf die Lilien.#  
##Wie meinst du das?##  
#Nun, Sirius hat mir letztes Jahr einen kleinen Samtbeutel mit 3 Pflanzensamen geschickt. Mutter hätte es ihm mal gegeben. Ich wiederum bat Neville darum, sie für mich aufzuziehen, da ich überhaupt keinen Grünen Daumen habe. Heute kam er zu mir und meinte, drei violette Lilien seien daraus geworden. Und er hätte noch ein Pergament bei den Samen gefunden. Auf diesem stand, dass ihre Namensvetterinnen sie irgendwann in den Schoß der Familie zurückführen würden. Also werde ich darauf vertrauen. Außerdem bin ich bereits siebzehn Jahre ohne richtige Familie ausgekommen. Da kommt es auf ein paar Jahr mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr drauf an... und... ich hab ja jetzt dich...#  
Darauf konnte Alex nichts mehr sagen. Er war viel zu gerührt. 

 

Am späten Nachmittag, Harry saß gerade über seine Kräuterkunde- Aufgabe gebeugt, wurde er von Alex unterbrochen. Ziemlich zögerlich.   
##Ähm... Kleiner? Ist es dir möglich, dich irgendwie unauffällig in die Kammer des Schreckens abzuseilen?##  
Vor lauter Schreck ratschte er glattweg mit seiner Feder übers ganze Pergament: #Wieso denn das?#   
##Mein Vater möchte uns sprechen?##  
#Bin schon unterwegs...#, seufzte Harry ergeben auf.   
Er kannte Alex’ Vater so gut wie gar nicht, dennoch konnte er sich nicht des Gefühls erwähren, dass dieser nur kontrollieren wollte, ob seine „Standpauke“ von Donnerstag- Nacht inzwischen Wirkung gezeigt hat.  
Unter Dracos fragenden Blick kramte er den Tarnumhang aus seiner Truhe. „Probleme?“, erkundigte er sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.   
„Ich denke nicht. Eher eine Art... Familientreffen?“  
Verwirrt zog der Grau- Elb seine Augenbrauen zusammen, während er beobachtete, wie Harry sich den silbernen Umhang überwarf und gänzlich verschwand.   
Lautlos machte er sich auf den Weg zum Mädchen- Clo der Maulenden Myrthe und stahl sich von ihr unbemerkt in die Kammer des Schreckens.  
Der Körper des Basilisken hatte sich, nachdem er damals zugestochen hatte, in Staub aufgelöst und war mit dem Staub der Kammer eins geworden.   
Als er sie jetzt betrat, strahlte sie ihm blitzblank entgegen.   
Fackeln an den Wänden erhellten den großen Raum, schafften es jedoch nicht ihn vollständig zu erhellen, sondern tauchten ihn in ein angenehmes Dämmerlicht. Erst jetzt fiel ihm das strahlende Grün der Basiliskenstatuen auf, welche die Wände schmückten. Die große schlanke Gestalt der Statue an der Stirnseite des Saals übertraf seine kleineren Geschwister bei weitem an Größe. Stolz und erhobenen Hauptes blickte sie erhaben auf das Geschehen in der Kammer. Die Augen, grünschimmernde Smaragde, strahlten geheimnisvoll im diffusen Licht der Fackeln.   
Vor dem Sockel waren drei mächtige Stufen in den schwarzen Stein gehauen, auf welchen er Alex und dessen Vater ausmachen konnte.   
Vorsichtig pirschte er sich an die beiden heran und beobachtete Vater und Sohn.   
Die wunderschönen violetten Augen hatte Alex eindeutig von seinem Vater geerbt. Was den goldfarbene bzw. im unversiegelten Zustand ja fast bronzene Hautton und die zarte biegsame Gestalt anging, konnte Harry nicht genau sagen, ob er die ebenfalls von dem älteren Elb hatte oder ob das einfach Merkmale dieser Rasse waren. Dafür hatte er bisher viel zu wenig Kontakt mit Elben gehabt.   
Versunken beobachtete er eine Weile das vertraute Gespräch der beiden. Er verstand zwar nicht alles, da es zum größten Teil um Personen und Orte ging, die ihm gänzlich unbekannt waren, doch die Zuneigung der beiden war nicht zu übersehen. Bis Alex mitten im Gespräch stockte und ihn ganz genau fixierte. Und das, obwohl er immer noch unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen war.   
Grinsend zog Harry den Umhang herunter: „Erwischt!“  
Verblüfft drehte sich der ältere Dunkel- Elb zu ihm herum, erkannte den Umhang als das was er war und fragte erstaunt: „Wie lange stehst du schon da, Junge?“  
„Noch nicht lange...“, beruhigte Harry den Älteren, während er auf die Treppe zu ging und sich eine Stufe unter Alex setzte, damit er sich an dessen Bein anlehnen konnte. Jener saß seitlich, ein Bein auf seiner Sitzstufe angewinkelt und das andere stand eine Stufe niedriger. Eine Hand legte er auf Harrys Schulter ab und drückte ihn noch ein wenig näher an sich heran.   
Ein erfreutes Lächeln stahl sich auf die Züge des älteren Elb, als er diese Geste bemerkte.  
„Das ging aber flott.“  
„Es hätte nichts gebracht, wenn ich es nach der Erkenntnis noch auf die lange Bank geschoben hätte. Von daher...?“  
Irritiert blickte Alex zwischen seinem Gefährten und seinem Vater hin und her: „Ihr kennt euch?“  
„Was heißt kennen... Dein alter Herr hat mir Donnerstag- Abend ins Gewissen geredet und mir bereits einige interessante Dinge dargelegt. Das hat mich mehr oder weniger aus meiner Lethargie gerissen. Daraufhin habe ich dich gestern um das Treffen gebeten und nun ja...“   
Er ließ den Rest des Satzes frei und jeder im Raum konnte sich seinen Teil denken.   
Alex’ Vater räusperte sich kurz, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen- was die beiden Seelenpartner trieben, wenn sie unter sich waren, wollte er gar nicht so genau wissen. Auch wenn er es sich denken konnte. Schließlich war er ebenfalls schon seit Ewigkeiten verheiratet und Alex war ja auch nicht vom Klapperstorch gebracht worden...

„Und? Wie hast du dich entschieden?“  
Harry hob kurz den Blick um Alex liebevoll anzulächeln, eh er sich wieder seinem Gegenüber zuwandte: „Ich werde Alex in allen Belangen treu zur Seite stehen. Er kann mit meiner vollsten Unterstützung rechnen.“  
Alex verstärkte kurz dankbar den Druck seiner Hand auf der Schulter des Slytherin und sein Vater lehnte sich zufrieden zurück: „Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du dich anders entschieden hättest, Junge.“  
Harry hob lediglich eine Augenbraue, eh er spöttisch zurückgab: „Sie scheinen mich ja gut zu kennen. Dabei kenne ich noch nicht mal Ihren Namen.“  
„Herrje! Stimmt! Meine Manieren waren auch schon mal besser. Gestatten,“, hier strafte der Ältere seine Schultern. „Salazar Slytherin, Oberhaupt des Dunkel- Elben- Clans Slytherin.“  
Der siebzehnjährige seufzte auf: „Wieso überrascht mich das nicht sonderlich?“  
„Vielleicht weil der Hut dich dieses Jahr ganz spontan nach Slytherin einsortiert hat?“, steuerte Alex belustig bei. Kassierte für diesen Einwurf   
allerdings ein liebevolles: „Spinner!“ seitens Harry.   
„Ich kann also davon ausgehen, dass die anderen Gründer ebenfalls noch am Leben sind und sicherlich ebenso wie Sie die jeweiligen Führer ihrer Clane sind?“  
„Deine Kombinationsgabe ist beeindruckend, Junge.“, schmunzelte Salazar. „Godric und Helga führen jeweils den Gryffindor- und Huffelpuff- Clan, beides Licht- Elben und meinereiner und Rowena, Slytherin und Ravenclaw, Dunkel- Elben. Die Wappen der Häuser hier in Hogwarts entsprechen übrigens den Wappen der einzelnen Clans.“  
Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass das auf dem Slytherin- Wappen Basilisken sind?“ Salazar nickte.   
„Aber warum sind sie dann silbern? Ich meine...“, hilflos zuckte er die Schultern und blickte sich in der Kammer um.   
„Es gibt auch silberne Basilisken.“, erklärte Alex. „Sie sind äußerst selten, sehr intelligent und können die menschliche Sprache ebenso verstehen wie Parsel. Sind dadurch natürlich um einiges einfacher zu handhaben, als normale Basilisken. Leider können sie nur in Parsel antworten. Es wäre also demnach von Vorteil wenn du ein Parselmund wärst, wenn du jemals in den Genuss kommen solltest eines dieser seltenen Tierchen vor dir zur haben. Zu Hause haben wir einige die sich unter unseren Schutz gestellt und uns erlaubt haben sie in unser Familienwappen aufzunehmen.“  
„Wieso Schutz?“, hakte Harry nach.  
„Nun, in der freien Wildbahn haben sie kaum Überlebenschancen. Ihr silberner Schuppenpanzer, z.B.: als Kettenhemd umgearbeitet, bietet unüberwindbaren Schutz gegen eigentlich alles und jeden. Sie haben noch einige andere sehr nützliche Eigenschaften, die sie für Sammler, Jäger, Magier recht interessant machen. Von daher haben sie sich schon vor langer Zeit dazu entschlossen sich dem Schutz von ihnen ausgesuchten Personen anzuvertrauen.“  
„Aha... und wie ist das mit ihren Augen? Bei einem normalen Basilisk verwandelt man sich doch automatisch in Stein?“  
„Diese possierlichen Tierchen können das ganz bewusst steuern. Also keine Angst.“, beruhigte ihn Alex.   
„Na, wenn du meinst?“, gab Harry noch leicht verunsichert zurück.   
„Wie kam es eigentlich genau zu der Gründung dieser Schule? Alex hat es zwar kurz angeschnitten, aber da ich ja nun einen der Gründer persönlich vor mir sitzen habe?“, zwinkerte Harry Salazar vergnügt zu.  
„Das ist eigentlich ganz schnell erzählt. Vor... vor...,“, hilflos brach Salzar ab und fasste seinen Sohn ins Auge, welcher ihn amüsiert angrinste.  
„Verdammt Alex! Hör auf zu grinsen und hilf mir lieber!“  
Das brachte Alex dazu in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.   
Etwas ratlos blickte Harry zwischen grummeligen Vater und lachendem Sohn hin und her, bis sich Alex soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er seinem Kleinen erklären konnte, was ihn dermaßen amüsiert hat:  
„Weißt du, Vater kann sich überhaupt keine Ziffern oder Zahlen merken.   
Weder Geburtsdaten, Geschichtsdaten, simple Termine oder sonstiges. Alles was Zahlen betrifft, ist er vollkommen hilflos. Frag ihn nach seinem Alter und er wird hilflos mit den Schultern zucken und dich verlegen anlächeln, da er es dir nicht sagen kann. Das hat in der Vergangenheit schon zu der einen oder anderen interessanten Verwicklung geführt.   
Zum Glück steht Mutter ihm zur Seite. Sie hat sich schon längst damit abgefunden so etwas wie ein wandelnder Terminkalender für ihren Mann zu sein.“  
Vollkommen verblüfft schaute Harry auf den immer noch grummeligen Salazar: „Wow. So was gibt’s?“  
Der Führer des Dunkel- Elben- Clans nickte knapp.   
„Um knapp 990 nach Christus.“, half Alex seinem Vater endlich nach.   
Und Salazar nahm den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf:  
„Genau! Um diese Zeit entschieden sich die Clans dafür einen erneuten Versuch zu wagen, den Menschen ein wenig Vernunft einzubläuen. Wir entschieden uns für eine sanfte Methode und bauten innerhalb...“,   
„...eines Jahres...“,   
„...Hogwarts auf. Wir unterrichteten Helle und Dunkle Magie. Wir hatten guten Zulauf und keine Beschwerden oder sonstige Schwierigkeiten. Im Gegenteil, die Eltern der Kinder waren recht aufgeschlossen. Nur leider mussten wir uns nach und nach zurückziehen. Schließlich werden Menschen irgendwann altersschwach und sterben. Wir hatten die Hoffnung, dass die Lehren dieser Schule auch nach unserem Weggang Fortbestand haben würden. Jedoch kam es schon einige Jahre nachdem der Letzte der Gründer gegangen war aufgrund eines unangenehmen Zwischenfalls zu einer kompletten Umstellung. Die Dunkle Magie wurde aus dem Lehrplan genommen und ein Erlass ausgegeben, dass sie nie wieder unterrichtet werden dürfte...“, schloss der Dunkel- Elb seufzend und Harry lachte leise in sich hinein. Auf den fragenden Blick der beiden, gluckste er: „Wenn Dumbledore wüsste, dass Dunkel- Elben an der Erschaffung Hogwarts mitgewirkt haben, trifft ihn der Schlag.“  
„Es käme auf einen Versuch an...“, lachte Alex.

Eine Weile herrschte einhelliges Schweigen.  
Alex konnte der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen und kraulte seinem Kleinen sanft den Nacken, sodass jener entspannt die Augen schloss.   
„Wie ist das eigentlich mit der Prophezeiung?“, fragte der junge Mann ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken in die Stille hinein.   
Sofort stockte Alex mit seiner Liebkosung und Harry wurde klar, was er eben gefragt hatte.  
„Prophezeiung?“, schaute Salazar verwundert auf.   
„Nun,“, druckste der Jüngste der Runde ein wenig unsicher. „Kurz vor meiner Geburt wurde eine Wahrsagung gemacht, die im Kern besagt: ‚... und der eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt...’“  
„Ist das die aus dem Ministerium?“, fragte Alex.  
„Jepp...“  
„Wenn ich die zeitlichen Abläufe richtig in Erinnerung habe, dann habt ihr sie doch gar nicht lange in den Händen halten können, eh sie zerschellte.“  
„Das ist richtig. Ich habe nur einen kurzen Blick darauf werfen können. Aber glaube mir, jedes einzelne Wort hat sich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt, wie die zehn Gebote in den Fels. Ist doch davon auszugehen gewesen, dass ich keine Chance gegen ‚Voldemort’ haben... die direkte Konfrontation meinen Tod bedeuten würde... mit dem größten bekannten Schwarzmagier...“, schloss Harry leise und bitter.   
„Kleiner...“   
Alex setzte sich so, dass Harry jetzt zwischen seinen Beinen saß. Er zwang mit sanfter Gewalt das Kinn des Jungen hoch, so dass Harry gezwungen war, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Als die traurigtrüben Smaragde zu ihm hochblickten, umschlossen seine Hände mit zärtlicher Geste das Gesicht seines Kleinen.   
„Was auch immer vor diesem Sommer Gültigkeit besaß, kannst du vergessen. Wir sind Seelenpartner. Da kann der eine nicht ohne den Anderen Leben. Wenn der eine stirbt, dann auch der Andere. Also kannst du die Prophezeiung als hinfällig betrachten- o.k.?“  
Sein Gegenpart nickte zögerlich.   
Ebenso konnte er dessen Unwohlsein in dessen tiefgrünen Augen erkennen.   
„Wenn ich jemals vorhaben sollte, dich umzubringen, bringe ich mich selbat ins Grab. Und umgekehrt. Da ich aber an dir und dem Leben hänge...?“  
Der Dunkel- Elb beugte sich hinunter und verschloss Harrys Lippen mit einem behutsamen Kuss. Verzweifelt krallte sich der Slytherin in die Oberarme seines älteren Partners.   
#Bitte... lass es nicht wahr werden...#  
Als Antwort rutschte Alex seine Stufe hinunter, und nahm seinen Kleinen fest in die Arme. Harry kuschelte sich eng an den Dunkel- Elben. Legte seinen Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge ab. Atmete seinen ureigenen Duft ein.   
Langsam kam er wieder zur Ruhe. Was Salazar daran erkannte, dass Harry den Klammergriff aus Alex’ Robe löste.   
„Wenn ihr meine Theorie dazu hören wollt...“, wagte er nach ein paar Minuten in den Raum zu werfen. Auffordernd blickte Alex zu seinem Vater.   
Harry blieb wo er war und genoss die Nähe zu seinem Partner.   
Auch wenn sie vergangene Nacht ziemlich...intensiven... Kontakt gehabt hatten, verlangte die Seele immer noch nach Ausgleich für die verlorene Woche.   
„So wie ich die Sache sehe, ist die Prophezeiung erfüllt.“   
Endlich kam auch von dem Hogwarts- Schüler eine Reaktion.   
Entsetzt wandte er sich um. Nur die behütende Umarmung Alex’ verhinderte eine heftigere Reaktion. Bemüht gefasst, da er der inneren Aufruhr Harrys ganz genau spürte, erkundigte er sich bei seinem Vater:   
„Wie genau meinst du das?“  
Dieser fixierte Harry und fragte diesen:   
„Wie viel ist noch von dem alten Harry da? Wie viel seiner unumstößlichen, ureigensten Werten? Idealen? Wie viel von seinem Aussehen? Wie sehr ist noch von dem „alten“ Harry in dir? Verstehst du, worauf ich hinaus möchte?“  
Langsam drangen die Worte Salazars zu Harry durch.   
Langsam konnte er sie analysieren, hin und her wenden und für richtig befinden. Langsam nickte er.   
Der Clansführer fuhr dem Jungen liebevoll über die Wange.   
„Die Bindung zwischen euch hat von dem „alten“ Harry kaum mehr was übrig gelassen. Streng genommen bist du noch nicht mal mehr ein Mensch, da du viel zu viele Eigenschaften von uns Elben übernommen hast. Aber auch Alex hat sich verändert. Nicht so extrem wie du. Doch auch an ihm sind Spuren eurer Bindung zu erkennen: seine Ruhe kommt jetzt von tief innen und rührt daher, dass er jemanden hat, von dem er weiß, da ist er daheim. Vorher konnte man mitunter eine Verbissenheit in ihm erkennen, sich dem Clan gegenüber würdig zu erweisen... er ist relaxter geworden... spricht mitunter wesentlich lockerer als vorher... nicht so steif und förmlich. Und es fällt ihm wesentlich leichter jemanden an sich heranzulassen, sich ihm gegenüber zu öffnen. Das Gespräch, welches wir vorhin geführt haben, Alex, war eines der entspanntesten und ruhigsten, welches ich je mit dir geführt habe.   
Nicht, dass du mir vorher irgendeinen Kummer gemacht hättest... nein, deine Erziehung und dein Benehmen waren immer tadellos. Doch du warst immer in dich gekehrt. Hast kaum jemanden in dein Innerstes blicken lassen. Selbst deine Mutter und ich hatten mitunter Schwierigkeiten dich „zu lesen“.   
Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass dir irgendwas fehlen würde. Das du dich nach etwas sehnst. Nächtelang habe ich wachgelegen und mir den Kopf zermartert, was das wohl sein könnte. Habe mir mit deiner Mutter den Kopf heißdiskutiert.   
Bis die Sache mit Klein- Harry passierte, hast du uns so manches graues Haar gekostet, mein Sohn. Als du nach Hause kamst und erzähltest, was, bzw. wer dich so geschwächt hatte, fing ich an zu ahnen, dass du dich wohl unbewusst nach deinem, von den Göttern von vornherein festgelegten, Seelenpartner gesehnt hast. Und das dieser Partner sich wohl in dem Kleinkind wiederfinden würde...“, Salzar kam nicht dazu seine Ausführungen zu beenden, da Alex ihn mit einem ziemlich scharfen: „WAS?“ unterbrach. „Du ahntest von Anfang an, was das zwischen mir und Harry sein könnte und sagst es mir nicht? Wieso, bei allen Gestirnen, hast du geschwiegen?“  
Alex’ Vater seufzte geschafft auf:   
„Zum einen warst du viel zu verbohrt, um dir bei der Sache mit dem Potter- Jungen hineinreden zu lassen. Sobald man mit diesem Thema angefangen hat, hast du auf Durchzug geschaltet. Zum anderen war ich mir zwar ziemlich sicher, aber nicht hundertprozentig. Was hättest du denn getan, wenn ich es irgendwie geschafft hätte meine Theorie in deinen verdammten Dickschädel zu bekommen? Mmh?“  
Verlegen senkte Alex den Kopf und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Harren.   
„Schon gut.“, nuschelte er verlegen. Harry strich derweil beruhigend über die gefalteten Hände Alex’ vor seinem Bauch.   
#Bockiges Kleinkind- wie?#  
##Fang du nicht auch noch an...##  
Leise lachte Harry in sich hinein.   
„Gut, eleganter Themenwechsel: was für eine Bedeutung hat eigentlich die Kammer des Schreckens? Ich meine, wozu wurde sie gebaut?“, wandte sich Harry erneut seinem „Schwiegervater“ zu.   
„Ganz einfach,“, gab jener zurück. „Wir Gründer mussten uns als Menschen tarnen. Unsere Elben- Sinne, Reflexe, Instinkte soweit wie möglich unterdrücken. Das kann auf Dauer recht ermüdend und auslaugend sein. Deswegen haben wir von Anfang an, jeder für sich einen Raum geschaffen, der so geschützt ist, dass wir uns dort ohne weitere Schutzmaßnahmen aufhalten und erholen konnten.   
Wie du sicher schon mitbekommen hast, sind unsere Sinne denen der Menschen weit überlegen. Das kann sehr schnell zu Überreizungen führen. In unseren jeweiligen Kammern hatten wir die Möglichkeit wieder ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen.“  
„Das heißt also, hier sind noch weitere Kammern vorhanden?“  
„Ja,“, nickte Salazar. „Jeder Gründer konnte solch einen Raum sein eigen nennen. Ihr könnt übrigens jederzeit ebenfalls auf die Eigenschaften dieser Kammer zurückgreifen.“  
Alex und Harry nickten leicht.  
„Und wie passt der Basilisk in die ganze Geschichte?“, bohrte Harry weiter nach. Wenn er schon mal die Möglichkeit hatte alles aus erster Hand zu erfahren?  
„Das ist mein Fehler gewesen.“, schaltete sich Alex reumütig in das Gespräch mit ein. „Vater hatte mich damals, als es für ihn Zeit wurde sich abzusetzen, gebeten, alle Basilisken in der Kammer einzusammeln. Leider übersah ich ein Ei und daraus schlüpfte dann besagter Basilisk. Das bekamen wir leider erst mit, als es zu spät war und wir keinen Zugriff mehr auf die Schule hatten. Als ich mich dann als Schüler hier einschlich, versuchte ich den Basilisken hier rauszuschleusen.   
Es ging schief. Hagrid überraschte mich und versetzte alle in Panik.   
Mir und dem Basilisken blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihn erneut in die Kammer zurückzuschicken. Ich vermute, er hatte mitbekommen, dass du ebenfalls ein Parselmund bist und wollte sich bemerkbar machen.   
Leider endete es damit, dass ihr euch im Kampf gegenüberstandet. Den du überlebtest und er nicht.“   
„’tschuldigung.“, entschuldigte sich Harry ganz zerknirscht.   
„Schon gut, Kleiner. Du hast lediglich dein Leben verteidigt. Das kann dir keiner zum Vorwurf machen.“  
#Danke#, erwiderte Harry die leichte Umarmung seines Partners.  
„Eine letzte Frage noch, wenn Sie gestatten.“  
Salazar lachte auf:   
„Gegen deine Neugier ist wohl auch noch kein Kraut gewachsen- wie? Na dann frag’ mal, mein Junge.“   
Nun ein wenig verlegen, brachte Harry hervor:  
„Wie haben Sie das neulich gemacht? Ich meine, für mich sah es aus, als wenn Sie von einem Moment zum nächsten einfach so verschwunden sind?“  
Der Dunkel- Elb fing an zu schmunzeln:  
„Es gibt zwei gute Gründe, die mir das erlaubten: Erstens, ganz Hogwarts und sein Grund und Boden ist erfüllt mit Elben- Magie. Ich kenne jeden einzelnen Zentimeter und nichts, absolut nicht, könnte mir hier schaden. Zweitens, ich bin ein Dunkel- Elb. Die Dunkelheit ist unser Element.“, zwinkerte er vergnügt. 

 

Verschlafen hockte Harry am Frühstückstisch.   
Für ihn vollkommen unverständlich, hat Draco ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zu einer am Sonntag vollkommen unchristlichen Zeit aus dem Bett geworfen- halb elf.   
Es war entgegen allen Erwartungen doch ziemlich spät geworden, eh er aus der Kammer zurück in sein Zimmer huschen konnte. Eigentlich schon längst nach der Sperrstunde. Wie gut, dass ein Zugang zur Kammer direkt über die Slytherin- Kerker zu erreichen war. So musste er wenigstens nicht durchs gesamte Schloss tapsen. Und lief nicht weiter Gefahr von Filch oder seiner Katze erwischt zu werden.   
Draco hatte ihn heute Morgen lediglich schmelzend süß angelächelt und gemeint: „Die Hausaufgaben, die gestern liegengeblieben sind, erledigen sich nicht von allein.“  
‚Wenn er dieses Lächeln jemals öffentlich zeigen sollte, liegt ihm ganz Hogwarts zu Füssen.’, geisterte durch sein immer noch schlafdurchnebeltes Hirn, während ihm Neville, welcher wieder Erwarten auch heute Morgen den Weg zum Slytherintisch gefunden hat, den Kaffee rüberreichte, nur um sich dann erneut der Diskussion mit Draco über das beste Kräutlein gegen die monatliche Beschwerden des weiblichen Geschlechts zu zuwenden.   
Der Grau- Elb hatte ja im Prinzip recht. Aber zum Mittag aufstehen hätte doch vollkommen gereicht. Oder zum Kaffee...  
Gähnend streckte er sich, als vom Eingang des Saals ein lautes Kreischen zu vernehmen war: „DRAAAACIII! Mein SPAAAATZIII! Wo steckst du? Ich bin wieder DA-A!“  
Schlagartig wurde es still in der Großen Halle.   
Diese Stille wurde lediglich von dem dumpfen Schlag durchbrochen, der ertönte, als Dracos Kopf mit der Tischplatte Bekanntschaft machte.   
Blaise brachte den Schrecken leise flüsternd auf den Punkt:

„Pansy is back.“


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 12

 

Strahlend lächelnd, da sie ihren Draco endlich wieder sehen konnte, schwebte sie regelrecht auf den Haustisch der Slytherin zu.   
Hielt jedoch stirnrunzelnd inne als sie bemerkte, wer links und rechts neben ihrem Prinzen saß.   
„Was macht dieser Löwenabschaum hier?“, blaffte sie ungehalten und blickte abschätzend von Neville zu Harry und wieder zurück.   
Wie die Temperatur am Tisch ihr gegenüber um einige Grade sank, bekam sie nicht mit.   
Neville sackte in sich zusammen, da ihm Pansy erfolgreich vor Augen geführt hatte, wie absurd die ganze Situation an sich war. Selbst wenn er die Hoffnung gehabt hatte, dass sich zwischen ihm und Draco zumindest ein neutrales Verhältnis aufbauen könnte.  
Er war nämlich zutiefst fasziniert von dem großen Wissensschatz, welcher sich hinter der kühl beherrschten Miene des Slytherin verbarg. Ebenso überrascht hatte es ihn, als herausgefunden hatte, wie wunderbar man mit Draco diskutieren konnte.   
Harry bemerkte wie Draco sich mehr und mehr anspannte. Extrem um seine eiserne Beherrschung kämpfen musste.   
Wenn er einen Platz weiter auf Neville schaute, verstand er auch warum.   
Der Gryffindor war in sich zusammengesackt.   
Das bisschen Selbstvertrauen, das er jetzt schon an den Tag gelegt hatte, schien wie weggeblasen.   
Besänftigend legte Harry eine Hand auf Dracos Oberarm und drückte kurz zu. Er merkte, wie sich der Grau- Elb unter seiner Hand ein wenig entspannte.   
Freundlich lächelnd wandte sich Harry dem Mädchen zu:  
„Hallo Pansy. Erstens: wenn du genau hinschauen würdest, dann wäre dir längst aufgefallen, dass mein Wappen das der Slytherin ist.   
Zweitens: Neville sitzt hier, weil sowohl Draco als auch ich ihn hierher eingeladen haben. Und wenn das komplette Haus damit kein Problem hat, werden wir Neville mit Sicherheit nicht seines Platzes verweisen, nur weil dir das nicht gefällt.“ Bei den letzten Worten hatte sich seine Stimme gefährlich gesenkt und die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.   
„Und drittens:...“, hier kräuselten sich seine Lippen leicht amüsiert und eine Augenbraue wanderte hoch: „das Schuljahr läuft bereits seit einer Woche: Warum kommst du jetzt erst?“  
Die erstaunten Blicke derer die das Gespräch mitverfolgen konnten, ignorierte Harry gekonnt.   
Ebenso Panys heruntergeklappten Unterkiefer.   
Schnell fasste sich das Mädchen, trat nun vollends an den Tisch um sich auf der Platte abzustützen und sich vorzubeugen.   
Ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich, während sie Harry leise zuzischte:  
„Erstens: keine Ahnung, was den alten Stofffetzen geritten hat dich mitten in der Ausbildung umzusortieren. Hierher gehören tust du nicht und es wundert mich, dass du die erste Woche überlebt hast.   
Zweitens: von dir hätte ich nichts anders erwartet. Aber wage es nicht Draco mit deinen Behauptungen in den Schmutz zu ziehen. Er steht meilenweit über dir und du solltest dir überlegen, ihm den gebührenden Respekt zu zollen, indem du ihn mit Nachnamen ansprichst- sonst garantiere ich für nichts.   
Drittens: wir haben Urlaub in der Karibik gemacht, konnten aber leider nicht zurück, weil wir in einem schweren Magischen Sturm festsaßen. Weder mit magischen noch mit Muggelreisemitteln war ein fortkommen möglich.   
Und viertens: nimm deine dreckigen Griffel von Draco!“  
Ein paar Sekunden herrschte tiefstes Schweigen.   
Alles in der Halle blickte auf die beiden Kontrahenten.   
Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Pansy sich als seine inoffizielle Verlobte sah und niemand anderen neben dem Slytherin duldete.   
Selbst wenn Draco versucht hat, ihr in den vergangen Jahren immer wieder zu verdeutlichen, dass er seine Ruhe vor ihr haben wollte.   
Zur Überraschung aller brach Harry in schallendes Gelächter aus:   
„Ich denke... doch,... dass Draco... alt genug ist, ... um selbst zu... entscheiden...“, brachte er zwischen einzelnen Glucksern heraus.   
Draco, der verstand, dass Harry auf sein eigentliches Alter- immerhin 200 Jahre- anspielte, schnaubte lediglich amüsiert: „Kücken!“  
Harry, der sich inzwischen einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, schaute ihn treuherzig an und antwortete mit einem leisen: „piep.“  
Das brachte beide Jungen dazu, erneut in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.   
Vergnügt in sich hineingrinsend zogen sie Neville von seinem Platz, nahmen ihn ihre Mitte und verließen, sich freundschaftliche Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfend, eine grabenstille Halle.   
Und Pansy stand gelinde gesagt unter Schock.   
Breit schadenfroh grinsend meinte Blaise zur ihr:   
„Tja, meine Liebe, du hast letzte Woche eine Menge verpasst.“

Ein wenig außer Atem und gut gelaunt ließen sie sich ins Gras fallen.   
Spürten jedoch die Unbehaglichkeit Nevilles.   
„Nev, wenn du auch nur ein Wort, von dem was Pansy verzapft hat und sicherlich auch noch weiter verzapfen wird, ernst nimmst, dann ziehe ich dir das Fell über die Ohren.“, versuchte Draco den Gryffindor zu beruhigen.   
„A- aber...“, wagte Neville einzuwerfen.   
„Nichts aber! Wie Harry sagte, bin ich alt genug um zu wissen, was ich tu. Und wenn einer der Slytherin was dagegen gehabt hätte, dass du bei uns sitzt, hätte er sich spätestens gestern nach dem Frühstück bei mir gemeldet. Da aber niemand kam?“, endete der Grau- Elb achselzuckend.   
„Die standen alle noch unter Schock.“, warf Harry lachend ein. Wurde jedoch ernst als er sagte:   
„Wenn uns deine Anwesenheit tatsächlich dermaßen unangenehm wäre, glaubst du nicht auch, dass wir dich heute gar nicht erst an den Tisch gelassen hätten?“  
Sie sahen, wie es in dem Gryffindor arbeitete.  
„Nev, Draco kann, wenn er will, ein richtiges Ekel sein. Jedoch selbst in unseren heftigsten „Diskussionen“ in den letzten Jahren konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass er die Wahrheit sagte und hielt was er versprach.   
Das wird sich nicht von heut auf morgen geändert haben.“  
Ein paar Minuten herrschte angespannte Ruhe zwischen ihnen.   
Bis Neville sie mit einem zaghaften: „A- also gut...“ durchbrach.   
Draco und Harry atmeten erleichtert auf.  
Den Gestirnen sei Dank hatte Neville nach Pansys Attacke noch genug Vertrauen zu ihnen, dass er ihnen glaubte.   
Nachdem das geklärt war, stellte Harry die Frage, die ihm seit der Unterhaltung mit Pansy auf der Zunge gelegen hatte:   
„Was ist eigentlich ein Magischer Sturm?“  
Er erntete zwei erstaunte Blicke.  
„Weißt du das wirklich nicht?“, fragte der Gryffindor sicherheitshalber noch mal nach.  
Harry lächelte leicht verunglückt:  
„Ich würde wohl sonst nicht fragen...“  
„Oh, stimmt“, wandte Neville verlegen ein.   
„Schon gut.“, winkte der Schwarzhaarige ab.   
„A- also ein Magischer Sturm ist ein komplettes Verrücktspielen der magischen Energien. Meist tritt er in Verbindung mit einem nichtmagischen Sturm auf bzw. der nichtmagische Sturm ist das Ergebnis des Zusammenbruchs und zeigt so den Muggeln wie auch den Magiern: Halt, hier stimmt was nicht.   
Wenn man merkt, dass man in solch ein Phänomen geraten ist, sollte man am besten die Finger von jeglicher Magie lassen. Bei ganz schweren Fällen ist es noch nicht mal möglich mit Muggel- Erfindungen dagegen anzugehen. Dann heißt es abwarten bis er abflaut.“, endete Neville ohne einmal zwischendurch zu stocken.   
Vollkommen fasziniert von der Erklärung hakte Harry weiter nach:  
„Weiß man denn, wie es dazu kommt?“   
Neville schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Nein, man hat nur feststellen können, dass die Stürme in den letzten paar hundert Jahren extrem an Gewalt zugenommen haben. Ebenso in ihrer Häufigkeit. Hat man vorher vielleicht einen Sturm in sagen wir mal ein- bis zweihundert Jahren registrieren können, sind zwei bis drei Stürme im Monat heutzutage keine Seltenheit mehr.“   
Erschüttert blickte Harry zu Draco, in der Hoffnung irgendwie von ihm eine plausible Antwort zu bekommen. Jener lächelte leicht verunglückt und nickte.   
Hatten also auch diese Stürme ihren Ursprung in dem Ungleichgewicht zwischen Hell und Dunkel. 

 

Zwei Wochen vergingen ohne besondere Vorkommnisse.   
Die Schüler gewöhnten sich an das Bild: Draco, Neville, Harry.   
Ebenso an die Todesblicke, die Pansy zwei Personen des Trios hinter warf. Die beiden jedoch anzugreifen wagte sie nicht, da ihr die Standpauke Snapes an ihrem ersten Tag noch in den Knochen steckte.  
Ihr Hauslehrer hatte sie nämlich nach dem Frühstück in sein Büro beordert und ihr eindrucksvoll eingetrichtert die Finger von den beiden zu lassen.   
Zum einen, weil der Potter- Junge unter den Schutz des Meisters stünde und zum anderen, weil, wenn sie Neville angreifen würde, sie sich den Zorn Harry zuzöge, sie sich wehren müsste und somit gegen den direkten Befehl des Dunklen Lords verstöße.   
Es nagte an ihr.   
Und zwar gewaltig. 

Die Slytherin saßen am Freitagnachmittag in ihrem Kerker und gingen diversen Vergnügungen nach. Zum Beispiel versuchte eine Gruppe fast schon verzweifelt Neville eine abgewandelte Form des Pokerspiels beizubringen. Die anderen, die sich nicht an den Versuchen beteiligten, saßen um die Gruppe herum und amüsierten sich prächtig.   
Bis Harry mit einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen in sich zusammensackte.   
Sofort unterbrach Draco seine Erklärungen Neville gegenüber und hechtete zu seinem Zimmernachbarn. Beugte sich besorgt über ihn. 

Harry lag inzwischen zusammengekrümmt in Embryonalstellung auf dem Boden. Er spürte die kühle Hand des Grau- Elben auf seiner Stirn, die ein paar seiner verschwitzten Haarsträhnen sacht beiseite strich.   
Ebenso die Sorge, die ihm aus den silbriggrauen Augen entgegenstrahlte.   
Doch er konnte kaum antworten.  
Der Schmerz, welcher noch nicht mal seiner war, schnürte ihm fast die Luft ab. Er hatte das Gefühl, das sein Blut durch viele tausend kleine Nadeln ersetzt worden war und nun mit ihren feinen Spitzen durch seine Adern flossen. Es kam einer Folter gleich und drohte ihn von innen heraus aufzureißen.   
Irgendwas war mit Alex.  
Irgendetwas, was ihn derartige Schmerzen bereitete und in einen Schockzustand versetzte. Was die Verbindung zwischen ihnen immer mehr zum abschwächen brachte.   
Fast schon panisch versuchte er Draco zu erklären, was mit ihm los war.

Hilflos blickte Draco auf Harry hinunter.   
Ein kurzes durchchecken hatte ihm gezeigt, dass mit Harry soweit alles in Ordnung war. Kein Fluch, keine Krankheit.  
Er sah, wie sich die Lippen des Jungen bewegen.  
Er beugte sich vor und konnte nur Dank seines empfindlichen Gehörs ausmachen, was ihm der Andere versuchte mitzuteilen. Immer wieder unterbrochen von einem schmerzverzerrten Wimmern:   
„... A... Alex... Krank... en... sta... tion...“  
Sich innerlich auf heftigste verfluchend- schließlich wusste er doch, dass die beiden Seelenpartner waren und somit den anderen spüren konnten-   
hob er den Jüngeren behutsam auf seine Arme und verließ so schnell er konnte die Kerker in Richtung Krankenzimmer.   
Zurück ließ er einen vollkommen geschockten Kerker, eine still frohlockende Pansy und einen Neville, der erkannte, dass zwischen Draco und Harry wohl ein Band existierte, welches tiefer zu gehen schien, als man auf den ersten Blick vermuten würde.   
Hatte er doch ganz genau die panische Angst in dem Gesicht des blonden Slytherin gesehen. Die Angst einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. 

„Madame Pompfrey?“  
Hektisch schaute sich Draco in der Krankenstation um.   
Normalerweise kam die Heilerin sofort angerauscht wenn jemand nach ihr rief. Heute jedoch schien sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.   
Nicht einen Rockzipfel konnte Draco von ihr ausmachen.   
Bis ihm in der hintersten Ecke ein mit weißen Vorhängen abgesperrter Bereich auffiel, den er in seiner anfänglichen Panik übersehen hatte.  
Jetzt konnte er auch das typische umherwuseln der Heilerin ausmachen.   
Aus eben jener Ecke.   
Mit langen Schritten überbrückte er die Entfernung, durchschritt die Vorhänge und erblickte Professor Slyter in dem Bett.  
Der zartgoldene Ton seiner Haut war einer wächsernen Blässe gewichen.   
Der Atem ging ausgesprochen langsam und flach.   
Madame Pompfrey versuchte den Professor zum aufwachen zu bewegen, scheiterte jedoch immer wieder kläglich.   
Die Bewusstlosigkeit ihres Patienten glich fast schon einem Koma. 

Draco merkte wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen.   
Was war nur passiert, dass sein Lord dermaßen zusammenbrach?  
An Harry konnte es nicht liegen.  
Er hatte sich selbst davon überzeugen können, dass zwischen den beiden wieder alles in Ordnung war. Hatte Alex seinen Harry doch bereits einmal in ihrem Zimmer durch einen Geheimgang besucht, um sich nach einem sehr stressigen Tag einfach von dem Jungen in den Arm nehmen zu lassen.   
Das Bild hatte sich Draco fest ins Gedächtnis gebrannt:  
Harry saß auf seinem Bett, sein Gegenpart vor ihm auf dem Boden und hatte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf auf die Oberschenkel des Jungen gelegt gehabt. Harry hingegen kraulte sanft durch die tiefblaue Mähne des Dunkel- Elben.  
Wenn also irgendwas zwischen den Beiden nicht in Ordnung gewesen wäre, hätte er das irgendwie an Harrys Verhalten bemerkt. 

Bevor er seine kostbare Last dem Boden anvertraute, legte er Harry neben seinem Seelenpartner ins Bett.   
Erst jetzt bemerkte Madame Pompfrey seine Anwesenheit.   
Wollte bereits zu Protesten ansetzen, was ihm den einfiele einfach hier reinzuplatzen, als Draco geschafft den Kopf schüttelte und gebannt auf die beiden Seelenpartner schaute.   
Die Heilerin folgte seinem Blick und hielt erschrocken die Luft an.  
Harry hatte sich an den Professor gekuschelt und verzweifelt in den Stoff seiner Robe verkrallt.   
Ein sanftes Leuchten umhüllte die beiden bewusstlosen Körper, denn auch Harry hatte inzwischen vor den Schmerzen kapituliert und sich dahin zurückgezogen wo er den Schmerz kaum noch wahrnahm.   
Das Leuchten steigerte sich immer mehr, wurde jedoch nie unangenehm.  
Madame Pompfrey und Draco waren also durchaus in der Lage das Geschehen zu verfolgen.   
Dann, vollkommen unvermittelt, lösten sich aus beiden Körpern durchscheinende Abbilder der eigentlichen Personen.   
Sofort nahmen sich die beiden Abbilder in den Arm.   
Pressten sich fest aneinander. Versanken in einen tiefen, verzweifelten Kuss. Das Leuchten umhüllte jetzt sowohl die beiden Seelenbilder, als auch die Körper. Nahm abrupt an Helligkeit zu, so dass die beiden Beobachter kurzzeitig gezwungen waren die Augen zu schließen.  
Als sie merkten, dass das Licht abgeklungen war, öffneten Pompfrey und Draco die Augen.   
Irgendwie erschien ihnen die Station nach diesem warmen Licht trist und kalt. Und das obwohl die Sonne ungehindert durch die großen Fenster hineinscheinen konnte.   
„Ich glaube wir waren eben...“, fing Draco unter Schock an.  
„... Zeugen einer Seelenverschmelzung...“, endete die Heilerin nicht minder geschockt. 

Harry merkte, wie Draco ihn in seine Arme nahm und schnellen Schrittes den Kerker verließ.   
Der Schmerz nahm mit jedem Schritt, den der Grau- Elb zurücklegte, zu.  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass man versuchte ihm etwas verdammt Wichtiges zu entreißen. Mit aller Macht.   
Er zog sich tief in sein Inneres zurück.  
Versuchte so dem übermächtigen Schmerz zu entkommen.   
Irgendwann stieg ihm der vertraute Geruch- nach frischer Luft und Gras- seines Seelenpartners in die Nase. Er spürte einen kalten Körper neben sich.   
Sehr kalt.   
Das war nicht gut.   
Nun wusste er auch, warum er das Gefühl hatte etwas Wichtiges zu verlieren. Alex kämpfte mit dem Tod.   
Verzweifelt streckte er sich nach seinem Gegenpart aus.   
Versuchte ihn zu erfühlen.   
Seine beruhigende Gegenwart zu spüren, wie er es immer tat wenn er sich nach Alex ausstreckte.   
Doch er fühlte nichts.  
Absolut nichts.  
Nur Schwärze um ihn herum.   
Als wenn irgendwas verhindern würde, dass er sich Alex nährte.  
Als wenn Alex durch irgendwas geschützt war, dass ein durchkommen zu ihm verhinderte.   
Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung hämmerte Harry in die Schwärze um sich herum ein.   
Er hatte endlich jemanden gefunden.   
Jemanden, der ihn mit all seinen kleinen und großen Macken akzeptierte. Der ihm gezeigt hatte, was es hieß zu leben. Der ihn aus seinen Depressionen gerissen hatte. Der ihm ein neues, anderes Leben gezeigt hatte. An dessen Seite er bis ans Ende aller Tage sein Leben verbringen wollte.   
Er würde sich das nicht nehmen lassen!  
Um nichts in der Welt!

Anfangs merkte er nicht, wie die Dunkelheit durch ein diffuses Licht erhellt wurde. Diesem Licht immer mehr weichen musste, bis es sich wie ein schützender Mantel um ihn legte.  
Erst da nahm er das Licht wahr.   
Erstaunt blickte er sich um.   
Und blieb an der vertrauten Gestalt Alex’ hängen.   
Nicht ganz glauben könnend, dass da wirklich Alex stand, kniff er seine Augen ganz fest zu und öffnete sie wieder.   
Doch das Bild blieb.   
Ein lächelnder Alex stand vor ihm und breitete seine Arme aus.   
Aufschluchzend warf sich Harry an den über alles geliebten Dunkel- Elben. Presste sich eng an ihn und schon fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem tiefen, fast verzweifelt nennenden Kuss.   
Danach hatte Harry das Gefühl nicht mehr allein zu sein.   
Das die schützende Aura Alex’ ihn fest umhüllte und nicht mehr vorhatte zu verschwinden.

 

Blinzelnd gegen die letzten warmen Strahlen der Sonne, schlug Harry endlich seine Augen auf. Und sah sich unvermittelt warm lächelnden Amethysten gegenüber. Die starken Arme Alex’ hielten ihn in einer behutsamen Umarmung gefangen.   
Sie selber lagen, wie er gerade bemerkte, auf einem schmalen Bett, die Körper einander zugewandt. Und wenn ihn seine Nase nicht täuschte, befanden sie sich in der Krankenstation.   
„Was...?“, fuhr er erschrocken hoch.   
Alex kommentierte das Ganze mit einem trockenen: „Autsch!“  
Denn die plötzliche Bewegung Harrys hatte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und gezeigt wie schmal die Betten tatsächlich waren.   
Schon schaute ein betroffener Harry über die Bettkante und reichte ihm die Hand, an der er sich hochziehen konnte.  
#Sorry#  
„Schon gut. Ich bin ja noch an einem Stück.“, beruhigte der Dunkel- Elb seinen Gegenpart.   
„Sie sind also endlich aufgewacht?“, unterbrach die Stimme der Heilerin die Szene.   
Beide nickten, während Harry sich erkundigte:   
„Was ist eigentlich passiert?“  
„Das wollten wir EUCH fragen.“, murmelte Draco verschlafen.   
Der Tumult hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er aus seinem eh nicht gerade tiefen, da auf unbequemen Stuhl hockend, Schlaf gerissen worden war.   
„Nun Professor,“, machte Pompfrey den Anfang. „Sie sind gestern Nachmittag von ein paar ziemlich betreten wirkenden Viert- Klässlern bei mir abgeliefert worden. Bereits ziemlich geschwächt.   
Die Kinder wollten jedoch nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken, also ließ ich sie wieder gehen, da ich mich um Sie kümmern musste. Ich war gerade dabei vollkommen zu verzweifeln, weil ich nichts Ungewöhnliches an Ihnen feststellen konnte, da legte Draco den bewusstlosen Harry neben Ihnen auf dem Bett ab.“   
Fragend blickte sie nun auf die beiden.   
Stirnrunzelnd versuchte Alex den vergangenen Nachmittag zu rekonstruieren: „Ich war gerade auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, als mich ein gewaltiger Schockzauber traf. Vollkommen weißmagisch. Und vollkommen unvorbereitet. Ich hörte noch ein paar Schüler in der Nähe kichern, von wegen mal schauen, ob er sich auch verteidigen kann, dann brach ich auch schon zusammen.   
Ich vermute, dass die Kinder ihre Kräfte gebündelt haben, um überhaupt eine Chance gegen ihren Lehrer zu haben. Leider haben sie da jedes Maß verloren und ich hatte der hohen Konzentration Heller Magie nichts entgegenzusetzen.   
Um den Folgen des Schockzaubers zu entgehen und um die nachlassende Wirkung der reinen Hellen Magie abzuwarten, versetzte ich mich in einen tiefen Komaähnlichen Zustand. Eine Kombination aus Trance und Koma...“  
„An sich habt Ihr vollkommen richtig reagiert, Mylord.“, seufzte Draco auf. „Nur leider habt Ihr nicht daran gedacht, dass Euer Seelenpartner unter Schmerzen zusammenbrechen würde, wenn Ihr Euch so weit zurückziehen würdet.“  
„Ich hatte Angst du würdest sterben... ich würde dich verlieren...“, flüsterte Harry leise in den stillen Raum hinein.   
„Bei den Gestirnen, Kleiner... Entschuldige bitte...“, nahm Alex seinen Kleinen in den Arm. Jener verkroch sich fast in der Umarmung des Älteren.   
Madame Pompfrey räusperte sich leise:  
„Die Angst Harrys führte dann zu folgendem Phänomen: eure Seelen verschmolzen. Harrys Angst Sie zu verlieren, führte dazu, dass er Sie an sich band, als er Sie endlich gefunden hatte. Man kann es auch so formulieren: Jeder für sich ist 50 Prozent. Zusammen jedoch seit ihr 200.“  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz...“, kam es kleinlaut von Harry.   
„Jeder von euch kann auf die Kräfte des Anderen zurückgreifen.   
Obwohl Mylord ein reiner Dunkel- Elb ist, ist er jetzt in der Lage Helle Magie zu nutzen- deine Magie. Umgekehrt funktioniert es ebenso:   
du bist, obwohl du eigentlich ein reiner Hell- Magier bist, in der Lage dich der Dunklen Magie zu bedienen- die des Mylords. Jeder von euch ist jetzt zu 50 Prozent Hell- wie auch Dunkel- Magier.   
Als Seelenpartner habt ihr bis zu einen gewissen Grad Einfluss auf die Stärke oder Schwäche der Energie Eures Gegenparts gehabt.   
Jetzt, durch die Seelenverschmelzung, habt ihr eigentlich das Optimum der Magieverteilung erreicht. Von jeder Magie- Art genau die Hälfte. Zudem ist Eure Bindung noch enger geworden.   
Als Seelenpartner konnte man immer noch von zwei eigenständigen Seelen sprechen, trotz aller Nähe und Bindung.   
Jetzt hingegen trifft folgende Beschreibung euren Zustand am ehesten:   
Eine Seele, zwei Körper.“, schloss Draco bedeutungsschwer.   
Nach dieser Erklärung konnte keiner der Anwesenden überhaupt etwas sagen. Das musste erst mal sacken. 

Erneut war es Pompfrey, die die Stille durchbrach:  
„Ich möchte Ihnen beiden etwas geben. Draco hat mir, nachdem wir diesem kleinen Wunder beiwohnen durften, soweit er darüber bescheid wusste, alles erklärt. Keine Sorge,“, beruhigte sie die beiden Seelenpartner. „Ihre Geheimnisse sind gut bei mir aufgehoben. Außerdem hat mich die Geschichte dazu bewogen, Ihnen das hier zu überreichen.“  
Damit hielt sie den beiden zwei aus dunklem Holz gefertigte Armreife hin.   
Dünne Silberfäden umschlangen das Holz und webten komplizierte Muster in den dunklen Naturstoff.  
Perplex schaute Alex auf:   
„Das sind ja Bindungsarmreife.“  
Wehmütig lächelnd nickte die Heilerin:  
„Es sind die meiner Eltern.   
Ich möchte, dass Sie sie anlegen. Direkt über den Tätowierungen.   
Da ich davon ausgehe, dass Sie vorerst nicht vorhaben, diese tiefe Bindung an die Öffentlichkeit dringen zu lassen, möchte ich Sie beide bitten, zur Sicherheit die Armreifen anzulegen.“  
„Das können wir nicht annehmen... Das sind die Reifen Ihrer Eltern...“, versuchte Alex abzuwehren.   
Seufzend beugte sich Madame Pompfrey vor und schneller als Harry und Alex schauen konnte, zierten die Armreifen ihre Oberarme. Verdeckten perfekt ihr eigentliches Bindungszeichen.   
Vollkommen verdutzt über diese Aktion schauten die beiden derartig Überfallenden zur Heilerin. Jene meinte schmunzelnd:   
„Wenn nicht im guten, dann eben so.   
Niemand weiß, was noch auf Sie beide zukommt. Es reicht schon aus, wenn einer von Ihnen mit dem Ärmel irgendwo hängen bleibt, oder jemand erwischt Sie in einer innigen Umarmung.“ An dieser Stelle zwinkerte sie verschmitzt. „Dann bieten die Armreifen den perfekten Schutz.   
Meine Eltern sind bereits seit einigen Jahren Tod.   
Ich bin sicher, sie nehmen es weder mir noch Ihnen übel, dass wir ihre Bindungsreifen einer neuen Aufgabe zuführen.   
Außerdem ist es mir eine Ehre einem Sohn der Clanführer gegenüberzustehen. Meine Mutter hat mir viel über die Clane erzählt.“  
Nun schossen sowohl Alex’ als auch Dracos Augenbraue in die Höhe.   
„Meine Mutter war halb Licht- Elbin, halb Mensch. Sie ist bei den Clanen aufgewachsen und hat mich alles gelehrt was sie über die Clane wusste.  
Aufgrund meiner Verwandtschaft mit einer Licht- Elbin habe ich meine Ausbildung zur Heilerin in der zentralen Ausbildungsstätte der Clane machen können. Ich weiß also bestens über das Ungleichgewicht der Magie, wie auch den Kampf der Elben etwas dagegen zu unternehmen bescheid.   
Der Kontakt zum Clan meiner Mutter ist nie ganz abgebrochen.   
Ich werde immer noch auf dem Laufenden gehalten.“  
„Aber warum arbeiten Sie dann für Professor Dumbledore?“, fragte Harry verwirrt.   
Pompfrey schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Ich arbeite nicht für Dumbledore. Meine Funktion ist Heilerin. Und als solche bin ich hier. Außerdem, wenn ich wirklich für den Direktor arbeiten würde, meinen Sie nicht, Mr. Potter, dass ich schon gestern zu ihm gerannt wäre, nachdem Draco mir diese absolut kuriose Geschichte erzählt hat?“   
Verlegen stimmte Harry ihr zu.  
„Hogwarts hatte mich immer fasziniert. Es war bereits als kleines Mädchen mein Wunsch hier an dieser Schule zu arbeiten. Ich kümmere mich um die Kinder. Und einer Heilerin ist es egal, wer da verletzt vor ihr liegt: sei es nun der Feind oder die eigenen Leute. Sie hilft allen soweit es in ihrer Macht steht.   
Das wiederum bedeutet, ich habe eine neutrale Position inne.  
Dazu kommt meine Schweigepflicht.“  
Draco nickte zustimmend bei diesen Worten.   
Die Heilerin hatte recht.  
Es war eines der obersten Gesetze eines jeden richtigen Heilers, niemals Unterschiede zwischen Freund und Feind zu machen, solange jener verletzt war und Hilfe benötigte. Über das Geschehene oder auch Gesagte während einer Behandlung hat der Heiler hingegen vollkommenes Stillschweigen zu wahren.   
„Ist Ihnen nie aufgefallen, dass ich den Grimmauld Platz nicht einmal betreten habe? Das liegt daran, dass ich mich bisher geweigert habe dem Orden beizutreten. Wäre ich ihm beigetreten, hätte ich Partei ergriffen und wäre ihm verpflichtet gewesen.   
So bin ich weiterhin, wenn überhaupt, nur Hogwarts verpflichtet.“, endete Madame Pompfrey lächelnd.   
„Leuchtet ein.“, nickte Harry.   
„Ihr habt beide bereits einen weiten und vor allem schweren Weg hinter euch. Mit den Armreifen habt ihr die Möglichkeit, falls es mal soweit kommt, zu eurer Beziehung zu stehen, ohne allzu viel zu offenbaren.   
Ihr könnt so selbst entscheiden, wann ihr der Welt den entgültigen Schock verpassen wollt.“, grinste die Heilerin nun vergnügt. „Ich bin schon sehr gespannt wie sich das alles noch weiter entwickelt.“

 

Kapitel 13

 

Neville lag in seinem Bett.  
Schlaflos.  
Die Dunkelheit der Nacht verdeckte die nassen Spuren auf seinen Wangen.   
Warum tat es so weh?  
Warum tat es so weh, wenn er an den sorgenvollen Ausdruck Dracos zurückdachte, als jener sich über den am Boden windenden Harry beugte?  
Es waren nicht die Sorgen gewesen, die man sich machte, wenn es „lediglich“ um einen guten Freund ging. Es war die Angst und die Panik gewesen, die einen ereilt, wenn man sich Sorgen um einen geliebten Menschen macht.   
Er kannte diesen Ausdruck.   
Hatte er ihn selber oft genug im St. Mungos sehen können, wenn neue Notfälle eingeliefert wurden und Angehörige den Verletzten begeleiteten.   
Aufkeuchend, einen Schluchzer unterdrückend, krümmte er sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen. Zog seine Beine eng an den Körper und schlang seine Arme darum. Versuchte so das Zittern, welches von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte, zu unterdrücken. 

Am Sonntagmorgen sah er einen etwas abgespannten Harry wie immer neben Draco sitzen. 

Es tat einfach nur weh.

 

Als Harry dann abends in seinem Bett lag, dachte er an die vergangenen Wochen zurück. Es war soviel passiert und er war durch einige Höhen und Tiefen gegangen. Manchmal überfiel ihn noch ein Gefühl gewaltiger Unwirklichkeit und er meinte in den nächsten Sekunden unsanft von seinem Onkel daraus gerissen zu werden.   
##Kleiner, ich kann dir versichern, dass ist kein Traum.##, beruhigte ihn Alex.  
#Ich weiß, aber manchmal überkommt mich so ein Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit... Vielleicht weil alles so schnell gegangen ist?#  
##Besser so, als gar nicht...##, gab der Dunkel- Elb trocken zurück.   
#Stimmt.#, lachte Harry in sich hinein.   
##Pass auf, in fünfzig Jahren wirst du an diese Zeit zurückdenken und über deine Selbstzweifel lachen.##, führte Alex augenzwinkernd weiter.   
Natürlich sah Harry das nicht, aber er spürte, dass Alex es aufmunternd meinte.   
#Wahrscheinlich... Aber sag mal, hat Madame Pomfrey dich endlich entlassen?#  
##Natürlich. Schließlich muss ich doch morgen wieder unterrichten. Offiziell bin ich bei den Treppen ins Leere getreten, da sie ganz unverhofft die Richtung gewechselt haben.##  
#Und ich hatte eine Magenverstimmung... Wirst du was wegen der Viert- Klässler unternehmen??#, fragte Harry neugierig.   
##Nein, sonst hätte ich nicht auf die offizielle Version bestanden. Nur du, Draco und Poppy kennen die inoffizielle. Außerdem würde es glaube ich nicht so gut kommen, wenn der Lehrer gegen Dunkle Künste bei einer Hell- Magischen Attacke das Bewusstsein verliert.##, lachte Alex.   
#Stimmt auch wieder.#, seufzte Harry auf. #Aber soweit kann es ja jetzt nicht mehr kommen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe- oder?#  
##Ja... dadurch, dass du in deiner Panik eine Seelenverschmelzung herbeigeführt hast, kann ich mich ohne weiter Schaden zu nehmen auch der Hellen Magie bedienen.   
Die Kinder haben mich eiskalt erwischt, sodass ich mich, wie bereits erklärt, genötigt sah, mich in einen fast komaartigen Schlaf zu versetzen. Aber gestorben wäre ich mit Sicherheit nicht... Außerdem, wenn ich gestorben wäre, wärst du auch gestorben. Du wärst also nicht allein zurückgeblieben...##, endete er warm.   
Harry wurde ein wenig rot um die Nasenspitze.   
#Das war mir in dem Moment entfallen... dafür hatte ich einfach viel zu viel Angst... der Schmerz hatte alles blockiert: die Fähigkeit zu denken, einfach alles. Mich beherrschte nur noch ein Gedanke: dich nicht auch noch zu verlieren...#  
##Ach Kleiner...##, zog Alex seinen Seelenpartner mental in eine feste Umarmung. ##Wir haben uns gegenseitig genug angetan, in den vergangenen Jahren...##  
Harry ließ sich einfach fallen.  
Er wusste, dass egal, was auch immer jetzt noch auf sie zu kam, er immer Rückhalt bei Alex hatte. Bei Alex und dessen Familie. Dieser Gedanke bescherte ihm ein warmes Gefühl und gab ihm die nötige Kraft für die unbekannte Zukunft. 

Nach einer Weile unterbrach Harry die Stille zwischen ihnen:  
#Du sag mal, wie ist das eigentlich genau mit den Magischen Stürmen?? Seit Nev mir das erklärt hat, bin ich nicht mehr dazu gekommen mit Draco darüber zu sprechen. Ich meine natürlich über die genauen Hintergründe, die, die ich in der Bibliothek nicht finde.#  
##Was? Du hast freiwillig einen Fuß in die Bibliothek gesetzt und   
recherchiert?##, fragte Alex gespielt entsetzt zurück.  
Mit einem ebenfalls gespielt geknurrten: #Idiot!# verpasste Harry seinem Gegenpart geistig eine Kopfnuss.  
##Friede!##, lachte Alex auf.   
Besänftigt fuhr Harry fort:   
#Wenn ich das nehme, was Nev mir erzählt hat, sowie das, was ich über das Gleichgewicht der Magie weiß, dann nehme ich an, dass zwar jeder magische Sturm einen nichtmagischen nach sich zieht, aber nicht jeder nichtmagische muss durch einen magischen entstanden sein... Richtig?#  
##Ja.##  
#Aber warum? Warum reagiert die Natur derart heftig darauf?#  
##Ganz einfach, die Erde ist durchzogen von Magie. Nicht nur die Welt der Zauberer ist erfüllt davon, sondern wirklich der gesamte Planet.   
Sie hält ihn zusammen. Magie und Natur sind untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Oder warum meinst du ist es möglich, mit Magie etwas so Gewaltiges wie die Elemente zu steuern, wenn jemand stark genug ist?  
Und da das Gleichgewicht immer mehr gestört wird, zeigt sich das auch in der Natur. Die Stürme sind nur ein Phänomen von vielen. Oder warum nehmen die Naturkatastrophen in den letzten Jahren immer mehr an Heftigkeit zu?  
Die Erde ist mit dem Ungleichgewicht dermaßen überfordert, dass sie das nötige Gleichgewicht der Natur, welches eigentlich jedes Lebewesen auf diesem Planeten zum Überleben braucht, nicht länger aufrecht erhalten kann. Sie zeigt so, dass etwas absolut nicht in Ordnung ist... man kann es als Hilfeschrei der Mutter Erde verstehen, die ihre unwissenden Kinder mit einem letzten Aufbäumen vor der drohenden Katastrophe warnen möchte...##   
Unbewusst verstärkte Alex seine Umarmung.  
Vielleicht weil er so verhindern wollte, dass ihm die Naturgewalten seinen Gegenpart entreißen?  
Dies waren jene Momente, in denen Harry zum einen den gewaltigen Altersunterschied merkte, wie auch die leicht ausgeprägte prophetische Gabe Alex’.  
#Alex?#  
##m-mh?##, kam es gedankenversunken.  
#Wird schon schief gehen.#  
Der Dunkel- Elb stutzte und gab schnaubend zurück:  
##DAS sagte der Turmbauer zu Pisa auch.##  
Lachend drehte sich Harry auf die Seite, sodass er einen Blick aus dem magischen Fenster werfen konnte und schlief dann schließlich ein. 

 

Eine Woche reihte sich an die nächste und schon stand Halloween vor der Tür...  
Neville hatte seinen Schmerz tief in sich vergraben und war der festen Überzeugung den Schlüssel zu dieser Kammer seines Herzens im Hogwarts- See versenkt zu haben und Pansys Eifersucht und Wut kochte und kochte. Es brauchte nur noch einen kleinen Funken, sie würde in die Luft gehen und alles was sich in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe befand, mitreißen.  
Und jener Funken fiel.  
Genau am 31. Oktober.

Die Slytherin sammelten sich im Aufenthaltsraum.  
Man würde geschlossen zur alljährlichen Halloween- Party gehen.   
Und da die Slytherin Neville, man kann fast sagen adoptiert haben, war er eingeladen und würde in der Gruppe mitgehen.   
Pansy schritt gerade die Treppen des Mädchentraktes herauf, als sich Harry in einer herzhaften Lachattacke auf IHREN Draco stütze. Den Arm quer über dessen Schulter gelegt, die Stirn aufgestützt, während ihn das Lachen schüttelte.   
Das war der Moment in dem das Mädchen rot sah.   
Niemand rührte IHREN Draco dermaßen vertraulich an.   
NIEMAND!!!  
Auch nicht wenn man Harry Potter hieß und eigentlich der Zimmernachbar war! Dann erst recht nicht!  
Sie merkte gar nicht wie der Schalter für bewusstes Denken sich einfach umlegte und sie quasi in Dunkelheit zurück ließ.   
Sie ließ sich von ihrer Wut und Frustration leiten.  
Langsam hob sie ihren Zauberstab.  
Holte tief Luft.  
Zeigte auf diesen verhassten Ex- Gryffindor.  
Und schon verließen zwei verhängnisvolle Worte ihren Mund:  
„Avada Kedavra!“ 

 

Neville beobachtete, wie sich Harry lachend auf Draco abstützte.   
Dem Silberblonden schien das nicht übermäßig viel auszumachen.  
Aber genoss er es auch, wie es jemand genießen würde, bei dem das der feste Partner machte?  
Er konnte es nicht genau sagen.  
Die „Beziehung“ zwischen Harry und Draco verwirrte ihn.  
Einerseits schien zwischen den beiden ein großes Verständnis zu herrschen, wie es nur zwischen langjährigen Geliebten zu finden war- von ihrem wüsten Verhältnis der letzten Schuljahre mal ganz abgesehen- andererseits fehlten eindeutige Gesten und Blicke.   
Die Zwei konnten sich zwar mit nur einem Blick verständigen, aber dazu waren auch gute, langjährige Freunde in der Lage.   
Allerdings...  
Es war zum Haare raufen.   
Diesbezüglich drehten sich die Gedanken des Gryffindors im Kreis und er kam zu keinem vernünftigen Schluss. 

Wenn es nur nicht so wehtun würde...

Sie gaben ihm nicht das Gefühl nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil: sie erkundigten sich nach seiner ehrlichen Meinung, reagierten auf seine schüchternen Vorschläge und banden ihn in ihre Aktionen mit ein.   
Selbst die restlichen Slytherin schienen ihn akzeptiert zu haben.   
Sonst hätten sie ihn nie für heute Abend zu dem alljährlichen Slytherin- Halloween- Spektakel eingeladen. Machten sich die Schlangen doch einen Spaß daraus, den anderen Häusern ihren Zusammenhalt zu präsentieren, in dem sie wirklich komplett geschlossen- vom Erstklässler bis zum Siebtklässler- angeführt von ihrem Hauslehrer die große Halle betraten. Vorzugsweise dann, wenn der Ball schon eine Weile lief, damit sie sich sicher sein konnten möglichst viele Blicke auf sich zu ziehen. 

Nur was er von Pansy halten sollte...  
Dieses Mädchen war ihm ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.   
Da er Draco und Harry gegenüber saß, hatte er einen guten Blick auf die Treppe der Mädchenschlafsäle und beobachtete nun nebenbei Pansy, wie sie auf dem Treppenabsatz ins Stocken geriet, die Augen abschätzig zu Schlitzen verengte, ihren Zauberstab hob und vernehmlich: „Avada Kedavra!“ rief.   
Bereits als sie ihre Hand hob, erkannte er auf wen sie zielte: Harry!  
So schnell Neville konnte, stürzte er aus seinem Sessel und zog Harry zu sich. Gemeinsam fielen sie hintenüber. Harry über ihm.   
Entsetzt sah Nev erst das Unverständnis, dann das Verstehen als der Fluch ausgesprochen wurde und schließlich Schmerz in den lebendigen Smaragden. Er war nicht schnell genug gewesen. Harry war trotzdem getroffen worden, sackte nun bewusstlos über ihm zusammen und begrub ihn unter sich.   
Hektisch arbeitete sich der Gryffindor unter dem schweren Körper hervor.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er die schreckstarren Slytherin während er sich über den erstaunlicherweise lediglich Bewusstlosen beugte.   
Draco war der Erste, der sich rührte und ihnen zur Hilfe eilte. 

 

Draco sah, wie Neville scheinbar ohne jeden Grund auf sie zu jachtete, Harry am Arm zu sich zog und mit ihm hinterrücks umkippte.   
Da blitzte am Silberblonden bereits ein leuchtend grünes Licht vorbei, streifte Harrys Rücken und schlug schließlich abgeschwächt in der gegenüberliegenden Wand ein. Hinterließ dort einen klaffenden schwarzen Riss, der wahrscheinlich immer wie eine Narbe jeden Slytherin an das Geschehene erinnern würde.   
Voller Entsetzen beobachtete Draco wie Harrys schlaffer Körper Neville unter sich begrub. Wie sich Neville sofort wieder unter ihm hervorarbeitete, um das Desaster in Augenschein zu nehmen.   
Erst jetzt war der Grau- Elb in der Lage sich zu bewegen.   
Zeitgleich mit ihm ließ sich Alex, der den Aufruhr und Schmerz seines Seelenpartners gespürt hatte, auf der anderen Seite des Ohnmächtigen nieder und stellte den nötigen Körperkontakt her um die Seele des Kleinen stärker ans Diesseits zu binden.  
Draco hatte längst schon den Ruf der Heiler an Poppy gesandt, welche den Ruf vernahm und sofort am Unglücksort erschien. 

 

Am liebsten würde Alex sich den Abend in seine Gemächer verziehen.   
Mit einem guten Buch vor dem flackernden Kamin und im allergünstigsten Fall sein Kleiner zum kuscheln anwesend.   
Leider fand heute Abend der Halloween- Ball statt und für Lehrer bestand Anwesenheitspflicht, da sie die Rasselbande beaufsichtigten mussten.   
Auch wenn es den Lehrern freistand sich zu verkleiden, zog der Dunkel- Elb es vor in einer seiner Alltagsroben zu erscheinen.  
Obwohl er kurz überlegt hatte, das Siegel um seine Erscheinung zu lösen und als Elb zu gehen.   
Allerdings gestand er sich lachend ein, dann noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Und der Gipfel des Ganzen wäre mit Sicherheit eine Kopfnuss von seinem Vater.   
Da zum Ballbeginn noch ein bisschen hin war, setzte er sich mit einem Buch in den Sessel. Er war gerade mal zwei Seiten weit gekommen, als ihm Schmerzen einer scharfen Dolchklinge gleich über den Rücken fuhren.   
Zum Glück war Hogwarts durchtränkt mit Elbenmagie.   
Das ermöglichte es jedem der auch nur einen Tropfen Elbenblut in sich trug, auf dem Hogwarts- Gelände zu apparieren.   
Zielsicher landete er neben seinem bewusstlosen Partner.   
Er hatte selber oft genug den Todesfluch angewandt um seine rabenschwarze Signatur, welche immer noch wie ein schwerer Pesthauch in der Luft hing, zu erkennen.   
Außerdem spürte er das Ziehen der Seele, die es zum Jenseits zog.  
Schnell überblickte er die Situation.  
Harry schien nur gestreift worden zu sein.   
Außerdem war der Kleine an einen Elben gebunden. Zusätzlich waren sie Seelenpartner, die ihre Seele zum verschmelzen gebracht haben. Das sollte eigentlich genügen, um solange durchzuhalten, bis Draco den Gegenbann gewirkt hatte.   
Elben regierten nämlich im Gegensatz zum Menschen nicht mit sofortigem Tod auf diesen Fluch, sondern besaßen noch die Chance sich dagegen zu wehren. Auch wenn es immer hieß, gegen den „Avada Kedavra“ gäbe es keinen Gegenbann, konnten die Elben mit dem sogenannten „Lebenszauber“ dagegen angehen. Der war jedoch ein äußerst komplexer Zauber, welcher nur von den besten Heilern überhaupt gewirkt werden konnte. Alex war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob Draco überhaupt in der Lage war diesen Bann zu sprechen. Aber so wie er den Grau- Elben einschätzte, würde dieser nichts unversucht lassen, Harry zurückzuholen.  
Alex blieb nur zu hoffen übrig, das alles was sie hatten, ausreichen würde. 

 

In dieses allgemeine Chaos stolperte Severus Snape, der eigentlich seine Schüler abholen wollte.   
Das Bild welches sich ihm bot, sollte er nicht so schnell vergessen:  
Harry bewusstlos auf dem Boden, den Kopf in Nevilles Schoß gebettet, der immer wieder mit hilfloser Resignation Strähnen des langen schwarzen Haares aus der Stirn strich. Auf der einen Seite des Körpers hockte Draco, der seine Hände auf den Brustkorb des Jungen gelegt hatte. Hinter Draco hatte sich Madame Pomfrey niedergelassen, welche ihre Hände auf den Schultern des Malfoy- Sprosses ruhen hatte. Und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, saß sein Meister mit hochkonzentrierter Miene auf der anderen Seite des am Boden Liegenden, ihre Hände fest miteinander verflochten.   
Dazu bemerkte er die Lähmung, die jeden seiner Schüler befallen zu haben schien.   
Vorsichtig, da er überhaupt nicht wusste, was hier gespielt wurde, ging er langsam auf die äußerst seltsam anmutende Konstellation zu.

„Mylord, bitte entfernt die Siegel. In diesem Zustand können wir ihm nicht helfen. Um die Chancen des Gelingens zu erhöhen muss ich auf jedes bisschen meiner Kräfte Zugriff haben. Ebenso wie Ihr.“, hörte er Draco sagen.  
Der Dunkle Lord schien schnell das Für und Wieder abzuwägen und nickte schließlich knapp.  
„Snape!“  
„Ja, Meister!“, erschrak er sich.   
Der Dunkle Lord schien ihn trotz allem bemerkt zu haben.  
„Ich werde jetzt einen sehr starken Schutzbann über den Gemeinschaftsraum legen. Da ich meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit hier brauche, wirst du die Aufrechterhaltung desselbigen übernehmen. Solltest du ihn zusammenbrechen lassen, bevor alles vorbei ist, garantiere ich für überhaupt nichts. Ist das klar?“  
Der Slytherin- Hauslehrer neigte kurz seinen Oberkörper.   
Er hatte verstanden und würde seinen Meister um nichts in der Welt enttäuschen. Ihm war sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass sein Meister bereits einen Menge seiner Kräfte aufzuwenden schien. So konzentriert und abgekämpft wie er aussah. Auch wenn Severus nicht ganz klar war, worauf.  
Kurz darauf spürte er, wie ein mächtiger Schutzbann gesprochen wurde und übernahm klaglos die Aufrechterhaltung desselbigen.   
Sobald er die komplette Führung übernommen hatte, bemerkte er die Komplexität und Größe. Solch ein Bann war ihm im seinen gesamten Leben noch nicht untergekommen. Und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein einzelner in der Lage sein sollte ihn für mehr als ein paar Minuten aufrechtzuerhalten.   
Wenn jemand von außen den Gemeinschaftsraum überwachen würde, würde ihm nicht auffallen, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, denn der Bann warf alles zurück und spiegelte das Bild eines normalen Abend im Kerker. Aber von innen sorgte er dafür, dass Magie, egal wie mächtig, egal ob Hell oder Dunkel innerhalb des Kreises blieb und nicht nach draußen gelang.   
Er musste nur in der Lage sein, ihn zu halten.   
Um ganz sicher zu gehen, rief er einige Siebt- und Sechsklässler zu sich.   
Gemeinsam setzten sie sich mit unterschlagenen Beinen auf den Boden und reichten einander die Hände. So konnte er das gewaltige Gewicht des Schildes aufteilen.   
Die Schüler schienen den Ernst der Lage verstanden zu haben.   
Andere, die er nicht aufgerufen hatte, stellten sich hinter die im Kreis sitzenden auf, um falls nötig sofort einzuspringen und wieder andere nahmen Pansy Parkinson mit grimmigen Mienen in Gewahrsam.   
Ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass das Mädchen dahinter steckte.   
Severus beobachtete, wie sein Meister eine seiner Hände auf die Brust Dracos legte und ein paar Worte murmelte. Gleich darauf schien etwas zu brechen, denn auf einmal wurde der Malfoy- Junge in helles Licht getaucht. Jedoch nur für einen kurzen Moment.   
Er kam gar nicht dazu das neue Aussehen seines Schülers zu bewundern, da lösten sich zeitgleich die Siegel um seinen Meister und dem Potter- Jungen.   
Ein kollektives Aufkeuchen ging durch den Kerker als den Anwesenden klar wurde, dass dort zwei Vertreter der äußerst zurückgezogen lebenden Elben saßen und verzweifelt um das Leben des Harry Potters kämpften.  
Eines Harry Potters, bei dem man die Macht der Hellen als auch der Dunkle Magie von weitem spürte. 

„Poppy, bitte leihen Sie mir Ihre Kräfte.“, bat Draco die Frau hinter sich.   
Als Antwort spürte er, wie Poppy kurz den Druck ihrer Hände auf seinen Schultern verstärkte.   
Unter Heilern war es durchaus möglich, dass ein Heiler auf die Kräfte eines anderen zurückgriff, wenn alles auf freiwilliger Basis geschah.   
Die Magie spürte, wenn kein freier Wille dahinter steckte und reagierte dementsprechend.   
Erneut legte der Grau- Elb seine Hände auf den Brustkorb Harrys.  
Er spürte den immer schwächer werdenden Herzschlag.   
Kurz riskierte er einen Blick auf seinen Lord.  
Er wünschte, er hätte es nicht getan.   
Der Sohn Slytherins hatte die schlaffe Hand Harrys in seine genommen. Die Finger fest miteinander verflochten.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte der Dunkel- Elb die nötige Konzentration aufzubringen, gegen den Todesfluch anzukämpfen.   
Inzwischen hing nur noch alles vom Willen ab.   
Je stärker der Wille, um so länger die Zeitspanne, die ihnen blieb um den Lebenszauber zu sprechen.   
Sofort lenkte Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Aufgabe.  
Er selbst schloss ebenfalls die Augen.   
Versuchte sich zu beruhigen und sich an die konkreten Worte des Lebenszaubers zu erinnern. Der kleinste Fehler würde gravierende Folgen nach sich ziehen.   
Die beruhigende Gegenwart Poppys war es schließlich die ihn einfach sprechen ließ.   
Seine warme Stimme füllte den Raum mit der uralten Sprache der Elben. Der Lebenszauber war einer der ältesten Sprüche überhaupt und dementsprechend alt waren die Worte mit denen er gesprochen wurde.   
Nur Elben waren in der Lage diese zu sprechen. Kein anderes Lebewesen. Nicht einmal Halb- Elben.   
Draco merkte wie sich seine Magie mit der der Halb- Elbin verband und es ihm so ermöglichte, den Lebenszauber zu Ende zu sprechen.  
Er meinte unter seinen Händen förmlich zu spüren, wie das Leben des Schwarzhaarigen mit jedem Wort, welches seine Lippen verließ, in diesen zurückfloss.   
Schließlich war die letzte Silbe gesprochen und er erlaubte es sich, erschöpft wie er war, an Poppy zu lehnen. Die Heilerin sagte nichts dazu. Sie nahm lediglich ihre Hände von seinen Schultern und erlaubte es sich ihrerseits ihre Stirn an seinen Hinterkopf zulehnen. 

Erleichtert fühlte Alex wie das Leben mit jedem Wort Dracos in Harry und somit auch in ihn zurückfloss. Gevatter Tod sah sich genötigt ihre Seele nochmals aus seiner eisigen Umklammerung freizugeben.   
Kaum hatte Draco das letzte Wort des Lebenszaubers gesprochen, bäumte sich Harry wie ein Ertrinkender der nach Luft schnappte auf.   
Tief sogen seine Lungen den lebensspendenden Sauerstoff ein.   
Durchflutete seinen Körper damit.   
Der Schwarzhaarige schien zu spüren, dass sich sein Seelenpartner in unmittelbarer Nähe aufhielt und kuschelte sich immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen sogleich in dessen Arme.   
#Wa... was ist passiert?#  
##Du bist vom „Avada Kedavra“ getroffen worden...##, antwortete Alex ihm dumpf.   
Geschockt löste er sich aus dessen Umarmung und schaute ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an.  
„Was?“, krächzte er mühsam.  
Seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht wirklich.   
Er war was?  
Aber warum lebte er dann noch?  
Ehe er diese Frage Alex stellen konnte, zog Draco mit einem leisen Räuspern die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich:  
„Mylord, bitte legt die Siegel wieder über mich. Ich bin dazu leider nicht mehr in der Lage und ich bezweifle, dass ich die Krankenstation SO betreten sollte. Das würde viel zu viele Fragen aufwerfen...“  
Harry bemerkte das Entsetzen welches sich Alex bei diesem Gedanken bemächtigte. Er besah sich den Grau- Elben näher und sah die totale Erschöpfung in den silbergrauen Augen.   
#Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass er mit seinem Leben spielt, wenn du ihm in diesem Zustand, in dem er sich gerade befindet, den Großteil seiner Kraft versiegelst?#  
##Ja...##, kam es leise zurück.  
#Was hat er getan, dass er so erschöpft ist?#  
##Er hat dich mit dem sogenannten Lebenszauber zurückgeholt... Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt in der Lage war ihn auszusprechen. Normalerweise scheitern so junge Elben wie er einer ist, an den gewaltigen Kräften die dieser Spruch verlangt und aufzehrt. Ich kann mir das Gelingen nur dadurch erklären, dass der Fluch dich nicht komplett getroffen hat, Poppy ihm erlaubt hat, sich ihrer Magie zu bedienen und wir beide Seelenpartner sind...##

Behutsam umarmte Harry den Grau- Elben.  
„Danke... von uns beiden...“, wisperte er so leise, dass es nur Draco und Madame Pomfrey hören konnten. Dann lehnte er sich zurück an seinen Partner. Seine Smaragde funkelten als er seinen Zimmernachbarn drohte:  
„Wehe, du wagst es zu sterben.“  
Kurz blitzten die silbergrauen Seen seines Gegenübers auf, eh sich die Erschöpfung erneut über sie legte:  
„Hatte ich nicht vor.“   
„Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen.“, nickte Harry ihm zu.   
Das entlockte dem Grau- Elben ein kurzes Schmunzeln.  
Dann heftete er seinen Blick auf den Dunkel- Elben:  
„Mylord?“  
So ungern er es auch tat, aber Alex kam der Bitte des Jüngeren nach.   
Danach versiegelte er sich und Harry.   
Seit der Seelenverschmelzung benötigte auch Harry ein Siegel, das verbarg welch Dunkelmagisches Potenzial er neuerdings in sich trug.  
Kaum waren Dracos restliche Kräfte unter dem Siegel gebannt, verlor er das Bewusstsein. Er hatte so kaum genug Energie gehabt, die Augen offen zu halten, aber nun war es ganz aus.  
Es würde ein harter Kampf werden, den er aber nicht vorhatte zu verlieren. Er war sich sicher, dass Poppy ihn tatkräftig unterstützen würde. Da vertraute er der Heilerin blind. Zudem hatte er ihre Magie nicht hemmungslos geplündert, sondern sich nur das genommen was er unbedingt benötigte, um den Lebenszauber vollständig zu Ende zu sprechen. Sie hatte also noch genügend Energie sich um ihn und falls es nötig werden sollte, um andere Patienten zu kümmern.   
Kaum versiegelt, löste Alex den Schutzbann.  
Snape und sein Kreis sackten erleichtert in sich zusammen.  
So konnte Poppy, die ihre Arme um den bewusstlosen Grau- Elben geschlungen hatte, mit diesem direkt in die Krankenstation apparieren.   
Sofort sprang Neville auf und sauste aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Richtung Krankenstation.  
Er hatte so gut wie gar nichts von dem Geschehen verstanden, aber ihn würde nichts und niemand davon abhalten an Dracos Bett Wache zu halten.   
Die beiden Seelenpartner waren derweil aufgestanden.   
Alex den Arm schützend um seinen Kleinen gelegt und erkundigte sich:   
„Also, wer hat diesen Schlamassel zu verantworten?“  
„Pansy Parkinson, Meister.“, sprach einer jener Schüler, die sich drohend um das Mädchen aufgebaut hatten.  
„Neville muss sie gesehen haben. Denn bevor wir überhaupt wussten, was los war, zog er Harry bereits runter.“, warf ein anderer ein.   
Alex’ Gesicht glich einer Maske, als er sich dem Mädchen zuwandte.  
Nur seine Augen, ein paar Nuancen dunkler als sonst, zeigten seine unbändige Wut. Mit schneidender Stimme fragte er:  
„Miss Parkinson, was hat Ihnen Professor Snape bezüglich Harry Potters am Anfang des Schuljahres mitgeteilt?“  
Sie zuckte mit keiner Wimper, sondern gab gelassen zurück:  
„Wir sollen ihn in Ruhe lassen und nicht ein Haar ist ihm zu krümmen.“  
„Können Sie mir dann erklären, WAS Sie sich dabei gedacht haben, ausgerechnet den „Avada Kedavra“ auf ihn zu hetzen?“   
„Ganz einfach,“, erwiderte sich schulterzuckend. „... dieses verlogene Katzenvieh hat sich an MEINEN Draco rangeschmissen. Ich wollte ihm so eine Lektion erteilen. Konnte ich ahnen, dass ausgerechnet der Tollpatsch vom Dienst mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde? Außerdem habe ich mir nicht vorstellen können, dass Ihr es mit diesem Befehl ernst gemeint habt. Schließlich habt Ihr es diesem... diesem...“, abfällig verzog sie das Gesicht, als ihr keine passende Bezeichnung für den Jungen- der- lebte einfiel. „... zu verdanken, dass Ihr fast elf Jahre lang nicht im Vollbesitz Eurer Kräfte ward.   
Und da dieses... Etwas... heute Abend den Bogen überspannt hatte, wollte ich Euch heute Abend einen Dienst erweisen und Euch von diesem... Etwas entgültig befreien.“  
Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe.  
Keiner wagte etwas ob dieser Unverfrorenheit zu sagen.   
„Miss Parkinson, was wissen Sie über Seelenpartner?“, wechselte Alex scheinbar urplötzlich das Thema.   
Verwirrung zeichnete sich nicht nur in Pansys Gesicht ab.   
„Nun, wenn zwei Magier eine Magische Bindung eingehen, kann es passieren, dass sie ihren seelischen Gegenpart finden. Diese tragen dann statt des Bindungsarmreifens eine Tätowierung. Die Bindung zwischen den beiden Partnern soll sehr eng sein. Sie sollen in der Lage sein sich gegenseitig zu spüren und telepatisch zu kommunizieren. Außerdem, wenn einer stirbt, folgt ihm der Andere nach...“, gab das Mädchen verständnislos zurück.  
Wortlos schoben Alex und Harry ihre Ärmel hoch.   
Die Augen wurden ja schon bei den Armreifen tellergroß.   
Doch als sie diese lösten und darunter die Tattoos zum Vorschein kamen, ging ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen durch den Raum.   
Jeder verstand, was das bedeutete.   
„Wie Sie sehen, Miss Parkinson, habe ich diese Weisung durchaus ernst gemeint.“, entgegnete Alex mit nur mühsam unterdrückter Wut.   
Wenn er hier nicht in einem Raum voller Schüler gestanden hätte, seinen erschöpften Seelenpartner neben sich spürend, hätte er dieses verdammte Weibsbild schon längst in die Ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt. 

Harry spürte die Wut in Alex brodeln.  
Ihm selber ging es nicht anders.   
Jedoch konnten sie es sich nicht leisten durch den Tod einer Schülerin Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.  
Beruhigend legte er seine Hand auf den Oberarm seines Gegenparts.   
Er wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich hier weg, da er nicht wusste, wie lange ihn seine Beine noch tragen würden und Kopfschmerzen seine Sicht trübten.   
„Sie ist es nicht wert, dass wir wegen ihr alles aufs Spiel setzen.“, sagte er laut und vernehmlich.   
Er sah wie Pansy unter seinen Worten zusammenzuckte.  
Gut, sollte sie die Verachtung spüren. Sollte sie spüren, dass er sie für zu gering erachtete sich die Finger an ihr schmutzig zu machen.  
„Sie werden sich für die Nacht auf Ihr Zimmer zurückziehen- Hausarrest. Sollte ich Sie außerhalb antreffen, wird es mir ein persönliches Vergnügen sein, Sie zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Morgen früh werden Sie unaufgefordert Ihre Sachen packen, zum Direktor gehen und Ihren Abschied einreichen. Ich will Sie morgen Mittag nicht mehr in Hogwarts sehen. Ist das klar?“  
Die letzten drei Worte klirrten vor Kälte.   
Inzwischen bebte das Mädchen am ganzen Körper und konnte nur noch abgehackt nicken.   
„Professor Snape! Da auffallen wird, dass weder Draco, Neville noch Harry auf den Ball erscheinen, ebenso Miss Parkinson durch Abwesenheit glänzt, werden Sie, falls Dumbledore Sie darauf anspricht, erwidern, dass besagte drei junge Männer auf der Krankenstation zu finden sind. Weder das Warum, noch das Wie werden Sie näher erläutern. Miss Parkinson haben Sie unter Arrest gestellt, da Ihnen das Mädchen in letzter Zeit einiges an Schwierigkeiten bereitet hat, die aber inzwischen auf Slytherinart gelöst worden sind.   
Der Direktor wird sich dann seine eigenen Gedanken machen, wenn er Miss Parkinsons und die drei Jungs in diesem Zusammenhang hört. Zudem wird er mit Sicherheit den Abschiedsgesuch Miss Parkinsons morgen nicht hinterfragen.  
Mich haben Sie heute Abend noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, falls er sich danach erkundigt. Morgen werde ich mich bei ihm damit entschuldigen, dass ich den Ball leider Gottes verschlafen habe. Klar?“  
Blass nickte Angesprochener.  
Es war Severus ein Rätsel, wie er nach der vergangenen halben Stunde den restlichen Abend überstehen sollte, aber irgendwie würde es gehen.   
Harry Potter hatte recht: sie konnten es sich nicht leisten mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig auf sich zu ziehen.   
„Ansonsten gilt: alles was heute Abend in diesem Raum geschehen ist, bleibt unter Verschluss! Deswegen werde ich euch mit einem Bann belegen, der euch alles im Gedächtnis belässt, aber es euch unmöglich macht, mit jemand anderen als jemand der ebenfalls unter diesem Bann steht ungestört darüber zu unterhalten. Sobald eine „fremde“ Person in Hörweite kommt, verstummt ihr automatisch. Ihnen, Miss Parkinson, werde ich eine komplette Sprechbarriere verpassen. Sie verstehen sicherlich, dass ich Ihnen noch nicht mal so weit traue wie Sie über Ihre Nasenspitze hinausschauen können.“  
Jeder im Raum nickte.   
Sie verstanden die Notwendigkeit dieses Zaubers und waren froh darüber, dass der Dunkle Lord ihnen nicht gleich alles aus dem Gedächtnis löschte. Bewies das doch, dass er ihnen vertraute.  
Und für Pansy würde es eine Warnung sein.   
Kurz darauf spürten sie ein warmes angenehmes Kribbeln.  
Verwundert blickten sie auf die Stelle, an der der Dunkle Lord mit seinem Seelenpartner bis eben noch gestanden hatte, doch die beiden waren nicht mehr anwesend. 

 

Harry bemerkte wie Alex seine Umarmung verstärkte und schon standen sie im Raum der Wünsche.   
Jener hatte sogleich einen Schweigezauber, wie auch einen verstärkten Schutzbann über sich gelegt, da sich Alex beim besten Willen nicht mehr in der Lage sah, sich ohne die versiegelte Kraft aufrecht zu halten.   
Sobald sie den Raum betreten hatten, schlang Alex beide Arme um seinen Kleinen und zog ihn eng an sich. Die Nase vergrub er in der seidigweichen rabenschwarzen Mähne.  
„Ich hatte solche Angst...“, flüsterte er leise.   
Als Antwort ließ sich Harry mit ihm hintenüber aufs Bett fallen.   
Zog ihn in einen zärtlich behutsamen Kuss.  
Strich beruhigend über die bebenden Schultern.   
Harry umschloss das Gesicht seines Elben mit beiden Händen und bedeckte es mit Schmetterlingsküssen. Jeder einzelne Kuss schmeckte salzig von den Tränen, die Alex über die Wangen liefen.   
„Scht... es ist gut... es ist alles gut ausgegangen...“  
Schlussendlich zog er den Älteren in einen erneuten Zungenkuss.  
Alex beruhigte sich langsam und ging auf das Spiel der Zärtlichkeiten ein.   
Voller Hingabe erkundeten sie einander, als wäre es ihr erstes Mal.   
Reizten einander sanft und ausgiebig, bis sich Harry mit einem ergebenen Seufzer Alex entgegenbäumte, den Dunkel- Elben so vollkommen einkesselte und dessen Wärme tief in sich spürte...

 

Kapitel 14

 

Poppy war klar, dass sie Neville nicht von Dracos Bett fortbekommen würde. So ließ sie ihn wo er war und legte ihm fürsorglich eine warme Decke über die Schultern.   
Dem Grau- Elben flößte sie acht Stunden lang jede viertel Stunde einen Stärkungstrank, speziell für Elben in solch entkräfteten Zustand, ein.  
Jeder andere Stärkungstrank würde hier nichts bringen.   
Entschieden wimmelte sie Professor Dumbledore am Eingang zur Krankenstation ab, als sich jener nach dem Befinden der Jungen erkundigen wollte.   
Sie sagte ihm, dass jeder der drei Jungen absolute Ruhe benötigte und sie ihn deshalb frühestens Morgen zu den Schülern durchlassen könnte.   
Das war noch nicht mal gelogen.  
Draco und auch Neville, der sich immer noch in einem Schockähnlichen Zustand befand, brauchten tatsächlich alle Ruhe die sie bekommen konnten.   
Allerdings beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass der Direktor davon ausging, dass sich Harry ebenfalls hier befand. Aber so wie sie die Situation einschätzte, hatten sich die beiden Seelenpartner nach diesem Fiasko zusammen zurückgezogen.   
Und sie würde den Teufel tun, die beiden auffliegen zu lassen.   
Harry würde morgen früh mit Sicherheit nach Draco schauen kommen. Dafür lag ihm der Grau- Elb einfach zu sehr am Herzen, als das er ohne jegliche Regung zur Tagesordnung übergehen könnte.  
Nach den acht Stunden war der Malfoy- Spross endlich über den Berg.  
Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in ruhigen gleichmäßigen Zügen.   
Der Herzschlag hatte zu seinem Rhythmus zurückgefunden und tanzte nicht mehr aus der Reihe.   
Beruhigt strich sie ein paar der silberblonden Strähnen aus der Stirn, ehe sie sich erhob und in ihr Bett wankte.

 

Er lag im Krankenflügel.  
Das konnte er am Geruch festmachen.   
Jemand hielt seine Hand.   
Und dem Gewicht auf seinem Oberkörper zu urteilen, war dieser Jemand über seiner Nachtwache eingeschlafen.   
Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass er seine Lider dazu brachte, sich aus seinem Blickfeld zu heben, damit er sich endlich umsehen konnte.   
Kaum den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, blinzelte er in das Licht der Morgensonne.   
Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf.  
Immer darauf bedacht, seine Nachtwache nicht zu wecken.   
Als er endlich schwer in die Kissen gelehnt saß, schaute er runter und erblickte Nevilles braunen Schopf auf seinen Oberschenkeln.   
Er konnte von der anderen Seite des Raumes eine Bewegung ausmachen und erkannt Poppy, die in ihrem Morgenmantel gehüllt, sie beide beobachtete.   
„Er war nicht einen Schritt weit von deinem Bett wegzubewegen.“, lächelte die Heilerin.   
Draco lächelte zurück, während er behutsam über die braune Mähne strich.   
Diese zaghafte Berührung schien ausgereicht zu haben, den Gryffindor zu wecken. Sofort saß der Junge aufrecht in seinem Stuhl und schien nicht ganz fassen zu können, was er dort sah: einen wachen Draco, der ihm ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte.   
Mit einem geschluchzten: „Du bist wach!“ fiel Neville dem Slytherin um den Hals.   
Im ersten Moment vollkommen überrumpelt, schloss er das schluchzende Bündel dann doch in seine Arme. Strich beruhigend über dessen Rücken.   
Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Neville sich soweit beruhigt, das Draco ihn ein wenig von sich wegdrückte, um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können.   
Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Daumen die Tränen aus dem sonst so sanftmütigen Gesicht.

Wehmut überkam den Grau- Elben.  
Es würde ihm das Herz brechen, selbiges an einen Menschen zu hängen.  
Aber wenn er in diese sanften braunen Augen schaute, die aus Sorge um ihn Tränen vergossen, warf er, wenn auch zögerlich, die restlichen Bedenken über Bord.   
Schon lange hatte er sich zu dem Gryffindor hingezogen gefühlt.  
Ebenso hatte er die sehnsuchtsvollen Blicke bemerkt, die ihm der Jüngere immer wieder zuwarf wenn er sich unbeobachtet wähnte. Er hatte also durchaus die Gefühle des Gryffindors bemerkt.   
Seufzend zog er Neville wieder zu sich.  
Bettete den braunen Schopf erneut an seine Brust.   
„Wie du gestern mit Sicherheit festgestellt hast, gehöre ich dem Volk der Elben an.“, begann er zögerlich.   
Neville hielt sich ruhig.   
Zum einen genoss er die warme Umarmung und zum anderen war ihm klar, dass das eben rein rhetorisch gemeint war.   
Poppy, die merkte, in welche Richtung das Gespräch ging, legte ein Silencio über die Krankenstation.  
„Um zu verstehen, was ich dir sagen möchte, muss ich dir ein wenig erklären... Elben sind aufgeteilt in Licht- und Dunkel- Elben.   
Es gibt insgesamt vier Clane. Zwei Licht- und zwei Dunkel- Elben- Clane.   
Jeder Clan hat einen Lord oder eine Lady, der sich alle unterordnen.   
Die vier Clansoberhäupter jedoch vereinen sich zum Rat der Elben.   
Wichtige Entscheidungen die alle vier Clane betreffen, werden dort besprochen und darüber abgestimmt.   
Es gibt aber auch sogenannte Grau- Elben.   
Kinder aus der Verbindung zwischen Licht- und Dunkel- Elben.   
Diese sind keinem der Clane zum Gehorsam verpflichtet, sondern suchen sich ihren eigenen Herrn.  
Ich bin ein solches Kind.  
Und mein Blut hat sich Harry als Herren ausgesucht...“  
„Nur dein Blut?“, fragte Neville leise.  
„Nein...“, gab Draco gedankenvoll zurück. „...wenn ich daran denke, was gestern Abend geschehen ist- wie ich reagiert habe- habe ich mich wohl mit Leib und Seele Harry verschrieben.“   
Er verstärkte die Umarmung um den Jüngeren.   
„Wenn...“, er schluckte. „Wenn du damit leben kannst, dass Harry für mich immer an erster Stelle kommen wird... ich bereit bin, mein Leben für ihn zu geben... dann... können wir es gern... miteinander versuchen...“   
Neville glaubte sich verhört zu haben.  
Hatte Draco ihm eben tatsächlich mehr als bloße Freundschaft angeboten?  
Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf, um dem Silberblonden forschend ins Gesicht zu blicken. Aber er konnte kein Fehl, keinen Hohn, keinen Spott erkennen.   
Aufseufzend legte sich der Gryffindor zurück.   
Lauschte dem kräftigen Herzschlag.  
Draco schien den Schlüssel zu einer bestimmten Kammer seines Herzens aus dem Hogwarts- See gefischt zu haben.  
„Ich kann damit leben... erklärst du mir später die näheren Hintergründe?“  
Dracos Lippen pressten ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie ein: „Natürlich.“ dagegen hauchten.   
Mit sich und der Welt im reinen, schließlich war jetzt endlich dieses verflixte Rätsel um Dracos und Harrys Beziehung, sowie seiner und Dracos geklärt, schlief er in den Armen des Grau- Elben ein. 

 

Lächelnd blickte er auf das friedliche Bild, welches sich ihm in der Krankenstation bot.   
Hatte er es doch geahnt!  
Leise räuspernd zog er die Aufmerksamkeit Dracos auf sich, der ein wenig verträumt aus dem großen Fenster hinausgeschaut hatte.   
„Hey...“  
„Hey...“, grüßte der Grau- Elb zurück.   
Harry ließ sich auf dem Nachbarbett nieder.   
Und wie Draco bemerkte war der andere immer noch recht blass.   
Er konnte Erschöpfung in den smaragdgrünen Tiefen erkennen.   
„Du hast Wort gehalten...“  
„Habe ich dir doch gesagt.“, grinste der Silberblonde verhalten.   
„Hast uns aber einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt.“  
Jetzt lachte Draco leise auf:  
„Das Gleiche könnte ich auch von dir sagen. Bekommst einfach so einen Todesfluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Du scheinst ein Magnet für Ärger zu sein.“   
„Das ist sehr elegant ausgedrückt.“, erwiderte Harry das Lachen.   
Sein Blick schweifte über den entspannten Körper, der sich an seinen Zimmernachbarn schmiegte.   
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden...“  
Die silbergrauen Augen folgten dem Blick.   
Unwillkürlich verstärkte er die Umarmung um den Gryffindor.   
Ein verlorenes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Slytherin, eh er sagte:   
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich uns das wirklich zumuten kann... soll... Schließlich...“, er blickte auf und schaute geradewegs in Harrys Augen.   
„... habe ich mich für dich als Herren entschieden.“   
Harry blieb ruhig.   
Er hatte schon etwas Ähnliches vermutet.   
Das Geschehen gestern musste es nun auch Draco endlich bewusst gemacht haben.   
„Außerdem... bin ich ein Elb...“, schloss er leise.  
Die Augen wieder auf den Braunhaarigen gerichtet. 

Harry stand vorsichtig auf.   
Setzte sich auf den Bettrand.  
Hob seine Hand und strich mit ihr sanft über die Wange seines Grau- Elben.   
„Genieße! Genieße die Zeit, die Euch verbleibt doppelt und dreifach. Dann brauchst du am Ende nichts bereuen.“  
Dankbar drückte Draco kurz die Hand an seiner Wange bevor er sich erkundigte:   
„Was habt ihr mit Pansy gemacht?“  
Der Grau- Elb legte eine Hand auf den braunen Schopf und strich immer wieder mit leichten Bewegungen durch die Mähne, während er gespannt auf die Antwort wartete.   
Aufseufzend fuhr sich Harry durchs Haar:  
„Alex hat ihr für die Nacht Zimmerarrest aufgebrummt. Und heute soll sie bis spätestens Mittag freiwillig bei Dumbledore ihren Abschied einreichen.“  
„Das ist alles?“, fragte Draco fassungslos.  
Er war gelinde gesagt, schockiert.   
Das Mädchen hätte beinah einen Doppelmord hinbekommen, von dem verweigerten Befehl ganz abgesehen und sie wurde lediglich der Schule verwiesen?  
Nochmals seufzte der Schwarzhaarige auf:  
„Alex hat gekocht. War stinksauer. Wenn er noch die nötige Energie dafür gehabt hätte, hätte er den Kerker in die Luft gejagt.“ Ein sarkastisches Lächeln huschte, während folgendem Satz, über sein Gesicht: „Zu unserem äußerst zweifelhaften Glück war die... Aktion... vorher derartig kräftezerrend, dass er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte... Außerdem habe ich mich eingemischt bevor ein weiteres Unglück geschehen konnte... wir können keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit gebrauchen... und...“, hier klang seine Stimme eindeutig schadenfroh. „... ich bezweifle, dass sich auf diesem Erdenrund auch nur noch eine Schule finden wird, die ihre Ausbildung weiterführen wird.“  
Der Silberblonde brauchte eine Weile ehe er die Konsequenzen aus dem Gesagten herausfiltern konnte. Breit grinsend fasste er zusammen:  
„Das heißt also: sie wird nicht an ihren Abschluss kommen. Zumindest nicht an einer öffentlichen oder privaten Schule. Und das bedeutet, ihre Eltern müssen sie privat unterrichten lassen, wenn sie möchten, dass aus ihr mal was wird. Aber so wie ich die Sache sehe, werden die Privat- Lehrer die Familie ganz schön schröpfen- nicht wahr?“  
Harry nickte und Draco fuhr fort:  
„Da aber bekannt ist, das die finanzielle Situation nicht gerade rosig bei Familie Parkinson ist, wird entweder der Privat- Unterricht ausfallen, so dass sie nicht zu dem Abschluss kommt und ohne Abschluss keine Chance irgendwie doch die Kontakte zur gehobenen Gesellschaft enger zu knüpfen, wie zum Beispiel durch eine Heirat.   
Oder aber bei dem Versuch ihre Tochter in einen Schwan zu verwandeln, wird die gesamte Familie untergehen. Das... das ist genial! Wer von euch ist auf diese Idee gekommen?“  
Die Begeisterung war dem Grau- Elben anzusehen.  
Verlegen zuckte Harry mit den Schultern:  
„Heute Morgen hat irgendwie ein Wort das nächste gegeben und schon war die Idee geboren. Alex wollte gleich ein paar Briefe schreiben und alles in die Wege leiten. Ich habe die Gelegenheit genutzt nach euch zu sehen. Ich bin froh, dass es euch soweit gut geht.“  
Poppy, die das Gespräch mitverfolgt hatte, trat jetzt ans Bett und drückte den beiden Jungen eine heiße Schokolade in die Hände.   
Ab und zu in die Tasse pustend, schlürften beide im angenehmen Schweigen gefangen das aromatische Getränk.   
„Was ich noch nicht ganz verstehe, ist die Tatsache, dass Professor Dumbledore nach dem Todesfluch nicht sofort in den Kerker gestürmt ist.   
Die Signatur hätte er doch spüren müssen- oder nicht?“, warf Harry die Frage nach einer Weile in den Raum.   
Seit er wieder soweit hergestellt worden war, dass er vernünftig und klar denken konnte, ließ ihm diese Frage keine Ruhe. Alex zu fragen, dazu war er nicht gekommen, da sie in der Nacht mit weitaus... entspannenderen... Dingen beschäftigt waren, als alles auszudiskutieren und der Morgen eigentlich genau so zärtlich und behutsam begonnen wie die Nacht geendet hatte.   
Deswegen nutzte er jetzt die Gelegenheit und quetschte Draco aus.   
Schmunzelnd blies der Silberblonde auf sein Getränk, eh er daran nippte und Antwort gab:   
„Du weißt nicht sehr viel über Halloween- mmh?“  
Verlegen senkte Harry den Kopf.   
Konnte er vielleicht was dafür, dass er nicht in der Welt der Magie aufgewachsen war? Und in den vergangenen Jahren weiß Gott besseres zu tun gehabt hatte, als sich um die Bedeutung der einzelnen Feiertage zu kümmern?   
„Was eigentlich jeder wissen müsste, ist, dass Halloween die Nacht der Toten und Geister ist.“, führte Draco weiter. Nach einem bestätigenden Nicken Harrys fuhr er fort:  
„Weniger bekannt ist die Tatsache, dass in dieser Nacht sämtliche Energien „verrückt spielen“.   
In dieser einen Nacht, bricht alles aus der Erde- der Natur- hervor.   
Egal ob Weiß, Schwarz oder Grau und pulsiert wild und unkontrolliert.   
Da fällt ein „Avada Kedavra“ nicht weiter auf, weil er ebenfalls nur kurz aufblitzt und sich dann wieder verflüchtigt.   
Bei einem Spruch wie ich ihn gestern angewandt habe, um dich- euch- wieder zurückzuholen, wäre Dumbledore mit Sicherheit auf uns aufmerksam geworden. Ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ihr in eurem unversiegelten Zustand eine Macht und Energie verströmt, die jedem in euren näheren Umkreis das Atmen erschwert. Deswegen hat Alex den Bannkreis errichtet.“  
Verstehend nickte Harry:  
„Deswegen wird am 31. Oktober im Unterricht keine Magie angewandt, sondern nur Theorie durchgenommen.“  
„Genau.“

 

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer ließ er sich auf seinen Platz in der Großen Halle fallen. Griff nach seiner Tasse und genoss sichtlich das Aroma des Tees.   
Er bemerkte durchaus die verlegene Stille, die seinen Haustisch ergriffen hatte, als er in die Halle eingetreten war.   
Nun, zum Teil konnte er sie sogar nachvollziehen.   
Schließlich bekamen die Schüler nicht häufig den Seelenpartner ihres Meisters vorgesetzt.  
##Das ist kein Grund gleich sarkastisch werden.##, lachte Alex.   
#Ja, ja, was auch immer du sagst.#, winkte Harry ab. #Standpauke vom Direktor schon abgeholt?#  
##Ja, gleich nachdem ich die Briefe losgeschickt habe.##, seufzte Alex auf. ##Mir klingeln immer noch die Ohren.##  
Harry lachte leise in sich hinein.   
#Du Armer.#   
Er schickte eine mentale Liebkosung hinterher.   
Dann blickte er auf und sah wie sich Alex mit einem wohligen Seufzer in seinen Stuhl zurücklehnte. Der Dunkel- Elb genoss das wohlige Gefühl in vollen Zügen.   
Als jemand neben ihm Platz nahm, wurde Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf den Slytherin- Haustisch gelenkt.  
Verwundert schaute er auf, da doch eigentlich immer Draco derjenige war, der dort saß und es eigentlich niemand sonst wagte diesen Platz in Anspruch zu nehmen.   
Er blieb an silbergrauen Augen hängen.   
Ein Blick weiter nach hinten zeigte ihm einen Neville, der ziemlich hilflos die Schultern zuckte und genauso hilflos meinte:  
„Sorry, aber er wollte partout nicht länger auf der Krankenstation bleiben. Selbst als Madame Pomfrey drohte ihn mit einem Fesselfluch ans Bett zu ketten, hat er sie lediglich charmant angelächelt und ist aufgestanden.“   
„Ich habe dir doch bereits gesagt, dass es mir soweit gut geht.“  
„Ja klar. Deswegen rast dein Puls auch wie verrückt.“, schnaubte Harry, nachdem er einen Blick auf die Halsschlagader des Grau- Elben riskiert hatte.   
„Ich werde mich nicht auf der Krankenstation verkriechen!“, stellte Draco seinen Standpunkt mit blitzenden Augen klar.   
Harry und Neville nahmen den Sturkopf mit einem Seufzer hin und akzeptierten die Entscheidung des Malfoys.   
„Übertreib es aber nicht gleich wieder.“, konnte Harry sich nicht verkneifen noch hinterher zu schieben.   
„Dann achte darauf, dass du dich von allen Schwierigkeiten fernhältst.“, schoss Draco nonchalant zurück.  
Grinsend erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige:  
„Was immer du auch befiehlst.“  
Die beiden hätten das Spielchen immer so weiter führen können, übrigens sehr zur Verwunderung ihrer Hauskameraden, die doch angenommen hatten, die beiden, oder vielmehr: die drei nicht so schnell wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen, wenn in dem Moment nicht die Eulen mit der Post in die Halle reingerauscht wären.   
Zur Verwunderung aller setzte sich eine Eule genau vor Draco und streckte ihm auffordernd ihr Bein hin.   
Skeptisch kam er der stummen Aufforderung nach und blickte dann noch mehr erbleichend auf den roten Umschlag in seinen Händen: ein Heuler.   
Ihm war klar, dass er es nicht mehr bis draußen schaffen würde.   
Und die Peinlichkeit flüchtend mit einem explodierenden Heuler in der Hand wollte er nicht riskieren.   
Dann lieber anhören, was ihm seine Eltern mitteilen wollten.   
Schwer schluckend öffnete er den Brief.  
„DRACO SALZAR MALFOY! WAS, BEI ALLEN GESTIRNEN, HAST DU DIR BEI SOLCH EINER AKTION NUR GEDACHT! DU HÄTTEST... DRAUFGEHEN KÖNNEN...!! UND WENN WIR SCHON DABEI SIND, DIE ANDEREN BEIDEN SIND AUCH NICHT VIEL BESSER!! KÖNNT IHR NICHT BESSER AUSPASSEN???   
EURE WACHSAMKEIT DARF NIEMALS NACHLASSEN!!! HABT IHR VERSTANDEN?!?“  
Bis auf drei Personen konnte niemand etwas mit der Stimme anfangen.   
Sie hatten ja bisher auch noch nicht das Vergnügen Salazar Slytherin persönlich kennen zulernen. Und das der Gute der Patenonkel von Draco war, können sie somit auch unmöglich wissen.   
Dafür war die nächste männliche Stimme nur zu bekannt:  
„WAS AUCH IMMER DU DIR GESTERN ABEND GEDACHT HAST, ICH HOFFE FÜR DICH, DASS DU DIR DAS NIEMALS WIEDER DENKEN WIRST. SONST LEG ICH DICH ÜBERS KNIE. EGAL WIE ALT DU DANN AUCH IMMER SEIN MAGST. IST DAS KLAR?“  
Draco schluckte nochmals.  
Ihm war ja schon klar gewesen, dass Poppy seinen Eltern bescheid sagen musste, aber das diese derartig... überreagieren würden?  
Zu seiner Erleichterung folgte nun die gemäßigtere Stimme seiner Mutter:  
„Männer! Beruhigt euch und seid froh, dass die Jungen die Aufgabe gemeistert haben.“ Die, die in der Nähe saßen, konnten wiederwilliges zustimmendes Gemurmel im Hintergrund hören.  
„Draco, was wir dir eigentlich sagen möchten, ist, dass wir sehr stolz auf dich sind. Du hast die Situation gestern mit Bravour hinter dich gebracht.   
Und ich entschuldige mich bei dir für die Ausfälle der Männer. Aber sie reagieren nur so, weil sie sich immer noch Horrorszenarien ausmalen, was alles hätte schief gehen können und die Folgen daraus.- Gar nicht wahr.“, maulte Lucius dazwischen. Narcissa ignorierte ihn.   
„Mein Lieber, fragst du bitte Harry, ob er die Weihnachtsferien bei uns verbringen möchte? Am besten tust du das in der Großen Halle. Nicht das alle denken, du hättest ihn zu irgendwas gezwungen wenn er zusagt.   
Wir kennen den Ruf, den Slytherin und vor allem der Name „Malfoy“ hat, ja nur allzu gut.“, seufzte sie resigniert auf. „Viele liebe Grüße von uns allen. Lasst euch nicht unterkriegen!“, endete der Heuler schließlich.   
Nach diesem doch sehr denkwürdigen Heuler, es kam eben nicht alle Tage vor, dass ein Malfoy einen roten Brief bekam, herrschte absolute Stille in der Großen Halle.  
Welche erst endete als Harry sich räusperte und meinte:  
„Ich würde sehr gern Weihnachten auf Malfoy- Manor verbringen.“  
Der Tumult, der diesen einfachen Satz folgte, war unwahrscheinlich groß und vor allem laut.  
Kapitel 15

 

Lucius wartete sehnsüchtig auf seinen Sohn und Harry Potter.   
Natürlich sah man ihm das nicht an.  
Für all die anderen, die ebenso wie er auf die Einfahrt des Hogwarts- Expresses warteten, sah es so aus als ob er vornehm gelangweilt mit einem Hauch von Desinteresse in die Menge schaute.   
Tatsächlich lagen die Dinge aber so, dass Alex sich schon seit heute Morgen auf Malfoy- Manor befand und Lucius der Meinung war, dass sein Mylord noch nie besser, erholter, entspannter ausgesehen hatte.   
Harry Potter schien ihm gut zutun.  
So merkwürdig das auch klang. 

Ungefähr eine Woche nach Schulbeginn war Salazar, sein Herr wie auch Patenonkel von Draco, nach Malfoy- Manor gekommen. Hatte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im Kaminzimmer in einen der Sessel gesetzt und fing dann an zu erzählen.   
Da erst verstand Lucius die Zusammenhänge zwischen dem Zusammenbruch nachdem Alex sein Gedächtnis wieder bekommen hatte, seiner Frage, ob sie das Angebot ihn als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zu schicken, noch zurückziehen könnten und den Ausspruch:  
„Tja mein Lieber, scheint als würde unverhofftes öfter eintreten als gedacht.“   
Ebenso der Befehl, dem Jungen kein Haar zu krümmen, rückte nun in ein ganz anderes Licht.   
Lucius konnte noch nicht mal ansatzweise nachvollziehen, was sein Freund in dem Moment gefühlt haben musste.   
Zu erkennen, dass man untrennbar an den gebunden war, der dazu erzogen worden war, einen zu töten... das... das war ein bisschen zu viel für den Silberblonden.   
Und um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, entschied sich Draco, der Grau- Elb, für Harry als Herrn.   
Es schien fast so, als ob das Schicksal Harry mit aller Macht an diese Seite des Krieges binden wollte.   
Lucius hatte inzwischen genug Zeit gehabt sich an diese Vorstellungen zu gewöhnen und jetzt war er eigentlich mehr als neugierig wer sich wirklich hinter „Harry Potter“ versteckte. Schließlich haben sowohl Alex als auch Salazar und Draco den Jungen tief in ihr Herz geschlossen.  
Zudem hatte Draco angekündigt, dass er noch jemanden über die Weihnachtsfeiertage mitbringen wollte.   
Wer das wohl sein sollte? 

Sein Gedankenfluss wurde von der Einfahrt des Hogwarts- Expresses unterbrochen.   
Unbewusst straffte er seine Haltung und zupfte unauffällig seinen Umhang zurecht. Wie, bei allen Gestirnen, kamen die Menschen bloß mit diesem überflüssigen Stück Stoff zurecht?  
Er dankte den Gestirnen, dass die Elben auf solcherlei Zierart komplett verzichteten. Es war nun mal eine erwiesene Tatsache, dass ein Umhang sich beim Anpirschen im Unterholz als äußerst unpraktisch erwies.  
Überall blieb man damit hängen, fabrizierte eine Menge Lärm und die ganze Arbeit des Aufspürens und Anpirschens umsonst.   
Seine Mine erhellte sich unwesentlich als er den silberblonden Schopf seines Sohnes in der Menge ausmachen konnte. Stetig und unaufhaltsam kam Draco immer näher und näher. Bis sein Junge endlich vor ihm stand.   
Einen lächelnden Harry Potter auf der einen Seite, einen eingeschüchterten braunhaarigen Jungen auf der anderen.   
Einzig mit dem Hochziehen einer seiner Augenbrauen kommentierte er den Arm, den Draco um die Hüfte des Braunhaarigen geschlungen hatte.  
„Mr. Potter.“, grüßte er den Schwarzhaarigen. „Mr. ...?“  
„... Longbottem, Sir. Neville Longbottem...“, stellte sich Neville auf die unausgesprochene Frage hin verschüchtert vor und drängte sich enger an seinen Geliebten.   
Dafür das Draco ihm erklärt hatte, dass die Malfoys in der Öffentlichkeit immer eine Maske trugen, sie aber untereinander einen warmherzigen Umgang miteinander pflegten, jagte ihm der undeutbare Ausdruck Lucius’ mehr Angst ein als er geahnt hatte. Vor allem weil er direkt vor dem Älteren stand und eine Kälte den Mann umwehte, die jedem sagte: „Wer mir zu nahe kommt, wird es bereuen.“   
Neville zog es vor diese Warnung ernst zu nehmen.   
Egal was der Grau- Elb ihm über seine Familie erzählt hatte.   
Er zuckte zusammen als Lucius mit einer Hand in die Robentasche langte, allerdings nur um die aktuelle Ausgabe des „Tagespropheten“ hervorzuziehen und nicht seinen Zauberstab, um sie alle in Grund und Boden zu fluchen:   
„Berührt die Zeitung und passt auf, dass euer Gepäck mit euch in Kontakt steht.“  
Schnell kontrollierten die drei Jugendlichen ihr Gepäck, legten dann eine Hand auf den Tagespropheten und der Portschlüssel setzte sie sicher in der Eingangshalle des Manors ab.  
Sie hatten kaum den Marmorboden berührt, da wurde Harry bereits in eine kräftige Umarmung gezogen.   
Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen ehe er japsent meinte:  
„Luft...“  
Sofort hatte er festen Boden unter den Füssen.   
Der Ältere war aber immer noch nicht gewillt ihn loszulassen, sondern hielt ihn stattdessen an der Taille weiterhin sacht umschlossen während er sich mit seinem Gesicht an den Hals seines Seelenpartners kuschelte.   
Leise in sich hineinlachend legte Harry die Arme in den Nacken seines Dunkel- Elben:  
„So wie du dich verhältst, könnte man meinen wir hätten uns Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen.“  
„Die Zeit in der Schule zählt nicht.“, kam es nuschelnd zurück.   
Harry spürte den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut, welcher ihm angenehme Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. „Da ist nur anschauen und kaum anfassen erlaubt. Aber hier kann ich dich in den Arm nehmen, wann immer ich will. Kann ich dich küssen, so oft ich will. Kann ich dich genießen...“  
Narcissa, Salazar und eine Harry vollkommen unbekannte Person, welche gerade die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinunterschritten, unterbrachen die weiteren Erklärungen Alex’. Sehr zur Erleichterung Lucius’ und Nevilles.   
Der Gryffindor hatte sich noch nicht so ganz an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass ausgerechnet der in Hogwarts äußerst beliebte Professor Lord Voldemort sein sollte.   
Er konnte das Bild des Professors, der es immer wieder fertig brachte die mitunter ziemlich trockene Theorie mit dem einen oder anderen Scherz und sehr anschaulichen Beispielen aufzulockern, nicht mit dem Bild Voldemorts in Einklang bringen, welches ihm sein Leben lang eingetrichtert worden war.   
Vor allem weil er immer wieder gesehen hatte wie liebevoll Alex und Harry miteinander umgingen, wenn sie sich in den sicheren Mauern des Kerkers wähnten.   
Und das sollten eigentlich die größten Todfeinde sein?

Draco wurde sofort von seiner Mutter in eine Umarmung geschlossen, ebenso von Salazar und der anderen Frau.   
Erst danach kam der Malfoy- Spross dazu Neville vorzustellen:  
„Mum, das hier ist Neville Longbottem, mein Freund und Geliebter.“  
Mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln umfasste sie die Hände des immer noch stillen Gryffindors und hieß ihn sowohl auf Malfoy- Manor, als auch in der Familie herzlich willkommen.   
„Danke, Mrs. Malfoy.“, kam es leise von ihm zurück.   
Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich als sie einen Finger unter sein Kinn legte und ihn mit sanfter Gewalt dazu brachte aufzusehen.  
In den braunen Tiefen, die sie an den Stamm der alten Eiche erinnerte in der sie als Kind immer Zuflucht gefunden hatte, erkannte sie Scheu und Angst etwas verkehrt zu machen. Dadurch vielleicht die Liebe zu Draco und die Freundschaft zu Harry zu verlieren.   
Liebevoll strich sie ihm über die Wange:  
„Keine Angst, Neville. Keiner wird über dich herfallen und in die Kerker verschleppen.“, meinte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Um dir deine Angst zu nehmen: niemand in diesem Haus wird Dracos Entscheidung in Frage stellen. Du bist nun ebenso Teil der Familie wie jeder andere Anwesende hier auch. Das heißt, du kannst uns ruhig duzen- o.k.? Du übrigens ebenfalls Harry. So wie ich Salazar einschätze, wird er es dir bei euren vergangenen Treffen vergessen haben anzubieten- oder?“  
Das amüsierte Nicken Harrys sowie das verlegene Schnauben des Clan- Oberhauptes bestätigten ihre Theorie.   
Ein befreites Lächeln erhellte das Gesicht des Gryffindors und man sah ihm deutlich an, dass die Worte Cissas geholfen hatten die Anspannung der letzte Stunden zu lösen.  
„Danke.“  
Dann wandte sie sich Harry zu, der bereits eine kräftige Umarmung Salazars hinter sich bringen musste und nun in eine behutsamere von Alex’ Mutter, Ceylin, gezogen wurde.   
Automatisch ließ sie ihre Augen über den jungen Mann gleiten.   
Stellte durchaus die Gemeinsamkeiten fest, die ihn jetzt mit dem Volk der Elben verbanden.   
Was sie sah, gefiel ihr.   
Denn sie konnte sich noch sehr gut an den kleinen Jungen von der Quidditsch- Meisterschaft erinnern.   
Auch wenn es ihm vielleicht nicht bewusst gewesen war, aber er hatte irgendwie verlassen ausgesehen. Einsam. Und vollkommen unterernährt.   
Es hatte ihr fast das Herz gebrochen ihn so zu sehen.  
Das sollte das Kind sein, das gegen ihren Mylord angetreten war und ihn in Zukunft besiegen sollte? Das war das Kind, auf dessen schmalen Schultern die Zauberer ihre Hoffnungen abluden?  
Hatte den niemand sonst mitbekommen, was mit ihm losgewesen war?  
Hatte niemand seine Einsamkeit bemerkt?  
In all den Leuten, die um ihn herum standen, hatte er nicht einen Menschen gehabt, mit dem er sich verbunden gefühlt hatte.   
Erst als ihr Sohn, Draco, das Spielfeld betreten hatte, war so etwas wie Leben in den jungen Gryffindor gekommen. Es schien, als ob die Rivalität, die zwischen den beiden bestanden hatte, dem Jungen durch sein Leben geholfen hat. Vielleicht, weil Draco ihm damit das Gefühl gegeben hatte, vollkommen normal zu sein? Weil Draco ihn nicht wie ein rohes Ei behandelt hat?  
Wie auch immer, dieses Kapitel schien für immer geschlossen zu sein.   
Schließlich hatten Draco und Harry Freundschaft miteinander geschlossen, zudem war Draco an Harry als Herren verpflichtet und Harry und Alex waren gebunden- verschmolzene Seelen.   
Im Großen und Ganzen hatte sich die Situation für alle Beteiligten zum positiven gewandelt.   
Erstaunt hielt sie in ihren Überlegungen inne.   
Wie immer hatten ihre Heiler- Sinne automatisch jeden der neu angekommen war, gesundheitlich durchgecheckt. Soweit waren auch alle gesund. Nur bei Harry...  
Diesmal lenkte sie ihre Sinne bewusst auf den jungen Mann, aber das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe.   
„Cissa? Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Lucius der die Unruhe seiner Gemahlin bemerkt hatte, nach.   
Amüsement erfasste die Licht- Elbin, welche man auch in ihrer Antwort heraushören konnte:  
„Wie man es nimmt... Lasst uns doch erst mal im Salon Platz nehmen und die Kinder verschnaufen.“  
Davon beruhigt folgten ihr alle und ließen sich in den gemütlichen Sesseln nieder. Alex, der natürlich nicht von der Seite seines sichtlich belustigten Partners wegzubewegen war, nahm die rechte Lehne des Sessels in Anspruch. Draco und Neville hatten den einzigen Zweisitzer abbekommen und Salazar, Ceylin und Lucius hatten auf dem großen Sofa Platz genommen. Narcissa orderte erst für die drei Jugendlichen eine heiße Schokolade und ließ ihnen genügend Zeit diese zu genießen.   
Derweil hatten sie Zeit die neuesten Neuigkeiten auszutauschen und den Tratsch auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen.   
„Was ihr mit Pansy Parkinson angestellt habt, ist übrigens eine Meisterleistung.“, lachte Salazar in sich hinein.   
Fragend blickten die Jugendlichen ihn an.   
„Nun, nachdem wir von Poppy von der Sache unterrichtet worden waren, war ich ja schon drauf und dran nach Hogwarts zu stürmen und dem Mädchen den Kopf zurechtzurücken. Sich einfach so an meinen Jungs vergreifen...“, grummelte der Führer der Dunkel- Elben in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Zum Glück hat Ceylin mir ein wenig die Flügel zurecht gestutzt und gemeint, ich solle doch erst mal abwarten. Als dann von Alex die Nachricht kam, was genau ihr mit ihr vorhabt, bin ich aus allen Wolken gefallen. Etwas derartig... hinterhältiges... hätte ich euch gar nicht zugetraut.“, grinste Salazar.   
„Der Fairness halber muss angemerkt werden, dass es einzig und allein Alex und Harry waren, denen die Idee während des morgendlichen Gedankenaustausches gekommen ist. Ich hatte damit herzlich wenig zu tun und bin vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt worden.“, grinste Draco zurück.   
„Bist du sicher, dass du vorher wirklich ein Gryffindor warst?“, erkundigte sich Lucius.   
„Wer sagt denn, dass ich ein vollwertiger Löwe gewesen bin?“, gab Harry belustigt die Retourkutsche. Das Unverständnis der Leute um ihn herum brachte ihn zum Lachen:   
„Der Hut war sich von Anfang an nicht sicher, ob er mich nach Slytherin oder nach Gryffindor schicken sollte. Da aber der Kennlernversuch von Draco derartig missglückt war, bevorzugte ich Gryffindor.   
Es ist mir dort nicht schlecht gegangen. Das kann ich so nicht sagen.   
Ron und Hermine hatten immer ein Auge auf mich, genau wie Mrs. Weasley. Aber sie haben selber festgestellt, dass ich mitunter, sagen wir einfach mal, zu listig für eine Katze gewesen bin. Das nannten sie dann immer meine Slytherin- Seite. Nach den letzten Sommerferien sortierte mich der Hut um. Ich glaube die Gründe dafür kann sich jeder denken.“  
Er drückte kurz Alex’ Hand, welche unter seiner auf Alex’ Oberschenkel ruhte.   
„Den Gestirnen sei Dank.“, seufzte Salzar erleichtert auf. „Und ich dachte schon, ich sei von Gryffindorn umzingelt.“  
Auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin, erklärte Draco:  
„Meine Mutter ist eine Gryffidor, mein Geliebter ist ein Gryffindor und sein Schwiegersohn immerhin, genauso wie ich, ein halber Gryffindor.   
Godric hat sich schon bei Onkelchen mit einem Augenzwinkern erkundigt, ob er die Clane nicht komplett zusammenlegen möchte.“  
„Wir waren bei Miss Parkinson stehen geblieben...“, versuchte Ceylin mit sanfter Stimme das Gespräch zurückzulenken.  
„Ach ja, ich habe sie beobachten lassen.   
Und wie erwartet haben alle Schulen, selbst die kleineren, weniger renommierten Schulen es abgelehnt das Mädchen aufzunehmen. Inzwischen ist die Familie verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Privat- Lehrer, der ihren Ansprüchen gerade noch so genügt, aber nicht solch horrende Summen verlangt. Meine Späher haben mir berichtet, dass, als sie das erste Angebot von einem der Privat- Lehrer gehört hatten, die Mutter in Ohnmacht gefallen ist, dem Vater die Knie weich wurden und dem Mädchen ganz unelegant die Kinnlade runtergefallen ist.“  
Man konnte sehen, dass der Dunkel- Elb mit der Situation vollkommen zufrieden war. Was der Rest der Anwesenden durchaus nachvollziehen konnte.   
„Was ich aber noch nicht ganz verstehe...“, wagte Neville leise einzuwerfen. „... ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie... ich meine, ihr...“, verbesserte er sich nach einem Knuff Dracos schnell. „... alle Schulen unter Kontrolle habt.“  
„Haben wir auch nicht.“, erklärte Alex. „Wir pflegen lediglich mit einigen den Kontakt. Die, die wissen, um was bei diesem Krieg tatsächlich geht und die, die Dunkle Magie weiterhin unterrichten. Egal was die Allgemeinheit dazu sagt. Bis jetzt haben sie weiterhin genügend Zulauf, so dass bisher noch keine einzige schließen musste.   
Es ist so, dass zwischen den einzelnen Schulen ein reger Austausch an Informationen und Gefälligkeiten herrscht. Die eine Schule steht mit den Schulen in Kontakt, eine andere wiederum mit ganz anderen. So kommt es dann dazu, dass schließlich jede Schule von der Nachricht Kenntnis hat und sie auch umsetzt. Miss Parkinson ist nicht die einzige Schülerin, die so „geächtet“ wurde. Soweit ich weiß, kamen im Laufe der Jahrhunderte bisher insgesamt fünf Schüler in den „Genuss“ diese Art der Strafe zu „genießen“.   
Jede Schule weiß, dass diese Strafe äußerst selten angewandt wird, wenn aber, dann ist sie berechtigt. Natürlich bekommen so auch die Privat- Lehrer Wind davon und schrauben ihre Preise dann derartig in die Höhe, oder sind irgendwie anderweitig unpässlich, dass die Familie das Kind entweder verstoßen muss, um nicht am Hungertuch zu nagen, oder mit dem betreffenden Schüler untergeht. Diese Entscheidung muss jede Familie für sich treffen.“  
„Oh...“  
Die Ungeheuerlichkeit der Strafe, die Pansy getroffen hatte, machte Neville erst mal für eine Weile sprachlos, ehe er sich zu einer neuen Frage aufraffen konnte:   
„Wie kam es eigentlich, dass in Hogwarts die Dunkle Magie aus dem Lehrplan genommen wurde? Wenn ich die Geschichte richtig in Erinnerung habe, dann waren die Eltern doch zufrieden mit der Art und Weise wie auf Hogwarts unterrichtet wurde- oder?“  
„Du hast recht.“, stimmte Ceylin dem Gryffindor zu. „Leider hat kurz nachdem wir Elben uns aus Hogwarts zurückgezogen haben, ein Abgänger versucht mit Hilfe der Dunklen Magie die Frau, welche er abgöttisch liebte, für sich zu gewinnen. Zu ihrem eigenen Unglück hatte die Frau für ihn nur Verachtung und Geringschätzung übrig, so dass sie ihm die kalte Schulter zeigte. Ihn und sein Werben komplett ignorierte. Daraufhin bediente er sich starker Dunkelmagischer Sprüche um sie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es ging schließlich soweit, dass sie elendig zu Grunde ging, da ihr Wille einfach zu stark war und sich nicht vollständig brechen ließ.   
Nachdem diese Geschichte bekannt geworden war, wurde ein Dekret erlassen, welches verfügte, dass Dunkle Magie sofort aus dem Lehrplan zu streichen war. Natürlich musste der damalige Direktor sofort reagieren. Immerhin handelte es sich beim dem Täter um einen Hogwarts- Absolventen. Als wir dessen gewahr wurden, war es bereits zu spät und der Schaden angerichtet. Wir haben jedoch mit anderen Schulen Kontakt aufnehmen und sie davon abbringen können, die Dunkle Magie komplett herauszunehmen. Wir halten den Kontakt bis heute. Und eigentlich ist es einzig und allein diesen Schulen zu verdanken, dass das Gleichgewicht noch nicht komplett gekippt ist.“  
Neville seufzte leise auf:  
„Irgendwie ist die Geschichte voll dummer Zufälle und noch dümmeren Verstrickungen, die dann einen ganzen Rattenschwanz vollkommener Unsinnigkeiten nach sich ziehen. Man braucht sich nur die heutige Situation anzuschauen, um zu sehen, wozu das führen kann.“  
Stumm stimmten die anderem ihm zu.  
„Apropos dumme Zufälle.“, nahm Narcissa den Gesprächsfaden auf und zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Vorhin in der Halle habe ich eine überaus interessante Entdeckung gemacht, bei der ich mir absolut nicht vorstellen kann, dass das so beabsichtigt gewesen ist.“  
Schmunzelnd richtete sie ihren Blick auf Harry, dem die verwunderten Blicke der anderen ziemlich unangenehm waren.   
Cissa, die bemerkte, dass Alex seinen Kleinen damit beruhigte, indem er einen Arm um dessen Schulter legte und ihn zu sich ranzog, holte tief Luft und sagte dann lächelnd:  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry. Du wirst „Mutter“.“  
Vollkommene Stille folgte dieser Eröffnung.  
Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.   
„Äh... Narcissa... ich bin ein Mann...“, stellte Harry nach einer ganzen Weile stockend fest. Die Hand, welche automatisch zu seinem Bauch gewandert war, lag immer noch locker dort.   
„Ich weiß. Und ich bin mir auch noch nicht ganz klar darüber, wie das passieren konnte, aber es ist passiert. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann bist du im zweiten Monat. Vielleicht in der sechsten Woche?“  
Vollkommen überfragt blickte der Slytherin erst auf seinen Bauch, dann zu seinem Partner. Der verstärkte seine Umarmung, zuckte aber selber recht hilflos mit den Schultern.   
„Verdammt!“, durchbrach Draco schließlich kalkweiß die erneute Stille.  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wie. Sechste Woche sagst du?“  
Seine Mutter nickte.  
„Dann war das an dem Abend, an dem Pansy Harry den Todesfluch auf den Hals hetzte. Halloween. Um ihn und auch Mylord... Alex zurückzuholen, wandte ich den „Spruch des Lebens“ an. Ich bin eben noch mal jedes Detail durchgegangen und ich glaube, ich bin an der „Mutterschaft“ schuld.“  
Jeder im Raum konzentrierte sich auf den Grau- Elben.   
Keiner zweifelte Narcissas Diagnose an.   
Außer vielleicht noch Harry und auch Neville, die sich das überhaupt nicht vorstellen konnten.   
Nacissa, die den Unglauben in Harrys Augen erkennen konnte, erhob sich, legte ihre Hand über seine und flüsterte:  
„Schließe deine Augen und folge mir.“  
Wie geheißen schloss der junge Mann seine Augen.   
Spürte sofort wie ihn die Energie Narcissas umhüllte und sanft mitführte. Gemeinsam stießen sie in sein Inneres vor und schließlich konnte er es hören: seinen eigenen kräftigen Herzschlag und auch einen zweiten... und dritten... leise, aber nicht weniger kräftig.   
Tränen der Rührung liefen dem Schwarzhaarigen über die Wangen, während Alex sich in den Sessel setzte und seinen Kleinen auf den Schoss nahm. Durch ihre Verbindung, die Harry offengelassen hatte, hatte er ebenfalls dem kleinen Wunder beiwohnen können.   
„Es sind Zwillinge...“, flüsterte Harry in die respektvolle Stille.  
„Ich weiß...“, antwortete Alex ebenso leise, festigte die Umarmung um seinen Seelenpartner und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die seidige Mähne.   
Harry indes kuschelte sich noch näher in die Wärme seines Partners.   
„An dem Abend ging es um Sekunden und ich stand unter Druck...“, fuhr Draco leise mit seiner Erklärung fort.   
„... einer der Textstellen in der Rezitation heißt grob übersetzt:  
„... und Leben soll durch ihn fließen...“  
ich habe stattdessen:  
„... und Leben soll IN ihn fließen...“   
gesagt. Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Erst jetzt, wo Mum das sagt... Entschuldigt bitte...“  
Man konnte Draco das schlechte Gewissen an der Nasenspitze ansehen.   
Es kam immerhin nicht alle Tage vor, dass ein Mann schwanger wurde.   
Gut, sie lebten im Reich der Magie und des Zaubers.   
Natürlich gab es Zauber die Homosexuellen Paaren halfen, eigene Kinder zu bekommen. Aber die funktionierten alle auf Zaubertrank- Basis und waren äußerst schwierig zu brauen. Nur die besten Meister ihres Faches und das waren lediglich läppische sechs Stück, darunter auch Severus Snape, waren in der Lage diese herzustellen. Hinzu kam, dass einige der Kräuter ganz schwer aufzutreiben waren, da sie lediglich alle sieben Jahre zum Mittsommer blühten.   
„Da ist nichts, weswegen du dich entschuldigen müsstest.“, versuchte Alex den Grau- Elben zu beruhigen. „Du hast an dem Abend unglaubliches geleistet und der Spruch hat seine Wirkung getan: Harry und ich sind noch am Leben. Das quasi als Nebenwirkung aus unserer Verbindung...“, ein verträumtes Lächeln kräuselte kurz seine Lippen als er an jene Nacht voller Zärtlichkeiten zurückdachte. „... Kinder entstanden sind, damit können Harry und ich leben. Der Zeitpunkt ist zwar ein wenig unpassend, da wir uns mitten im Krieg befinden, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir auch das hinbekommen.“  
Wie um die Aussage zu bekräftigen, nickte jeder der Anwesenden und schwor sich den beiden so gut er eben konnte unter die Arme zu greifen. 

 

Vorsichtig stützte sich Neville auf seinen Ellenbogen, um seinen Geliebten zu bobachten. Da Malfoy- Manor sicherer war als selbst Hogwarts, hatten all jene, auf denen ein Siegel lag, dieses gelöst und genossen es in ihrer natürlichen Form den Tag zu begehen.   
So auch Draco.   
Er hatte den Grau- Elben schon mehrmals unversiegelt gesehen, doch es war für ihn immer wieder ein Erlebnis.   
Die Haare, welche in feinen silbernen Strähnen sacht das Gesicht umspielten. Die lange, biegsame, durchtrainierte Gestalt, der man die Energie, die sie durchfloss, ganz genau anmerken konnte. Die Kraft brodelte nur unzulänglich verdeckt unter der Unterfläche. Bereit wie eine gespannte Feder jederzeit zuzuschlagen. Er hatte bereits einen kleinen Eindruck von der Kraft des Grau- Elben gewinnen können als jener mit Harry den Schwertkampf übte.  
Die Haut, welche im unversiegelten Zustand einen zarten Goldton aufwies- ein Erbe seines Vaters, da eigentlich jede Licht- Elbe Haut Porzellangleich sein eigen nannte, weich wie ein Teppich aus feinster Seide.   
Die Augen, welche wie bei jedem anderem Elben die schräge Stellung einer Katze hatten, silbern wie der Mond aufblitzten.   
Es ging einfach nicht anders: er war diesem Geschöpf hoffnungslos verfallen. 

Dem Tag hatten einige Überraschungen innegewohnt.   
Zum einen für ihn, dass die Familie seines Grau- Elben ihn entgegen aller anfänglichen Befürchtungen warmherzig aufgenommen hatte. Selbst Lucius hatte ihm, als er und Draco sich für die Nacht zurückgezogen hatten, einen Gute- Nacht- Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben. Wie bei seinem Sohn.   
Die Zahlenschwäche Salazars hatte den Abend über noch für den einen oder anderen Lacher gesorgt. Allerdings hatte er mitbekommen, dass Salazar und Ceylin ein eingespieltes Team waren. Aber was sollte er bei einigen tausend Jahren an Lebens- und Eheerfahrung schon groß erwarten?  
Ebenso hatte ihn die Ruhe und Wärme überrascht, die jeder in diesem Haus, in dieser Familie, auszustrahlen schien.   
Irgendwie hatte er sich Salazar, Lucius... anders vorgestellt. Kälter. Härter. Unbarmherziger?  
Aber er hatte hier Männer als auch Frauen angetroffen, die sich um ihre Familien und das Wohlergehen ihrer Völker sorgten. Die dafür kämpften, dass die Welt nicht vor die Hunde ging- salopp ausgedrückt.   
Die größte Überraschung dieses Tages jedoch war die unverhoffte „Mutterschaft“ Harrys gewesen.  
Er konnte sich weder Alex noch Harry bei irgendeiner Tätigkeit vorstellen, die etwas mit Babys zu tun hatte. Weder beim Wickeln, noch beim Fläschchen geben, noch beim Baden. Seine Vorstellungen endeten irgendwie immer im Chaos.   
Leise in sich hineinlachend, strich er seinem Elben eine silberne Strähne aus der Stirn. Jener öffnete träge seine Augen und erwiderte den Blick aus den braunen Tiefen.   
„Worüber lachst du?“  
„Ich hatte nur gerade ein Bild vor Augen, in dem Alex versucht ein Baby zu wickeln und alles in einer Wolke aus Babypuder untergeht.“  
Jetzt lachte Draco ebenfalls leise auf:  
„Ich kann dich beruhigen. Der Gute hat bereits Praxis- Erfahrungen mit mir sammeln können. Da mein Vater sich anfangs ziemlich unbeholfen angestellt hat, was den Umgang mit Kleinkindern anging, hat Alex immer ein Auge auf uns beide gehabt, wenn meine Mum gerade anderweitig beschäftigt war. Tantchen und Onkelchen haben meinem armen Vater dann den richtigen Umgang mit mir eingehämmert. Ich zitiere Salazar:  
„Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass so ein Würmchen das Zepter in der Hand hält, sobald seine Mutter das Haus verlässt.“  
Soll heißen, ich habe meinen Vater ganz schön auf Trapp gehalten. Ohne Alex an seiner Seite hätte der Gute wohl den einen oder anderen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten.“  
„Draco, der Hausdrache.“, gluckste Neville.   
„Jepp.“, erwiderte der Silberhaarige das Lachen fröhlich, eh er eine Hand in den Nacken seines Gryffindors legte, ihn zu sich hinunterzog und das Lachen mit seinen Lippen schluckte...

 

Alex’ Kopf ruhte auf dem Bauch seines Kleinen.   
Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er die Hand, welche immer wieder durch seine tiefblaue Mähne fuhr.  
Ab und zu verweilten die Finger in seinem Nacken und krauelten ihn dort zärtlich. Dann war er durchaus versucht wie eine Katze zu schnurren.  
„Komm her mein kleiner Schmusekater.“, schmunzelte Harry.   
Schläfrig setzte Alex einen Kuss auf die warme Haut unter ihm und kam dann der Aufforderung nach. Wurde jedoch sofort munterer, als er die neugierige Zunge spürte, die die Ränder seiner Lippen nachzeichnete, nur um dann durch Zähne ersetzt zu werden, die leicht an seiner Unterlippe knabberten.   
Leise aufseufzend gab er den Störenfrieden nach, öffnete seinen Mund und empfing den Eindringling unverzüglich zu einem sinnlichen Tanz.   
Seine Hand, die immer noch in einer schützenden Geste auf dem Unterbauch seines Kleinen geruht hatte, streichelte inzwischen sanft über die braungebrannte Haut und wanderte nach einer Weile in tiefere Regionen. Umschloss zärtlich dass, was sich ihm entgegenreckte.   
Fuhr in ruhigen Bewegungen auf und ab.   
Seine Hüften, wie auch seine Zunge folgten den ruhigen und entspannten Bewegungen seiner Hand. Imitierte so dreifach das, was die eigentliche Verbindung zweier Körper ausmachte.  
Er ließ nicht zu, dass Harry seinen Kopf in die Kissen drückte, um seinen Gefühlen zu erlauben sich durch Seufzer den Weg nach draußen zu suchen. Jeden einzelnen Seufzer unterband er mit seiner Zunge und baute die Spannung immer weiter aus.   
Fahrige Finger tasteten über seinen Rücken.   
Suchten Halt.   
Schließlich war eine Hand derartig vorwitzig, dass sie ihm über den Hintern strich. Da er mit einer heftigen Bewegung seiner Hüfte reagierte, wurde die Hand mutiger und ein Finger wagte es in ihn einzudringen.   
Als er aufkeuchend ihren Kuss unterbrach und sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge Harrys vergrub, die Bewegungen seiner Hand und seiner Hüften jedoch nicht unterbrach, folgten kurz darauf ein zweiter und dritter Finger. Nun spürte er von vorn die weiche Haut seines Partners, während er gleichzeitig dessen pulsierende Erregung in den Händen hielt und von hinten behutsam stimuliert wurde. Die Finger nahmen seinen Rhythmus auf. Egal wie schnell oder langsam er wurde, sie folgten ihm.   
Kurz nahm er seine Gedanken soweit zusammen, dass er einen leisen Spruch murmeln konnte und schon massierte er angenehm warmes Gel über die Erregung Harrys. Aufstöhnend, da Harry nun wusste, was noch auf ihn zukommen würde, stieß er besonders tief zu und traf den einen Punkt im Manne.   
Alex grub seine Zähne in die weiche Haut zwischen Hals und Schulter. Versuchte so den Schrei und die Spannung zu dämpfen.  
Das eine Mal schaffte er es noch, doch da seine Hüftbewegung zu energisch gewesen war, traf Harry auch beim zweiten Mal diesen einen Punkt. Und schon war es um seine Beherrschung geschehen... 

Zitternd presste Alex sich an den angespannten Körper seines Geliebten.   
Wartete bebend die letzte Wellen seines Höhepunktes ab.   
Die Hand, welche noch vor ein paar Sekunden die Erregung seines Partners liebkost hatte, strich nun sanft über die Innenseite der Oberschenkel.  
„Alex...“, wimmerte Harry auf.   
Der Schwarzhaarige spürte den warmen Samen auf seiner Hüfte.   
Spürte die angenehm schwere Entspannung seines Partners, die einen ergriff, wenn die Anspannung vorbei war.   
Das steigerte seine eigene Anspannung noch mal um einiges.  
Da Alex jedoch keinerlei Anstalten machte sich um sein Problem zu kümmern, schickte Harry ihm etwas von dem Feuer welches Alex zwar entfacht hatte, jedoch anscheinend nicht gewillt war zu löschen. Zumindest noch nicht.   
Er kannte seinen Dunkel- Elben und auch dessen Hang ihn manchmal ein wenig zu quälen. Aber das Spiel konnte man auch zu zweit spielen.   
Sofort kam die gewünschte Reaktion von Alex.  
Erneut vergrub dieser aufstöhnend sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge Harrys.   
Erneut erwachte seine Leidenschaft und rieb sich ungeduldig an der Hüfte des Jüngeren. Doch diesmal behielt Harry seine Finger bei sich.   
Schließlich wollte er auch noch etwas von dem Ganzen haben.   
Nach ein paar Sekunden kam Alex der unausgesprochenen Bitte seines Kleinen nach. Legte ein Bein auf die andere Seite, neben die Hüfte, so dass er jetzt auf dem Jüngeren hockte.   
Langsam hob er seine Hüften, fixierte mit einer Hand die pulsierende Erregung Harrys, während er sich mit der anderen abstützte und ließ sich langsam, den Blick nicht von den verschleierten Smaragden nehmend, ganz langsam nieder.  
Sobald er die Spitze spürte, hielt er inne.   
Bemerkte die Unruhe des Jüngeren und setzte sich weiter.   
Jedoch wieder nur ein paar Zentimeter. Stoppte erneut, eh er sich langsam wieder erhob.  
„A-lex...“, keuchte Harry unter ihm abgehakt und fordernd.   
Ihre Augen hatten sich längst ineinander verhakt.   
Sie genossen den Hunger und die Liebe, die ihnen aus den violetten beziehungsweise smaragdenen Tiefen entgegenblitzen. Nahmen sie tief in sich auf und labten sich daran. Peitschten einander höher.  
Ein paar Mal wiederholte Alex das Spiel, nahm den Jüngeren jedoch mit jedem Mal tiefer in sich auf.   
Das sich die Hände Harrys bereits in seine Hüften gekrallt hatten, hatte er nicht mitbekommen. So gefangen war er in ihrem Spiel.   
Und schließlich hatte er ihn komplett aufgenommen.  
Fühlte sich komplett ausgefüllt.   
Vorsichtig bewegte er sich vor und zurück.   
Entlockte sowohl Harry als auch sich tiefe Seufzer, die ihn schließlich dazu animierten seine Bewegungen zu intensivieren. 

Endlich bewegte sich Alex.  
Endlich hörte er mit den Spielchen auf, die ihm fast den Verstand raubten.   
Er liebte es zu sehen, wie sein Dunkel- Elb ihn ritt. Sich dabei immer mehr vergaß und schließlich wie ein Vulkan explodierte.   
Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass es auch diesmal so sein würde. Obwohl Alex bereits vorher einmal gekommen war.   
Aber er konnte bereits die erneuten Lusttröpfchen auf der Spitze ausmachen. Zu gern würde er jetzt davon kosten, war jedoch zwischen den kräftigen Schenkeln gefangen. Dem Tempo welches sein Partner vorgab.   
Ihm blieb nur seine verkrampften Finger von den Hüften seines Geliebten zu lösen, eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel zu betten und die andere zu der Erregung zu führen und mit einem Finger diesen süßen Saft entgegenzunehmen.   
Er spürte wie Alex in seiner Bewegung stockte, stoppte und ihn aus lustverschleierten Augen beobachtete. Wie der Ältere aufstöhnte, sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen fuhr als er den Finger an den Mund führte und mit seiner Zunge genüsslich die ersten Tropfen ableckte.   
##Harrryyy...##  
#m-mh?#, gab er trunken zurück.   
Auch ein Dunkel- Elb hatte seine Grenzen.   
Und Alex erreichte seine als Harry mit einem Finger seine Lusttropfen auffing und genüsslich abschleckte. Zu sehen wie die Zunge langsam immer wieder den Finger umspielte, sich dabei vorzustellen, dass... wie gesagt, auch ein Dunkel- Elb hat seine Grenzen.   
Vollkommen von den Eindrücken gefangen, waren Alex’ Bewegungen zwar immer noch langsam, doch sie hatten jetzt mehr Schwung.   
Er bewegte sich jetzt die gesamte Läge auf und ab. Nicht mehr nur ein paar Millimeter.   
Die Augen hatte er längst schon geschlossen.  
Genoss so die intensiven Empfindungen.   
Die streichelnden Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln, welche immer wieder, wie zufällig, seine Erregung streiften. 

Aus halbgeschlossenen Augen beobachte er Alex.  
Bemerkte immer deutlicher den nahenden Ausbruch.   
Sowohl bei sich, als auch bei Alex.   
Der Atem seines Geliebten hatte sich längst verdoppelt.   
Der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hastig.   
Immer wieder entfleuchten langgezogene Seufzer seinen Lippen.   
Schweiß glänzte auf der bronzenen Haut.   
Er spürte wie sich alles tief in seinem Magen sammelte.   
Bereit, um bei der letzten Stimulation mit einem lauten Schrei herauszubrechen.   
Die auch kam als sein Geliebter ihn tief in sich aufnahm, wahrscheinlich den Punkt traf, der ihn in den Himmel katapultierte, mit einem: „HARRYYY!“ zeigte, dass es soweit war. Die Bewegungen hastiger wurden, die Muskelringe sich endlich um ihn herum zusammenzogen und er erneut den warmen Saft Alex’ auf seinem Bauch spürte.   
Da umfasste er mit festem Griff die Hüften seines Partners und stieß erneut zu und merkte wie ihn selber die Welle überrollte. Seine Gedanken komplett wegwischten und ihn noch einmal hart in Alex stoßen ließ.   
Sich aufbäumend und Alex zu sich runterziehend, damit er ihm die Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschließen konnte, ergoss er sich in den Dunkel- Elben.   
Als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen waren und Alex sich eng an seinen Kleinen gekuschelt hatte, meinte der Elb leise in sich hineinlachend:  
„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich nach dieser Aktion meinen, das mit der Schwangerschaft sei Spaß. Denn SO benimmt sich mit Sicherheit keine werdende Mutter.“


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 16 

 

„Silvester feierst du nicht mit uns?“, fragte Harry den Braunhaarigen.   
„Nein.“, schüttelte Neville bedrückt den Kopf. „Es ist Tradition, dass meine Eltern jedes Jahr entweder Weihnachten oder Silvester und Neujahr bei Großmutter und mir verbringen. Dieses Jahr ist Silvester dran...“  
Tröstend hauchte Draco seinem Gryffindor einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
Er kannte die Geschichte der Longbottems.   
Wer kannte sie nicht?   
Auroren, geistig labil geworden im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord.   
Deswegen grenzte es für Draco an ein halbes Wunder, dass Neville Alex derartig unvoreingenommen entgegengetreten war und sich ihm weiterhin unverfangen nährte.   
Außerdem, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er Nevilles Eltern längst schon aus St. Mungos rausgeholt und zu den Licht- Elben gebracht.   
Leider wäre es zu auffällig.  
Davon ganz abgesehen: er war ein Malfoy.   
Mit dem Ruf, dem der Name in der Menschenwelt inne wohnte, bezweifelte er, dass man ihn oder seine Mutter auch nur auf zehn Meter an das Ehepaar heranlassen würde.   
‚Vielleicht nach dem Krieg...’, seufzte Draco innerlich auf. 

Neville, dem die Liebesbezeugungen des Slytherin im dichtesten Weihnachts- Gewimmel der Londoner Innenstadt etwas unangenehm waren, senkte betreten den Kopf.   
Diese Reaktion wiederum fand Draco dermaßen niedlich, dass er das Gesicht seines Freundes zärtlich mit beiden Händen umschloss und sich einen Kuss stibitzte.   
Mit einem entsetzten: „Draco!“ fuhr Nev zurück. Die braunen Augen weitaufgerissen.   
Lachend legte der Grau- Elb einen Arm um seinen jungen Geliebten und zog ihn zu sich heran. Streifte lächelnd das Ohrläppchen mit seinen Lippen und hauchte zum Schluss dagegen: „Süß! Immer noch so schüchtern.“  
Erneut senkte Neville errötend den Kopf während er zurückgab:   
„Wir sind hier schließlich in aller Öffentlichkeit...“  
Lachend schlenderten die drei Jugendlichen weiter durchs weihnachtlich geschmückte London.   
Die Schneedecke zauberte eine besondere Atmosphäre in die belebte Innenstadt. Verlieh ihr einen Zauber der Ruhe, obwohl die Menschen in ihr weiterhin hektisch hin und herwuselten und ihren Geschäfte nachgingen.   
„Was mich ja wundert, ist, dass Dumbledore dich, die Ikone des Lichts, ohne zu murren nach Malfoy- Manor, quasi die Schlangengrube schlechthin, gelassen hat.“, warf Draco nach einer Weile ein.   
„Glaubst du.“, seufzte Harry auf. „Einen Tag bevor wir los sind, hat er mich in sein Büro gerufen.   
Hat sich bei mir erkundigt, ob das wirklich mein freier Wille ist und ob ich mir darüber im Klaren bin, WOHIN- in wessen Hände- ich mich begebe. Er wollte sogar, dass ich ihm jeden zweiten Tag einen Bericht über mein Befinden schicke...“  
„Ups... ein bisschen überbesorgt der Gute... was hast du ihm geantwortet?“, fragte Draco weiter.   
„Ich habe ihn mit einem nichtssagenden Lächeln angelächelt und gesagt, dass ich dir vertraue. Das hat ihm zwar den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, aber ich habe ihm an der Nasenspitze ansehen können, dass seine Sorgen um mich deswegen nicht kleiner wurden. Ich glaube am liebsten hätte er mich entweder ganz in Hogwarts behalten oder erneut mit einen Überwachungsbann belegt.“  
„Das grenzt ja schon an Paranoia.“, gab der Grau- Elb zurück. „Du bist zwar der Junge- der- lebt und er muss als DER „Anführer des Lichts“ ein Auge auf dich haben. Aber das ist fast schon zuviel des Guten. Klammert sich der Alte dermaßen an die Prophezeiung, dass er dich jetzt am liebsten wegsperren würde bis zum großen Showdown?“  
„Nein,“, seufzte Harry erneut auf. „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass da noch was anderes hinter steckt. Alex hat dieses Gefühl ebenfalls. Allerdings können wir beide nicht „sehen“ WAS genau.“  
„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Dumbledore in Harry einfach nur ein Werkzeug sieht und ihn als solches beschützen möchte. Dafür sind seine Bemühungen zu sehr von hintergründiger Verzweiflung, zu viel Aufrichtigkeit geprägt.   
Gut, über die Richtigkeit manch seiner Entscheidungen lässt sich streiten, doch hinter alledem spürt man doch vor allem den verzweifelten Wunsch Harry um jeden Preis aus allem herauszuhalten.   
Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er die Prophezeiung bis aufs äußerste verflucht, da sie impliziert, dass nur Harry in der Lage ist gegen den Dunklen Lord anzutreten. Der Einzige ist, der vielleicht die Chance hat ihn zu besiegen.“, überlegte Neville.   
„Aber Dank den Gestirnen hat die Prophezeiung bereits ihre Erfüllung gefunden. Wenn auch auf vollkommen andere Art und Weise, als alle annehmen.“, atmete Harry erleichtert auf.   
Die anderen Beiden stimmten ihm stumm zu und sandten bei der Gelegenheit nochmals Dankgebete an alle Götter.   
Bis dem Gryffindor noch etwas einfiel:  
„Aber hieß es nicht, dass der Lord sich seinen Gegner selbst aussucht, indem er ihn als Ebenbürtig kennzeichnet? Heißt das dann, dass wenn er mir die Narbe verpasst hätte, ich sein Seelenpartner wäre?“  
„Nein!“, wiedersprach Draco vehement und verstärkte unwillkürlich den Druck seines Armes um die Hüfte seines Gryffindors.  
„Harry und Alex sind und bleiben Seelenpartner.   
Das ist eine Tatsache und nicht von einer Prophezeiung beeinflussbar. Meine Vermutung ist, dass in deinem Fall die Prophezeiung als solche zu verstehen wäre, wie sie auf den ersten Blick aussieht: entweder du oder er. Allerdings müsste es dann heißen: entweder Harry und Alex oder du.“  
Harry und Neville schauten sich an und Harry meinte dann:  
„So wie es ist, ist es ganz gut. Schließlich kann jetzt keiner den anderen umbringen, ohne ihm nachzufolgen. Zudem erspart dir die jetzige Situation einen „Gewissens- Herz- Konflikt“.“, zwinkerte er Draco zu.  
Jener runzelte die Stirn, da er nicht ganz verstand.   
„Nun,“, lachte der Schwarzhaarige. „Du hast mich als deinen Herren gewählt, während sich dein Herz für Neville entschieden hat. Du hättest zwischen den Fronten gestanden.“  
Der Silberblonde zerstörte diese romantische Vorstellung mit einem traurigen Lächeln:  
„Nein...denn vor allen Dingen kommt mein Herr zuerst. Egal ob das eine Diskrepanz zu meinem Herzen schafft...“  
Wie um sich wortlos zu entschuldigen verstärkte er die Umarmung um Nev, welcher sie mit einem sanften Lächeln erwiderte.   
Diesmal war es Harry der verlegen den Kopf senkte:  
„’tschuldigung.“  
„Da ist nichts weswegen du dich entschuldigen müsstest.“, gab Neville fest zurück. „Mir ist egal was noch auf uns zukommt: ich werde auf jeden Fall neben Draco stehen bleiben. Das wiederum bedeutet: wenn er hinter dir steht um dir den Rücken freizuhalten, stehe ich neben ihm. Wie er, folge ich dir.“  
Den Wiederspruch Dracos erstickte er ganz einfach in einem tiefen Kuss, der Draco für die nächsten Minuten die Fähigkeit nahm klar nachzudenken.   
Hilflos lächelte Harry ob dieses Geständnisses.   
Es behagte ihm nicht, dass ihm erst Draco und nun auch Neville sozusagen die Gefolgschaft schworen. Es machte ihn unsicher.   
Zudem wiedersprach es seinen eigenen Überzeugungen. Hatte er doch selber jahrelang erfahren dürfen, was es hieß nach jemandes Pfeife tanzen zu müssen.   
##Mach’ dir darüber nicht so viele Gedanken.##, umarmte Alex seinen Partner von hinten und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf schwarze Mähne.   
##Sie haben sich freiwillig für dich entschieden. Du hast sie zu nichts gezwungen.##  
#Aber...#  
Alex umrundete seinen Gefährten, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen:  
„Nichts aber! Nimm es als das Geschenk als das es gegeben wurde- o.k.?“  
Resigniert aufseufzend lehnte sich Harry schweigend an den Dunkel- Elben.  
„Hast du alles erledigen können?“, erkundigte sich Draco bei Alex, gekonnt ignorierend, dass die Zwei mal wieder von einer mentalen Unterhaltung in eine „normale“ gewechselt waren, so dass Außenstehenden der Sinn von dem Gesagten vollkommen entging.   
Auch wenn er sich in diesem Fall fast hundertprozentig sicher war, was der Gegenstand der Unterhaltung gewesen war.  
„Ja...“, nickte dieser. „... vorhin bin ich an einem Blumenladen vorbeigekommen und da fielen mir die drei Lilien wieder ein. Was habt ihr denn mit denen gemacht?“  
„Die stehen inzwischen bei uns im Zimmer und genießen Dracos Pflege. Jetzt in den Ferien Dobbys.“, antwortete Harry.   
„Mmh... bist du sicher, dass ich nicht doch ein paar Erkundigungen anstellen soll?“  
„Vollkommen. Aber Danke.“, gab Harry seinem Dunkel- Elben einen Kuss auf die trotz des Winters zartbraune Wange.   
„Kann man nichts machen.“, seufzte der Blauhaarige auf. „Lasst uns Richtung Hyde- Park gehen.“  
Zu Harrys großer Überraschung hatten sich die Familien Slytherin und Malfoy am Morgen dazu entschlossen Muggel- London unsicher zu machen.   
Alex hatte von seinem Vater zwar noch einige Kleinigkeiten zum erledigen mitbekommen, aber das hatte der Dunkel- Elb alles allein erledigt und den drei Jugendlichen so die Möglichkeit gegeben das weihnachtliche London zu genießen.   
Als zentralen Treffpunkt hatten sie den Hyde- Park ausgemacht, damit man gemeinsam Abendessen gehen konnte.   
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, warteten das Ehepaar Malfoy und auch Alex’ Eltern bereits. Allerdings nicht allein.   
Sowohl Harry als auch Alex konnten nicht so ganz glauben, was ihnen ihre Augen mitteilen wollten.   
##Sag mal, siehst du das gleiche, was ich auch sehe?##  
#Ja#, kam es ganz verblüfft von Harry zurück.#Wir sehen beide anscheinend das gleiche Bild.#  
##Und hören wir auch dasselbe?##  
Der Unglaube in der Stimme des Älteren war nicht zu überhören.  
#Jaaa...#, gab Harry gedehnt zurück.#Arme Cissa. Wundert mich, dass sie sie noch nicht in abgewimmelt hat.#  
##So wie ich die Situation einschätze, geht die gute Cissa bei den Erzählungen davon aus, dass es sich um das süße Duddy- Spätzchen um ein Baby handelt. Und da sie nun mal Licht- Elbin ist?##, lachte Alex leise in sich hinein.   
Harry erwiderte das Lachen amüsiert:  
#Ja, ja, immer diese verflixten Licht- Elben mit ihren verkappten Helferkomplexen- nicht wahr?#  
##Damit hast du dich wunderbar selbst beschrieben. Bist du sicher, dass da in deiner Ahnenreihe nicht doch ein Licht- Elb zu finden ist?##, neckte Alex seinen Partner liebevoll.   
#Vollkommen sicher.#, knuffte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Geliebten in die Seite.#Aber ich glaube, ich werde deine Eltern und die Malfoys von ihr befreien gehen. Lucius sieht aus, als ob er in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte und dein Vater wird auch nur noch von deiner Mutter im Zaum gehalten.   
Ein Hoch auf die gute Erziehung!#, lachte er.   
##Na, bei der Stimmfrequenz kein Wunder...##, erfolgte die gemurmelte Rechtfertigung. Eine sanfte mentale Liebkosung sollte wohl von seinen strapazierten Gehörgängen ablenken.   
Wie Harry mitbekam, hielten selbst Draco und Neville Abstand.   
Dem Grau- Elb schien die dürre Frau mit der unangenehmen Stimme bei seiner Mutter nicht zu behagen. Und Alex leistete den beiden Gesellschaft.   
Harry schickte seinem Dunkel- Elb ein liebevolles:  
#Verräter.# ehe er sich auf das laufende Gespräch konzentrierte:  
„... Sie können, um den Husten zu lösen, Thymian mit heißem Wasser übergießen. Eigentlich sollte man diesen Aufguss wie ein Dampfbad inhalieren. Aber bei einem Kind können Sie die Schüssel auch neben das Bett stellen. Das hilft, neben Fencheltee mit Honig, den Schleim zu lösen. Für Ihren Mann empfehle ich Zwiebelsaft und ebenfalls das Dampfbad mit Thymian. Zusätzlich um das Fieber zu senken, Wadenwickel in lauwarmes Essigwasser getunkt.“  
Heftig nickend versuchte sich Petunia alles zu merken.  
„Danke, Sie helfen mir damit sehr. Mein armes Duddy- Spätzchen hustet sich ja bereits die Seele aus dem Leib. Und mein Mann...“, schniefte die dürre, hochgewachsene Frau auf. „Mein armes Duddy- Spätzchen...“  
Mitfühlend reichte Narcissa der besorgten Mutter und Ehefrau ein Taschentuch mit dem sich Petunia auch gleich ein, zwei Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte.   
„Keine Sorge. Ich bin sicher Ihr Baby wird im Handumdrehen wieder gesund.“, tröstete die Licht- Elbin die ihr an sich unsympathische Frau. Aber sie war selber Mutter und konnte nachfühlen, was die andere Frau gerade durchmachte. Und egal wie unsympathisch ihr die Mutter war, das unschuldige Baby konnte ja nichts dafür. Der Ehemann schien den Erzählungen nach aus einem anderen Holz geschnitzt zu sein, als die Frau, die gerade vor Sorgen um ihre Familie in Tränen aufgelöst vor ihr stand.   
„Cissa...“, riss Harrys belustigte Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.   
„... das Duddy- Spätzchen ist kein wenige Monate altes Baby mehr, sondern ein ausgewachsener Siebzehnjähriger, dessen Fähigkeit zu denken proportional zu seinem Muskelaufbau abgenommen hat. Und Vernon ist kein Heiliger, sondern gleicht einer ständig unter Druck stehenden Bowlingkugel, der das Überdruckventil fehlt.“  
Fragend hob die Licht- Elbin eine ihrer Augenbraue.  
#Diese Geste nennen wohl alle Malfoys ihr eigen...#  
##... scheint genetisch veranlagt zu sein... selbst bei den angeheirateten...##   
Irritiert blickte die dürre Frau namens Petunia auf und versuchte das  
Gesicht des jungen Mannes vor sich, jemanden den sie kannte zu zuordnen. Man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie dabei kläglich scheiterte.   
„Wie können Sie es wagen, so über mein Spätzchen und meinen Mann zu reden? Wer sind Sie, dass Sie sich das herausnehmen?“, kreischte sie.  
Selbst die menschlichen Vertreter im näheren Umkreis waren versucht ihre Ohren vor diesen unangenehmen Ton zu verschließen.   
„Sag’ bloß, du erkennst mich nicht mehr?“  
Harry gab ihr die Möglichkeit ihn noch mal kurz zu mustern und zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass sie ihn nicht kannte.   
„Hast du tatsächlich den „Freak“ der Familie vergessen?“  
„Potter?“, flüsterte die Frau mit geweiteten Augen.   
Jetzt, wo sie es wusste, konnte sie gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit ihrem Neffen ausmachen. Dennoch fiel es ihr schwer den hochgewachsenen und gutaussehenden jungen Mann mit der etwas zu kurzgeratenen, klapperdürren und vor allem psychisch fertigen Jammergestalt in Einklang zu bringen.   
Das der junge Mann das Wort „Familie“ ein wenig überbetont hatte, fiel ihr nicht weiter auf. Wohl aber dem Rest der Anwesenden.   
„Da du uns diesen Jahr nur eine Woche auf der Tasche gelegen bist, sind wir davon ausgegangen, dass dich dieser komische Lord endlich beseitigt hat. Das Einzige was wir bedauert haben, war die Tatsache, dass wir ab nächsten Sommer das Haus und den Garten selber in Schuss halten müssen. Davon mal ganz abgesehen, dass du mehr Geld verschlungen als abgearbeitet hast.“, äußerte sie abfällig.   
Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten Alex auf seinem Platz zu halten.  
Jener hätte der Frau für diese Sätze am liebsten den Hals umgedreht.   
Mit bloßen Händen.  
Auch wenn er sich nur kurz einen persönlichen Überblick über das Leben seines Partners bei den Dursleys verschaffen konnte als er dessen wenige Habseligkeiten bei seinen Verwandten abgeholt hat, hatte er damals mehr als genug gesehen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Dudley die Ursache für den Zustand Harrys gewesen war, in dem er ihn von der Strasse aufgelesen hatte.   
#Es ist Vergangenheit. Es berührt mich nicht mehr.#, versuchte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Gegenpart einigermaßen zu beruhigen.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er mit, wie sich Draco in ihre Richtung bewegte. Den Kiefer angespannt.   
Mit einer unauffälligen Bewegung seiner Hand hielt er den Grau- Elb zurück. Egal wie schwer diesem es fallen mochte dieser Aufforderung nach zu kommen.   
Jetzt wandte sich Petunia an Narcissa:  
„Wenn Sie einen guten Rat von mir haben wollen:  
Halten Sie sich von diesem Freak fern. Er ist undankbar und faul.   
Von seinen ganzen anderen... Abartigkeiten... will ich gar nicht anfangen... schon allein wie er jetzt aussieht... im Gegensatz zum Sommer...“  
Zuckersüß lächelnd unterbrach Harry sie:  
„Meine herzallerliebste Tante Petunia, nur zu deiner Information:  
Also ich würde sehr, sehr vorsichtig mit dem sein, was du zu wem sagst.  
Denn im Moment sind wir beide, du und ich, die einzigen menschlichen Wesen hier.“  
Voller Schadenfreude beobachtete er das plötzliche Erbleichen des hager geschnittenen Gesichtes sowie das Begreifen.  
Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen schaute sie in die verschlossen Mienen der Malfoys und Slytherins.   
„A-aber wie kann das sein? Sie wirken so...“  
„... menschlich?“, beendete Harry den Satz für sie.   
Abgehackt nickte sie.  
„Du müsstest doch bereits durch Lili wissen, dass in UNSERER Welt der Schein mitunter trügen kann.“  
Noch einmal blickte sie hektisch zwischen den Elben und ihrem Neffen hin und her. Die versteinerte Miene der eben noch so freundlichen Narcissa bestätigte die Worte Harrys.  
Fluchtartig, mit einem gezischten: „Freaks!“ verließ sie den Park.  
„Es ist äußerst fraglich, ob diese sehr einfachen Hausmittel, die du ihr zur Bekämpfung einer simplen Erkältung gegeben hast, in ihrem Haushalt Anwendung finden werden. Sie wird mit Sicherheit die nächste Apotheke erstürmen und dem Apotheker die Ohren voll jammern...“  
Cissa nahm ihn in Augenschein und fragte dann noch mal vorsichtig nach:  
„Das war deine Tante?“  
„Formulieren wir es anders: das war die Frau, die der Familie zugehörig ist, die sich die letzten Jahre vehement geweigert hat, vernünftig und ausreichend für mich zu sorgen. Und damit ist die Sache für mich abgeschlossen. Punkt.“  
„Dafür, dass die Sache für dich abgeschlossen ist, hast du Dudley und Vernon aber äußerst treffend beschrieben.“, grollte Alex, der inzwischen mit Draco und Neville zur Familie gestoßen war.   
„Himmel! Leute!“, warf der Schwarzhaarige seine Arme fast schon frustriert in die Luft. „Ich habe mir eben einen kleinen Spaß erlaubt. Sozusagen eine kleine Rache. Was meinst ihr, was es in Petunia bewirkt, wenn sie erst mal verinnerlicht hat, dass sie mit nicht menschlichen Wesen einige Zeit verbracht hat und sich sogar Tipps hat geben lassen, wie sie ihren Duddy- Spatz wieder gesund bekommt... Können wir jetzt bitte dieses Thema fallen lassen?“  
Damit wandte er sich zum gehen um.  
Geschickt wich er der Hand Alex’ aus die nach seiner griff.   
„Wirst du es ruhen lassen?“  
Mit leiser Verzweiflung schaute Alex auf den Rücken seines Kleinen.   
Er spürte die Zerrissenheit.  
Auf der einen Seite brannte die Rache nach den erlebten Demütigungen.   
Auf der anderen jedoch der Wunsch, endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen und mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Endlich der Familie zu gehörig fühlen, die er sich selbst ausgesucht- gut, in seinem Fall, in die er durchs Schicksal durch ungewöhnliche Wege hinein geschubst worden war- und die er sich gerade dabei war selbst aufzubauen.  
„Wirst du es ruhen lassen?“, fragte Harry noch mal mit Nachdruck.   
Allerdings musste Alex zugeben, dass er der Familie Dursley am liebsten eine Lektion erteilt hätte, die diese nicht so schnell vergessen würde.  
„Ja...“, versprach der Dunkel- Elb schließlich leise.   
Es würde Harrys inneres Gleichgewicht, welches er gerade erst gefunden hatte ins wanken bringen. Ihn unter Umständen in eine erneute Dunkelheit tauchen...  
„Schwöre es!“  
„Ich schwöre.“  
Sein Kleiner streckte ein wenig die Hand nach ihm aus und zeigte ihm somit, dass es gut war.   
Mit zwei langen Schritten stand Alex neben Harry.  
Verflocht ihre Finger miteinander und im einmütigen Schweigen kämpften sie sich durch den Schnee. Sanft umhüllt von den feinen Flocken der weißen Pracht. 

Beiden Familien sowie Neville war klar, dass Harry keinerlei Einmischung wünschte. Wenn er sogar seinem Seelenpartner einen Schwur abverlangte?   
Sie mussten seine Wünsche diesbezüglich respektieren.   
Auch wenn es ihnen schwer fiel.  
Schweigend folgten sie den beiden.  
Wurden ebenfalls in der Abenddämmerung von einem weißen Mantel umhüllt.

 

„Ich habe dich im Park ganz schön auflaufen lassen. Oder?“, fragte Harry leise. Wie um stumme Abbitte zu leisten, schmiegte er sich enger an seinen Gefährten. Ließ langsam eine Hand an der Seite auf und ab streichen.   
Relaxt genoss Alex es seinen Kleinen so nah bei sich zu haben und entspannte sich immer mehr unter den Liebkosungen.  
Eine Hand ruhte auf dem Rücken Harrys und spielte selbstvergessen mit den seidigen Strähnen des schwarzen Haares.   
„Nein, schon gut. Wenn du mich nicht dazu gezwungen hättest, hätten wir wahrscheinlich in irgendeiner Form gehandelt. So hast du allen gezeigt, wie du zu der Angelegenheit stehst.“  
„... du bist mir also nicht böse?“   
„Natürlich nicht, du Kücken.“, griff Alex leise lachend den Kosenamen Dracos auf und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf den Schopf.  
„Hast du schon überlegt was wir machen, wenn wir in die Schule zurückkehren?“  
„Ja,“, seufzte Harry auf. „Sobald sich die Ferien ihrem Ende nähren, werde ich den stärksten Illusions- Zauber den ich kenne über mich legen und hoffen das niemand ihn bemerkt.“  
Stirnrunzelnd schaute der Dunkel- Elb auf den Jüngeren hinab.   
„Du willst die gesamte Schwangerschaft über einen Illusions-Bann über dich legen?“  
Normalerweise hätte ihm das Nicken eine Gänsehaut beschert, da die weichen Strähnen seine Haut entlang strichen.  
Wenn da nicht die Sorge um seinen Kleinen gewesen wäre.   
Dafür kassierte er einen Klaps auf die Seite.  
„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Ich werde mir hin und wieder eine Auszeit in der Kammer nehmen. Zudem kann ich ja auf deine Reserven zurückgreifen.“, grinste Harry.  
Alex hielt es nicht für nötig darauf zu antworten.   
„Wir werden wohl auch Poppy bescheid geben müssen. Schließlich neige ich dazu im Schuljahr öfter mal auf der Krankenstation lang zuschauen...“  
„So kann man es auch umschreiben.“, kam es trocken zurück. „Aber warum willst du es verbergen? Wenn die Kleinen da sind, ist es doch sowieso raus?“  
Harry stützte sich mit seinem Kinn auf der Brust seines Geliebten ab, um ihm in die Augen zu blicken:  
„Punkt 1: wenn wir es jetzt bekannt machen, werde ich mit Sicherheit von jedem bevormundet. Mir reicht die Fürsorge mit der ihr mich überschüttet vollkommen.“, lächelte er kurz. „Außerdem erhöht es das Risiko, dass du gebeten wirst nächstes Jahr den Platz frei zumachen, da Schüler-Lehrer- Beziehungen nicht so gern gesehen werden. Selbst wenn die Schüler bereits volljährig sind.   
Zweitens: mag ich das Gestarre und Getuschel nicht, welches unweigerlich folgen wird.   
Drittens: da beziehe ich mich auf Punkt 1, wenn wir sie nach den Sommerferien vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen, haben wir gute Chancen, dass sie dich nicht der Schule verweisen. Wer ist schon so herzlos und reißt eine so junge Familie auseinander? Vor allem, wenn es dann viel zu kurzfristig sein wird, sich nach einem neuen VgDK- Lehrer umzuschauen?“  
„Du hast an alles gedacht- oder wie sehe ich das?“, neckte er den Jüngeren.   
„Ich denke doch.“, antwortete Harry nachdenklich. „Ehrlich gesagt möchte ich das nächste Jahr weder auf dich, noch auf die Kleinen verzichten. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ich bis zum Sommer eine Illusion über mich legen und aufrechterhalten muss.“  
Alex zog seinen Geliebten zu einem zärtlichen Kuss zu sich, ehe er ihn mit einem gewisperten: „Schlaf gut.“ in seine Umarmung zurückbettete.   
#Weißt du#, erklang es nach ein paar Minuten schläfrig.#Dein Vater meinte bei unserem ersten Treffen zu mir, dass die Schicksalsweberinnen Seelenpartner mit besonderer Aufmerksamkeit bedenken. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, was uns in der letzten Zeit immer wieder an Unvorhergesehenes passiert ist... man nehme als letztes Beispiel doch bitte nur einmal meine Schwangerschaft... dann muss ich ihm zustimmen...#  
##Schlaf...##, erfolgte die ebenfalls schon recht schläfrige aber nicht minder liebevolle Aufforderung.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für alle die sich fragen, wie im letzten Kapitel ausgerechnet Petunia und Cissa aneinandergeraten konnten, hier die Antwort (ich Schussel hab vergessen das im Kapitel unterzubringen^^° und im folgenden kann ich das nicht):  
> Die beiden sind sich beim einkaufen über den Weg gelaufen.  
> Genauer gesagt: in einer Drogerie.   
> Petunia stand gerade vor den Erkältungstees und hat überlegt welchen sie denn jetzt für ihr Duddy- Spätzchen und ihrem Angetrauten nehmen soll, als sie versehentlich von Cissa angerempelt worden ist. Diese suchte nämlich ihren über alles geliebten Kirsch- Sahne- Tee. Ihrer Meinung nach bekam den keiner besser hin als die Firma „Teekanne“(k.A. ob es diesen Tee wirklich gibt^^°) So hat sich das Gespräch ergeben, welches sich bis zum Hyde- Park erstreckte.   
> An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch einmal anmerken, dass die einzelnen Familien nicht wussten, dass es sich hierbei um die Tante Harrys handelte. Natürlich hatte Alex bereits ein wenig durchblicken lassen, in welchen Verhältnissen Harry tatsächlich aufgewachsen war, aber sie wussten nicht, wie diese „Verwandtschaft“ aussah.   
> Glaubt mir, hätte Cissa auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt, um wen es sich tatsächlich handelte... es wäre Petunia nicht wirklich bekommen^.~

Kapitel 17

 

„Draco? Ist das etwa ein Bindungsarmreif?“, blickte Blaise fragend auf den bloßen Oberarm seines Hauskameraden.   
Automatisch wanderten alle Blicke zu dem Silberblonden, der aufgrund der warmen Märzsonne bereits ein ärmelloses Shirt trug. Und da der Unterricht beendet war, bestand keine Roben- Pflicht mehr.  
Verschmitzt lächelnd fragte Draco dagegen:   
„Und das fällt euch jetzt erst auf?“  
„Soll das etwa heißen, du bist schon länger gebunden?“  
„Korrekt!“, feixte der Grau- Elb.   
In dem Moment gab die Steinwand den Eingang frei und Neville und Harry betraten den Slytherin- Aufenthaltsraum.   
„Und da kommt der Glückliche?“, bohrte Blaise weiter nach.  
„Erneut korrekt.“, bestätigte Draco.   
„Haben sie es endlich rausgefunden?“, erkundigte sich Harry, der sich auf der Couch lang machte, den Kopf auf Dracos Oberschenkeln platzierte, während die Füße ihren Platz auf der Lehne fanden.   
Inzwischen nahm Neville im Sessel gegenüber Platz. Zwischen ihnen der Tisch auf dem die Hausaufgaben des Elben lagen.   
Mit einem: „Ja.“ strich der Malfoy- Spross mit seinen kühlen Fingern dem Schwarzhaarigen flüchtig über die Stirn und schickte von den anderen unbemerkt einen kleinen Erfrischungs- und Aufbauzauber mit.   
Für den Rest sah es lediglich so aus, als ob Draco ein paar der Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des Liegenden streichen würde.   
Harry quittierte die Geste mit einem dankbaren Lächeln:  
„Dann habe ich gewonnen. Sie haben mehr als vierzehn Tage gebraucht.“  
„Und so wie ich dich kenne wirst du deinen Wettgewinn sowohl von mir, als auch von Draco einfordern- oder?“, zwinkerte Neville seinem Partner zu.   
„Zwei Zartbitter- Schokoladen sind besser als eine.“, zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. Einer der Nebenwirkungen der Schwangerschaft war, dass Harry seine Lieblingssüßigkeit Schokofrösche in Zartbitterschokolade eingetauscht hatte.  
„Aber,“, stützte sich Blaise auf die Lehne des Sofas, um auf den liegenden Harry runterzublicken. „... wenn Nev und unser Eis- Prinz gebunden sind, was machst du dann auf dem Schoß Dracos? Ist an diesem Bild nicht irgendwas verkehrt?“  
Neville wiegelte mit einem versteckten Funkeln in den Augen ab:  
„Mich persönlich stört an diesem Bild nichts. Wie ich Harry einschätze, hätte er sich auch auf der Couch langgemacht, wenn Luzifer persönlich dort gesessen hätte.“  
„Stimmt haargenau.“, bestätigte der Slytherin voller Inbrunst.   
Denn ehrlich gesagt, auch wenn er sich erst im fünften Monat befand, machten ihm die Zwillinge bereits zu schaffen. Zum Beispiel drückten ihm die Kleinen zur Zeit ganz extrem aufs Kreuz und er war froh das er sich hinlegen konnte.   
„Zudem, auch wenn Draco und Harry sich ein Zimmer teilen, kann ich aus wohlbekannten Gründen...“, hier spielte er auf die Seelenpartnerschaft zwischen Harry und dem Dunklen Lord an. „...sicher sein, dass es über gelegentliche Kuscheleinheiten nicht hinaus gehen wird... aber die holt sich unser Harry auch bei mir wenn ihm eine Schulter zum anlehnen fehlt.“  
Zur Belustigung aller die bescheid wussten, war Harry mit fortschreiten der Schwangerschaft zu einem richtigen Schmusekater mutiert.   
Wenn Alex zum kuscheln nicht gerade zur Verfügung stand, musste eben der Rest der Familie herhalten. Da wurde selbst vor dem altehrwürdigen Oberhaupt des Slytherin- Clans nicht halt gemacht.   
Jener hatte ganz hilflos zu seiner sichtlich belustigten Gemahlin geschaut, welche ihm den äußerst hilfreichen Rat gegeben hatte:  
„Leg’ die Arme um ihn.“  
Und auf Hogwarts standen ihm neben seinem Seelenpartner nur Neville und Draco zum kuscheln zur Verfügung. Aber da er nicht so oft zu Alex konnte, mussten Neville und Draco dieses Defizit wieder ausgleichen. Was sie aber immer wieder gern taten.  
„Aha.“, gab Blaise leicht irritiert zurück. Ganz nachvollziehen konnte er es trotzdem nicht.  
„Wie lange seit ihr denn schon gebunden?“, fragte Theodore.   
„Drei Wochen.“  
Die Augen Nevilles leuchteten bei der Erinnerung warm auf...

 

Als er den Abend vor drei Wochen das Zimmer der beiden Slytherin betreten hatte, stand ihm ein unversiegelter Draco gegenüber.   
Der Raum war mit unzähligen Kerzen geschmückt, die eine warme, schummrige Atmosphäre schufen.   
Von Harry weit und breit nichts zu sehen.   
‚Mit Sicherheit bei Alex...’, schmunzelte er innerlich.   
Draco indes zog seinen jungen Geliebten zu einem flachen Tisch auf dem ein lecker duftendes Abendessen angerichtet stand.  
„Deswegen batest du mich das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen...“, meinte der Braunhaarige baff.   
Draco lächelte daraufhin nur und dirigierte ihn zu einem der Sitzkissen.  
Nach dem überaus köstlichen Essen, welches laut Draco der Silberblonde selbst nach alter elbischer Rezeptur zubereitet hatte, setzte sich der Slytherin hinter seinen Gryffindor. Fing mit einer angenehmen Massage der Schultern und des Nackens an, während Neville ab und an ein Stückchen von der Früchteplatte genoss.  
„Gibt es einen besonderen Grund für dieses wundervolle Arrangement?“, durchbrach Neville die wohlige Stille leise, als er sich ein wenig weiter in die Massage lehnte. „Soweit ich weiß, haben wir doch gar kein Jubiläum? Oder habe ich nicht aufgepasst?“  
„Nein.“, bekam er einen Kuss in den Nacken gehaucht. „Du hast nichts verpasst. Aber vielleicht wird der Abend zu einem Jubiläum...“  
Die Massage stockte und stattdessen strichen die Hände die Arme entlang, bis sich ihre Finger miteinander verflechten konnten. Vertrauensvoll lehnte sich Neville an die Brust seines Geliebten.   
Wartete auf den Grund für diesen wunderschönen Abend.   
„Ich möchte dich fragen... ob du mit mir den Magischen Bund eingehen möchtest.“  
Der Grau-Elb spürte wie sich der Körper vor ihm anspannte.  
Dann ruckte Neville herum und schaute ihn ganz ungläubig an.   
„A- aber d- das kannst d- du doch nicht ernst meinen! I- ich meine, im G- gegensatz zu dir... d- du bist Elb... i- ich bin M- mensch...“  
„Scht...“, stoppte ihn Draco mit einem Finger auf dem Mund. „... was möchtest du? Wonach sehnst du dich?   
Das ich von Natur aus langlebiger bin, ignoriere. Das macht unsere gemeinsame Zeit nur umso kostbarer...   
Was möchtest DU?“  
Ein paar Minuten starrten ihn die unergründlich braunen Tiefen an. Schienen ihn auszuloten.  
Ruhig hielt er dem Blick stand.  
„I- ich...“, der Gryffindor schluckte. Mit einem: „Ich möchte... dich!“ fiel ihm der Braunhaarige schließlich um den Hals und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge.  
Erleichtert legte Draco die Arme um Neville.  
Gab ihm die Geborgenheit, die er im Moment bei ihm suchte.  
Bis er merkte, dass sich der Puls des Jüngeren wieder beruhigt hatte.  
Dann legte er einen Finger unter das Kinn Nevs und brachte ihn so dazu, ihn anzuschauen. Seine braunen Seelentiefen mit den seinen zu verhaken und ihn schließlich in einen langen, sehnsuchtsvollen Kuss zu verwickeln...

Es hatte Neville am nächsten Morgen nicht weiter überrascht zu sehen, dass sie lediglich Armreifen als Zeichen ihrer Bindung trugen.   
Seinen Seelenpartner zu finden war eben trotz allem immer noch ein Glückstreffer. Auch wenn er es in einer kleinen Ecke seines Herzens erhofft hatte. 

 

„Weiß deine Großmutter denn schon bescheid?“, schnitt Theodore das sensible Thema an.   
„Nein.“, seufzte Neville auf. „Es hat ihr ja schon nicht gefallen, dass ich Weihnachten bei den Malfoys verbringen wollte. Erst Harrys Versicherung, dass er ebenfalls mitkäme und ein Auge auf mich werfen würde, gaben ihr die nötige Kraft mich gehen zu lassen. Und jetzt...?“, er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Sie weiß schon über die Freundschaft zwischen Draco, dem Slytherin und mir, dem Gryffindor bescheid. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass sie etwas über die Tiefe der Gefühle ahnt... Es erschien mir sicherer, sie vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen, als ihr ungebunden vor die Augen zu treten... und das gefürchtete Gespräch ist bereits morgen... habe sogar Lucius und Cissa um Verstärkung gebeten.“  
„Ihr habt es aber auch nicht leicht.“, stöhnte Blaise mitleidig auf.   
„Das wird schon.“, klopfte Draco ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.   
„Eigentlich sollte er dich aufmuntern und nicht umgekehrt.“, gluckste Harry. 

 

Am nächsten Morgen gingen die Schüler frohgelaunt Richtung Hogsmeade. Von ihrem Hogsmeade- Wochenende wollten sie so viel wie möglich mitnehmen und in vollen Zügen genießen.   
„Seid ihr mir ganz doll böse, wenn ich erst mal zum „Honigtopf“ gehe und meinen Vorrat aufstocke?“, blickte Harry seine beiden Begleiter mit großen, bittenden Augen an.   
„Nein,“, lachte Neville. „Wir haben nichts dagegen. Komm dann einfach später.“  
„Danke Nev.“, erfolgte der dankbare Knuddler. Und schon war nichts mehr von dem schwangeren Slytherin zu sehen.   
„Manchmal sieht man ihm es wirklich nicht an...“, sinnierte der Grau- Elb.  
„Aber auch nur, wenn es um seine Süßigkeiten oder Alex geht.“  
Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch:  
„Du stellst den Naschkram vor Alex?“  
„Im Moment: ja!“, bestätigte Neville lachend.   
Der Silberblonde legte ebenfalls lachend einen Arm um seinen Gefährten und gemeinsam steuerten sie, die Kapuzen ihrer Roben hochgezogen, ein Wirtshaus etwas abseits der Betriebsamkeit an.

Kaum betraten sie das angemietete Zimmer, fiel den beiden sofort die ältere Dame mit den streng nach oben gesteckten weiß- grauen Haaren auf. Nicht eine Strähne schien falsch zu liegen. Nicht ein Härchen entzog sich den Klammern.   
Mit geradem Rücken und einem hochgeschlossenen, dezent geschnittenen, aber nicht minder eleganten Kleid saß Nevilles Großmutter auf dem Sessel, der der Tür zugewandt stand. Die Augen unergründlich, nicht zu lesen.   
Jeder Zoll ihrer Erscheinung und Ausstrahlung der einer Lady.   
Am Fenster des Raumes standen Lucius und Narcissa. Wie sie es ihrem Schwiegersohn versprochen hatten. Zur Nevilles großen Überraschung wartete Alex ebenfalls.   
Nachdem die beiden die Tür hinter sich zugezogen und die Kapuzen runtergenommen hatten, gab Draco seinem Gryffindor einen aufmunternden Schubs in Richtung seiner Großmutter.   
„H- hallo Großmutter.“, begrüßte er sie leicht unsicher mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. Draco folgte dem Beispiel des Anderen und neigte seinen Oberkörper ebenfalls leicht. Allerdings ohne ein Wort zu sprechen.  
Sie würden erst Neville seine Chance geben, sich seiner Großmutter zu erklären.   
„Junge.“, nickte sie leicht.   
Es behagte ihr nicht mit den Malfoys und dem ihr fremden jungen Mann allein in einem Raum zu sein.   
Der einzige Grund warum sie mit bekannten Todessern zusammen in einem Raum ausharrte war ihr Enkel. Sie wollte ihm die Möglichkeit geben, sich zu erklären... und dann zu entscheiden. Entscheiden, ob sie den Jungen weiter als ihren Enkel ansehen konnte, oder ob sie ihn wie bereits seine Eltern an die Dunkle Seite des Krieges verloren hatte.  
Als Zeichen, dass er mit sprechen anfangen konnte, nickte sie erneut.  
„A- also, Draco und ich... s- sind magisch gebunden...“   
Um diese Aussage zu unterstreichen, streifte der nervöse junge Mann seinen Umhang ab und zeigte so den Bindungsarmreifen. Auch hier folgte Draco seinem Beispiel.   
Mit unbewegtem Gesicht starrte die alte Lady auf die zwei identischen Armreifen, welche die beiden ohne Zweifel als Bindungspartner auswies.   
„I- ich weiß,“, setzte Neville hastig zu seiner Verteidigung an. „... meine Eltern... im St. Mungos... im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord geschlagen und ich binde mich an einen Malfoy. Dessen Familie ohne jeden Zweifel ihrem Lord treu ergeben ist. A- aber...“, er blickte nervös zu der kleinen Gruppe am Fenster. Alex nickte ihm aufmunternd zu:  
„Sprich weiter. Der Raum ist komplett geschützt.“  
Damit erteilte ihm der Erbe Slytherins indirekt die Erlaubnis seiner Großmutter alles darzulegen. Selbst die Siegel um ihre Gestalt würden sie lösen wenn es der Gesprächsverlauf erforderte.   
Neville wisperte eine kleines: „Danke.“, ehe er die Augen schloss, einmal ruhig ein- und ausamtete und dann fortfuhr:  
„H- hogwarts wurde damals nur aus einem Grunde gebaut:  
um zu versuchen das Gleichgewicht zwischen Hell und Dunkel wiederherzustellen. Denn entgegen allen Geschichten, wurden am Anfang sowohl Dunkle als auch Helle Magie an dieser Schule unterrichtet.   
Nachdem sich auch der letzte Gründer zurückgezogen hatte, kam es jedoch zu einem bedauerlichen Zwischenfall, der den damaligen Direktor dazu zwang, dem Dekret gegen Dunkle Magie folge zu leisten und jene Magie aus Hogwarts zu verbannen.   
Jene, die auch Hogwarts erbaut haben, wagten vor 30 Jahren einen erneuten Versuch die Menschen auf den richtigen Weg zurückzuführen.   
Leider endete das aufgrund von Missgunst, Verrat und einigen anderen Schicksalsschlägen in der heutigen Situation.   
Lediglich einigen wenigen Schulen, die heute immer noch entschlossen Dunkle Magie unterrichten, ist es zu verdanken, dass das Gleichgewicht noch nicht vollständig gekippt ist.  
Denn zwischen Hell und Dunkel muss Gleichgewicht herrschen, damit unsere Welt eine Chance zum Überleben hat.   
Ein guter Freund hat es mal so umschrieben:

‚Den Menschen ist es gegeben, sich in beiden Arten der Magie zu versuchen. Ein Mensch ist durchaus in der Lage sowohl Dunkle, als auch Helle Magie zu benutzen. Sicherlich schwankt es auch hier in der Stärke der Anwendung. Nur weil jemand kaum was in der Weißen Magie zustande bekommt, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass er in der Schwarzen ebenfalls nicht zu Rande kommt. Es ist nun mal so gegeben, dass Hell und Dunkel sich ergänzen und ineinander übergreifen. Sie stützen sich gegenseitig.   
Der Mensch jedoch hat sich seit Anbeginn der Zeit immer vor der Dunkelheit gefürchtet. Die Nacht war ihm suspekt und es zog ihn zum Licht. Jenes war in der Lage die Nacht zu erhellen und ihnen den Weg zu weisen. Diesen, nennen wir es einfach mal: Urinstinkt, hat der Mensch auch auf die Magie übertragen. Er fürchtet sich vor der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Die Furcht führte zur Ignoranz und schließlich zum Kampf Hell gegen Dunkel. Sie sehen nicht, dass das eine ohne das andere nicht sein kann. Sie sind wie Kinder, die mit dem Feuer spielen, obwohl sie wissen, dass sie sich daran verbrennen können. Sie sehen nur, dass das Licht die Dunkelheit bannt. Aber nicht, dass die Dunkelheit das Licht auch schlucken kann...’ “ 

Bangen Herzens wartete Neville auf eine Reaktion seiner Großmutter.   
Diese saß jedoch nur stumm in ihrem Sessel.   
Schaute ihren Enkel aus verschlossenen Augen an.  
Der Gryffindor versuchte es erneut:  
„W- was weißt du über Elben, Großmutter?“  
Jetzt endlich hatte der Junge es geschafft ihr eine Reaktion zu entlocken.   
Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn, während sie langsam Antwort gab:  
„Ihre Rasse ist älter als die der Menschen. Sie sind von edlem Wuchs und ebenso edler Gesinnung. Sie verfügen über immenses Wissen und genauso großen Kräften. Zudem leben sie äußerst zurückgezogen und gelten als sehr scheu...“   
„Z- zweifelst du diese Tatsachen an?“  
„Nein.“, schüttelte sie verwundert den Kopf. „Es steht mir nicht an über jene Wesen zu richten. Durch ihr hohes Alter erreichen sie eine Weisheit, die wir Menschen niemals in der Lage sein werden zu erreichen. Es steht uns nicht zu, ihre Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen.“  
„Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass die Gründer Hogwarts Elben waren? Godric Gryffindor und Helga Huffelpuff Licht- Elben, Salazar Slytherin und Rowena Ravenclaw Dunkel- Elben?“  
„Ich würde sagen, die Malfoys haben dir den Kopf verdreht! Wie kannst du es wagen, die Gründer zu solchen Zwecken heranzuziehen? Zudem, wie kannst du es dir erdreisten, Elben mit Dunkler Magie in Verbindung zu bringen? Sie sind reine Wesen, die nichts mit der Dunkelheit in dieser Welt zu tun haben.“  
Madame Longbottem hatte ihre Stimme nicht erhoben.   
Ganz ruhig hatte sie das eben Gesagte vorgetragen.   
Doch ihre Augen sorgten dafür, dass ihr Enkel sich näher an seinen Gefährten drängte.   
Draco drückte zur Beruhigung kurz die Schulter des Jüngeren, ehe er ebenso ruhig Paroli gab:  
„Eben jene Malfoys wissen aber wovon sie sprechen.“   
Dann löste er das Siegel.  
Sofort wandelte sich seine Gestalt.   
Und die Atmosphäre im Raum änderte sich ebenfalls.  
Erneut verbeugte er sich leicht vor der älteren Dame:  
„Gestatten: Draco Malfoy. Meines Zeichens Grau- Elb. Sowohl in der Kriegskunst, als auch im Fach der Heilung bewandert.   
Meine Eltern,“, er nickte kurz zu den Erwachsenen. „Narcissa Malfoy, Licht- Elbin. Lucius Malfoy, Dunkel- Elb.“   
Die Genannten lösten ebenfalls ihre Siegel.   
Immer noch äußerlich ruhig verfolgte Madame Longbottem das Schauspiel, welches sich ihren Augen bot.  
Cissa schritt zur Großmutter Nevilles.   
Ging vor ihr in die Hocke und legte ihre Hände über die im Schoß verkrampften.  
„Was mit ihrem Sohn und ihrer Schwiegertochter passiert ist, tut uns aufrichtig leid.“, meinte sie sanft. „Wenn Sie es gestatten, würden wir   
Nevilles Eltern gern in die Obhut unserer Heiler übergeben. Leider ist es weder Draco noch mir möglich den beiden im St. Mungos einen Besuch abzustatten... der Name Malfoy wirkt... abschreckend...“, endete sie traurig lächelnd.   
Langsam hob die alte Dame ihre Hand und strich ehrfurchtsvoll über das spitze Ohr der Frau vor ihr.  
„Keine Illusion...?“, hauchte sie fragend.  
Die Licht- Elbin schüttelte ihren Kopf.   
„Welchem Clan gehört Ihr an?“, fragte Madame Logbottem weiter. Sie schien ganz in Trance.  
„Gryffindor. Mein Mann gehört zum Clan Slytherin.“  
„Das funktioniert?“  
„Seit mehr als siebenhundert Jahren.“, bestätigte Narcissa leise in sich hineinlächelnd.   
Der Blick der alten Lady fiel auf ihren Enkel, der sich in die haltspendende Umarmung seines Gefährten verkrochen hatte.   
„Und... Ihr akzeptiert diese Bindung?“  
„Ja.“, nickte Narcissa.   
„Wir wissen, dass Draco und Neville sich diese Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht haben. Zudem ist unser Sohn alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden, was er möchte.“, führte Lucius weiter aus, während er sowohl eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Schwiegersohnes als auch seines Sohnes legte.   
„Wie...?“  
„Zweihundert Jahre.“, erfolgte die ruhige Antwort des Grau- Elben.   
Geschlagen schloss die alte Dame für einen Moment ihre Augen.   
Gestattete es sich mit dem Rücken die Lehne zu berühren.   
Die ganze Situation hatte eine Wendung genommen, mit der sie nie im Leben gerechnet hätte.   
Ausgerechnet Elben standen hinter dem Dunklen Lord?  
Ausgerechnet ein Elb band sich an ihren Enkel?  
Und wurde auch noch in der Gemeinschaft willkommen geheißen?  
„Was ich sehe ist,“, fing sie nach einer kleinen Weile leise an. „... das mein Neville, mein kleiner schüchterner Neville, an Selbstvertrauen dazu gewonnen hat. Früher war es ihm weder möglich jemanden beim Sprechen in die Augen zu schauen, noch hat er es gemocht lange zu reden, da er immer wieder ins Stottern kam. Er war ein kleiner Schussel und hat immer wieder seine Sachen verlegt oder komplett vergessen.   
Auch hätte er es sich früher nie getraut in so einem Ton mit mir zu reden.  
Jetzt sehe ich einen selbstbewussten jungen Mann vor mir, der aufrecht seinen Weg geht. Dem es nichts ausmacht, um das zu kämpfen, was ihm wichtig ist. Der trotz des Respekts, den er seiner Großmutter gegenüber empfindet und dem Wissen, was seine Eltern betrifft, seinem Herzen folgt und sich der Seite des Krieges angeschlossen hat, die er mit Inbrunst zu bekämpfen schwor.“ Hier hielt sie kurz inne und holte einmal tief Luft:  
„Meinen Segen habt ihr.“  
Schon hing hier ein schluchzender Enkel um den Hals.  
„Na, na,“, täschelte sie ihm besänftigend den Rücken. „Wo ist denn das Selbstbewusstsein hin, von dem ich eben noch gesprochen habe?“  
Ihr Enkel sparte es sich darauf zu antworten, sondern kuschelte sein tränenfeuchtes Gesicht stattdessen in ihre Halsbeuge. 

„Kann ich die Geschichte bitte von Anfang an hören?“, bat sie nach ein paar Minuten, nachdem Neville auch wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war.   
Jetzt trat Alex vor.   
Löste ebenso wie alle anderen im Raum sein Siegel.   
Erklärte mit ruhiger Stimme das Gleichgewicht zwischen Hell und Dunkel.   
Den Kampf der Elben gegen die Ignoranz der Menschen.   
Und schließlich auch was es mit dem Dunklen Lord tatsächlich auf sich hatte und welche wahren Ziele er verfolgte.   
Hin und wieder unterbrach Madame Longbottem die Erzählung mit ein paar Fragen wenn ihr einiges noch nicht ganz klar war.   
„Also hat Wurmschwanz sowohl Lili und James als auch Euch verraten?“  
Alex nickte betrübt:   
„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich...“  
An dieser Stelle wurde der Dunkel- Elb von einem pitschnassen Harry unterbrochen, der durch die Schilde hindurch in den Raum apparierte. Genau vor seinen Gefährten. Noch zwei, drei Schritte vorwärts taumelte, um dann zusammenzubrechen. Bevor er jedoch auf den harten Boden aufschlug, umfingen ihn bereits die starken Arme Alex’, welcher mit einem fast entsetzten: „Kleiner!“ zu seinem Partner gesprungen war.   
Behutsam legte er ihn auf der Couch ab, die Narcissa und Lucius ohne weiter zu Fragen sofort frei gemacht hatten.  
„Was ist mit ihm?“, erkundigte sich Draco bei dem Seelengefährten des Schwarzhaarigen, während er sich an der Seite des Sofas hinkniete.   
Sofort sprach er einen Wärme- Zauber, der die regennassen Sachen trocknete und den ausgekühlten Körper wärmte.   
Alex indessen platzierte sich so, dass er die eine Lehne mit ein paar Kissen im Rücken hatte und den Rücken seines Kleinen auf seinem Oberkörper spüren, ihn in eine behütende Umarmung ziehen konnte. Zudem löste er den Illusions- Zauber, der wie immer seit Weihnachten die wahre Gestalt seines Gefährten verbarg.  
Er konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da hatte Harry seine Hände gepackt und sie oberhalb der Rundung abgelegt. Seine darüber.   
„Komm schon, Kleiner.“, wisperte der Dunkel- Elb seinem Gefährten beruhigend zu. Spürte er doch dessen Verwirrung. „Die Anderem verstehen dich nicht. Sprich laut.“  
„... ich... habe die Lilien gefunden...“

 

Nachdem sich Harry von Draco und Nev verabschiedet hatte, schlenderte er gemütlich zum „Honigtopf“.  
Genauso gemütlich ging er dann später die Regale ab. Ließ sich hier und da eine der Köstlichkeiten auf der Zunge zergehen.   
‚Man könnte das schmelzen und... mmh...’  
Seine Phantasie zeigte ihm einen unversiegelten Dunkel- Elben gebettet in weißen Satinlaken und geschmolzener Schokolade auf der bronzenen Haut.   
Er fand beides lecker.   
Nach seiner ausgiebigen Shopping- Tour im „Honigtopf“ wollte er endlich zur Herberge und Nev zur Unterstützung eilen. Wurde jedoch von einem Schauer überrascht.   
Hastig rettete er sich mit überzogener Kapuze in die nächstbeste Schenke. Um sich aufzuwärmen ging er an die Theke und bestellte sich eine warme Schokolade.   
Auch wenn die Schenke an sich einen heruntergekommenen Eindruck vermittelte, schmeckte die Schokolade ausgezeichnet.   
„Es ist selten, dass sich ein Schüler hierher verirrt. Normalerweise bevorzugt ihr doch eher die „Drei Besen“?!“  
„Stimmt schon...“, stimmte Harry zu. Die Kapuze immer noch auf. Er legte keinen Wert darauf, erkannt zu werden. Zudem nutzte er die Gelegenheit sich umzusehen und erkannte neben dem Wirt einen Eberkopf auf einem Schild. Somit war klar, wo er sich befand.   
„...Ihre Schenke hat leider keinen sehr guten Ruf. Abends soll sich hier allerlei Gesindel herumtreiben.“  
„Sie liegt nun mal etwas abseits...“, gab der Wirt bekümmert zurück.   
„Dafür schmeckt Ihre Schokolade ausgezeichnet und wärmt so schön.“, versuchte Harry den leicht geknickten Mann vor ihm aufzubauen.   
„Sie sind ja auch plitschnass geworden. Soll ich Ihnen ein Handtuch bringen?“  
„Danke.“, nickte Harry, da er ja wusste, dass Aberforth die Magie verboten worden war. Genau wie Hagrid. „Das wäre nett.“  
Kaum hatte sich der Wirt ein wenig von seinem Platz wegbewegt, hatte Harry einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf ein kleines Wappen unter dem Eberkopf- Schild.   
Ein Wappen, bei welchem die Farbe langsam abblätterte und das Holz nachdunkelte.   
Ein Wappen, auf dem aber immer noch recht deutlich drei tief violette Lilien zu erkennen waren.   
„Was...?“, keuchte der Slytherin auf.   
Verwundert folgte Aberforth seinem Blick.  
„Oh! Das ist das Wappen der Familie Dumbledore. Leider hat Albus sein Wappen in den letzten Kriegsjahren gegen Grindelwald in die Schublade gelegt. Heute weiß kaum noch einer, dass die Dumbledores mit der letzten Königsfamilie Frankreichs verwandt sind. Kaum einer erinnert sich an das Wappen unserer Familie. Ich habe nie seine Gründe für diese Handlung nachvollziehen können...“, betrübt strich der jüngere Bruder Albus’ über das Familienwappen.   
„Aber ich...“, flüsterte Harry fassungslos.  
Vollkommen durcheinander- geschockt- wollte er jetzt nur noch zu einer Person: seinem Seelenpartner.  
Unbewusst apparierte er dahin, wo er die Aura seines Partners am stärksten lokalisierte. Dabei war es ganz unerheblich, dass der Raum durch mehrere Schilde geschützt war. Sein Verlangen nach Alex wog mehr. Zudem wurde ein Großteil der Schilde von seinem Gefährten gehalten. Da machte es nichts wenn er sie durchbrach. Er würde keinerlei Schäden anrichten.   
Und schließlich brach er in den Armen Alex’ zusammen.   
Fühlte sich sofort gewärmt und geborgen.   
Natürlich bekam er mit wie Draco sich sofort an seine Seite begab und einen Wärme- Zauber sprach.   
Natürlich spürte er die Sorge und Fürsorge in dem Raum.   
Vor allem von seinem Partner.   
##Was ist passiert, Kleiner?##, hörte er den beruhigenden Bariton.   
Zusätzlich spürte er die warmen Hände auf seinem Bauch.   
Auch die Kleinen schienen die warmen, behütenden Hände ihres zweiten Vaters zu spüren. Denn sie wurden nach der Aufregung ihrer „Mutter“ ebenfalls ruhiger.   
Sofort ließ sich Harry in die sichere Umarmung seines Seelengefährten fallen. Sicher, dass er aufgefangen werden würde.   
#Die Lilien... ich habe sie...#   
„Komm schon, Kleiner.“, wisperte der Dunkel- Elb seinem Gefährten beruhigend zu. „Die Anderem verstehen dich nicht. Sprich laut.“  
„... ich... habe die Lilien gefunden...“

Madame Longbottem spürte regelrecht wie ein Ruck durch den Raum ging. Zudem versuchte sie das eben gehörte und das was sie eben mit eigenen Augen sehen durfte: Harry Potter fällt in die Arme Lord Voldemorts, zusammenzuführen. Außerdem konnte sie noch nicht so recht glauben, was ihr der aufgehobene Illusions- Bann präsentierte: einen schwangeren Harry Potter. Und das, so wie sie das Bild auf dem Sofa interpretierte, von: Lord Voldemort.  
Sie beobachtete, wie ihr Enkel sich neben seinen Partner vor die Couch hockte. Ebenso nahm das Ehepaar Malfoy Aufstellung hinter der Rücklehne.   
„Was meinst du?“, erkundigte sich Narcissa sanft.  
„Na ja... ich habe mich vor dem Regen in eine Schenke gerettet...“, man hörte dem Schwarzhaarigen an, dass er noch ein wenig durch den Wind war. „Dort bin ich dann über ein Wappen mit drei tiefvioletten Lilien gestolpert... es war im „Eberkopf“...“  
Harry ließ diese Information erst mal so stehen.   
Sollte jeder selbst seine Schlüsse ziehen.  
Natürlich war es Draco, der es als erster aussprach:  
„Dumbledore ist dein Großvater??“

 

Kapitel 18

 

„Dumbledore ist dein Großvater?“

Die Fassungslosigkeit, die jeden der Anwesenden befallen hatte, war grenzenlos.   
„Ja...“, stimmte Harry aufseufzend zu und kuschelte sich enger in die Umarmung seines sichtlich geschockten Partners.   
##Das ist dein völliger Ernst- oder?##  
#...m-mh...#  
Alex vergrub leise aufseufzend sein Gesicht in der schwarzen Mähne seines Kleinen.   
„I-irrtum ausgeschlossen?“, stammelte Neville blass.   
„Er hätte Lili wohl kaum 3 Liliensamen mitgegeben, wenn er sich nicht vollkommen sicher gewesen wäre, dass ein Irrtum bei dieser Methode ausgeschlossen ist.“, erklärte Harry leise. „Ich bezweifle, dass es in der Welt der Magier noch ein Wappen mit drei violetten Lilien gibt...“  
„Wie genau hast du sie gefunden?“, versuchte Lucius das Gespräch darauf zurückzuführen.   
„Wie schon gesagt, im Eberkopf. Ich hatte mich wegen des Regens in die nächste Schenke gerettet und da hing das Wappen dann an der Wand. Aberforth hat auf meine verständlich geschockte Reaktion hin erklärt, es wäre das Wappen der Familie Dumbledore und sein Bruder würde es seit dem Krieg gegen Grindelwald in der Schublade verstauben lassen, sodass sich kaum noch jemand an das Familienwappen der Dumbledores erinnern kann...“  
„Das ist ganz schön berechnend von ihm.“, zog Lucius den Schluss.  
„Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass den drei Liliensamen die er meiner Mutter mit auf den Weg gegeben hat, ein Zettel mit der Bemerkung:  
„... die Lilien werden dich zurück in den Schoß der Familie führen...“ beigelegt war.“, zuckte Harry fast gleichgültig mit den Schultern.   
„Mutter hat den Beutel nie geöffnet. Zumindest fiel er mir schließlich immer noch versiegelt in die Hände.“  
Verblüfft schaltete sich Nevilles Großmutter in das Gespräch ein:  
„Den Reaktionen entnehme ich, dass keinem der Anwesenden diese Tatsache bekannt zu sein schien?!“  
„Richtig.“, gab Harry ebenso verblüfft zurück. „Wussten Sie es etwa?“  
„Natürlich. Schließlich bin ich es gewesen, die Rose in den Wirren des Krieges von Lili entbunden hat.“  
Erneut kehrte fassungslose Ruhe ein.  
„Rose verstarb bei der Geburt und ich hatte Albus angeboten seine kleine Blume bei mir aufzunehmen. Ob ich nun ein oder zwei Kinder durchbrachte, dass machte für mich keinen großen Unterschied.  
Er jedoch wollte Lili aus dem Schussfeld haben.   
Wollte so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich bieten und deswegen ließ er verlauten, das Kind sei bei der Geburt mit der Mutter gestorben und setzte seine kleine Blume bei Muggeln, über die er sich Vorfeld diskret aber gründlich erkundigt hatte, auf der Schwelle ab. Mit nichts weiter als besagtem Samtbeutel.   
Es muss ihm das Herz gebrochen haben, sie dort abzusetzen.   
Rose und er standen sich sehr nahe und die kleine Lili wäre ihr erstes Kind nach langen Jahren des vergeblichen Wartens gewesen.   
Woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass der Krieg ein Jahr später zu Ende ging?   
Ich habe ihn mal in einer ruhigen Minute gefragt, warum er Lili danach nicht wieder zu sich geholt hat. Denn das es an ihm zehrte, konnte man ihm an der Nasenspitze ansehen.“, lächelte Nevilles Großmutter verloren. „Er meinte, in den Wirren der Nachkriegszeit, hätte er ihr nicht das Heim geben können, welches er ihr gewünscht hätte. Erst als zwei Jahre später genügend Ruhe eingekehrt sei, hätte er die nötige Ruhe gehabt Lili zu sich zu holen. Als er aber beobachtet hatte, wie gut sich seine kleine Blume in die Muggel- Familie eingefügt hatte und wie gut sich diese um sie kümmerten... er brachte es nicht übers Herz diese kleine glückliche Familie auseinander zu reißen. Vor allem, weil ihm in dem Moment klar geworden war, dass er so was seiner kleinen Lili nicht bieten konnte.   
Schweren Herzens ließ er sie dort.   
Mit dem Wissen, dass sie in einer sie liebenden Familie eine wirklich unbeschwerte Kindheit verleben konnte.   
Für den Fall das er den Krieg nicht überleben würde, hatte er ihr den Samtbeutel beigelegt. Damit sie sich irgendwann mal ihrer Wurzeln bewusst werden konnte.   
Doch deinen Schilderungen entnehme ich, dass sie den Beutel nie geöffnet hat.   
Wahrscheinlich weil sie sich in „ihrer“ Familie rundum wohl gefühlt hatte...   
Mit elf kam sie nach Hogwarts.   
Dort traf Albus sie das erste Mal nach Jahren wieder.  
Auch wenn er sie in der Familie gelassen hatte, vergessen hat er sie nie.   
Selbst jetzt, nach all den Jahren, hatte er nicht die Kraft ihr gegenüber zu treten und ihr zu sagen wo sie hingehörte.   
Der alte Narr wollte es dem Schicksal überlassen.   
Schließlich habe er ihr den Beutel mitgegeben.   
Und wenn das Schicksal nicht wolle, dass seine kleine Blume zu ihm zurückkehrte, so müsse er das hinnehmen.   
Dann kamst du zur Welt.   
Und ein Jahr später passierte dann besagtes Unglück...“, sie blickte entschuldigend zu Alex. Der jedoch verstärkte nur die Umarmung um Harry, welcher Madame Longbottom mit einem Nicken zum weiterreden aufforderte. Bevor sie jedoch weitersprach, bemerkte sie noch wie der Schwarzhaarige beruhigend über die Hände des Älteren strich und bei jenem die Anspannung merklich nachließ.   
Später, wenn sich die Wogen um diese Geschichte hier geglättet hätten, musste sie ihren Enkel unbedingt mal nach der Geschichte der beiden ehemaligen Erzfeinde fragen. Das wäre bestimmt interessant.   
„Nachdem ich gehört hatte, was passiert war, flohte ich natürlich sofort nach Hogwarts. Dort saß Albus. Mit dir im Arm. Seine Bartspitze ein wenig Ruß verschmutzt.   
Seine gequälten Augen nahmen mich gefangen.  
Dann sagte er zu mir, dein Schutz würde jetzt an erster Stelle stehen.   
Darum müsse er auch dich weggeben.   
Er würde ein Blutzauber über den Ort verhängen, der für dich zum neuen zu Hause werden soll.  
Und um dir den stärksten Schutz von allen zu gewährleisten, würde er dich in das Haus schicken, indem bereits deine Mutter groß geworden war, da dieser Umstand den Blutschutz noch mal verstärken würde.   
Petunia hat dieselbe Erziehung genossen wie seine kleine Blume. Aus ihr kann doch nur was Gescheites geworden sein.   
Deswegen legte er dich im Linguisterweg Nr. 4 ab.   
Weil deine Mutter bereits in diesem Haus großgeworden war und weil er darauf vertraute, dass Petunia verstehen würde.   
Er legte den Bann über das Haus und kehrte ihm ein zweites Mal den Rücken. Das schlimme daran war, er konnte noch nicht mal zwischendurch schauen kommen wie es dir geht, weil die Gefahr, dass dadurch dein Versteck entdeckt würde zu groß gewesen wäre.   
Ein Besuch seinerseits, die Gefährdung der Sicherheit deinerseits.   
Ihm wurde bereits die Kindheit seiner Tochter genommen.  
Nun auch noch die seines Enkelsohnes.   
Ich bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, nachdem bekannt wurde das die Dursleys nicht gerade das für dich waren, was man eine liebende Familie nennt, hätte er mit dir geredet. Um dir die vierzehn Tage, die du dort mindestens einmal im Jahr verbringen musst, zu erleichtern...“  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Hat er nicht. Er hat mit keinem Wort erwähnt wie wir zueinander stehen.   
Stattdessen hat er versucht mich von allem und jedem fern zu halten.   
Er verschwieg mir wichtige Details wenn es um den Kampf ging und schob es dann darauf, ich wäre noch zu jung.   
Das die Narbe mir aber jede Enthaltsamkeit vom Krieg versagte, sah er nicht. Ebenso sah er nicht, dass mich seine „Fürsorge“ mehr und mehr „erstickte“. Ich konnte nie ganz verstehen, warum er darauf aus war, mich um jeden Preis aus jedem Kampf herauszuhalten. Warum er mir immer mehr durchgehen ließ als anderen.   
Tat er es, weil ich der Junge- der- lebt war? Weil ich diese verflixte Narbe mit mir spazieren führte?   
Das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen.   
Das Fass lief allerdings über als mich der Hut dieses Jahr, verständlicherweise, nach Slytherin einteilte...“  
Madame Longbottom nickte verständnisvoll:  
„Natürlich. Damit warst du in unmittelbare Nähe potentieller Todesser gerückt. Die Eltern hätten ihren Kindern nur schreiben brauchen und schon wärst du bei Voldemort.   
Aus seiner Sicht hatte er Rose an Grindelwald verloren.   
Lili an Voldemort.   
Dich wollte er nicht auch noch verlieren.   
Deswegen schwieg er und beschützte dich aus dem Verborgenen heraus.   
Nur als du dann bei den Schlangen gelandet bist, kochten seine Emotionen über und er tat, was auch immer dann bei dir das Fass zum überlaufen brachte.“  
„Nun ja,“, seufzte Harry auf. „Zumindest ist jetzt Dank Ihnen geklärt, woher seine übertrieben Fürsorge mich betreffend herrührt.“   
„Tut mir leid, dass du es auf diese Art erfahren musstest.“, meinte Madame Longbottom leise.  
„Schon gut. Sie können ja nichts dafür.“, winkte der Schwarzhaarige ab.  
„Und was hast du jetzt vor?“, brachte Cissa die Angelegenheit auf den Punkt.   
„Nichts.“   
Der unverständige Blick den die Licht- Elbin ihm schenkte, bewegte ihn dann dazu sich zu erklären:  
„Professor Dumbledore geht davon aus, dass ich nichts von meiner wirklichen Familiengeschichte weiß. Er will mich durch dieses Nicht- Wissen schützen. Lassen wir ihm diesen Glauben. Irgendwann ist die Zeit da, an dem wir das gegen ihn benutzen können. Spätestens dann, wenn er seinen Enkel in den ultimativen Endkampf schickt und wir beide uns zu einer Unterhaltung über Kindererziehung zusammenfinden, statt uns Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen.“, drückte er die Hand Alex’.  
„Das hört sich ziemlich abgebrüht an.“, runzelte Lucius die Stirn.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Nein. Ich zähle lediglich eine Tatsache auf. Wenn uns vorher nicht noch ein anderer Weg einfällt, um den Krieg einem friedlichen Ende zuzuführen, wird die Öffentlichkeit irgendwann auf eine direkte Konfrontation zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und dem Jungen- der- lebt drängen.   
Ich bin inzwischen volljährig und erwachsen. Die Schlussfolgerung daraus ist, das ich zum kämpfen und Krieg spielen alt genug bin.“  
„Kompliziert...“, gab der silberhaarige Dunkel- Elb aufstöhnend zurück. „Irgendwie war das Ganze vor Eurer offensichtlichen Seelenbindung einfacher...“  
„Hab nie behauptet das Ganze würde dadurch einfacher.“, grinste Harry Lucius an.  
„Moment mal...“, unterbrach Madame Longbottom kreideweiß den Schlagabtausch zwischen dem Malfoy und Harry. „Der Dunkle Lord und Harry Potter sind Seelenpartner?“  
„Ähm... ja... das ist der eigentliche Grund, warum mich sein „Avada Kedavra“ nicht umgebracht hat, sondern auf ihn zurückgefallen ist.   
Wie hat Salazar es erklärt? Die Schicksalsweberinnen lassen nicht zu, dass sich Seelenpartner gegenseitig umbringen...“  
„Es fand lediglich ein Austausch von gewissen Kräften und Fähigkeiten statt. Er, als jemand, der aus einer reinen Hellmagischen Familie stammte, barg jetzt etwas Dunkle Magie in sich und ich, der eigentlich ein reiner Dunkel- Elb ist, konnte sich auf einmal Hellmagischer Magie bedienen.   
Nicht in dem Maße wie jetzt, aber es reichte aus ihm letzten Sommer das Leben zu retten...“   
„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Lucius argwöhnisch.   
Alex hatte ihm nie erzählt was in den Sommerferien tatsächlich passiert war. Er hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass der Gedächtnisbann es schließlich ermöglicht hat das sie einander annähren konnten.   
Alex blickte seinen langjährigen Freund an.  
Und schüttelte letztendlich den Kopf.   
Die Erlebnisse im Sommer waren einzig und allein eine Sache zwischen ihm und seinem Kleinen. Er würde erst darüber reden, wenn auch Harry dafür bereit war. Denn im Moment spürte er nur das Unbehagen seines Kleinen bestimmte Ereignisse betreffend.   
Den Anderen blieb nichts weiter übrig die Aussage als gegeben hinzunehmen.   
„Madame Longbottom?“, versuchte Draco vom Thema abzulenken und etwas zu sagen was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.   
Die alte Dame schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf und wandte ihr immer noch bleiches Gesicht dem Grau- Elben zu.   
„Ich möchte Ihnen danken, dass Sie Neville zuerst die Möglichkeit gegeben haben, sich zu erklären und ihm zum Schluss doch noch Ihren Segen gegeben haben.“   
Nevilles Großmutter nickte ein wenig lächelnd.  
Was war ihr nach der Story, die sich vor ihr entfaltet hatte auch anderes übrig geblieben? Zudem hatte sie durchaus bemerkt, dass sich ihr Enkel in der Gesellschaft der Elben wohl fühlte und diese ihn als einen Gleichwertigen behandelten. Ihr war klar gewesen, wenn sie ihren Segen trotz allem verweigerte, würde er trotzdem eine Familie haben, die hinter ihm stand.   
Sie hatte nach allem was sie heute gehört und gesehen hatte, keinen Grund gesehen sich gegen die Beziehung zu stellen.   
„Allerdings möchte ich Ihnen folgendes nicht vorenthalten,“, fuhr der Malfoy- Spross fort. „Als Grau- Elb bin ich keinem der Clane verpflichtet, sondern wähle mir meinen Herren selbst. Anfang des Schuljahres wurde das offiziell, was ich all die Jahre über bereits irgendwie geahnt hatte: Harry ist mein Herr.   
Das bedeutet, dass er immer an erster Stelle für mich stehen wird.   
Egal was ist, Harrys Schutz und Wohlergehen haben für mich oberste Priorität.   
Durch ihre Seelenbindung bezieht das den Erben des Slytherin- Clans selbstverständlich mit ein.   
Ich bin also zwei Herren verpflichtet.“  
Draco stoppte hier mit seiner Erklärung und beobachtete stattdessen die alte Dame.   
Diese fasste ihren Enkel ins Auge, welcher sie beruhigend anlächelte:  
„Keine Sorge. Ich wusste von vornherein über alles bescheid und es hat meine Entscheidung nicht beeinflusst...  
Im Gunde genommen verdanken wir es Harrys Lilien, dass ich in engeren Kontakt mit Harry und Draco geriet. Da unser Harry nicht in der Lage ist, vernünftig mit Pflanzen umzugehen, bat er mich die Samen aufzuziehen.   
Als ich Harry die Lilien präsentierte, verstand er es geschickt Draco und mich in eine Diskussion über Kräuter zu verwickeln. Und ich war von Anfang an fasziniert über das Wissen, welches sich hinter der Fassade des sonst so kühlen und distanzierten Slytherin verbarg.   
Irgendwie haben mich die beiden seit jenem Tag unter ihre Fittiche genommen und meine Gefühle für Draco wurden immer eindeutiger.   
Nur war ich verunsichert durch die enge Verbindung, die ich zwischen Harry und Draco spürte. Auf der einen Seite benahmen sie sich wie ein altes Paar, welches die Macken des jeweils anderen in- und auswendig kannte, so dass mitunter nur ein Blick genügte mit dem sie sich verständigten. Auf der anderen Seite fehlten jedoch die eindeutigen Gesten, die ein Pärchen austauschte wenn es beieinander ist... Ich war mehr als nur verwirrt.“, zwinkerte Neville seinem Partner zu. Der Grau- Elb zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Nun ja, wie dem auch sei... Halloween letztes Jahr hat in mehr als einer Hinsicht unser aller Leben beeinflusst.“  
Aufstöhnend fragte Draco dazwischen: „Wie lange wird mich das denn noch verfolgen?“  
„Dein Leben lang.“, lachte Harry vergnügt auf.   
Madame Longbottom, die nicht verstand worauf die jungen Männer anspielten, bekam von Alex eine Erklärung geliefert:  
„Pansy Parkinson hatte ihre Eifersucht nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und griff Harry mit einem „Avada Kedavra“ an. Neville hatte es kommen sehen, Harry aus der Schusslinie geholt und so wurde er von dem Fluch „nur“ gestreift. Dennoch reichte es aus, dass Gevatter Tod seine Hände nach ihm ausstreckte.   
Den Licht- Elben ist es gegeben dem Todesfluch entgegenzuwirken und Draco zögerte nicht lange, wandte den Lebenszauber an und schaffte es, Harry und somit auch mich erneut ans Leben zu fesseln. In der Hektik versprach sich der Gute jedoch und das Ergebnis davon ist die Schwangerschaft.“, endete er ebenfalls in Dracos Richtung zwinkernd.   
„Oh...“, war alles was Madame Longbottom auf diese Eröffnung hin herausbekam. Harry schien wirklich der Junge- der- lebte zu sein.   
Neville erzählte inzwischen weiter:   
„Natürlich bin ich Draco hinterher, als Poppy ihn auf die Krankenstation brachte. Als er aus seiner Erschöpfung herausfand, erklärte er mir die Sache mit den Grau- Elben und fragte mich, ob ich es trotzdem versuchen wollte. Und ich wollte!  
Mir ist es egal, dass er aufgrund der Gesetzmäßigkeiten der Grau- Elben seinem Herrn den Vorrang gibt. Ich stehe neben ihm, was auch immer noch kommen mag.“, endete er fest.   
Nevilles Großmutter blickte erst ihren Enkel, dann seinen Partner und schließlich das wohl ungewöhnlichste Pärchen der Gegenwart auf der Couch an.   
Kopfschüttelnd meinte sie endlich:  
„Ihr seid schon ein verrückter Haufen.“  
„Da haben Sie den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.“, stimmte Cissa der alten Dame lächelnd zu. 

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag noch ein wenig miteinander plaudernd und erinnerten Madame Longbottom zum Abschied nochmals an das Angebot Frank und ihre Schwiegertochter betreffend.   
„Warum bietet Ihr mir etwas derartig Großzügiges an?“, fragte die alte Dame ein wenig verunsichert.   
„Wir können nicht jedem Kriegsopfer helfen, aber die, die wir erreichen können, denen helfen wir gern.“, antwortete Narcissa, die Hände der Frau sanft drückend, bevor sie sich erhob und mit ihrem Mann den Raum verließ.   
Als Neville, Draco und Harry an dem Abend die Kerker betraten, erwartete sie eine nachträgliche Feier zur Bindung von Draco und Neville.   
Blaise meinte einfach nur grinsend:   
„Nachdem wir das gestern erfahren haben, haben wir uns spontan dazu entschlossen den Tag in Hogsmeade dazu zu benutzen, eine Feier auf die Beine zu stellen. So haben wir endlich mal wieder einen Grund, die Kerker zum beben zu bringen.“, unterband er jeden weiteren Protest. 

 

Vier weitere ruhige Wochen vergingen.   
Alle Schüler waren zum Mittagsmahl in der Großen Halle versammelt, als Minister Fudge mit einem ziemlich beleibten älteren Mann und einem jüngeren Mann mit ordentlichen Muskelpaketen die Halle eiligen Schrittes betrat.   
Neugierig hielten die Schüler mit dem Schwatzen inne und beobachteten das Ganze gespannt. Denn es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es sich um die Begleiter Fudges’ um Muggel handelte, da diese sich recht unwohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen schienen, ob der ihnen ungewöhnlichen Umgebung.   
Vor dem Lehrertisch kam diese etwas seltsam anmutende Gemeinschaft zum stehen.  
Es war erkenntlich, dass Fudge die ganze Angelegenheit mehr als peinlich war.   
Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und erkundigte sich freundlich:  
„Willkommen Minister! Welche Angelegenheit ist so wichtig, dass Sie sich persönlich hierher bemühen?“  
„Nun ja, es ist so...“, verlegen spielte der Mann mit dem Hut in seinen Händen.   
„Wir haben ein Wörtchen mit Harry zu reden.“, unterbrach ihn der dicke Mann harsch.   
Die Augen Dumbledores, welche wie immer hinter der halbmondförmigen Brille verborgen waren, wandten sich den Muggeln zu. Und obwohl er wusste wer da vor ihm stand, fragte er:   
„Und Sie sind?“  
„Vernon Dursley. Der Onkel dieses Balges. Das neben mir ist mein Sohn Dudley.“  
Der Direktor nickte lediglich, hob seinen Kopf und fing mit seinem Blick den Harrys ein.   
Dieser erhob sich stumm und schritt nach vorn.   
##Kleiner?##  
Harry schickte seinem Gefährten ein mentales hilfloses Achselzucken.   
Darauf bekam er einen stummen Seufzer von Alex und eine ebenfalls mentale warme Umarmung.   
Bevor er aufgestanden war, hatte er Draco mit einem kurzen Schütteln des Kopfes klar gemacht, dass dieser sich auf seinem Platz zu halten habe.   
Kaum stand er vor seinem Onkel, musterte dieser kurz den hochgeschossenen, langhaarigen jungen Mann vor sich, erkannte ihn dann wohl an seinen immer noch smaragdfarbenen Augen, da die Schweinsäuglein seines Onkels dort haften blieben und die Abscheu über die Verwandlung deutlich zu Tage trat und schleuderte ihm dann mit kaum beherrschter Wut ein Pergament entgegen.  
„Erkläre!“, herrschte er den jungen Mann an.   
Wie um seinen Befehl zu untermauern, baute sich Dudley mit grimmiger Miene und verschränkten Armen neben seinem Vater auf. Wie ein Bodyguard eben.   
Das kontinuierliche Training im Fitness- Studio hatte bei seinem Cousin bereits stattliche Spuren hinterlassen. Der junge Mann wirkte nicht mehr wie ein unförmiges Walross, sondern eher wie ein gestählter Boxer.  
Langsam faltete der Slytherin das Pergament auseinander und überflog es schnell. Dann nahm er sich die Zeit es nochmals in aller Ruhe seinem Partner vorzulesen, damit jener im Bilde über das Geschehen war:

#Werte Mr. und Mrs. Dursley, 

aus zuverlässiger Quelle weiß ich, dass Sie die letzten Jahre Harry Potter beherbergt haben. Dieser soll jedoch im Gegenzug nicht einen Knut zu seinem Unterhalt beigetragen haben.   
Hiermit möchte ich Sie höflichst darauf hinweisen, dass die Potters zu den reichsten Familien der Zaubererwelt gehören.   
Die Verließe des Jungen sind also über und über mit Gold gefüllt.   
Wenn Sie Ihre Rechte einfordern möchten, wenden Sie sich an Minister Fudge.   
Selbstverständlich können Sie die Eule benutzen, die Ihnen diesen Brief vorbeigebracht hat.   
Als Gegenleistung verlange ich lediglich zehn Prozent des Potter- Vermögens. 

Hochachtungsvoll,

Pansy Parkinson#

##Damit hat das Weibsbild ihre Kompetenzen entgültig überschritten.##, grollte Alex. Harry stimmte ihm stumm zu.  
Nachdem er zu Ende gelesen hatte, senkte er das Pergament und schaute mit großen Augen auf seinen Onkel:  
„Und?“, fragte er ruhig.  
Das brachte Dudley an den Rand der Beherrschung.   
Mit einem Wutschrei wollte er sich auf Harry stürzen, kam jedoch nicht sehr weit, da sein Cousin schneller als er schauen konnte seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und nun auf ihn zielte.   
„Überlege es dir.“, zischte er dem Größeren warnend zu. Gleichzeitig sorgte er mit einer versteckten Handbewegung dafür, dass sich Draco wieder setzte. Dieser war nämlich beim ersten Anzeichen eines Angriffes aufgesprungen. Das Letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war ein Grau- Elb der seinen Beschützerinstinkt auslebte. Von einem ebenso veranlagten Seelenpartner ganz zu schweigen. „Ihr seid hier an einer Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Es ist mir erlaubt zu zaubern. Ich bin an kein Verbot gebunden.“  
Kurzzeitig glomm in den Augen des Anderen Angst auf, dann zog er sich verächtlich schnaufend an die Seite seines Vaters zurück.  
Harry hatte sich sowieso gewundert, dass sich ausgerechnet die Dursleys mit ihrer Magie- Phobie in die Höhle des Löwen, in ihrem Fall in eine Schule voller Magie wagten. Das Pergament und die damit entstandene Gier nach dem Potter- Gold erklärte jedoch alles.   
Und im Moment war die Angst mit direktem Kontakt zur Magie größer als die Gier.   
##Im Moment noch...##, warnte Alex seinen Kleinen.   
Erntete für diese Bemerkung jedoch nur ein verächtliches Schnauben.  
„Warum wissen wir nichts von diesem Geld?“, bellte Vernon.  
„Ihr habt nie danach gefragt.“, erfolgte die ruhige Gegenantwort.   
Das Gesicht seines Onkels nahm eine ungesunde rote Farbe an.   
Alex erinnerte das ganz stark an Harrys Beschreibung:  
eine ständig unter Dampf stehende Bowlingkugel, der das Überlaufventil fehlte.  
„DAS...“, er verschluckte vor lauter Wut den Rest des Satzes.  
Aber Harry war sich sicher, dass da sowieso nichts gescheites herausgekommen wäre.   
Fudges sah sich genötigt schlichtend einzugreifen:  
„Dein Onkel fordert von dir die Schlüssel zu den Verließen.“   
„Nein.“, gab Harry fest zurück.   
„Wir sind deine Erziehungsberechtigten! Du hast unseren Forderungen Folge zu leisten!“, donnerte Vernon los.  
Auch wenn Harry liebend gern ein, zwei Schritte zurückgewichen wäre, blieb er stehen, weil ihm klar war, dass das ein fataler Fehler gewesen wäre.  
„In der Welt der Muggel hättet ihr durchaus noch Gewalt über mich. Da ich jedoch ein Zauberer bin, gelten die Gesetze der Zauberer- Welt für mich. Und in dieser ist man bereits mit 17 volljährig. Wenn ich deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen darf- ich bin letztes Jahr bereits 17 geworden. Und somit mein eigener Herr. “, erklärte er immer noch ruhig. Was er aber nur schaffte, weil er die ruhige Präsenz Alex’ spürte, die ihn vollkommen einhüllte.   
Alex hingegen hatte sich sofort mit einem kleinen Verschleierungszauber belegt, als er Vernon erkannt hatte. Musste ja nicht sein, dass dieser Muggel ihnen alles versaute, indem er ihn als denjenigen erkannte, der Harry in den Sommerferien aufgenommen hatte.  
Vernons Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, als er kurz zu Fudge rüberschaute. Dieser nickte unglücklich:  
„Der Junge hat vollkommen recht. Es ist mir leider entfallen, dass er bereits volljährig ist. Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Umstände, die Sie hatten, um hierher zu gelangen.“  
Der Minister spielte damit auf das Unwohlsein der beiden Männer an, das sie beim Benutzen eines Portschlüssels überkommen hatte.   
Ebenso war ihm auch der Wiederwille aufgefallen, mit dem die zwei Muggel jeder Bewegung seines Zauberstabs gefolgt waren.   
Harry nickte nach diesen Worten dem Minister grüßend zu, wandte sich um und wollte wieder an der Tafel Platz nehmen.   
Seine grünen Augen hatten sich fest mit den Silbergrauen Dracos verhakt, der ganz genau im Blick hatte was sich hinter dem Rücken seines Herren abspielte.   
Leider hatte Harry die Rechnung ohne seinen Onkel gemacht.   
Als dieser nämlich seine Felle davonschwimmen sah und zu dem auch noch bemerkte, dass jener FREAK die Frechheit besaß ihnen den Rücken zuzudrehen, stürmte er mit seiner ganzen Körpermasse auf den schlanken jungen Mann zu. Die Augen zeigten deutlich den Hass und die Abscheu, die er für seinen Neffen empfand.   
Doch auch er kam nicht weit.   
Eine Schwertspitze an seiner untersetzten Kehle stoppte ihn gerade noch so.   
Das scharfe Metall ritzte ihm die Haut trotzdem auf und ein kleines Rinnsal Blut rann ihm in sein penibel gebügeltes blütenweißes Hemd.   
Eisige silbergraue Augen blitzten ihn gefährlich an und die Stimme, die ihm zuzischte: „Noch einen Schritt weiter und du bist tot!“ war genauso scharf wie das Schwert welches gegen seines Kehle drückte.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass der silberblonde junge Mann, welcher scheinbar aus dem Nichts zwischen ihm und seinem Neffen aufgetaucht war, mit der anderen Hand ebenfalls ein Schwert erhoben hatte und damit Dudley in Schach hielt, der ihm zu Hilfe eilen wollte.   
Harry hatte sich wieder umgedreht und legte dem Anderen eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz.   
Entgegen Vernons Erwartungen ließ dadurch die Wachsamkeit des fremden jungen Mannes nicht nach.  
Harry hingegen kämpfte gerade mit seinen Knien.   
Diese wollten nämlich unbedingt wegknicken.   
Er aber wollte sich diese Blöße nicht geben.   
Nicht vor Vernon und Dudley.   
Wenn es nur um ihn gegangen wäre, wäre ihm der feige Angriff seines Onkels egal gewesen.   
Aber es betraf eben auch die ungeborenen Zwillinge.   
Und der Gedanke was alles hätte passieren können, wenn sein „Onkel“ ihn erreicht hätte, ließ ihn speiübel werden.   
Sein Herz pochte immer noch rasend schnell und die Kleinen traten leicht, wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er diese vorsichtigen Versuche fast fragend nennen, gegen die Bauchdecke. Das trug auch nicht gerade zu seiner Beruhigung bei. Und die Wut Alex’ traf ihn mit ganzer Wucht.   
Ihm war klar, dass sich diese Wut nicht auf ihn sondern auf Vernon bezog, dennoch machte sie ihm zu schaffen.   
Seine Smaragde blitzen eiskalt als er seinen angeblichen Onkel fragte:  
„Ein Angriff von hinten? Was wolltest du damit bezwecken?“  
Als Antwort spie der Muggel lediglich aus.   
Daraufhin wurde der Druck auf seine Kehle nochmals erhöht.   
Harry trat dicht an den dicken Mann heran.   
Sicher, dass ihn das Schwert Dracos an Ort und Stelle hielt.   
Beugte sich soweit vor, dass seine Lippen fast das Ohr des Muggels berührten. Dann flüsterte er nur für ihn hörbar:  
„Bisher habe ich meine Hand, trotz allem was passiert ist, immer noch schützend über euch gehalten.   
Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, was passiert, wenn ich sie abziehe.“  
Dann trat er zurück an Dracos Seite.   
Beobachtete mit Genugtuung die wächserne Blässe die sich auf dem Gesicht seines „Onkels“ ausbreitete.   
Ebenso das kaum wahrnehmbare Zittern in der Stimme als er seinem Sohn befahl:  
„Dudley, wir gehen!“  
Beide traten vorsichtig einen Schritt von den zweifellos scharfen Klingen zurück, drehten sich langsam um und schritten dann mit immer schnelleren Schritten aus der Großen Halle.   
Fudge nach einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Harry hinterher.   
Kaum hatten die Dursleys die Halle verlassen, senkte Draco seine Schwerter und sie kehrten in ihre unsichtbare Ruheposition zurück, bis sie erneut gebraucht wurden. Eine Spezialität der in der Kriegskunst bewanderten Dunkel- Elben.   
Stirnrunzelnd verfolgte Dumbledore das Verschwinden der Klingen, welche entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit japanischen Langschwertern besaßen.   
Irgendwo hatte er doch schon mal was darüber gelesen. Wenn er bloß wüsste wo?  
Zudem war er dem silberblonden Slytherin verdammt dankbar, dass dieser schnell genug reagiert hatte. Auch wenn ihm noch nicht ganz klar war, wie dieser so schnell von seinem Platz an der Slytherin- Tafel zwischen Harry und dem wutschnaubenden Vernon treten konnte.   
Apparieren war nämlich auf dem gesamten Hogwartsgelände unmöglich, aber nur damit hätte er so schnell sein können.   
Ihm blieb auch nicht die Sorge verborgen, mit der sich der Malfoy- Spross um Harry kümmerte.   
Nach den ersten Schocksekunden erinnerte er sich der Tatsache, dass er der Direktor war.  
Er bemerkte sehr wohl, dass nicht nur die jüngeren Schüler leichenblass aufgrund des Vorfalles waren. Auch einige Lehrer hatten Mühe ihre zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.   
Dabei sei dahingestellt, ob sie aus Sorge, Angst, oder Wut zitterten.   
„Liebe Schüler, werte Kollegen, aufgrund dieses äußerst unerquicklichen Zwischenfalles fällt der Nachmittagsunterricht aus. Erholt euch, auf das ihr morgen wieder mit vollen Elan am Unterricht teilnehmen könnt.“  
Danach wandte er sich an Harry:  
„Harry, wenn du...“, wurde jedoch von dem Jungen unterbrochen, der ihn kurz durchdringend ansah:  
„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte.“  
Während seiner kurzen Ansprache war Neville ebenfalls neben Harry aufgetaucht und flankiert von seinen beiden Freunden verließ er normalen Schrittes die Halle.   
Geschafft ließ sich der alte Mann in seinen Stuhl nieder.  
Diese Situation hatte ihm mal wieder erfolgreich vor Augen geführt, in welcher Hölle er Harry abgesetzt hatte. Und es gab nichts, wie er das je wieder gut machen konnte. 

#Alex? Draco hat mich sofort zu Poppy gebracht. Kannst du mich da abholen? Bitte?#, erreichte ihn die unsichere Bitte seines Kleinen.  
Fast sofort erhob er sich gemeinsam mit Snape vom Lehrertisch.   
Nachdem die kleine Nebentür zur Großen Halle, durch die die Lehrer eben jene zu betreten pflegen zu gefallen war, nickte ihm der Tränkemeister zu um anzuzeigen, das die Luft rein war und schon apparierte der Dunkel- Elb zu seinem Kleinen auf die Krankenstation.  
Harry lag in einem der schmalen Betten und sein Gesicht war genauso bleich wie die Bettwäsche.   
Poppy gab ihrem Patienten gerade eine heiße Schokolade.   
Also konnte es nicht ganz so schlimm sein.   
Dennoch setzte er sich sofort auf den Bettrand und strich seinem Kleinen ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn. Als Reaktion bekam der Jüngere lediglich ein kleines verunglücktes Lächeln zustande.  
„Der Analyse- Bann hat ergeben, dass alles in Ordnung ist.“, beruhigte die Heilerin den Dunkel- Elb.   
„Er ist gleich nach Verlassen der Halle zusammengebrochen. Ich hielt es für sicherer ihn zu Poppy zu bringen, da ich mit Schwangerschaften kaum Erfahrung habe.“, entschuldigte sich Draco.   
Alex fasste den Grau- Elben, der auf dem Bett nebenan Platz genommen hatte ins Auge:  
„Danke... für alles.“  
Draco war klar, dass sich das auch auf den Vorfall in der Halle bezog.  
Verlegen zuckte er mit den Schultern:  
„Immer wieder gern...“  
Kopfschüttelnd trat Madame Pomfrey wieder zur Gruppe und drückte Draco und Neville ebenfalls eine heiße Schokolade in die Hand:  
„Mir fiel gerade wieder der Tag nach den Weihnachtsferien ein... Harry kam ganz vorsichtig in mein Büro geschlichen und setzte sich mit gesenktem Kopf auf einen der Stühle vor meinen Schreibtisch. Ich dachte noch: Welch Wunder! Er betritt freiwillig die Krankenstation.  
Und als er mit die Situation darstellte, in die er da schon wieder reingeschlittert war, konnte ich gar nicht anders als herzhaft zu lachen.   
Bist du mir deswegen eigentlich noch böse?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte seinen Kopf und nuschelte verlegen in seine Tasse:  
„War ich nie. Hätte an Ihrer Stelle nicht anders reagiert.“  
Sie strich ihm liebevoll über die seidige Mähne:  
„Na, nun lass dich von deinem Partner schon in den Arm nehmen und von hier entführen. Ihr seid o.k.. Einzig der Schock steckt euch noch in den Gliedern.“  
Das ließen sich Alex und Harry natürlich nicht zweimal sagen.   
Sofort nahm der Ältere den Jüngeren in seine Arme und mit dem nächsten Blinzeln war das Bett leer.   
„Ich glaube, das werden weder die Dursleys noch Pansy überleben.“, prophezeite Draco düster auf das Pergament in seiner Hand blickend, welches er Harry zuvor abgenommen hatte.   
Die Heilerin und sein Gefährte nickten wortlos. 

Erneut bot ihnen der Raum der Wünsche Zuflucht.  
Erneut kam er den Wünschen seiner Besucher nach und verschloss den Raum vor ungebetenen Besuch von draußen, sowie vor ungewollten Lauschangriffen. Zusätzlich unterstützte er den Bann, den Alex über den Raum legte, damit sie ihre Siegel lösen konnten.   
Kaum war alles erledigt, kuschelten sie sich in den großen Kissenhaufen, der inmitten des Raumes erschienen war.   
Gesicht zu Gesicht lagen sie sich gegenüber.  
##Wie geht es euch?##  
Als Antwort nahm Harry eine seiner Hände und legte sie auf der Rundung ab. Darüber legte er seine.   
Zärtlich forderte er seinen Gefährten auf:  
#Schließ deine Augen.#  
Vertrauensvoll kam Alex der Aufforderung nach.  
Und spürte fast sofort, wie Harry nach ihm griff, seine Magie fließen ließ und schon bald fühlte er sich, als ob er die Kleinen in sich tragen würde.   
Harry benutzte ihre Seelenbindung dazu seine Empfindungen dermaßen zu verstärken, damit der Dunkel- Elb genau dasselbe spürte wie er.   
Alex war überwältigt.   
Er fühlte jede Bewegung, die die Kleinen machten.   
Ihr Gewicht. Ihren Herzschlag. Ihren Puls.  
Die Berührungen, wenn sie kurz die Bauchdecke Harrys streiften, als wollten sie ihm sagen, dass auch mit ihnen alles in Ordnung war.  
All das bekam er über die dermaßen vertiefte Bindung mit.  
Und er spürte auch, dass es sowohl Harry als auch ihren Kleinen gut ging. Vielleicht war sein Kleiner nervlich noch ein wenig angeschlagen, aber insgesamt ging es allen dreien ausgezeichnet.   
Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung nahm er noch eine Erkenntnis mit:  
Sie würden einen Jungen und ein Mädchen bekommen.  
Überwältigt rutschte er näher an Harry und schloss ihn ganz fest in seine Arme. Die Verbindung zwischen ihnen immer noch offen.   
...


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 19

 

Nachdenklich beobachtete Petunia ihre zwei Männer beim Abendessen.   
Schon seit einigen Tagen verhielten die sich merkwürdig.  
Sie konnte den beiden die unterdrückte Anspannung ganz genau an den Schultern ablesen. Zudem steckten sie immer wieder wenn sie sich unbeobachtet von ihr fühlten, die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten miteinander. Die Augen bekamen dann immer so einen merkwürdigen Glanz.  
Doch als die beiden heute das Haus betreten hatten, war von der freudigen Erwartung die sie die letzten Tage erfüllt hatte, nichts mehr zu sehen.   
Jetzt glichen sie eher verängstigten Kaninchen, die immer wieder verstohlen zum Himmel spähten, um einem Angriff eines überlegenen Greifvogels zu entkommen.   
Genau das war ihr erster Gedanke gewesen, nachdem sie ihre Männer heute Nachmittag im Hausflur begrüßt hatte.   
Eigentlich gab es nur eine Sache, die sie derartig durcheinander bringen konnte, aber der Bengel befand sich doch mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit in seiner Schule. Zudem würde er mit Sicherheit freiwillig nicht mehr einen Fuß in die Nähe dieses Hauses setzen. Was ihr persönlich auch ganz recht war.   
Apropos dieser Junge, sie hatte ihren Männern nie von der Begegnung im Hyde- Park erzählt.   
Sie hatte dieses Treffen ganz bewusst aus ihren Erinnerungen streichen wollen und es war ihr auch ganz gut gelungen. Bis heute.   
Wieso überfiel sie ausgerechnet heute die Erinnerung daran?  
Dabei hatte ihr die Begegnung, auch wenn sie es bis zum Schluss nicht hatte zugeben wollen eine verdammte Heidenangst eingejagt.   
Die rapiden körperlichen Veränderungen, die der Junge aufgewiesen hatte... nur allein der Gedanke an die Unterschiede zwischen dem Jungen in den Sommerferien und den zur Weihnachtszeit ließ sie schauern.  
Bei Gott, selbst sie hatte die Macht, die den jungen Mann erfüllte, gespürt.   
Und dann auch noch seine Bemerkung zum Schluss, von wegen dass nur sie beide im Moment die einzigen menschlichen Wesen im näheren Umkreis wären... das hatte sie in Panik davon stürzen lassen.   
Ihr waren sehr wohl die verschlossenen Blicke der umstehenden Personen aufgefallen, nachdem rausgekommen war, dass sie die Tante dieses verfluchten Balges war.   
Statt wie in den Sommerferien unter ihrer scharfen Stimme zusammenzuzucken, hatte dieser freche Bengel es gewagt ihr selbstbewusst die Stirn zu bieten.   
Wie froh war sie gewesen, als er in den Sommerferien nach einer Woche spurlos verschwunden war. Endlich keinen Ärger mehr mit dem Jungen und keinerlei verschämte Entschuldigungen mehr bei den Nachbarn für den Fehltritt ihrer Schwester.   
Der zweite Grund, warum sie die Begegnung nicht ihrem Vernon gegenüber erwähnt hatte, war, dass der Blutdruck ihres über alles geliebten Gatten immer extrem in die Höhe schnellte, wenn die Rede auf dieses Balg kam.   
Jedes Mal, wenn der Junge in den vergangenen Jahren in den Ferien zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war, stand ihr Liebster derartig unter Anspannung, dass sie jedes Mal aufs Neue befürchtete, er könnte jeden Moment mit einem Herzinfarkt Tod umkippen. Und das nur wegen diesem... diesem Freak.   
Ein weiterer Grund, warum sie ihn hasste, verabscheute.   
Er brachte ihren Vernon an den Rande seiner Gesundheit.   
Ihr war schon klar, dass dem Jungen gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als jedes Jahr aufs neue hierher zurückzukehren, da zum einen diese dreimal verfluchte Schule über die Sommerzeit für Schüler nicht geöffnet war und zum anderen, weil dieser verdammte Bann, der den Balg vor einem der größten Dunklen Magier der Gegenwart beschützen sollte das so verlangte.   
Wenn sie genügend Mut aufgebracht hätte, hätte sie höchstpersönlich den Jungen an diesen Dunklen Lord übergeben... 

In dem Versuch ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen und somit die Spannungen zu lösen, fragte sie:  
„Wie war denn euer Tag heute?“  
Erstaunt bemerkte sie die verstohlenen Blicke, die ihr Mann und Sohn miteinander austauschten ehe Vernon nichtssagend antwortete:  
„So wie immer. Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse.“  
Wie um die Aussage seines Vaters zu unterstreichen, nickte Dudley heftig.   
„Tatsächlich?“, erklang eine tiefe Stimme hinter Petunia, der man genau anhören konnte, dass sie ihnen alles andere als wohlgesonnen war.  
Erschrocken wandte sie sich um und sah sich unvermittelt einem Mann und einer Frau gegenüber.   
Ihren hochgezogenen Augenpartien, sowie die hohen Wangenknochen, die Petunia unwillkürlich an eine Katze oder Raubvogel denken ließen, sowie die spitz zulaufenden Ohren, die unter den glatten langen Haaren hervorblitzten, konnte man entnehmen, dass sie mit Sicherheit nicht der Gattung Mensch angehörten.   
Zudem erinnerte die Augenfarbe des Mannes, dieses tiefdunkle Violett, sie an die Augen des jungen Mannes, der im Sommer die Sachen ihres unnützen Neffen abgeholt hat. Sie hatte zwar nur einen kurzen Blick auf ihn erhaschen können, aber die ausdrucksstarken Augen waren ihr im Gedächtnis haften geblieben.   
„Wer sind Sie?“, blaffte Vernon die Fremden in seiner Küche an.  
Ihm gefielen weder wie sie aussahen, noch wie sie gekleidet waren.   
Belustigt blickten sich der Mann und die Frau an, ehe die Frau in einer gefährlich ruhigen Stimme sagte:  
„Auch wenn es Ihnen nicht viel weiterhelfen wird:  
Ceylin und Salazar Slytherin.   
Wir möchten mit Ihnen gern ein kleines Pläuschchen über Harry halten.“  
„Was hat das verdammte Balg jetzt schon wieder aufgefressen?“  
Die Frage erfolgte weniger selbstbewusst als die davor.   
Wahrscheinlich, weil er sich an die Warnung erinnerte, die ihm der Junge zugezischt hatte.  
„Zeigt der Feigling jetzt endlich, wie groß seine Feigheit ist und schickt seine Leute vor um die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen?“  
Der Herr des Slytherin- Clan verzog seine Lippen zu einem kühlen höflichen Lächeln:  
„SIE haben meine Familie angegriffen und da reagiere ich sehr allergisch drauf. Harry weiß nicht, dass wir hier sind um uns mit Ihnen...   
„zu befassen“.  
Zudem bin ich sehr neugierig herauszufinden, was uns unser Sohn bisher in Bezug auf Ihre Familie verschwiegen hat. Legillemes!“  
Bevor die Muggel wussten wie ihnen geschah, wurden all ihre Erinnerungen den Potter- Jungen betreffend an die Oberfläche ihres Geistes gezerrt und für die Dunkel- Elben klar erkennbar.   
Das Letzte was Vernon Dursley zu sehen bekam, waren zwei Augenpaare gefüllt mit schneidender Wut.  
Zum Glück für die Nachbarschaft, dass die Elben daran gedacht hatten einen Schweigezauber über das Haus zu legen.   
So erreichten weder die verzweifelten Schreie, noch das hoffungslose Winseln je den Linguisterweg und er brauchte sie nicht zu den Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Schreie und nie erhörten Gebete eines kleinen unterernährten schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu legen...

 

Was war nur passiert, dass ihre Familie derartig fallen musste?  
Diese Frage stellte sich das Oberhaupt der Familie Parkinson nicht zum ersten Mal.   
Sie waren nie übermäßig reich gewesen, aber zum leben und sich ab und zu einen kleinen Luxus gönnen hatte es alle mal gereicht.   
Zudem konnten sie sicher sein, dass alle Kinder eine sehr gute Ausbildung bekamen und nachher darauf aufbauen und auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnten.   
Die beiden Ältesten machten ihm keinen Kummer.   
Im Gegenteil, er und seine Gemahlin waren furchtbar stolz auf die Jungen. Beide gingen stolz und aufrecht ihren Weg.   
Nur seine Jüngste, ihr kleines Nesthäkchen, bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen.   
Am 1. November letzten Jahres war sie kleinlaut aus Hogwarts angeschlichen gekommen. Meinte nur leise, sie hätte kein Verlangen mehr an dieser Schule unterrichtet zu werden.  
Dabei gehörte Hogwarts zu einer der renommiertesten Schulen und sie war vor diesem Tag wahnsinnig gern dort hingegangen. Was mit Sicherheit zum Teil durch die Anwesenheit von Malfoy- Junior erklärt werden konnte.   
Seine Tochter betete den Jungen geradezu an.   
Küsste quasi den Boden auf dem er entlang schritt.  
Wieso sollte sie auf einmal, aus heiterem Himmel, die Schule verlassen, an der sie praktisch Tag und Nacht um ihn sein konnte?  
Ihm war schon klar, dass er auf ein Heiratsangebot der Malfoy- Familie lange warten konnte.   
Diese Familie spielte einfach in einer anderen Liga als er und seine Lieben.   
Aber irgendwo, in einem versteckten Winkel seines Herzens hatte er wohl doch gehofft, dass der junge Malfoy vielleicht doch tiefergehende Gefühle für seine Jüngste entwickeln würde, die ihn dann wiederum über die Standesunterschiede hinweg sehen ließ.  
Nun ja, ein schöner Traum, wie er selber wusste.   
Ihm war sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass der Malfoy- Junge seine Jüngste immer mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit begegnete, wenn sich die beiden Familien bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie privat zu tun hatten, über den Weg liefen.   
Ausgesuchte Höflichkeit.   
Gerade so viel, wie es brauchte, um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen.   
Seine Tochter war bei diesen Treffen nicht von der Seite des Jungen wegzubekommen. Es war, als würde sie die Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr hier zu Teil werden ließ, wie ein Schwamm aufsaugen, in ihr Gedächtnis speichern und es wie einen kostbaren Schatz hüten.  
Behandelte der Malfoy- Spross sie in der Schule denn dermaßen... ignorant, dass sie diese Begegnungen wie einen Schatz hüten musste?  
Er wusste es nicht.   
Denn seine Kleine schwieg sich über solche Sachen aus.   
Genau so wenig erklärte sie, warum genau sie nicht mehr nach Hogwarts wollte. Und das mitten im Schuljahr.   
Von Professor Snape hatte er auch nichts erfahren können.   
Jener hatte ihm stattdessen auf seine vorsichtige Anfrage hin, in einem knappen unpersönlichen Brief mitgeteilt, dass er keinerlei Angaben machen könne, wieso das Mädchen Hogwarts so plötzlich verlassen hatte.  
Wieso nur wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihn der Hauslehrer Slytherins anlog?  
Zudem bereitete es ihm Sorgen, dass nicht eine einzige Schule bereit war, seine Pansy aufzunehmen.   
Bei den ersten zwei, drei Absagen hatten sie sich noch nichts weiter gedacht. Schließlich war es mitten im laufenden Schuljahr.   
Als jedoch von wirklich jede Schule die sie angeschrieben hatten, in ihrer Verzweiflung auch von solchen die sie unter normalen Umständen noch nicht mal für ihren kleinen Schatz in Erwähnung gezogen hätten, Absagen bekamen, kamen sie ins Grübeln.   
Er meinte sich zu erinnern darüber mal gelesen zu haben... als eine Art Strafe.   
Nur was sollte seine kleine Prinzessin angestellt haben, dass diesen Schritt rechtfertigte?  
Schweren Herzens und nach langen Disputen im Familienrat hatten sie sich entschlossen einen Privat- Lehrer für ihre Jüngste zu engagieren.   
Aber bereits der Erste, der ihrer Einladung folgte, machte all ihre Hoffnungen zunichte. Die Summe, die er verlangte, war einfach... Horror.   
Ja, das Wort traf es am ehesten.   
Und er war nur der Erste in einer langen Reihe gewesen.   
Selbst jene die keinen so außerordentlichen Ruf genossen, dass es solche Summen gerechtfertigt hätte, besaßen die Frechheit sie ihnen mit einem unverfrorenen Lächeln ins Gesicht zu schleudern.   
Andere hingegen gaben sich erst gar keine Mühe ihre fadenscheinigen Entschuldigungen, die ihre höflich formulierten Absagen untermauern sollten, zu verstecken.   
Was war passiert, dass ihre kleine Prinzessin derartig geächtet wurde?  
Auch ihre ehemaligen Hauskameraden, die er in seiner Verzweiflung angeschrieben hatte, schwiegen sich aus.   
Es war, als würden sie in Slytherin etwas schützen.   
Und das war mit Sicherheit nicht seine Tochter.   
Aber was war es dann?  
Was brachte Slytherin dazu einen der ihren aus den eigenen Reihen zu verbannen?  
Seine Frau war inzwischen schon so verzweifelt, dass sie sogar seine Lordschaft in dieser Angelegenheit um Hilfe bitten wollte.   
Schließlich musste ihre kleine Prinzessin doch eine vernünftige und solide Schulausbildung vorweisen können, um überhaupt auf den Heiratsmarkt gehandelt werden zu können?  
Denn worauf konnte eine junge Frau aus ihren Kreisen ohne abgeschlossene Schulbildung schon groß hoffen?  
Mit Sicherheit nicht mit dem großen Coup, den sie sich für ihre Tochter immer erhofft hatten.   
Was ihm ebenfalls Sorgen bereitete, war die fröhliche Ruhe, die frohe Erwartung, die ihre kleine Prinzessin seit einigen Tagen ausstrahlte.   
Sie wird doch in ihrer Verzweiflung keinen Mist gemacht haben?  
Oder hatte sie die Lösung für ihr Problem gefunden?  
„Ach Pansy, was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“, seufzte er gedankenvoll in den leeren Raum.   
„Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?“, fragte eine weibliche Stimme dagegen.   
Erschrocken wirbelte er aus seinem Sessel hoch und drehte sich herum.  
Ihm Gegenüber standen... Elben!  
Erschrocken schloss er seine Augen, atmete einmal tief ein und aus und öffnete sie wieder.   
Doch das Bild blieb dasselbe.   
Zwei Elben standen in seinem Salon.   
Ein männlicher und ein weiblicher.   
Der weibliche Elb nahm sich gerade die Freiheit Platz zu nehmen, während der Mann hinter der Lehne des Sessels Aufstellung nahm und seiner Begleitung eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
„Verzeihen Sie bitte, aber wir kamen nicht umhin Ihren Gedanken zu folgen.“, erklärte der männliche Elb ruhig mit seiner angenehm tiefen Stimme.  
„W- warum?“  
Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sich jemand ungefragt und vor allem unbemerkt mit einem Legillemes an ihm versucht hat.   
„Wir mussten herausfinden, ob Sie oder Ihre Familie über Pansys...“, die Abscheu, mit dem die Frau den Namen seiner kleinen Prinzessin aussprach, war nicht zu überhören. Getroffen zuckte er zusammen.  
„... Kapriolen unterrichtet sind und sie darin bestärken oder ob Sie, so wie wir es angenommen haben, von nichts wussten und jetzt von Ihrer Tochter nichtsahnend in den Abgrund gerissen werden.“  
„W- wie meint Ihr das, Herrin?“   
Ihm wurde immer mulmiger zumute.   
Was hatte das Mädchen angestellt, dass sich selbst die äußerst  
zurückgezogen lebenden Elben in das Geschehen einschalteten?   
Viele, selbst hier in der Zauberer- Welt, hielten diese Wesen für Fabelwesen, eben weil sie derartig scheu und zurückgezogen lebten, so dass kaum jemand sie zu Gesicht bekam.   
Wie hatte Pansy es sich also ausgerechnet mit Elben verscherzt haben können?  
„Bitte erlauben Sie, dass wir uns zunächst mal vorstellen.“  
Auf sein vorsichtiges Nicken hin, fuhr der Mann fort:  
„Meine Gemahlin heißt Ceylin und ich Salazar. Zusammen führen wir den Slytherin- Clan.“  
Die Augen des Parkinson- Patriarchen weiteten sich unmerklich.   
Konnte er das, was ihm der Elb mit dieser einfachen Vorstellung implizieren wollte, für voll nehmen?   
Stand er tatsächlich eben diesem Salazar gegenüber?  
Verzweifelt schüttelte er seinen Kopf und tastete nach seinem Sessel.   
Schwer ließ er sich reinfallen und fuhr sich geschafft übers Gesicht.   
„Kein Wunder, dass Slytherin wie eine Mauer schweigt und geschlossen hinter der „Verbannung“ steht.“   
Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er fast schon resigniert.  
„Da Sie das Dunkle Mal tragen, können wir davon ausgehen, dass Sie wissen, wofür unser Sohn tatsächlich kämpft?“, erkundigte sich Salazar.  
Er nickte und fuhr sich in einer unbewussten Bewegung über das Mal.  
Warum überraschte ihn die Tatsache, dass sein Meister der direkte Nachfolger Salzars war, nicht so wirklich?   
‚Weil im Moment alles unwirklich scheint?’, gab er sich selbst Antwort.   
„Nun, wie Sie sicherlich wissen, hat sich unser Junge letzten Sommer eine kleine Pause gegönnt. Er belegte sich mit einem Gedächtnisbann, der alles was Voldemort oder Harry Potter betraf zeitweilig aus seinen Erinnerungen strich. Das führte dazu, dass er und Harry sich ganz unverfangen einander nähren konnten.“  
Er war sich der durchdringenden Blicke der beiden Elben sehr wohl bewusst.   
Dennoch hörte sich das für ihn wie ein Märchen an.  
Ausgerechnet sein Meister und Harry Potter sollten miteinander ausgekommen sein OHNE sich einen „Avada Kedavra“ auf den Hals zu hetzen?   
„Wie sich herausstellte, sind die beiden Seelenpartner.“  
„Was?“, krächzte er ungläubig.  
Das... erklärte so einiges. Wie zum Beispiel die Weisung, dass der Junge als unantastbar galt. Wieso er alle Späher abgezogen hatte. Wieso der Junge mitten in der Ausbildung vom Hut nach Slytherin einsortiert wurde.   
Ceylin nickte bestätigend und fuhr ruhig fort:  
„Unser Junge hatte für dieses Schuljahr eine Stelle als Lehrer angenommen, um erneut in die Schule zu kommen. Nach einer sehr schwierigen Anfangswoche, da Harry erst in Hogwarts mitbekommen hatte, WER genau sein Seelenpartner ist, haben sich die beiden zusammengerauft.   
Professor Snape hingegen hatten jeden Schüler nochmals eindringlich auf den Befehl hingewiesen, Harry nicht ein Haar zu krümmen. Die Schüler hatten das auch verinnerlicht und den Jungen recht schnell in ihrer Mitte akzeptiert. Wobei es mit Sicherheit äußerst hilfreich gewesen ist, dass Draco sich seiner angenommen hatte und ihm seit dem auch nicht mehr von der Seite weicht.  
Aufgrund des Magischen Sturmes sind Sie mit einer Woche Verspätung aus Ihren Ferien zurückgekommen.   
Professor Snape hat Pansy in einem ruhigen Vier- Augen- Gespräch ebenfalls noch mal auf Alex’ Befehl hingewiesen, da sie es gleich in den ersten paar Minuten geschafft hat sich mit Harry anzulegen.   
Eine Weile ging alles gut.  
Doch die Eifersucht ist nun mal eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was Leiden schafft...“  
Salazar übernahm das Erzählen:  
„Mit Harry gewann auch Neville Longbottom Zutritt zu den Kerkern und an Dracos Seite. Sie waren nur noch zu dritt unterwegs.   
Das gefiel Ihrer Tochter natürlich überhaupt nicht.   
Wie konnten es die beiden verdammten Löwen wagen, sich zwischen sie und „ihren“ Draco zu stellen.   
Das Draco aber bereits seit der ersten Klasse versucht ihr klar zu machen, dass er nicht an ihr interessiert ist, ist nie in ihr Köpfchen reingegangen.   
Der Junge hat ihre „Attacken“ mit bewundernswerter Ruhe über sich ergehen lassen.   
Wahrscheinlich hat er sich immer wieder vorgehalten, dass sieben Jahre für einen Elben eigentlich eine verschwindend kurze Zeit sind und sie der Aufregung nicht wert ist.“  
Die Malfoys waren Elben?  
Kein Wunder, dass sie nie auf die vorsichtigen Andeutungen zwecks einer Verbindung zwischen ihren Familien eingegangen sind. Sie wollten mit Sicherheit nicht ihr Blut mit denen der Menschen verunreinigen...  
„Halloween letztes Jahr nahm ihre Eifersucht Überhand. Sie feuerte mitten im Kerker ein „Avada Kedavra“ auf Harry.“  
Ihm wurde gerade verdammt übel.   
Aber so richtig.  
Was hat seine kleine Prinzessin gemacht?  
Und das trotz der Befehle ihres Meisters?  
Oh Gott, der Meister! Die beiden waren doch Seelenpartner!  
Wenn ihr Anschlag Erfolg gehabt hätte... nein, darüber wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken.   
Mit zittriger Hand zauberte er sich ein Cognac und stürzte die goldbraune Flüssigkeit mit einem Schluck hinunter.  
Fragend blickte er danach die beiden Elben an, die jedoch dankend ablehnten.   
„Aufgrund mehrer glücklicher Umstände konnte das Schlimmste abgewendet werden und sowohl Harry als auch unser Sohn kamen mit dem Leben davon.   
Das sich sowohl Schulen als auch Privatlehrer weigern Ihre Tochter zu unterrichten, ist die Strafe, die die Beiden dem Mädchen zugedacht haben. Denn in Ihren Kreisen ist ein Mädchen ohne abgeschlossene Schulbildung nichts wert und das Leben gestaltet sich für die Betreffende als äußerst schwierig.“  
Er nickte.  
Das was er dort hörte, waren haargenau die Gedanken, die ihm ebenfalls bereits durch den Kopf gegangen waren. Jetzt jedoch hatte er die Antwort, warum seine kleine Prinzessin sowohl aus Hogwarts fort, wie auch nicht in der Lage war, an einer anderen Schule Fuß zu fassen.   
Und unter diesen Umständen musste er zugeben, dass es sich um eine angemessene Strafe handelte. So weh es ihm auch tat.

„Wir akzeptierten die Strafe, die ihr zugedacht worden war und hielten uns aus dem weiteren Geschehen heraus.“, nahm Ceylin den Gesprächsfaden erneut auf. Sie stand auf und übergab ihm ein Stück Pergament, ehe sie sich wieder setzte.   
Hastig nahm er es entgegen und überflog es:

„Werte Mr. und Mrs. Dursley, 

aus zuverlässiger Quelle weiß ich, dass Sie die letzten Jahre Harry Potter beherbergt haben. Dieser soll jedoch im Gegenzug nicht einen Knut zu seinem Unterhalt beigetragen haben.   
Hiermit möchte ich Sie höflichst darauf hinweisen, dass die Potters zu den reichsten Familien der Zaubererwelt gehören.   
Die Verließe des Jungen sind also über und über mit Gold gefüllt.   
Wenn Sie Ihre Rechte einfordern möchten, wenden Sie sich an Minister Fudge.   
Selbstverständlich können Sie die Eule benutzen, die Ihnen diesen Brief vorbeigebracht hat.   
Als Gegenleistung verlange ich lediglich zehn Prozent des Potter- Vermögens. 

Hochachtungsvoll,

Pansy Parkinson“

Verwirrt blickte er auf.  
Er verstand nicht ganz.   
Vielleicht weil die vergangene Stunde viel zu viele unangenehme Nachrichten bereit gehalten hatte?  
Da die Elben seiner Reaktion entnahmen, dass er überhaupt nicht mehr verstand, erklärte Ceylin:  
„Die Dursleys sind die Familie, bei denen Harry als Baby vor der Tür abgesetzt worden ist. Und sie waren überhaupt nicht gut auf Harry oder der Welt, der er eigentlich angehörte zu sprechen, was sie ihn auch in jeder Minute seines Lebens, die er dort verbrachte spüren ließen.“  
„Was eine noch sehr höfliche Umschreibung ist.“, knurrte Salazar dazwischen.  
Ceylin nickte und fuhr fort:  
„Die Reaktion auf diesen Brief ist nicht schwer vorauszusehen.   
Mr. Dursley hat sich seinen Sohn geschnappt und sie sind heute, trotz ihrer Aversion gegen alles, was mit Magie zu tun hat, nach Hogwarts marschiert, um sich von Harry das zu holen, was ihnen ihrer Meinung nach voll und ganz zustand. Die Gier hat sie geblendet und ihren eigenen Untergang herbeigeführt.“  
Er schluckte schwer:  
„W-wie meint Ihr das?“  
Aus Augen, die so klar und ruhig wie ein Bergsee waren, schaute ihn die Elbin an:  
„Bevor wir hier eintrafen, haben wir den Dursleys einen Besuch abgestattet und Schulden eingetrieben. Deswegen kommen wir auch erst zu so später Stund. Entschuldigen Sie bitte.“  
Leichenblass winkte er ab.  
Im Moment traute er seiner Stimme nicht so ganz.   
„Weihnachten hat Harry seinem eigenen Seelenpartner den Schwur abgenommen nichts wegen der Dursleys zu unternehmen.“, erzählte Salazar. „Er akzeptierte das wohl oder übel und wir ebenfalls. Harry wollte endlich mit allem abschließen und zur Ruhe kommen. Was wir durchaus nachvollziehen konnten.   
Deswegen haben wir die Familie auch bisher in Ruhe gelassen.“  
Die Stimme des Elben wurde dunkler und bekam einen leicht aggressiven Unterton. „Doch was heute aufgrund dieses Briefes geschehen ist, war für uns der Tropfen auf den heißen Stein und wir sahen und sehen uns immer noch außer Stande Gnade walten zu lassen...“  
„Die Geschehnisse an Halloween haben weite Kreise gezogen.“, sprang Ceylin ein. Auch ihre Stimme klang einige Nuancen dunkler. „Ein kleines Missgeschick bei der „Rückholung“ entschädigte Harry und Alex für ihren Beinahe- Tod damit, dass Harry noch in derselben Nacht schwanger wurde.“  
Nahmen die Überraschungen heute denn gar kein Ende?  
Wenn er nicht schon gesessen hätte, würde er jetzt mit Sicherheit auf dem Boden hocken.  
„Er ist im Moment im sechsten Monat und er und die Kleinen erfreuen sich bester Gesundheit. Die aber heute empfindlich von diesem Brief in Gefahr gebracht worden ist. Denn Mr. Dursley, sowie auch sein Sohn waren bereit ihre angeblichen Rechte mit Gewalt durchzusetzen. Lediglich das schnelle Reaktionsvermögen Harrys und Dracos konnte schlimmeres als ein paar schwache Knie gerade noch verhindern.  
Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er die Kinder heute hätte verlieren, beziehungsweise selber schwere gesundheitliche Schäden hätte davontragen können, war sehr groß.  
Sie verstehen sicherlich worauf wir hinaus möchten?“, schloss die Dunkel- Elbin dunkel.  
Ihm war schleierhaft woher er die Kraft zu nicken oder zum Rufen eines Hauselfen nahm, aber er schaffte es. Ebenso gelang es ihm, dem Elfen ruhig mitzuteilen, dass er bitte die Familie wecken und ihr sagen solle, dass sie sich unverzüglich hier einzufinden hätten.   
Keine fünf Minuten später stand seine Familie schlaftrunken und notdürftig in Morgenmäntel gehüllt vor ihm und verteilte sich im Raum.  
Von den Elben hatten sie bisher noch keine Notiz genommen, da diese sich in die Schatten zurückgezogen haben, um erst mal abzuwarten wie er die Situation weiter händeln würde.   
„Paps, was soll das? Es ist mitten in der Nacht.“, gähnte sein jüngstes Kind ungeniert und blickte missbilligend zur großen Standuhr, die unmissverständlich halb zwei Nachts anzeigte.   
Mit einem scharfen Blick erstickte er weiteren Protest ihrerseits im Kern.   
Verwundert schauten jetzt seine Frau und seine zwei Söhne zu ihm.   
Denn normalerweise ließ er seiner kleinen Prinzessin doch so allerhand durchgehen?  
Sein Gesicht war undurchdringlich, als er seiner Tochter das Pergament in die Hände drückte.   
Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick darauf und fragte dann unschuldig:  
„Vater, wie kommst du zu diesem Brief? Kontrollierst du etwa meine Post?“  
Der Rest der Familie sog scharf die Luft ein.  
Was wurde hier gespielt?  
„Nein.“, gab er ungerührt zurück. „Aber ich wünschte, ich hätte. Dann wäre es niemals soweit gekommen.“  
„Was meinst du, Schatz?“, warf seine Frau nervös ein.   
„Pansy weiß was ich meine, nicht wahr? Erinnere dich doch bitte nur an Halloween und die damit verbundenen Konsequenzen.“  
Jetzt war es an seiner Tochter blass zu werden:  
„Woher weißt du das? Hat sich dieser... dieser Potter etwa dazu erniedrigt, sich bei dir auszuweinen?“  
Er hörte genau die Abscheu, durchsetzt mit Hass, heraus, mit der sie den Namen Harrys aussprach.   
Ihn schüttelte es.   
Das seine kleine Prinzessin zu solchen aggressiven Gefühlen in solcher Intensität fähig war?  
„Nein, Miss Parkinson, wir waren so frei Ihrem Vater von Ihren... Verfehlungen zu berichten.“, sagte Salazar.   
Man hörte ihm an, dass er Mühe hatte sich zu beherrschen.   
Ein kollektives Keuchen ging durch den Raum, als die Familie jetzt endlich die Elben bemerkte.   
„Ceylin und Salazar Slytherin.“, stellte Mr. Parkinson die beiden Elben vor, welche bei der Nennung ihres Namens leicht den Kopf neigten.   
„Etwa DER Salazar?“, konnte sich einer seiner Söhne nicht verkneifen.   
Der Elb nickte lediglich, seine violetten Augen weiterhin auf Pansy fixiert:  
„Eigentlich bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass Ihnen das mit Halloween eine Lehre war und Sie sich ruhig verhalten würden. Stattdessen haben Sie mit dem Brief noch einen drauf setzen müssen.  
Mr. Parkinson,“, wandte er sich an ihren Vater. „Ich möchte Sie höflichst darum bitten, uns Ihre Tochter auszuliefern.“  
„Mit Freuden.“, nickte dieser grimmig.  
Das wiederum hatte einen doppelten Aufschrei zur Folge:   
„DADDY!“, von seiner Tochter.   
„SCHATZ!“, von seiner Frau.   
Seine Söhne saßen einfach nur geschockt da.   
Als ihr Vater verbissen mit dem Kopf schüttelte und lediglich eine auffordernde Handbewegung Richtung Elben machte, sprang Pansy wütend auf:  
„Das hat dieser Gryffindor- Abschaum nicht anders verdient!  
Macht sich einfach an meinen Draco ran!  
Das schrie geradezu nach einer Lektion!  
Außerdem hätte ich den Meister einen Riesengefallen getan, wenn ich es geschafft hätte, dieses... Irgendwas... vom Antlitz dieser Erde zu fegen.  
Da mir das nicht gelungen ist, sollte er wenigstens bluten und mir etwas von seinem Geld abgeben, damit ich auch ohne Schulabschluss ein genügsames Leben führen kann.“  
„Sind Sie fertig?“, fragte Ceylin mit tödlicher Ruhe.  
Die Mitglieder der Familie Parkinson bemerkten, dass es jetzt ernst wurde.   
Nur Pansy scheinbar nicht, da diese abfällig schnaubte.   
Ceylin übernahm es das Mädchen auf den Boden der Tatsachen herunter zu holen, da sie augenscheinlich fernab jeder Realität schwebte:  
„Von den Schilderungen des Halloween- Abends wissen wir, dass Alex das Geheimnis um seine Seelenbindung mit Harry gelüftet hat.“  
„Das glauben Sie doch nicht im Ernst!“, fuhr Pansy respektlos dazwischen.   
Sie schien tatsächlich kein Gefühl dafür zu haben, wann sie sich ernstlich in Gefahr brachte.   
Die Katzenaugen der Elben verengten sich gefährlich.  
„Miss Parkinson, Alex, oder in Ihrer Welt auch unter Tom Riddel und Lord Voldemort bekannt, ist unser Sohn. Demnach können Sie davon ausgehen, dass alles, was wir Ihnen über ihn erzählen die Wahrheit ist und nicht irgendeine Farce, die wir uns ausgedacht haben, um Sie zu ärgern. Diesen Aufwand sind Sie nicht wert.“  
Pansy zuckte kurz getroffen zusammen.   
Diesen Seitenhieb hatte selbst sie verstanden.   
„Sie haben mit Ihren Stunt nicht nur Harry, unseren Schwiegersohn, sondern durch den Bund auch unseren Sohn in tödliche Gefahr gebracht. Von der Befehlsverweigerung Ihres Meisters ganz zu schweigen.  
Schließlich galt Harry seit dem Sommer als unantastbar.   
Hätten Sie sich daran gehalten, würden wir jetzt nicht hier sitzen.  
Den Verweis von Hogwarts, sowie die Verweigerung eines Schulabschlusses und die daraus resultierenden Folgen war uns Vergeltung genug und wir hätten Sie nicht weiter behelligt.“  
Pansy konnte es nicht lassen und setzte aufmüpfig einen drauf:  
„Wenn die zwei wirklich Seelenpartner sind, warum hat sich der Potter- Bengel dann an meinen Draci rangeschmissen?“  
„Zwischen meinem Patensohn und Harry besteht eine tiefe Verbundenheit. Das möchte ich nicht abstreiten.“, zischte Salazar fast.   
Er musste wirklich seine gesamte Beherrschung aufbieten, um dem Mädchen nicht vor den Augen ihrer Familien die Dummheit aus dem Körper zu fluchen.   
„Draco hat als Grau- Elb der er ist, Harry zu seinem Herren erwählt.   
Als Partner hingegen Neville. Die beiden sind seit einigen Wochen gebunden und das glücklich.   
Sie, mein Fräulein, sind nie eine Option für ihn gewesen!“  
„Da... das ist eine infame Lüge. Er und ich... das ist doch schon seit der ersten Klasse... wir... Traumpaar... Ausgerechnet Longbottom... dieses schusselige, vergessliches... Etwas... und das er sich Potter unterwirft... das glaub ich nicht. Dafür ist er viel zu stolz...“  
„Miss, an Ihrer Stelle würde ich den Mund halten, wenn nur Beleidigungen herauskommen, da sowohl Harry als auch Neville zur Familie gehören.“, warnte Ceylin das Mädchen vor.   
„Wieso? Das sind zwei minderw...“  
„PANSY PARKINSON!“, donnerte ihr Vater dazwischen.   
Er hatte genug gehört.  
Erschrocken zuckte das Mädchen zusammen und schielte vorsichtig zu ihrem Vater. So energisch kannte sie ihn gar nicht. Für ihn war sie doch sonst immer die kleine Prinzessin, die sich alles leisten konnte.   
„Was, zum Donnerwetter, ist DAS für eine Denkweise?   
Schlimm genug, dass du einen direkten Befehl des Meisters missachtet und dann immer noch kein Ende gefunden hast. Nein, du musst jetzt auch noch mit Beleidigungen um dich werfen, wie sie mir noch nicht untergekommen sind. Entschuldige dich gefälligst!“  
Verstockt lieferte sich die Tochter mit ihrem Vater ein Blickduell, bei dem sie nach ein paar Sekunden die Augen zwar niederschlug, jedoch keinen Ton von sich gab.   
Mit verstörter Miene drehte sich Mr. Parkinson wieder den Elben zu:  
„Herr, nehmt Sie mit Euch und verfahrt mit ihr nach Gutdünken.“  
Seine Frau keuchte zwar entsetzt auf, sagte jedoch nichts.   
Sie hatte wahrlich genug gehört.   
„Alles wegen dieses läppischen Briefes?“, begehrte Pansy erneut auf und wedelte mit dem Pergament.   
„Miss Parkinson,“, stand Ceylin auf und wartete bis ihr Gemahl neben sie getreten war. „Dieser Brief hat wie Öl im Feuer gewirkt. Die Dursleys sind, so wie Sie es sicherlich beabsichtigt haben, nach Howarts gestürmt und waren bereit ihre Forderungen mit Gewalt durchzusetzen.   
Erneut haben Sie Harry wissentlich in Gefahr gebracht und mit ihm die Zwillinge, die er unter seinem Herzen trägt. Damit ist unsere Toleranz Ihnen gegenüber erschöpft.“  
Salazar sprach mit Eiseskälte in der Stimme weiter:  
„Bei den Dursleys haben wir die Schulden bereits eingetrieben. Jetzt fordern wir den Rest von Ihnen.“   
„W- was...?“, mit aufgerissenen Augen presste sich Pansy in die Polster der Couch. Vielleicht weil ihr jetzt bewusst geworden war, dass die Folgen für ihr Handeln sie einholten und sie unbarmherzigen Schuldeneintreibern gegenüberstand?

 

Weiß wie die sprichwörtliche Wand starrte Hermine auf den Leitartikel des Tagespropheten:   
„Dursleys- grausam ermordet aufgefunden!“, sprang einen die Überschrift regelrecht an.   
„Für diejenigen, die nicht wissen wer die Dursleys sind:  
Diese Familie ist jene, die sich seit dem Tod der Potters aufopferungsvoll um den jungen Harry gekümmert hat.   
Petunia Dursley, die Schwester von Lili Potter, hatte sich ihres elternlosen Neffen angenommen, nachdem Du- weißt- schon- wer in seiner unvorstellbaren Grausamkeit die junge Familie angegriffen und dabei James und Lili Potter umgebracht hatte, jedoch an unserem Harry gescheitert ist.   
Heute Morgen fand der Milchmann die gesamte Familie in einem Zustand vor, die selbst gestandenen Auroren den Magen umdrehte. (der Milchmann wurde, nachdem er nach Stunden und einer unzähligen Menge von Beruhigungs- Sprüchen aus seinem hysterischen Anfall erwachte, mit einem Oblivate belegt. Das Ministerium hofft, dass dieser Spruch stark genug ist, um das Grauen aus dem Gedächtnis des Mannes zu löschen, damit er wieder einem normalen Leben nachgehen kann.)   
Der leitende Auror sagte zu uns:  
„Die Qualen, bis endlich der Tod eintrat, müssen unglaublich gewesen sein.   
Soweit wir bisher in der Lage waren die angewandten Zauber zu analysieren, können wir sagen, dass sie weder bewusstlos werden, noch sterben konnten, bis ihre Folterknechte es ihnen gestatteten.   
Das gesamte Haus war mit einem Stillezauber belegt, sodass die Nachbarn von dem Horror, der sich hier abgespielt hat, nichts mitbekommen haben.   
Das Haus selber ist erfüllt von Dunkler Magie und wir sind zum großen Teil nicht in der Lage zu sagen, um welche Sprüche es sich handelt.“  
Auf unsere Frage hin, ob es sich bei den Angreifern um Todesesser handelte, konnte der Auror nur unbestimmt mit den Schultern zucken:  
„Du- weißt- schon- wer hinterlässt bei jedem Tatort sein Zeichen, sodass man die Verbrechen ihm zu ordnen kann. Er versteckt sich nicht.   
Aber hier haben wir nichts Derartiges finden können.   
Auf mich wirkt es eher wie kalt servierte Rache...“  
Weitere Informationen:   
Die Dursleys- ein Familienporträt, Seite 2- 4  
Was ist ein Milchmann?, Seite 5  
Wie wird sich der Tod seiner Verwandten auf Harry Potter auswirken?, Seite 6“

Am ganzen Körper zitternd hob die Gryffindor den Blick.   
Schaute auf den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin, um seiner Reaktion zu sehen.   
Doch jener lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen und vollkommen entspannt an Draco.   
Dieser wiederum las mit gerunzelter Stirn den Tagepropheten. Neville linste ihm über die andere Schulter. Ebenfalls mit gerunzelter Stirn.   
Dann faltete Draco die Zeitung ordentlich zusammen, legte sie neben seinen Teller und widmete sich seinem Frühstück.   
Da Harry jedoch keine Anstalten machte, den Kopf von seiner Schulter zu nehmen, stellte der Silberblonde einen Frühstücksteller für seinen Zimmernachbarn zusammen und stellte ihn vor dem jungen Mann ab.   
Harry blinzelte träge auf das Essen vor sich, entschloss sich dann aber augenscheinlich dafür, in seiner entspannten Position zu bleiben.   
Hermine erkannte, wie Draco daraufhin erneut die Stirn runzelte und anfing leise auf den Jüngeren einzureden.   
Die Gegenantwort erfolgte lächelnd.  
Kopfschüttelnd und sichtlich amüsiert, erklärte Draco Neville an seiner anderen Seite was Harry gesagt hatte. Der Gryffindor gluckste daraufhin vergnügt in seinen Kaffee.   
Die Vertrauensschülerin Gryffindors verstand nicht.  
Auch wenn Harry mit seinen Verwandten auf Kriegsfuss gestanden hat, wie der vorherige Tag wunderbar bewiesen hatte, so sollte ihn das Geschehen schon allein wegen seiner Brutalität betroffen machen.   
Aber er saß ganz entspannt am Frühstückstisch, als ob ihn das alles nichts angehen würde.   
Sie verstand ihn nicht mehr.  
Absolut nicht.   
Irgendwann zwischen dem fünften und sechsten Schuljahr, war IHR Harry verloren gegangen und hatte sich im laufenden Jahr immer mehr von ihnen entfremdet.   
Und wie ausgerechnet Neville Zugang zu den zugeknöpften Slytherin hatten finden können, war ihr sowieso ein mittelschweres Rätsel, welches sie bisher ebenfalls nicht imstande war zu lösen. 

Mit den Kopf an die Schulter seines Grau- Elben gelehnt, lauschte er der spöttischen Stimme seines Seelegefährten, der ihm die Artikel „vorlas“.   
Als Alex jedoch auf Seite 2 bei den Portraits anlangte, unterbrach er sich selbst mit einem angewiderten Schnauben:  
## Petunia Dursley, geborene Evans, Schwester von Lili, hatte in liebevoller Fürsorge... also wirklich, wo haben die bloß diesen Schund her?##  
#Lass ihnen doch die Illusion.#, lachte Harry leise. #Es passt halt nicht in ihr Bild vom strahlenden Helden, dass der Held mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit keine so strahlende Kindheit hatte, wie sie sich das immer vorgestellt haben.#   
Seufzend beließ Alex es dabei.   
##Bist du mir eigentlich böse?##, fragte er vorsichtig nach.   
Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an den Schwur, den er Harry Weihnachten geben musste.   
#Eigentlich nicht...#, gab Harry langsam zurück.   
Er wusste worauf Alex anspielte.   
#Ich habe den Schwur strenggenommen nur von dir verlangt und du warst die ganze Nacht bei mir. Hast also nicht einen Finger an sie gelegt...#  
##Mmh... hätte ich aber gern.##, grollte Alex.  
Harry konnte gar nicht anders, als seinen Partner in eine liebevolle mentale Umarmung zu ziehen. 

„Harry, magst du nichts frühstücken?“, fragte Draco ihn leise und deutete auf den Teller, den er ihm zusammengestellt hatte.  
„Sorry Draco. Aber Alex und ich haben uns heute Morgen im Raum der Wünsche schon ein Frühstück genehmigt, weil mein Magen derartigen Radau veranstaltet hat, dass ein Weiterschlafen unmöglich schien.   
Bin immer noch pappsatt.“  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte Draco sich Nev zu, welcher wie immer auf seiner anderen Seite saß.   
Eine Weile konnte Harry dem unruhigen Gemurmel in der Halle entnehmen, dass er es mal wieder geschafft hatte, Tagesgespräch zu werden. Wahrscheinlich sogar noch verstärkt durch seine Nicht- Reaktion auf den Artikel.   
Er konnte ruhigen Gewissens behaupten, das Schicksal der Dursleys rührte ihn überhaupt nicht.   
Sie haben ihn zwar aufgenommen, jedoch war das Leben bei ihnen immer eine Qual gewesen.  
Er hatte sich nur so an sie geklammert, weil sie angeblich die Letzten waren, mit denen er blutsverwandt sein sollte und somit das Letzte darstellten, was für ihn Familie war.   
Als sich jedoch herausgestellt hatte, dass nicht ein einziges Chromosom zwischen ihnen gleich war, konnte er anfangen mit ihnen abzuschließen.   
Zudem hatte er sich in den vergangenen Monaten selber eine Familie aufgebaut, in der er sich ausgesprochen wohl fühlte und glücklich war.   
Das Kapitel Dursley war für ihn abgeschlossen.   
Definitiv und entgültig. 

Er hatte sich gerade dazu durchgerungen aufzustehen und langsam Richtung Klassenzimmer zu gehen, als vor ihm eine verspätete Eule niederging. Verwundert nahm er dem kleinen Kauz den Brief ab und gab ihm etwas von dem gebratenen Speck.   
Dann brach er das Siegel.  
Seine Augen wurden bei jedem Wort größer und größer.  
Mit ungläubiger Stimme las er Alex den Brief vor:

#Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, 

hiermit möchte ich mich offiziell im Namen der Familie Parkinson für das Benehmen meiner Tochter Euch und Eurer Familie gegenüber entschuldigen.   
Das was Geschehen ist, lässt sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen und es ist mir extrem unangenehm, dass mir die Defizite in ihrer Erziehung nicht früher aufgefallen sind und es erst soweit kommen musste.   
Seit versichert, dass sich die Familie Parkinson ausdrücklich von diesen Taten distanziert und Pansy jedes Recht verwirkt hat diesen Namen weiterhin zu führen. 

Euch und Eurer Familie auch in Zukunft nur die besten Wünsche,   
Hochachtungsvoll  
P. Parkinson   
...

Das haut mich jetzt aber vollkommen um...#, kommentierte er das Geschriebene fassungslos.   
Er war froh, dass er noch saß, denn andernfalls hätte ihm der Brief mit Sicherheit den Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen.   
##Oh...##, brachte Alex zustande. ##Scheint, als wären meine Eltern heute Nacht äußerst fleißig gewesen.##  
#Deine Eltern? Und was haben sie jetzt mit ihr vor?#  
Die vorsichtige Neugierde war nicht zu überhören.   
##Glaub mir Kleiner, DAS möchtest du unter Garantie nicht wissen.##, gab Alex grimmig zurück.   
Er war alt und Dunkel- Elb genug, um sich zu denken, was seine Eltern dem Mädchen antun würden. Und das wollte er seinem Kleinen in dem fast schon hochschwangeren Zustand nicht auseinandersetzen.   
Zu seiner Erleichterung, bohrte sein Gefährte nicht weiter nach, sondern erhob sich jetzt, um mit Draco und Neville an seiner Seite zur ersten Stunde zu schreiten.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 20

 

Andächtig in seinen Zitronentee pustend, beobachtete Albus Dumbledore seine alte Kampfgefährtin Augusta Longbottom.   
Wie immer war jeder Zoll ihrer Erscheinung der einer Dame.   
Der Rücken gerade durchgestreckt, die Haare akkurat in geflochtenen Zöpfen aufgesteckt. Keine einzige der grauen Strähnen wagte den Spangen zu entkommen.   
Mit zierlichen Bewegungen rührte sie die Sahne in ihren Earl Grey ein.   
Wie gesagt, jeder Zoll eine Dame.  
„Also,“, brach Albus endlich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen. „Wie geht es dir, Augusta?“  
„Es geht. Die üblichen Zipperlein halt.“, zwinkerte sie ihm verschmitzt zu.   
„Ja, ja, das Alter.“, lächelte der Direktor Hogwarts. „Wir werden auch nicht jünger... Ich habe gehört, du hast Nevilles Eltern aus dem St. Mungos geholt?“  
Augusta nickte und nippte an ihrem Tee.  
Sie sah nicht ein, auf etwas zu antworten, das sogar eine Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten gewesen war und eine Welle Leserbriefe nach sich gezogen hatte.   
„Warum?“, fragte Albus neugierig weiter.   
Die Dame vor ihm seufzte leise auf, ehe sie ihre Tasse in einer umständlichen Geste auf den Tisch zurückstellte und ihn schließlich aus ihren braunen Augen musterte.   
„Im St. Mungos hat man den beiden nicht helfen können. Dort sind sie lediglich unter Aufsicht gewesen und es wurde sich um ihre körperlichen Bedürfnisse gekümmert. Zwischenzeitlich wurde mir angeboten, dass man versuchen würde, sie zurückzuholen. Diese Möglichkeit habe ich ergriffen.“  
Das überraschte Albus dann doch.   
„Aber sie gelten doch als...“  
„... unheilbar. Ich weiß.“, seufzte Augusta auf. „Aber denjenigen, die mir dieses Angebot unterbreitet haben, traue ich das unwahrscheinliche Wunder noch am ehesten zu.“  
„Du redest von Wundern? Ausgerechnet du?“  
Augusta nickte verlegen.   
Konnte sie sich doch nur zu genau an ihren Lieblingsausspruch aus dem Krieg gegen Grindelwald erinnern: „Wunder gibt es nicht. Es sei denn, man fabriziert sie selber. Also spuckt in die Hände Jungs und Mädels.“  
Damals war es eine recht düstere Zeit gewesen und ihre Gemüter waren ebenfalls getrübt. Viele von ihren jüngeren Kampfgenossen waren dabei zu resignieren und Augusta hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, sie wieder aufzurütteln und zum Weiterkämpfen zu animieren.   
‚Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre...’, sinnierte Albus. ‚...wer weiß, wie der Krieg geendet hätte...’  
Außerdem hatte sie Rose bei der Geburt beigestanden und zumindest seine kleine Blume retten können.   
Das Rose es nicht geschafft hat, hatte er ihr nie vorgeworfen.  
Entgegen jeder Vernunft hat Rose es sich nicht nehmen lassen, zumindest bei den provisorischen Krankenlagern mit anzupacken.  
Dazu die Unterernährung, da Lebensmittel damals stark rationiert gewesen waren und somit war eigentlich jedem bei klarem Verstand klar gewesen, dass Rose eine langwierige Geburt nicht überleben würde.   
Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Moment, in dem Augusta mit der kleinen Lili vor ihm stand und ihm anbot, seine kleine Blume mit ihrem zwei Jahre älteren Sohn aufzuziehen. Für sie würde es keinen allzu großen Unterschied machen, ob ein oder zwei junge Krebse um sie herum krabbeln würden. Zudem wäre Rose ihre Freundin gewesen.   
Und Albus erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die Panik, die ihn bei diesem Gedanken erfüllt hatte.   
Er wollte nicht, dass Lili in einer von Kriegswirren zerstörten Umgebung aufwuchs. Wollte nicht riskieren, dass Grindelwald sie in seine schmutzigen Finger bekam und ihn mit seiner Tochter erpresste, in die Knie zwang. Die Kleine schlussendlich gar nicht ihre Pubertät erleben würde.   
Hätte er sich damals anders entschieden, wie viel wäre anders verlaufen?  
Wer konnte das schon sagen...  
„Was sagt denn Neville zu der ganzen Angelegenheit?“, fragte er weiter, sich von seinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken ablenkend.   
„Der hat gemeint: Warum nicht?“  
„Und wo steckt er? Ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen?“  
„Er verbringt seine Sommerferien bei Familie Malfoy. Gemeinsam mit Harry.“, entgegnete Augusta ruhig. Dabei ließ sie ihren einstigen Kampfgefährten nicht aus den Augen und erkannte das leichte Zusammenzucken.   
„Warum sagst du es ihm nicht endlich?“, hakte sie sanft nach.  
„Weil der Zug lägst schon abgefahren ist...“, murmelte der alte Mann auf dem Sofa verloren. 

 

„Madame Longbottom, wie immer eine Freude Sie zu sehen!“, begrüßte Harry sie warm.  
Mit einem leichten Nicken erwiderte die alte Dame seinen Gruß, der auch den Seelenpartner des jungen Mannes, welcher neben ihm saß, mit einschloss.   
„Großmutter!“, rief Neville erfreut aus und schloss seine Großmutter in eine vorsichtige Umarmung.   
Wieder konnte Augusta nur über die Veränderung an ihrem Jungen staunen. Überhaupt nicht mehr linkisch oder tollpatschig oder in irgendeiner anderen Form schüchtern.   
Er bewegte sich im Gegenteil eher geschmeidig.  
‚Wie ein... Löwe...’, ging es ihr belustigt durch den Kopf.   
„Wir sind gestern bei Vater und Mutter gewesen.“, erzählte ihr der Junge aufgeregt, während er sie zu einem Stuhl geleitete, der wohl zuvor der seinige gewesen ist, da er jetzt auf der Lehne von Dracos Korbsessel Platz nahm.   
Dieser ließ sich die Chance nicht entgehen und legte seinem Gryffindor einen Arm um die Hüfte.   
Neville ließ sich nicht davon stören, sondern fuhr fort:  
„Die Heiler haben gesagt, dass Vater und Mutter seit einigen Tagen in der Lage sind, selbst zu essen. Sie müssen nicht mehr gefüttert werden.“  
Augusta blickte in die strahlenden Augen ihres Enkels und konnte selbst ein Lächeln nicht mehr zurückhalten. Das waren in der Tat wunderbare Neuigkeiten.   
Die Elben haben in wenigen Monaten mehr geschafft, als St. Mungos in den Jahren zuvor.   
„Das hört sich gut an.“, lächelte sie erleichtert. „Und wie geht es dir, Harry?“, wandte sie sich an den Schwarzhaarigen, der sich in die Arme seines Partners gekuschelt hatte und sich von ihm hin und wieder mit einer gekühlten Weintraube füttern ließ.   
„Es ist Hochsommer, ich bin hochschwanger- wie soll es mir da schon gehen?“, feixte er. Kassierte dafür einen kleinen Klaps seitens Alex’.   
„Ist ja nicht so, dass wir nichts dafür tun, dass du dich wohlfühlst.“, meckerte der Dunkel- Elb mit einem Augenzwinkern.   
„Ja, ja...“, murmelte der Jüngere und streckte sich ein wenig, um seinem Gefährten ein Hauch von einem Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben.   
Resigniert seufzte Alex auf:  
„Du machst mich fertig- weißt du das?“  
Harry lachte leise auf:  
„Tu doch nicht so, als würdest du das nicht genießen.“   
Bekam als Antwort lediglich einen Kuss auf seinen schwarzen Schopf gedrückt und die Umarmung wurde kurzzeitig ein wenig verstärkt.  
„Die zwei Heilerinnen in dieser Runde, also Poppy und Cissa, glucken den ganzen Tag um mich herum und lassen mich nicht aus den Augen.“  
„Und das aus guten Grund.“, warf Poppy ein, die gerade mit einem Tablett auf dem verschiedene Erfrischungen verteilt standen die Terrasse betrat. „Es kann jederzeit soweit sein und wir können schnell bei dir sein. Außerdem...“, hier fing die Heilerin an zu grinsen. „... hast du doch auch nichts gegen Alex’ permanenter Anwesenheit auszusetzen.“  
„Das ist doch was vollkommen anderes.“, brauste der hochschwangere Hitzkopf auf.   
Poppy hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue:  
„Tatsächlich?“  
„Ja.“, lehnte sich Harry schmollend an seinen Geliebten zurück.  
Das brachte jeden der Anwesenden dazu leise in sich hineinzulachen.   
Das Bild welches Harry bot, war aber auch zu niedlich:  
die Arme über dem dicken Babybauch gekreuzt, im Gesicht den süßesten Schmollmund, den sie je zu Gesicht bekommen haben und dazu die funkelnden Smaragdaugen.   
„Sie will dich doch nur ärgern.“, versuchte Alex seinen Kleinen zu beschwichtigen.  
Mit einem geseufzten: „Ich weiß.“ kuschelte er sich weiter gegen den Dunkel- Elben.   
„Ach Harry,“, schmunzelte Neville. „Du bist seit einigen Tagen aber auch leicht auf die Palme zu bringen. Bitte verüble uns das nicht.“  
Harry beließ es bei einem resignierten hochziehen seiner Schultern.  
„Übrigens, Albus ist vorgestern bei mir gewesen.“  
Damit hatte Madame Longbottom die ungebrochene Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden.   
„Wir haben sehr lange gesprochen. Unter anderem auch über den Krieg und dich... Albus spürt, dass du dich immer weiter von ihm entfernst... und nichts dagegen machen kann. Das erschöpft ihn.“  
Harry zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch, enthielt sich aber jeden Kommentars.  
Aber Augusta konnte sich denken, wie die Antwort aussehen würde:  
„Wenn der alte Herr endlich mit seiner Geheimniskrämerei aufhören würde?“   
Insgeheim musste sie dem Jungen recht geben.   
Mit seiner fanatischen Angst irgendwas zu verraten und somit den letzten Rest von Familie zu verlieren, den er noch hatte, hat er den Jungen immer weiter von sich weggetrieben.   
‚Sogar bis in die Hände der Feinde...’, dachte sie amüsiert.   
„Er hat Angst, dass du ebenfalls durch die Hand Voldemorts fällst.“  
Harry schickte dem Dunklen Lord neben sich einen skeptischen Blick, ehe er zwinkernd zu Augusta meinte:   
„IN seinen Händen bin ich bereits. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, gefällt es mir dort ganz gut.“  
Dieses Statement entlockte jedem der Anwesenden ein amüsiertes Lachen.   
Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sich die Seelenpartner schon vor langer Zeit arrangiert hatten und wunderbar miteinander auskamen. Sie agierten, obwohl sie sich erst seid einem Jahr näher kannten, wie ein altes Ehepaar: der eine konnte den Satz des anderen beenden und mitunter reichten sogar nur kleine Blicke oder Gesten um zu erfassen, was der Andere meinte, beziehungsweise was er dachte oder wie er sich fühlte.   
Die unverhoffte Schwangerschaft hat beide noch mal enger zusammenrücken lassen.  
Und keiner zweifelte daran, dass die beiden Kinder alle Liebe bekommen würden, die ihre Eltern ihnen geben können.   
Von den Großeltern, Tanten und Onkeln drum herum ganz zu schweigen...  
„Außerdem hat er gesagt, dass er langsam müde wird. Er will den Krieg zu einem schnellen Abschluss bringen und überlegt jetzt sogar, ob er die Elben einschalten soll.“  
„Oh!“, war alles, was Harry daraufhin herausbekam und dann schließlich in befreites Gelächter ausbrach.  
Das wiederum brach das Eis und die Anderen fielen mit ein.  
„Wollen wir ihre Lordschaften vorwarnen?“, fragte Harry glucksend.  
Die anwesenden Elben schauten sich kurz an, ehe sie grinsend: „Nein.“ antworteten.   
Auf Augustas fragenden Blick hin, erklärte Alex:   
„Wir wollen die Clan-Führer doch nicht um ihren Spaß bringen.“  
„Wovon einer zufällig dein Vater ist.“, feixte Draco.  
„Genau DESWEGEN werden wir schweigen.“, lachte Alex. „Ich bin schon sehr auf seine Reaktion gespannt, wenn Albus uns wirklich aufsucht.“  
Über diese Denkweise konnte Nevilles Großmutter nur den Kopf schütteln.   
Aber die Elben würden schon wissen, was sie machen.   
„Der alte Mann will also Hilfe bei denen suchen, die eigentlich hinter dem Ganzen stecken?“, schüttelte Lucius den Kopf.  
Er und seine Gemahlin hatten den letzten Satz Augustas mitbekommen, als sie auf die Veranda herausgetreten waren.   
„Das dürfte sich in der Tat als äußerst amüsant gestalten.“, stimmte Cissa der allgemeinen Erheiterung zu.   
„Harry, mein Lieber, wie geht es dir?“, erkundigte sie sich bei dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin.   
Dieser verdrehte die Augen:  
„Cissa, wenn du mir diese Frage weiterhin jedes mal stellst, wenn du mich siehst, dann werde ich den Teufel tun, euch zu verraten, wen wir als Paten im Auge haben.“  
Diesmal war er es, der sich im Zentrum der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit befand.  
Alex lachte leise in sich hinein und war es schließlich der den Rest aufklärte:  
„Wir möchten gern jedem der Kinder zwei Paten zur Seite stellen:  
Wenn die Anwesenden nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben, dann bitten wir Cissa und Draco um die Patenschaft bei unserer Tochter und Lucius und Poppy bei unserem Sohn.“  
„Oi...“, ließ sich die Heilerin vernehmen und setzte schon zum sprechen an, wurde jedoch von einem sanft lächelnden Harry unterbrochen:  
„Poppy, wir möchten dich mit diesem Angebot nicht an uns binden.  
Wir werden die Gebote der Heiler, sowie ihre Unparteilichkeit und Schweigepflicht die Patienten betreffend, respektieren.   
Würdest du unter diesen Umständen unserer Bitte nachkommen?“  
Geschlagen blickte die Heilerin in die tiefgrünen Augen, die sie bittend anschauten:   
„Wer könnte schon diesen Augen wiederstehen?... Danke für das Vertrauen welches ihr in mich setzt.“   
Die anderen drei zu Paten berufenen bedankten sich nickend und akzeptierten schweigend.   
„Verratet ihr uns denn jetzt endlich die Namen, wenn ihr euch endlich dazu durchringen konntet, die Paten bekannt zu geben?“, bohrte Neville nach.  
„Nein. Da werdet ihr euch wohl bis zur Geburt gedulden müssen.“, zwinkerte Alex der neugierigen Familie zu.   
„Das ist ganz schön frustrierend. Wisst ihr das?“, unterstützte Draco seinen Gefährten.   
„Deswegen schweigen wir ja auch weiterhin.“, gab Harry belustigt zurück.

 

Nach dem ruhigen Nachmittag im Kreise ihrer Familie, lagen die beiden Seelenpartner entspannt in ihrem Bett.   
„Ich bin froh, dass Madame Longbottom die Bindung zwischen Draco und ihrem Enkel so gut aufgenommen hat und sogar nach Malfoy- Manor kommt, um Neville zu besuchen.“, kuschelte sich Harry enger in die Umarmung seines Gefährten.  
Alex, der hinter seinem Kleinen lag und die Arme schützend um ihn gelegt hatte, meinte:  
„Sie ist eine Frau, die schon eine Menge gesehen und erlebt hat. Zudem hat sie erkannt, dass wir ihrem Enkel nichts Böses wollen, sondern ihn in unseren Reihen willkommen heißen. Sie sieht, dass es ihm hier gut geht und da sie ihn glücklich sehen will, hat sie sich mit der Wahrheit auseinander gesetzt und lässt ihn seinen Weg gehen.“  
„Hm-m...“, stimmte Harry dem Dunkel- Elben zu.   
„Sag mal,“, fragte Alex nach einer Weile. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass wir heute unser erstes offizielles Jubiläum haben? Heute vor einem Jahr hab ich dich aufgelesen.“   
Harry drückte kurz seine Hand.   
#Ja...#  
Wie eine warme kuschelige Decke legten sich all die Gefühle, die der Slytherin seinem Dunkel- Elben gegenüber empfand über eben diesen.   
Behaglich seufzend kuschelte sich Alex mit der Nase in den Nacken seines jungen Gefährten.   
Beide schoben das, was Alex erst Harry von der Strasse hat auflesen lassen, ganz weit von sich weg.   
Es war vergangen.  
Und sollte das jetzige Glück nicht trüben. 

 

Ein stechender Schmerz ließ Harry japsent hochjagen.   
Da, schon wieder.   
Langsam tastete der Schwarzhaarige nach seinem Gefährten und krallte sich bei der nächsten Wehe fest in seinen Oberarm.   
Von dem Schmerz aus seinem Schlaf gerissen, war der Dunkel- Elb sofort hellwach und kampfbereit.   
„Alex? Wäre nett... wenn du Cissa und Poppy holen könntest...“  
Die nächste Wehe brachte Harry dazu, den Griff um den Oberarm noch mal schmerzhaft zu verstärken.   
Das brachte Alex’ Verstand dazu aufzuklaren und die Situation richtig zu erfassen.   
„Es... ist soweit?“  
Der stechende Blick aus den smaragdgrünen Augen seines Gefährten war ihm Antwort genug und er jagte aus dem Zimmer.   
„POPPY? CISSA?“, rief er, während er den Flur entlang zu Poppys Zimmer lief.   
Er wollte gerade die Tür zu dem Zimmer der Heilerin aufreißen, als eben jene aufging und die Halb- Elbin in einen Morgenmantel gewickelt vor ihm stand.   
Ein kurzer Blick auf den aufgeregten Alex und sie hatte die Situation erfasst.   
Da Cissas und Lucius’ Schlafzimmer in einem anderen Flügel untergebracht war, benutzte sie den Ruf der Heiler, um die Licht- Elbin zu rufen.   
Das alles erledigte sie, während sie den etwas neben sich stehenden Alex wieder zu seinem Zimmer bugsierte und sich Harry anschaute, der schweratmend mit dem Rücken an das Kopfteil des Bettes lehnte.   
Sofort als sein Gefährte wieder in sein Blickfeld geriet, setzte Alex sich so, dass er es war, der mit dem Rücken am Kopfteil lehnte und Harry gegen seinen Oberkörper.   
Poppy hatte inzwischen das Unterteil von Harrys Schlafanzug entfernt und tastete jetzt unter dem weiten Oberteil.  
Cissa und Draco, die gerade das Zimmer betraten, nickte sie zu:  
„Die Kinder haben sich gedreht und er weitet sich immer mehr. Die Wehen kommen inzwischen in einem Abstand von fünf Minuten.“  
Doch entgegen der Meinung der Heilerinnen dauerte die Geburt doch länger als sie nach diesen Zeichen meinten.   
Inzwischen hatten sich die restlichen Bewohner des Hauses vor dem Schlafzimmer der Seelengefährten versammelt.   
Lucius ging wie ein Löwe im Käfig hin und her.   
„Lucius, du führst dich auf, als würdest DU Vater werden.“, schmunzelte Neville nervös.   
Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, aber ihm jagten die gelegentlichen Schreie aus dem Zimmer eine gewaltige Angst ein.   
Er wusste ja, dass eine Geburt schmerzhaft war, aber das hörte sich eher so an, als ob da ein Schwein abgeschlachtet würde.   
Zudem befand sich sein Gefährte ebenfalls bei Harry.   
Konnte ihn also nicht in eine Umarmung ziehen.   
Seufzend ließ sich der Dunkel- Elb neben ihm nieder und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter:  
„Entschuldige bitte. Und hab keine Angst. Es mag sich markerschütternd anhören, aber Harry wird es überleben. Vertrau mir. Ich hab das Ganze schon mal durch.“  
Dankbar lehnte sich der Gryffindor in die Umarmung seines Schwiegervaters.   
Die Worte vergegenwärtigten ihn, dass Lucius das wirklich schon mal bei Dracos Geburt mitgemacht hatte. Und damals war es Cissa gewesen, die in den Wehen lag.  
Von der anderen Seite legte seine Großmutter einen Arm um ihn:  
„Lucius hat recht. Mach’ dir keine Sorgen. Harry ist ein gesunder junger Mann, der kräftig genug ist die Geburt zu überleben.“

Währenddessen im Schlafzimmer:  
„Alex... eines schwöre ich dir:...“, japste Harry immer mal wieder von einer Wehe unterbrochen. „... wenn Draco... das nächste Mal... einen Zauberspruch versaut... badest DU die Konsequenzen aus...“  
Der Grau- Elb rang sich ein verunglücktes Lächeln ab, wechselte das feuchte Tuch auf der Stirn seines Herren und betete zu allen bekannten und unbekannten Göttern, dass er nie wieder in die Verlegenheit geriet einen derart mächtigen Zauberbann dermaßen zu... versauen...   
##Was immer du sagst...##, versuchte der Dunkel- Elb seinen Gefährten zu besänftigen. ##Öffne dich doch, damit ich dir etwas von den Schmerzen abnehmen kann.##, bat Alex.   
#Damit sich die Heilerinnen... mit zwei Männern in Wehen... rumplagen können? Nein... die Verbindung bleibt... zu...#, keuchte Harry.  
Der blauhaarige Elb konnte nur geschlagen in den schwarzen Schopf seines Kleinen seufzen. Wo er recht hatte?  
Dennoch wurmte es ihn, dass er nichts für ihn machen konnte.  
#Du bist bei... mir... Das hilft mir... schon ungem...#  
Harry kam nicht dazu, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, da ihn die nächste Wehe dazu zwang sich aufzubäumen.   
Den Gestirnen sei Dank spürte er seinen Gefährten hinter sich, der ihm in all dem Schmerz als Anker diente.   
„Harry, pressen! Hörst du?“, forderte Cissa ihn auf.   
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach.  
Und ein paar Wehen später spürte er, wie etwas aus ihm herausflutschte.   
Er wollte gerade erleichtert ausatmen, da schüttelte ihn erneut eine Wehe.   
Er kam gar nicht dazu ein Blick auf sein Kind zu werfen.   
Bekam nur am Rande mit, wie Cissa das neue Leben, welches sich bereits lautstark bemerkbar machte, an Poppy weiterreichte, damit diese sich darum kümmern konnte.  
Weitere zwei, drei Minuten später, die ihm jedoch wie kleine Ewigkeiten vorkamen, schnitt die Licht- Elbin die Nabelschnur von seinem zweiten Kind durch.   
Vollkommen erschöpft sank er gegen Alex, der es sich jetzt ebenfalls gestattete entspannt gegen das Kopfteil zu lehnen.   
Sie hatten einen kurzen Moment sich zu entspannen, da traten Cissa und Poppy jede mit einem kleinen Bündel in ihren Armen zum Bett und legten den stolzen Vätern ihre Kinder in den Arm.   
Trotz der Erschöpfung stand ihnen die Faszination ins Gesicht geschrieben.   
„Sie sind so... klein...“, brachte Harry sein Erstaunen auf den Punkt.   
Als hätten die Zwillinge die Stimme erkannt, öffneten sie ihre Äuglein und blickten ihren Vätern das erste Mal in die Augen.   
Damit hatten sie Alex und Harry bereits um ihre kleinen Finger gewickelt.  
„Wow... Lil hat die Augenfarbe von dir und Sal von mir...“, staunte Harry.  
„Dafür scheinen die Haarfarben andersherum vergeben worden zu sein...“, schielte Alex auf den Flaum der kleinen Köpfchen.   
Die Haarfarbe ihres Sohnes schien blau, wie die von Alex zu sein und die von ihrer Tochter rabenschwarz, wie die von Harry.   
Die Ohren der beiden liefen leicht spitz zu.  
Nicht so extrem wie bei reinblütigen Elben- Kindern, aber dennoch konnte man erkennen, das zumindest ein Elternteil Nicht- Menschlich war.   
Sie waren so in die Betrachtung der zwei kleinen Wunder in ihren Armen versunken, dass sie gar nicht mitbekamen, wie die Heilerinnen mit wenigen Zaubersprüchen wieder Ordnung ins Zimmer und um Harry brachten. 

Ein erschöpft lächelnder Draco öffnete endlich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer aus dem schon vor einer kleinen Weile das Geschrei von zwei neuen Erdenbürgern gedrungen war.   
„Ihr könnt reinkommen.“  
Das ließen sich die Anwesenden nicht zweimal sagen.   
Verwundert blickte Harry auf, als das Bett unter einem zusätzlichen Gewicht nachgab und sah sich den violetten Augen seines Schwiegervaters gegenüber, der mit geradezu kindlicher Begeisterung auf seine Enkelkinder blickte.   
„Salazar, Ceylin, was macht ihr denn hier?“, fragte er erstaunt.   
„Eigentlich sind wir zum Geburtstagfeiern hergekommen... aber die aufgelöste Hauselfe, die uns empfangen hat, machte uns schnell klar, dass es dazu wohl heute nicht mehr kommen wird.“, schmunzelte Ceylin.  
„Geburtstag?“, fragte Harry verwundert dagegen.   
Das brachte Alex hinter ihm dazu belustigt aufzulachen:  
„Sag’ bloß, du hast deinen Geburtstag schon wieder vergessen?“  
Verlegen senkte Harry den Kopf:  
„Na ja... äh... ja...“  
„Schon wieder?“, hakte Lucuis nach.  
„Ja. Letztes Jahr hat er auch nicht daran gedacht.“  
„Rate mal, wessen Schuld das wohl gewesen ist...“, brummte der Schwarzhaarige sarkastisch.   
„Wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht trügt, hast du nicht übermäßig viel Gegenwehr geleistet...“  
Der leichte Rotton auf den Wangen Harrys vertiefte sich zur Überraschung aller.   
In dem Versuch ein wenig Licht in das Rätsel zu werfen, fragte Narcissa:  
„Wovon sprecht ihr?“  
„Letztes Jahr an seinem Geburtstag kam es zu der Bindung zwischen uns...“, zwinkerte Alex verschmitzt in die Runde. „Und dieses Jahr überraschst du uns mit diesen zwei wundervollen Geschöpfen.  
Wie willst du das denn nächstes Jahr toppen?“, neckte der Dunkel- Elb seinen Kleinen. Dieser seufzte zur Belustigung aller lediglich auf und zuckte geschlagen mit den Schultern.   
„Und? Wie habt ihr die beiden genannt?“, wagte Neville seine Neugierde zum Ausdruck zu bringen.   
Dankbar für den Themenwechsel nickte Harry dem Gryffindor kurz zu, ehe er antwortete:   
„Die Kleine haben wir Lili und den Kleinen Salazar genannt.“   
„Schöne Namen.“, bestätigte Ceylin ihren Schwiegersohn und strich dabei einem ihrer Enkel über den Kopf.   
#Alex... ich bin müde...#  
„Leute, bitte seit uns nicht böse, aber die Nacht war lang und anstrengend.“   
Die Familie nickte und zog sich leise zurück.  
Auch ihnen war trotz der Scherze die gewechselt worden waren, die Erschöpfung der beiden Seelenpartner nicht entgangen.   
„Salazar? Kommst du?“, berührte Ceylin ihren Gemahl am Oberarm um ihn aus dem Zauber ihrer Enkelkinder zu wecken.   
„Was?“, schreckte er auf. Doch ein kurzer Blick auf das müde Lächeln Harrys sagte ihm, dass es jetzt wohl besser war, sich von den Jüngsten ihrer Familie loszureißen und die Eltern zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen.   
„Natürlich.“, erhob er sich. Beugte sich jedoch noch mal runter, um seinem Sohn und dessen Gefährten jeweils einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen.   
Dann war die kleine Familie endlich allein.   
Alex löste sich von Harry und legte erste Lil und dann Sal in die bereits vorbereitete Wiege. Nachdem er den beiden nochmals über das Köpfchen gestrichen hatte, legte er sich wieder zu seinem Kleinen.   
Dieser bettete den Kopf auch sofort auf seiner Schulter und schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte.   
#Endlich kann ich mich wieder vernünftig an dich kuscheln...#, seufzte Harry glücklich auf.  
Alex konnte gar nicht anders, als glücklich in sich hineinzulachen und das Kinn seines Gefährten ein wenig anzuheben, damit er ihm einen liebevollen Kuss geben konnte.  
##Danke...##  
Damit fielen die Seelengefährten in einen erholsamen Schlummer aus dem sie erst Stunden später von ihrem hungrigen Nachwuchs gerissen werden sollten...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Parsel~

Kapitel 21

 

Harry und Ceylin saßen auf der Veranda des Malfoy- Anwesens.   
Beide hatten ein Buch vor der Nase, genossen die warme Sonne und schauten hin und wieder nach Sal und Lil, die in ihrer Wiege unter einem Sonnenschirm selig schlummerten.   
Die Ruhe wurde erst von Salazar unterbrochen, der sich mit einem geschafften Seufzer in einen der gemütlichen Korbsessel fallen ließ.   
„So stressig?“, erkundigte sich Ceylin liebevoll bei ihrem Gemahl.  
„Frag’ lieber nicht.“, winkte der Dunkel- Elb erschöpft ab. „Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass es wie immer ein ganz entspanntes Treffen wird und wir hatten auch bereits alles was die Clane betraf durchgesprochen und waren bereits dabei zum inoffiziellen Teil überzugehen, als niemand geringerer als Albus Dumbledore persönlich uns mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte. Wir hatten gerade noch so Zeit die Banner verschwinden zu lassen, da er ja sonst eins und eins hätte zusammenzählen können... als er sich tief vor uns verneigte und um eine Audienz bat.   
Ein Mann in seinem Alter, mit seinen Erfahrungen... verneigt sich.   
Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen, dass uns im ersten Moment die Worte fehlten.“  
Ceylin nickte mitfühlend, während Harry Mühe hatte den Schalk aus seinen Augen zu verbannen.   
„Es kam aber noch dicker. Nachdem wir ihm einen Platz sowie eine kleinen Stärkung angeboten hatten, bat er uns im Krieg gegen Voldemort um Hilfe.“  
Die Verzweiflung, mit der sich Salazar durch sein langes und ansonsten ordentlich frisiertes Haar fuhr, brachte Harry dann doch dazu vergnügt herauszulachen:  
„Hat er also endlich den Weg zu euch gefunden?“  
„Was heißt: endlich? Wusstest du etwa darüber bescheid?“, fragte der Dunkel- Elb erstaunt den jungen Mann.   
„Madame Longbottom hat bei ihrem letzten Besuch so etwas durchklingen lassen.“, lachte der Schwarzhaarige in sich hinein.   
Die Augen des Clan- Führers verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen:  
„Und ihr habt es nicht für nötig befunden uns vorzuwarnen?“  
„Nein.“, zwinkerte sein Schwiegersohn ihm frech zu. „Die Elben in diesem Haus haben einstimmig beschlossen, dieses Wissen für sich zu behalten und stattdessen die Reaktionen der Clan- Oberhäupter zu beobachten.“  
„Alex ist mit Sicherheit Feuer und Flamme für diesen Vorschlag gewesen?“, vermutete Ceylin belustigt.  
Harry nickte stattdessen nur.   
„Bei den Gestirnen,“, stöhnte Salazar auf. „Mit was für einer Familie bin ich bloß geschlagen?“  
„Mit einer liebevollen.“, gab seine Frau zärtlich zurück und gab ihrem gestressten Ehemann einen liebvollen Kuss.   
„Wo wir gerade bei dem Thema sind: Wo steckt eigentlich der Rest?“, erkundigte sich Salazar.   
„Lucius, Cissa und Draco begleiten Neville und Madame Longbottom zu Frank und Alice.   
Alex ist zu einer kurzfristigen Lehrerversammlung einberufen worden und Poppy hat die Gelegenheit ergriffen ihn zu begleiten, damit sie gleich nachschauen kann, inwiefern ihre Medizin- Vorräte aufgestockt werden müssen.   
Derweil haben Ceylin, die Kinder und ich es uns hier draußen gemütlich gemacht.“  
„Apropos Kinder: Helga bat mich dir eine Kleinigkeit zu geben.“, und fast sofort langte Salazar in seine Tasche und stellte etwas auf dem Tisch ab. Mit einer kurzen gemurmelten Bemerkung hob er den Schrumpfzauber auf und Harry erkannte einen großen Weidenkorb mit einem stabilen Henkel.   
„Dieser Korb passt sich den Kindern und den Begebenheiten um sie herum an. Zudem kann man ihn trennen, sodass ihr sowohl für Sal als auch für Lil einen Korb habt. Und zu guter Letzt, wenn ihr in der Mitte des Griffes den kleinen Saphir antippt, schwebt der Korb in der Höhe in der ihr   
ihn „absetzt“. So braucht ihr keine lästigen, sperrigen Wiegen mehr, sondern könnt euch auf das hier beschränken.“, beendete Salazar seine Ausführungen.   
Bevor Ceylin oder Harry etwas sagen konnten, hörten sie ein fast schon gekränkt nennendes Zischeln und fast sofort folgte ein kleiner silberner Kopf aus dem ausladenden Ärmel des Dunkel- Elben.  
Schuldbewusst zuckte Salazar zusammen:  
„Entschuldigt, euch hätte ich beinahe vergessen.“  
Er wandte sich wieder Harry zu:  
„Wir hatten bereits einmal kurz über Silberbasilisken gesprochen.“  
Harry nickte und erinnerte sich an das Gespräch in der Kammer des Schreckens zurück. Damals hatte sein Schwiegervater sehr elegant dafür gesorgt, dass er sich wieder seinem Seelenpartner zuwandte und wollte sich zwei Tage später vom Erfolg seines Gespräches mit Harry überzeugen. Dabei war auch die Rede auf das Wappentier Slytherins gekommen.  
„Nun, es ist natürlich nicht ausgeblieben, dass auch unsere Basilisken von dem Nachwuchs erfahren haben. Daraufhin kamen Silk und Basil zu mir und baten darum sich an meine Enkelkinder binden zu dürfen.“  
Auf diese Worte Salazars hin, fixierte Harry die beiden silbernen kleinen Schlangen, die es sich inzwischen auf der von der Sonne aufgeheizten Tischplatte bequem gemacht hatten und seinem Blick nicht auswichen.   
Ihm fiel auf, dass eine der Schlangen tief violette und die andere smaragdgrüne Augen besaß.  
‚Genau wie die Augenfarben der Zwillinge.’, ging es ihm daraufhin durch den Kopf.   
~~Warum möchtet ihr euch an Sal und Lil binden?~~  
Die Basilisken nickten ihm anerkennend zu, als er sie ihn Parsel ansprach.   
~Wir wissen von den Umständen Eures momentanen Lebens und den damit verbundenen Gefahren einer eventuellen Entdeckung von Euch und Eurem Seelengefährten.   
Um Euch etwas von der Last der Verantwortung für die Sicherheit Eurer Kinder zu nehmen, bieten wir uns als Wächter für die Kleinen an und sind bereit unser Leben an das ihre zu binden.~  
~~Das ehrt euch. Aber eure Länge misst nicht mehr als 50 Zentimeter. Wie meint ihr, sie damit schützen zu können?~~  
Auf diese Frage hin, hörte er das, was man bei einer Schlange wohl Lachen nennen konnte.   
~Wir versichern Euch, Mylord, dass das war Ihr hier seht, das ist, was Ihr sehen sollt: kleine harmlose Schlangen, die niemanden gefährlich werden können. Zudem ist diese Größe viel praktischer als die Größe, die wir annehmen können, was immerhin maximal 20 Meter sind.~  
Harry schluckte kurz, als er sich den mächtigen Leib eines silbernen Basilisken vorstellte.   
~Wir können sowohl unsere Größe nach unseren Wünschen beeinflussen, als auch die Stärke des Fluches unserer Augen. Unsere Augen können betäuben oder versteinern. Das Gift in unseren Zähnen kann je nach Dosierung heilen, betäuben oder töten. Unser Schuppenpanzer schützt vor jeglichen magischen als auch manuellen Angriffen.   
Wie Ihr seht, Mylord, eignen wir uns wunderbar als „Bodyguards“ oder in dem Fall wohl vorerst als Babysitter.~  
Harry meinte zusätzlich zu dem Amüsement in der Stimme auch ein Augenzwinkern gesehen zu haben.   
‚Können Schlangen eigentlich Zwinkern?’  
Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf.  
##Was gehen dir denn wieder für weltbewegende Gedanken durch den Kopf?##, lachte Alex leise.  
#Belauscht du mich etwa?#, knuffte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Seelengefährten.   
##Ist nicht gerade spannend hier. Das, was wir hier besprechen, das hätten wir auch kurz vor Schulbeginn klären können. Du weißt schon, die üblichen Problemschüler, die dazugehörigen pädagogischen Lösungen, der Lehrplan für die einzelnen Schuljahre, was man daran verbessern könnte...##  
#Schon gut, schon gut...#, lachte Harry.#Habs begriffen... Dein Vater ist übrigens gerade zurückgekehrt. Und er hat zwei Silberbasilisken mitgebracht, die sich an Lil und Sal binden möchten. Was meinst du?#  
Harry merkte, dass Alex ernstlich überrascht war.   
##Kein Scherz?##  
Der Slytherin schielte zu den beiden Schlangen rüber, die ihn nicht aus den Augen ließen.   
#Die schauen mir nicht so aus, als ob sie scherzen.# , gab er trocken zurück.  
Harry spürte Alex’ Grinsen durch ihre Verbindung, sowie auch eine warme Umarmung.   
##Nicht bös sein. Es hat mich nur überrascht, weil diese Tierchen einen enormen Stolz haben und sich sehr, sehr selten an einen „Meister“ binden.##  
#Nun, sie meinten, dass sie über unsere momentanen Lebensumstände bescheid wüssten und uns ein wenig, was die Sicherheit unserer Kinder angeht, entlasten möchten. Sie würden sich mit ihrem Leben an sie binden.#  
##Das... ist eine äußerst seltene Ehre...##, schluckte der Dunkel- Elb.   
#Also stimmst du dem zu?#  
##Wer bin ich, dass ich mich zwei Basilisken in den Weg stelle?##, fragte Alex augenzwinkernd.  
Harry seufzte als Antwort lediglich auf.   
~Habt Ihr Euch mit Eurem Gefährten abgesprochen?~  
~~Ja.~~, nickte Harry.~~Wir stimmen dem Bund zu.~~  
~Danke, Mylord.~, neigten die Schlangen den Kopf.~Würdet Ihr die Kinder bitte in den Weidenkorb umbetten? Dann können wir uns um den Griff winden.~  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, nahm Harry den Korb, welcher auch schon mit weichen Decken ausgepolstert war, schritt zur Wiege, drückte dann den Saphir in der Mitte des Griffes und der Korb schwebte wie vorher von Salazar beschrieben neben dem Kinderbettchen in der Höhe, in der Harry ihn „abgestellt“ hatte.   
Vorsichtig nahm er erst Lil hoch und dann Sal.   
Die beiden schliefen so fest, dass sie das nicht mitbekamen.   
Dann kehrte Harry mit seinen Kindern zum Tisch zurück und kaum war der Korb in Reichweite der Basilisken, schlängelten diese sich um den stabilen Griff.   
~~Wie geht die Bindung vonstatten?~~, erkundigte sich Harry neugierig.  
~Normalerweise würden wir unsere zukünftigen Meister beißen. Da die beiden aber noch so klein sind, warten wir mit der Bindung, bis sie älter sind und verstehen können um was es geht. So können sie, wenn sie es wünschen, die Bindung immer noch verweigern.~  
~~Das verstehe ich nicht.~~, runzelte Harry die Stirn.~~Wenn sie die Bindung verweigern, dann habt ihr doch jahrelang umsonst in unsere Kleinen investiert.~~  
~Das ist ein Risiko, welches wir tragen müssen, Mylord.~  
Nachdenklich strich der junge Vater über die Köpfe seiner schlafenden Kinder. Dann strich er den beiden Schlangen über die Köpfe, die sich genüsslich in die Liebkosung lehnten.   
~~Willkommen in der Familie.~~  
Als Antwort züngelten die Schlangen dankbar mit ihren Zungen über die Hand des jungen Mannes.   
~~Eine Frage habe ich trotzdem noch.~~  
Die silbernen Tierchen nickten ihm zu.  
~~Warum nennt ihr mich Mylord?~~  
~Salazar Slytherin ist der Lord seines Clanes. Ihr seid mit seinem Sohn gebunden. Das macht Euch automatisch ebenfalls zu einem Lord.~  
Vollkommen durcheinander schaute Harry zu seinem Schwiegervater.   
„In der Welt der Elben wird an sich großen Wert auf die Titel und deren Gebrauch gelegt. Ich bin Clansführer und somit ein Lord. Ceylin als meine Gemahlin ist die Lady und Alex als mein Sohn ebenfalls ein Lord. Da du mit ihm gebunden bist, zudem auch noch als Seelenpartner, steht dir dieser Titel selbstverständlich auch zu.“  
Ceylin, die bemerkt hatte, dass die Erklärung ihres Mannes Harry nur noch mehr verwirrt hat, führte weiter aus:  
„Der Umgang, so wie du ihn jetzt mit der Familie Malfoy und uns erlebst, ist eigentlich in der Elben- Welt als solches fast undenkbar, da du als Lord meilenweit über ihnen stehst und sie diesen Titel als solchen akzeptieren. Dementsprechend werden sie dich in der Umgebung der Elben auch behandeln. Vor allem Draco. Er als Grau- Elb, der dich als Herren erwählt hat, dürfte sich dir gegenüber nicht so benehmen, wie er es jetzt tut. Viele Elben würden das als mangelnden Respekt dir gegenüber auslegen und von dir verlangen, dass du ihn seinen „Verfehlungen“ entsprechend strafst.“  
Erschüttert nahm Harry auf seinem Stuhl Platz.  
Das war ihm vollkommen neu.  
#Alex? Sag mal, ist es bei euch wirklich so streng in Hierarchien eingeteilt?#  
Sein Seelengefährte räusperte sich kurz:  
##Ja... wusstest du das nicht?##  
#Woher denn?#  
Alex seufzte auf:  
##Ist dir denn nicht aufgefallen, dass Draco mich zuerst nur mit „Mylord“ angesprochen hat, wenn er mit dir und mir allein war?##  
#Doch schon. Aber das habe ich auf die „Voldemort- Geschichte“ bezogen.#  
##Selbst Lucius, mit dem ich ja nun wirklich von kleinauf jeden Mist zusammen verzapft habe, spricht mich eigentlich mit Mylord an.   
Der für Elben lockere Umgangston hat sich erst hier in der Menschen- Welt ergeben, da es doch ziemlich ungewöhnlich ist, wenn zwei gute Freunde, wie wir es sind, sich dermaßen respektvoll behandeln. Außer natürlich wenn ich als „Lord Voldemort“ auftrete. Dann bin ich für jeden, egal ob Mensch oder Elb „Mylord“.##  
#Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit klar komme, wenn Lucius, Cissa oder auch Draco mich auf einmal mit „Mylord“ anreden und siezen.   
Schau dir doch nur mal die Vergangenheit an, die ich mit Draco habe. Wir haben uns schon die übelsten Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen. Ich kann ihn mir gar nicht als unterwürfigen Elb, der vor mir einen Bückling macht, vorstellen.#  
##Ach Kleiner...##, zog der Dunkel- Elb seinen Gefährten in eine warme, mentale Umarmung. ##Darüber zerbrechen wir uns den Kopf, wenn es soweit ist- o.k.?##  
#O.K.#  
„Herrscht denn innerhalb der Familie auch so ein strenges Reglement?“, fragte Harry Ceylin.  
„In der Öffentlichkeit- ja. Du müsstest dich vor mir und Salazar und natürlich auch den anderen Clans- Oberhäuptern und ihren Ehegefährten verneigen und sie mit Mylord und Mylady ansprechen. Das sind aber die einzigen Elben, bei denen du das machen müsstest. Alle anderen müssten es auf alle Fälle dir gegenüber machen. Egal wie alt oder jung sie sind.“  
„Aber in eurer Zeitrechnung bin ich doch noch ein... „Frischling““, brach es aus Harry hervor. Elben, die mitunter Tausende von Jahren alt waren, sollten sich vor ihm verneigen??  
Da lief doch irgendwas falsch!  
„Harry, an Jahren gerechnet magst du ja recht haben. Aber bei Menschen schreitet die Entwicklung um einiges schneller voran, als bei uns. Und wenn du dir deine bisherige Lebenserfahrung anschaust, Harry, bist du geistig um einiges reifer, als manche der Elben, die auf dem entsprechenden Altersniveau sind.“, versuchte Ceylin ihren Schwiegersohn zu beruhigen. Doch dieser winkte resigniert ab und wandte sich dann dem Thema zu, was ihn eigentlich schon vor den Basilisken und den strengen gesellschaftlichen Regeln der Elben auf der Zunge gelegen ist.  
„Was habt ihr Dumbledore denn auf den Weg gegeben?“  
„Tja,“, meinte Salazar. „Zunächst mal haben wir uns mit unseren für Menschen zungebrecherischen elbischen Namen vorgestellt, damit er in uns nicht die Gründer erkennt. Dann haben wir uns seine Bitte angehört, ein wenig in Elbisch darüber diskutiert und ihm schließlich gesagt, dass wir das mit den Rest der Clane besprechen müssten. Schließlich geht es alle was an, wenn wir in den Krieg eingreifen würden.  
Damit musste er sich ja zufrieden geben, da wir ihm gar keinen Raum für irgendwelche Einwürfe gelassen haben. Im Gegenteil, nachdem Godric ihm höflich aber bestimmt das alles mitgeteilt hatte, nahmen Helga und Rowena ihn in ihre Mitte und führten ihn in ein ungefährliches Gespräch verwickelt aus dem Versammlungssaal und zeigten ihm ein wenig von unserer Stadt.“  
Nachdenklich wiegte Harry seinen Kopf hin und her.   
„An eurer Stelle würde ich erst mal auf Zeit spielen.“, meinte er langsam. „Er kann ja nicht abschätzen, wie lange Elben normalerweise für das was Elben eben so tun, brauchen. Und vielleicht können wir die gesamte Situation dazu benutzen, endlich Frieden zu schließen.   
In den Köpfen der Menschen nehmen Elben einen besonderen Stellenwert ein, der mit Sicherheit dazu benutzt werden kann, das fehlende Gleichgewicht zwischen Hell und Dunkel und diesen vermaledeiten Krieg zu erklären...“   
„Harry, das ist in etwa genau dasselbe, was uns schon durch die Köpfe gegangen ist.“, staunte Salazar und blickte den Schwarzhaarigen anerkennend an.   
„Na ja,“, wiegelte der Slytherin ab. „Ich möchte nicht, das Sal und Lil in einer kriegszerrütteten Welt aufwachsen und wir immer bangen müssen, ob Alex den Kampf überlebt oder nicht...“, schloss er leise auf seine Kinder schauend.

 

„Harry? Was im Namen aller Götter ist DAS?“, fragte Blaise ziemlich verwirrt, als er das Abteil betrat und zeigte auf den Weidenkorb, in dem Lili zufrieden vor sich hinschlummerte. Basil hatte es sich unter der Decke der Kleinen gemütlich gemacht, sodass man ihn noch nicht zu sehen bekam.   
Draco und Neville, die Harry und seiner Tochter gegenüber saßen, giggelten leise in sich hinein.   
„Na Harry, was ist das?“, schob Draco belustigt hinterher.   
Der Schwarzhaarige hob lediglich eine seiner Augenbrauen:  
„Was denn, der Pate erkennt seine eigene Patentochter nicht mehr?“  
Erntete von Draco jedoch nur ein freches Grinsen.   
Blaise, wie auch Theodore nahmen auf den noch freien Plätzen Platz, nachdem sie die Abteil- Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatten.   
„Haben wir irgendwas verpasst?“, erkundigte sich Theodore, in den Weidenkorb spähend.  
„Sogar eine ganze Menge.“, kicherte Neville vergnügt.  
„Herrje, nun klärt uns schon auf.“, forderte Blaise langsam ungeduldig werdend.   
„Darf ich euch mit meiner Tochter Lili bekannt machen?“, zeigte Harry mit einer großen Geste auf das schlafende Kleinkind.  
„WAS?“, kam es daraufhin zweistimmig zurück.  
„Seid doch nicht so laut.“, rügte der Schwarzhaarige seine Hauskameraden verschmitzt und strich seiner Tochter beruhigend über die Wange. Sofort wurde ihr Schlaf wieder ruhiger und Harry konnte sicher sein, dass sie nicht ins greinen kam.   
Der Abschied von seinen Schwiegereltern und den Malfoys war überaus herzlich gewesen. Selbst Madame Longbottom war anwesend gewesen, um ihren Enkelsohn zu verabschieden.   
Nur Salazar hatte sich mal wieder nicht von den Jüngsten seiner Familie trennen können und hätte beinahe dafür gesorgt, dass die drei Hogwarts- Schüler den Hogwarts- Express verpasst hätten. Glücklicherweise hat Ceylin ihren Mann dann doch noch von den Enkeln loseisen können, sodass sie gerade noch aufspringen konnten.  
Und zufälligerweise hatten sie auch gleich ein leeres Abteil gefunden, in dem sie sich dann häuslich eingerichtet hatten.  
Sal wurde von Alex mit nach Hogwarts genommen, wo man dann in der Großen Halle die Schüler- und Lehrerschaft von den neuen Familienverhältnissen in Kenntnis setzen wollte.   
„Aber... wie... ich meine...“, stammelte Blaise fassungslos.  
„Keine Sorge. Wird alles in der Großen Halle geklärt. Aber bis dahin müsst ihr euch noch gedulden.“, beugte sich Harry vor und klappte Theodores Unterkiefer wieder nach oben.   
Die Zugfahrt verlief nach den ersten anfänglichen Schocks ohne weitere Unterbrechungen friedlich.   
Und als sie in Hogsmeade angekommen waren, warteten sie so lange mit dem Aussteigen, bis sie sicher sein konnten, wirklich die Letzten zu sein.   
Schließlich gelang ein großer Auftritt nur, wenn die Große Halle bis zum letzten Mann besetzt war. 

 

Nervös irrte Dumbledores Blick in der Großen Halle umher.  
Er suchte seinen Enkel, der sich immer noch nicht blicken ließ.  
Zudem machte es ihn nervös, dass sich Lord Voldemort bereits seit mehr als einem Jahr ruhig verhielt. Zu ruhig für seinen Geschmack.  
Aber Severus hat keine Neuigkeiten über den Lord und seine Machenschaffen in Erfahrung bringen können. Es schien, als sei der Dunkle Lord wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.   
Hat er etwa auf diese Ferien gewartet?  
Hat er Harry in Sicherheit wiegen wollen, um ihn in diesen Ferien den Garaus zu machen? Ohne das die Öffentlichkeit, er, das mitbekommen haben? Haben die Malfoys vielleicht doch noch erkannt, bei wem ihre Treue liegt?  
Und haben Harry schließlich ausgeliefert?  
Aber hätte Neville sich dann nicht gemeldet?  
Schließlich ist der Junge ebenfalls die Ferien über bei den Malfoys gewesen. Es sei denn... nein, daran wollte er gar nicht denken.   
Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Augusta in diesem Fall machen würde... wenn Voldemort ihr auch noch ihren Enkel genommen hat...  
Wenn Voldemort ihm auch noch SEINEN Enkel nehmen würde...  
„Albus?“, legte Minerva besorgt eine Hand über die seine und blickte ihn besorgt an.   
Ohne das er es bemerkt hatte, hat sich seine Hand dermaßen ins Tischtuch gekrampft, dass es Minerva schließlich nicht mehr übersehen konnte.   
„Schon gut.“, strich er ihr beruhigend mit seiner anderen Hand über die ihre. „Schon...“  
Diesen Augenblick nutzte Harry James Potter um in die Große Halle einzutreten. Hinter ihm Neville und Draco, dahinter Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott.   
‚Wie der geborene Anführer...’, ging es Albus durch den Kopf, ehe er sich erhob, um den Jungen zur Rede zu stellen.  
„Mr. Potter...“  
Doch Albus Dumbledore, seines Zeichens Direktor Hogwarts und Anführer vom Orden des Phönix, die letzte Bastion im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord verschluckte sich an seinen Worten, als er beobachtete, wie der Lehrer gegen Dunkle Künste sich auf seinen Enkel zu bewegte, hinunterbeugte und zärtlich seine Lippen auf die des Schülers legte.   
Und erst als sich Professor Slyter über den Weidenkorb beugte, den Harry trug, fiel dieser überhaupt auf. Zudem erkannten die verblüfften Schüler und Lehrer, dass auch der Professor einen solchen Weidenkorb bei sich trug.  
„MR. SLYTER! WAS DENKEN SIE, WAS SIE DA MACHEN?“, donnerte der Direktor in einer Lautstärke, die jeden erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ.   
Was wohl zum Teil auch daran lag, dass die meisten Menschen ihn nur als freundlich lächelnden alten Mann kannten.   
Doch Professor Slyter wandte sich ganz ruhig um und gab ohne rot zu werden zurück:  
„Ich begrüße meinen Gefährten und wollte ihn bitten, unseren Sohn zu unserer Tochter zu nehmen, da am Lehrertisch kein Platz ist.“  
„Was, um Himmels Willen, meinen Sie damit?“, fragte Albus mühsam beherrscht.   
„Genau das was es heißt... Letztes Jahr, bevor mir mitgeteilt wurde, dass ich hier als Lehrer anfangen kann, haben Harry und ich uns magisch gebunden. Und aufgrund eines kleinen magischen... Unfalls letztes Jahr, kam es zu einer Schwangerschaft. Die Kleinen sind dieses Jahr während der Sommerferien zur Welt gekommen.“  
Das war zu viel für den alten Mann.   
Kraftlos sank er in seinen Stuhl zurück und schaute hilfesuchend zu Harry.  
Der strich ein paar Strähnen seines langen Haares beiseite, die sich aus dem silbernen Band gelöst hatten, ehe er hinter seinem „angeblichen“ Gefährten hervortrat und bestätigend nickte:  
„Nachdem klar war, dass Alex nach Hogwarts kommen würde, bat ich ihn über unsere Beziehung zu schweigen, da klar war, dass man ihn dann kündigen würde. Auch als die Schwangerschaft eintrat, bat ich ihn zu schweigen. Ich wollte ihn zum einen nicht von diesem... unverhofften Wunder ausschließen und zum anderen wollte ich ihn die ganze Zeit um mich haben. Nenne Sie es den Spleen eines hormongesteuerten Schwangeren.“, zuckte Harry unbekümmert die Schultern.   
„K- kann ich die Bindungsarmreifen sehen?“  
„Selbstverständlich.“, nickte ihm der Schwarzhaarige zu und löste das Band seiner Robe. Ebenso wie sein Gefährte.   
Zu Dumbledores Entsetzen zeigten die entblößten rechten Oberarme bei beiden jungen Männern den identischen Reif aus dunklem Holz.   
„Und wie denken Sie sich das weiter?“, fragte Albus weiter.  
„Nun, ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie Alex und mir eine gemeinsame Unterkunft zu gestehen. Meine Hausaufgaben werde ich natürlich immer unter Aufsicht machen und sie sofort einem Lehrer übergeben, damit man eine Hilfe seitens Alex ausschließen kann.   
Die Kinder können während des Unterrichtes entweder bei Alex’ im Büro oder falls er etwas schwieriges und gefährliches durchnimmt, bei Poppy unter Aufsicht bleiben.“  
„Das hört sich sehr durchdacht an.“, nickte Albus langsam. „Als wenn Sie es darauf angelegt hätten, die Bombe erst jetzt platzen zu lassen, damit mir gar nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als Ihren Arrangements zu zustimmen, da ich jetzt natürlich nicht auf die Schnelle einen neuen Lehrer für die Stelle finden kann.“  
Jetzt war es an Harry frech zu grinsen, während er zwinkernd zugab:  
„Ich bin Slytherin. Schon vergessen?“  
Dieses Statement brachte Draco dazu in befreites Lachen auszubrechen und somit die angespannte Atmosphäre aufzulockern.   
Das ging sogar soweit, dass er sich an Neville abstützen musste.   
„Oh Harry,“, wischte sich Draco japsent die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Du bist mehr Slytherin als es irgendeiner an diesem verdammten Haustisch nur irgend sein kann.“  
Das wiederum brachte den restlichen Slytherin- Tisch dazu öffentlich in einen Heiterkeitsausbruch auszubrechen, da die Schüler wussten, dass Harry längst Mitglied der Slytherin- Familie war und Draco mit seiner Bemerkung genau darauf abgezielte.   
Vollkommen durcheinander schaute der Direktor zum Hausvorstand der Schlangen. Fand diesen aber mit einem stillen Lächeln wieder, das ihm zeigte, dass er ganz genau wusste, was seinen Tisch zu dieser Heiterkeit bewegte und nicht vorhatte, das restliche Kollegium in dieses Geheimnis einzuweihen.   
Erschüttert darüber, wie sehr sich die Menschen, von denen er geglaubt hatte, sie stünden ihm so nahe wie Sohn und Enkel- wobei es sich bei einem der Menschen TATSÄCHLICH um seinen Enkel handelte- von ihm entfernten, wandte er sich wieder Harry zu.  
„Du hast die Schwangerschaft die ganzen Monate über verheimlicht?“  
Da Harry merkte, wie durcheinander der Direktor über die ganzen Vorfälle war, ließ er ihm den Ausrutscher mit der Anrede gerade noch so durchgehen. Nickend erklärte er:  
„Ich trug einen starken Illusions- Bann. Madame Pomfrey wusste natürlich bescheid und auch Draco und Neville waren mir die vergangenen Monate eine große Hilfe. Ohne sie hätte ich es wahrscheinlich nicht solange durchgehalten. Vor allem als im März mein überaus „liebenswürdiger“ Onkel mit seinem Sohn hier aufgetaucht ist, hab ich gedacht: Jetzt ist’s aus...“, endete Harry mit einem Schaudern, als er sich an die Gefährlichkeit der Situation zurückerinnerte.   
Den Gestirnen sei Dank, war Draco mit seinen Schwertern rechtzeitig zur Stelle gewesen.   
Er spürte wie Alex einen Arm um seine Schulter legte und lehnte sich dankbar in die Umarmung.   
##Schon gut, Kleiner. Sie können keinem mehr wehtun.##  
#Ich weiß...#, wisperte er zurück.   
„Madame Pomfrey!“, wandte sich der Direktor an die Medi- Hexe. „Warum haben Sie mich nicht über die besonderen Umstände des jungen Mannes informiert?“  
„Weil ich als Heilerin das Patienten- Geheimnis zu wahren habe und ohne Einverständnis des Patienten nichts an Dritte weitergeben darf.“, gab die Heilerin ungerührt zurück.   
Albus war nicht dumm.   
Er wusste, dass einem Heiler durchaus der Ausschluss aus der Heiler- Gemeinschaft drohen konnte, wenn er eines des geheiligten Heiler-Gesetze brach. Dazu gehörte unter anderem auch, dass ein Heiler über das, was zwischen ihm und seinem Patienten besprochen wurde, zu schweigen hat. Das schloss natürlich die Diagnose und weitere Behandlung mit ein.   
Madame Pomfrey hatte sich tadellos verhalten.  
Er konnte ihr nichts vorwerfen.   
Schwer seufzend, fasste er Neville und Draco ins Auge:  
„Warum haben Sie nichts gesagt?“  
Die beiden jungen Männer blickten sich kurz an, bevor Neville für sie beide antwortete:  
„Mit Verlaub, Direktor, aber das wäre einem Verrat gleichgekommen. Und sowohl Draco als auch ich verraten keinen Freund.“  
Das nahm dem alten Mann den Wind aus den Segeln.   
Im letzten Jahr hatten Draco und Neville mehr als einmal bewiesen, wie sehr sie hinter Harry standen. Das einzige dessen er sie beschuldigen könnte, wäre, so gute Freunde zu sein, dass sie den Schwarzhaarigen durch Dick und Dünn begleiteten.   
„Professor Slyter?“, wagte er einen letzten Versuch.  
Dieser zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch als er antwortete:   
„Mir gefiel der Gedanke, dass Harry monatelang mit einem Illusions- Zauber rumlaufen würde auch nicht besonders. Aber der Dickschädel hat klar gemacht, dass auf diesem Weg sichergestellt wird, dass er sich in seinem letzten Schuljahr weder von den Kindern noch von mir trennen muss. Und da ich den Gedanken ein ganzen Jahr von ihm getrennt zu sein auch nicht gerade prickelnd fand?“, endete er achselzuckend.   
Sie hörten den Direktor ein leises, resigniertes: „Slytherin...“ murmeln, ehe er endlich die Frage stellte, die eigentlich jeden hier in der Halle am meisten interessierte:  
„Also gut, wie heißen denn unsere jüngsten Hogwarts- Zugänge?“  
„Das Mädchen haben wir Lili...“  
„... und den Jungen Salazar genannt.“, führte Alex den Satz seines Gefährten zu Ende.   
Beide erkannten das leichte Zusammenzucken des Direktors, als sie den Namen seiner Tochter- Harrys Mutter- und im selben Atemzug den Ahnen Lord Voldemorts nannten.  
„Sie kamen am 31. Juli zur Welt.“, hängte Harry sanft ran.   
„Zudem möchten wir noch eine Warnung anbringen.“, versuchte Alex die Aufmerksamkeit eines jeden zu erhaschen. Was ihm natürlich mit dieser Wortwahl ohne weiteres gelang.   
„Zu unserer großen Überraschung erklärten sich zwei Schlangen einer ganz besonderen Spezies bereit über unsere Kleinen zu wachen.   
Wenn also irgendjemand meint, er müsse sich den Kleinen in böswilliger Absicht nähren, wird er eine Überraschung erleben, die sogar mit dem Tod enden kann. Ist das soweit klar?“   
Zustimmendes Gemurmel erfüllte die Große Halle.   
„Keine Sorge.“, lachte Harry leise in sich hinein. „Basil und Silk...“, bei der Nennung ihrer Namen hoben die Schlangen ihren Kopf und zeigten sich das erste Mal den Bewohnern Hogwarts. „... sind durchaus in der Lage zu unterscheiden, ob sich jemand nur neugierig über das Körbchen neigt oder wirklich Böses im Sinn hat. Zudem können sie im Gegensatz zu anderen Schlangenarten durchaus die menschliche Sprache verstehen und eventuelle Lügen aus den Worten herausfiltern... “  
Hier wurde er von Hermine unterbrochen, die mit bleichem Gesicht von ihrem Platz auffuhr:  
„Das... das sind Silberbasilisken... Du hast Silberbasilisken nach Hogwarts gebracht?“  
„Wie immer eine Nasenlänge voraus, Miss Granger.“, nickte Alex ihr anerkennend zu. „Wenn Sie den Namen der Spezies schon raus haben, dann können Sie Ihren Kameraden doch mit Sicherheit noch ein wenig mehr über diese possierlichen Tierchen erzählen- oder?“  
Abwesend nickte die Gryffindor, während sie ihren Blick nicht von den silbernen Schlangen abwenden konnte, die sich inzwischen aus den Körbchen herausgewunden und ihren Leib stattdessen halb um den Griff, halb um die Hand geschlungen hatten, die den Korb hielt.   
„S- silberne Basilisken...“, sie schluckte bei diesem Wort. Und nicht nur sie durchlief ein Schaudern, während sich viele an den Horror von vor fünf Jahren zurück erinnerten. „... sind anders als andere Schlangen in der Lage menschliche Sprache zu verstehen. Ihr Schuppenpanzer weist die meisten magischen und nichtmagischen Angriffe ab. Sie können das Gift in den Zähnen regulieren, sodass sie bestimmen, ob ihre Opfer lediglich betäubt werden oder tatsächlich sterben. Ähnlich verhält es sich mit dem „Steinernen Blick“... sie können selbst bestimmen, wann er versteinernd wirkt. Es sind sehr scheue Tierchen, da sie begehrte Ziele für erfahrene Jäger sind. Ein toter silberner Basilisk bringt dem Fänger so viele Galleonen ein, dass er sein Leben lang nicht mehr arbeiten muss, da man jeden Zentimeter dieser Basilisken- Art irgendwie verwerten kann und die Stücke, die aus Silber- Basilisken gefertigt werden, heiß begehrt sind und teuer gekauft werden...“   
„Sehr gut, Miss Granger. Besser hätte ich es auch nicht erklären können. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor.“, erkannte Alex ihre Leistung an.  
Erschüttert setzte sich Hermine zurück auf ihren Platz. Nicht in der Lage den Blick von den Körbchen und den Schlangen zu nehmen.   
Ihr Wissen über Silberbasilisken stammte noch aus ihrem zweiten Schuljahr, als sie jedes Buch in der Bibliothek nach einer Antwort für die Geschehnisse damals durchforstet hatte.   
Außerdem konnte sie nicht verstehen, wie Harry mit seinen negativen Erfahrungen mit Basilisken ausgerechnet diese Schlangen an seine Kinder ranlassen konnte.   
Und sie kam erneut zu dem Schluss:  
Der Harry, so wie sie ihn von Anfang an kennen gelernt hatte, existierte nicht mehr...  
Der Harry, so wie er jetzt in der Halle vertrauensvoll an seinen Gefährten geschmiegt stand, war für sie ein Fremder, bei dem sie nicht mehr in der Lage war, ihn einzuschätzen.   
Selbst Neville, der immer so was wie das Maskottchen ihres Jahrganges gewesen war, hatte sich im vergangenen Jahr dermaßen verändert, dass ihn aus Gryffindor keiner mehr kannte.   
Der schüchterne und in der Öffentlichkeit immer stotternde Neville war jetzt in der Lage, vor der versammelten Großen Halle dem Direktor die Stirn zu bieten. Selbstbewusst und ohne einmal ins Stocken zu geraten.   
Selbst Slytherin schien sich in dem Jahr, das Harry dort verbracht hat, verändert zu haben.   
Das Haus der Schlangen war ja schon immer ein Haus gewesen, das sich sehr bedeckt und von den anderen Häusern fern hielt- fern gehalten wurde- aber jetzt schien es fast unmöglich zu sein in diese „geschlossene Gesellschaft“ einzudringen.   
Das Haus Slytherin hielt zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel.   
Ihrer Meinung nach, könnten sich die anderen Häuser gut und gerne noch eine Scheibe davon abschneiden.

Nachdem Miss Granger ihren kleinen Vortrag beendet hatte, blickte Albus stumm auf die kleine Gruppe vor sich.   
Auf der einen Seite war es eine Ungeheuerlichkeit, dass ein Lehrer und ein Schüler... auf der anderen konnte er sehen, dass Harry in den Armen von Alex Slyter seinen Frieden gefunden hatte.   
Und wer war er, dass er seinem Enkel diesen Frieden verweigerte?   
Ergeben nickte Albus:  
„Also gut. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Mr. Potter bereits volljährig ist, will ich beide Augen zudrücken und gestatte ein gemeinsames Quartier.“  
Albus sah die Augen des Jungen vor Freude aufleuchten.  
Sowie die Erleichterung in der Haltung des Professors.   
„Wie Sie es vorhin schon vorgeschlagen haben, werden Sie Ihre Hausaufgaben immer unter Aufsicht machen und sofort abgeben.   
Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass jeder Lehrer sich gern mal als Babysitter anbietet, falls es sich mal als unmöglich erweisen sollte, die Kleinen bei Madame Pomfrey unterzubringen. Mich selbstverständlich eingeschlossen.“, zwinkerte er gutgelaunt. Dann wandte er sich an die Schüler:   
„Ihnen möchte ich ans Herz legen, die Warnungen, die eben die Schlangen betreffend gemacht wurden, ernst zu nehmen. Falls die Basilisken ihre Schützlinge bedroht sehen und dementsprechend reagieren, werde ich nicht in der Lage sein, in irgendeiner Form einzugreifen, noch wird es das Ministerium sein. So weit klar?“  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel schlug ihm entgegen.   
In die danach eintretende Stille hinein hörte man den zufriedenen Kommentar Dracos umso deutlicher:  
„So Nev, da Harry endlich ausgezogen ist, spricht nichts mehr dagegen, dass du einziehst.“


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 22

 

Er war Urgroßvater.   
Beim großen Merlin, er war wirklich und tatsächlich Urgroßvater.   
Wie versteinert saß Albus in seinem Büro- Stuhl, als diese Tatsache vollkommen bei ihm durchsickerte.   
Vorhin beim Fest hatte er es als gegeben hingenommen. Aber jetzt, hier in der Stille seines Büros, wurde er von der vollständigen Erkenntnis vollkommen erdrückt.   
Zum einen hat Harry sich genötigt gesehen alles zu verheimlichen. Nicht mal zu ihm war der Junge gekommen.- Hatte er das Vertrauen des Jungen zu ihm dermaßen... untergraben?  
Er, als das einzige, was Harry noch an Blutsverwandtschaft hatte, hat ihn weder bei der Schwangerschaft noch während der Geburt begleiten können.  
Er hatte alles verpasst!  
Sogar die Tatsache, dass sein Junge sich gebunden hatte.   
Alles nur, weil er sich aus Gründen der Sicherheit soweit wie möglich von seiner Familie distanziert hatte.   
Und zum zweiten bot Harry mit seiner kleinen Familie eine größere Angriffsfläche für Voldemort.   
Der Dunkle Lord könnte sich der Kinder oder auch Alex Slyther bedienen um an Harry ranzukommen... ihn zu töten... ihn und seine Lieben... die Zwillinge... der Partner...  
Unwillkürlich schüttelte sich Dumbledore, um die Bilder, die sich ihm immer mehr aufdrängten, loszuwerden.   
Harry mussten diese Konsequenzen doch klar sein!  
Wieso also hat er es soweit kommen lassen?  
Geschafft fuhr sich Albus über sein Gesicht.   
Es war ja nicht so, dass er seinem Enkel das Glück an der Seite des Professors nicht gönnte.   
Aber hat die Schwangerschaft denn auch noch sein müssen?  
Was wäre gewesen, wenn Voldemort im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres angegriffen hätte?  
Wie hätte Harry dann reagiert?  
Hätte er sich in seinem hochschwangeren Zustand den Dunklen Lord gestellt und somit sein Leben, sowie das der Ungeborenen riskiert?  
Was hatten Alex und Harry gesagt?- Magischer Unfall?  
Also der Spruch, der eine Schwangerschaft initiieren konnte, den würde er nur zu gern mal sehen.   
Ihm war weder der verlegene Blick Dracos noch das Amüsement Nevilles entgangen. Daraus schlussfolgerte er, dass Draco irgendwie was damit zu tun gehabt haben musste. Aber er bezweifelte, dass ihm der junge Malfoy etwas über die Umstände erzählen wird wenn er fragen würde.   
Und ihm ging beim besten Willen nicht in den Kopf, dass Harry seinen Sohn nach Salazar Slytherin benannt hat. Lili konnte er ja noch nachvollziehen. Schließlich war sie Harrys Mutter gewesen.   
Aber Salazar?  
Hat ein Jahr in den Kerkern ausgereicht ihn dermaßen zu beeinflussen?  
Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Dafür war Harry zu charakterstark. 

Seufzend wandte Albus Dumbledore sich seinem anderen Sorgenkind zu.   
Zum großen Entsetzen Minervas hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Neville bereits seit Anfang des Jahres mit dem jungen Malfoy verbunden war.   
Zudem haben die Slytherin den jungen Longbottom mit großem „Hallo“ in ihren Reihen willkommen geheißen und somit klar gemacht, dass sie ihn vorbehaltlos an der Seite Dracos akzeptierten und somit dem Wunsch des Malfoy- Sprösslings nichts mehr im Wege stand.   
Auf ihren fassungslosen Blick hin, hat er nur mit den Schultern zucken und sagen können:  
„Tut mir leid, Minerva. Es steht nirgendwo geschrieben, dass die Häuser gezwungen sind, in ihren „Gebieten“ zu nächtigen. Da die Slytherin ihn akzeptieren, spricht nichts dagegen, dass er als Gryffindor in den Kerkern sein Quartier aufschlägt.“  
Selbst Severus hat nur leise lächelnd gemeint:  
„Neville ist letztes Schuljahr ein gern gesehener Gast in den Kerkern gewesen. Von mir aus kann er gern bei seinem Partner einziehen.“  
Das hatte die Verwandlungs- Professorin bereits geschockt.  
Das ausgerechnet der mufflige Severus, der sonst kein gutes Haar an ihren Gryffindor ließ, ausgerechnet Neville bei sich im Haus willkommen hieß.   
Doch das Gespräch mit Augusta Longbottom nach dem Fest hatte ihr den Rest gegeben. Denn die alte Dame hatte mit einem Zwinkern gemeint:  
„Ich bin die letzte, die sich zwischen die beiden stellt.“  
„Heißt du etwa die Verbindung zwischen deinem Enkel und Malfoy gut?“, erfolgte die entsetzte Frage Minervas.   
Er selbst war nicht weniger geschockt. Jedoch würde es erklären, wieso sie Neville zu den Malfoys gelassen hatte. Es war hinlänglich bekannt, dass die Malfoys, egal was man sonst von ihnen denken mochte, Familie groß schrieben.   
Augusta musterte Minerva mit ruhigem Blick, ehe sie antwortete:   
„Meine Liebe, Draco ist das Beste, was meinem Neville passieren konnte.“  
Mit dieser Aussage erloschen die grünen Flammen und ließen eine vollkommen neben sich stehende Minerva zurück.   
Ein zweiter Seufzer folgte dem Ersten.   
Die Sache mit den Elben schien sich auch nicht so zu entwickeln, wie er gedacht hatte.   
Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen hatte sich der Elben- Rat seine Bitte zwar angehört und darüber auch ein wenig debattiert, doch dann war er von zwei Elben- Frauen in ihre Mitte genommen worden und bekam die Stadt   
gezeigt. Ihm ist schon klar gewesen, dass sie ihm nur die Oberfläche gezeigt und erklärt haben. Aber bereits das hat ihn zum grenzenlosen Staunen gebracht.   
Und ihm fiel auf, dass es wohl zwei verschiedene Arten Elben geben musste, da es einige Charakteristika gab, die sich immer wieder fanden.   
Zum Beispiel waren die einen mit einem tiefbronzenen Hautton gesegnet,   
während die anderen eine Haut wie feinstes weißes Porzellan ihr eigen nannten. Es gab noch eine Menge anderer Kleinigkeiten, die man so nicht bewusst benennen konnte, aber doch irgendwo bemerkte.   
Dennoch schienen alle friedlich ihren Geschäften nachzugehen.   
Zu seiner Enttäuschung schienen die Elben jedoch auf Zeit zu spielen.   
Seit seinem Besuch damals, bei dem sie ihn vertröstet hatten, haben sie sich nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet.   
Gleich nachdem er nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, hatte er eine Lehrerversammlung einberufen. Er hatte irgendwas gebraucht, dass ihn nach seinen Erlebnissen bei den Elben auf den Boden zurückholte.   
Ihm waren die verwunderten Blicke seiner Professoren nicht entgangen. Schließlich hätte man das, was sie dort besprochen hatten, auch kurz vor Schulbeginn besprechen können.   
Aber... er war auch bloß ein Mensch...

 

„Ich glaube, Draco hat vorhin den Vogel abgeschossen.“, lachte Harry leise in sich hinein, während er Lil zu Ende wickelte und wieder in ihren Strampler steckte.   
„Hast du das entsetzte Gesicht McGonagalls gesehen?“, fragte Alex lachend zurück und legte Sal bereits fix und fertig zurück ins Körbchen.   
„Ja. Es ist wohl ein wenig zu viel heute Abend gewesen...“  
Beide Väter gaben ihren Kindern einen Gute- Nacht- Kuss auf die Stirn, strichen den Schlangen über ihr Köpfchen und zogen sich aus dem Kinderzimmer zurück. Die Tür einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet.   
Sie konnten sicher sein, dass Basil und Silk, wenn irgendwas sein sollte, sich schon bemerkbar machen würden.   
Liebevoll umschlang Alex seinen Kleinen von hinten und vergrub sein Gesicht in der schwarzen Mähne.   
Kurz lehnte sich Harry in die Umarmung, ehe er sich umwandte und die Hände im Nacken des Dunkel- Elben verschränkte.   
Alex beugte sich ein wenig vor, sodass Stirn an Stirn lehnte.   
„Weißt du, was ich eben den Illusions- Bann betreffend gesagt habe, meinte ich ernst. Mir war überhaupt nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass du permanent einem solchen starken Zauber ausgesetzt warst. Mehr als einmal bin ich kurz davor gewesen, alles auffliegen zu lassen, damit du nicht mehr Theater spielen musst...“  
Harry stoppte seinen Gefährten, indem er die Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss verschloss.  
#Ich weiß. Danke. Aber ich musste das Risiko eingehen, um zum heutigen Punkt zu gelangen.#  
Als Antwort vertiefte Alex den Kuss zwischen ihnen und hob seinen Kleinen schließlich auf die Arme, nur um ihn erst auf dem großen Bett wieder abzusetzen... 

 

Die Augen aller Gryffindor wandten sich dem Portrait zu, als es sich öffnete. Es konnte sich dabei nur um einen handeln, Neville.   
Vollkommen unberührt von allem stieg er in aller Seelenruhe durch den Eingang.   
„Neville!“, sprang Ron von seinem Platz auf. „Hast du jetzt entgültig den Verstand verloren? Du kannst doch nicht bei Draco Malfoy einziehen! Hast du vergessen, was du bist? Du bist ein Gryffindor- Merlinverdammtnochmal! Und warum hast du uns nicht wegen Harry bescheid gesagt? Warum...“  
Er hielt inne, als er Hermines Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Verwirrt schaute er zu ihr runter und folgte dann ihrem Blick.   
Neville lehnte entspannt gegen den Eingang, das Porträt hinter ihm immer noch geöffnet. Zur Überraschung aller lächelte er leicht amüsiert.   
„Das ich ein Gryffindor bin, kann ich wohl kaum vergessen- schließlich ziert das Emblem meine Umhänge.“, zwinkerte er in die Runde und kassierte sogar den einen oder anderen verhaltenen Lacher.   
„Zweitens: Wie ich bereits in der Großen Halle sagte, verrate ich keine Freunde. Und zu denen zähle ich Harry nun mal. Wenn er es nicht für nötig hielt, seinem alten Haus bescheid zu sagen, dann werde ich erst recht nicht seine Geheimnisse ausplaudern.“ Einen Protest Rons unterband Neville mit einem finsteren Blick, der den Rotschopf dazu brachte sich an seinen Worten zu verschlucken. Was um Himmels Willen war mit ihrem kleinen Tollpatsch passiert? Hatten sie das letzte Schuljahr vollkommen verschlafen? Oder warum war diese Veränderung an ihnen vorbei gegangen?  
„Drittens: Das ich bei Draco einziehe hat einen ganz simplen Grund: Er und ich sind seit dem 28. Februar miteinander gebunden.“  
Um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, löste er die Schlaufe seines Umhanges und gab die Sicht auf seinen rechten Oberarm frei, wo die Schüler ohne jeden Zweifel einen Bindungsarmreif ausmachen konnten.   
„A-aber das geht doch nicht...“, stotterte Ron fassungslos und schaute Unterstützung heischend zu seinen Hauskameraden. „D-du kannst dich doch nicht an einen Slytherin und dazu noch MALFOY binden! I-ich meine, jeder weiß doch, dass sie zu V-V... Du- weißt- schon- wer gehören, der immerhin deine Eltern...“  
Ein scharfes: „Ron!“ von Neville ließ ihn an dieser Stelle innehalten.  
Erneut konnte sich Gryffindor nur über die Veränderung ihres Kameraden wundern.   
„Du solltest nicht von Dingen reden, von denen du keine Ahnung hast. Und wenn du noch nicht mal in der Lage bist Voldemort...“, Schauer liefen jedem Zuhörer über den Rücken. „...beim Namen zu nennen, dann weiß ich nicht, was du in Gryffindor, dem Haus welches angeblich für Mut steht, zu suchen hast.“ Er stieß sich von der Wand ab, an die er gelehnt stand. „Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich habe noch zu packen.“  
Damit entfernte er sich endlich vom immer noch offenen Porträt- Eingang und hinter ihm stieg ein fast schon schüchtern lächelnder Draco Malfoy hindurch. Als sich das Porträt hinter dem Slytherin geschlossen hatte, blieb er erst mal stehen und schaute sich aufmerksam um. Natürlich entgingen ihm die teils geschockten, teils angewiderten Blicke nicht.   
Schließlich trat er neben seinen Gefährten und erklärte grinsend:  
„So fühlt es sich also in der Höhle des Löwen an.“  
Neville rollte lediglich mit seinen Augen und zog den Silberblonden hinter sich her, hoch zu den Jungen- Schlafsälen.   
„Ist hier alles so... rot und golden?“, hörten die Gryffindor noch. Ebenso das entnervte: „Draco!“ Nevilles.   
Die zurückgebliebenen Gryffindor konnten nur verdatterte Blicke austauschen.   
Als Nev und Draco jedoch endlich im Schlafsaal Nevilles angelangt waren und die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, schlang der Silberblonde die Arme um die Taille seines Gefährten und drückte ihn an sich. Hauchte einen Kuss auf die braune Mähne und wisperte glucksend:   
„Entschuldige bitte, aber ich habe eben einfach nicht wiederstehen können.“  
„Schon gut.“, seufzte Neville auf und wand sich aus der Umarmung seines Gefährten. Er kannte nur zu gut die verspielte Ader des Grau- Elben und die Situation hatte geradezu danach geschrieen, dass sich Draco ein wenig auf Kosten ahnungsloser Gryffindor amüsierte. Denn woher sollten die armen Schüler auch wissen, dass Draco von seinem Blut her ebenfalls   
ein halber Gryffindor war?   
Gemeinsam machten sich die beiden daran, alles was Neville gehörte einzusammeln und in den Koffer zu packen.   
Erstaunt musste der Braunhaarige feststellen, dass sich im Laufe der Jahre eine Menge Kleinkram, aber auch Unmengen Bücher angesammelt hatte.   
Nachdem sich Neville noch einmal mit einem gründlichen Blick in seinem alten Schlafsaal umgeschaut hatte, klappte er entgültig den Deckel seines Koffers zu.  
„Gott sei Dank sind die Hauselfen noch nicht zum auspacken gekommen.“, seufzte er. „Sonst hätten wir noch länger gebraucht.“  
„Und um den Rückweg abzukürzen...“, fing Draco an, schnappte sich seinen Gefährten, passte auf, dass er den Koffer berührte und schon standen sie in Dracos Räumen im Slytherin- Kerker. „... apparieren wir.“   
Verdutzt blickte Neville in die silbergrauen Seelenspiegel seines Gefährten, ehe er losprustete:   
„Ron, Dean und Seam werden sich die ganze Nacht nicht nach oben trauen, weil sie denken, wir beide haben uns da... niedergelassen.“  
Der Slytherin zuckte verschmitzt lächelnd seine Schultern:  
„Das ist die Strafe für die Sachen, die dir Ron eben an den Kopf geworfen hat.“   
Lachend legte Neville die Arme um seinen Elb, bevor er mit freudestrahlenden Augen meinte:  
„Hab dich lieb.“  
Dann streckte er sich ein wenig und verschloss die Lippen seines Gefährten mit einem gefühlvollen Kuss...

 

„O.K. Draco, wir wollen Details!“, hakten sich Blaise und Theodore bei dem Grau- Elben unter und zogen ihn zu einem Sessel am Kamin.   
„Wir verpassen das Frühstück?“, versuchte er sich aus der Situation zu winden.   
„Ist uns egal.“, drückten ihn seine beiden Hauskameraden in die Polster.   
„Nev?“, schaute der Silberblonde hilfesuchend zu seinem Gefährten. Doch der war von zwei anderen Slytherin ebenfalls in die „Mangel“ genommen worden und saß im Sessel neben ihm.   
Seufzend gab er nach:  
„Euch ist doch klar, dass das nicht nach draußen dringen darf- oder?“  
Abwertend fragte Blaise nach:  
„Sag mal, für wie dumm hältst du uns? Selbstverständlich verlässt nichts den Kerker.“, tippte er dem Grau- Elben schließlich spielerisch gegen die Stirn. Die umstehenden Slytherin nickten zustimmend. Nichts würde sie dazu bringen, das, was sie jetzt zu hören bekamen, an Außenstehende zu tragen.   
Draco tauschte noch einen hilflosen Blick mit Neville, ehe er anfing:  
„Ihr erinnert euch doch sicherlich noch an letztes Halloween?“  
Seine Hauskameraden nickten.   
War ja auch schwer zu vergessen, dass Pansy einen „Avada Kedavra“ auf Harry abgefeuert und somit ihm, wie auch ihrem Meister beinahe das Leben genommen hatte.   
„Na ja,“, wand sich der Grau- Elb verlegen. „... bei dem „Spruch des Lebens“, ist mir ein klitzekleiner Versprecher unterlaufen. Genaugenommen habe ich lediglich ein Wort mit einem anderen verwechselt. Das fiel mir allerdings erst auf, als meine Mutter in den Weihnachtsferien feststellte, dass Harry schwanger ist.“  
Erst herrschte fassungsloses Schweigen.   
Ein jeder blickte auf den verlegenen Elb, der seine Augen niedergeschlagen hatte und die Muster im Teppich seeehr interessant fand. Ihm war schon vom weiten anzusehen, dass ihm die Angelegenheit mehr als peinlich war.   
„Moment mal,“, stotterte Blaise verblüfft. „... willst du etwa allen Ernstes behaupten, dass allein EIN Versprecher während des Zauberspruches an der Schwangerschaft „schuld“ war?“  
Draco sackte noch weiter in sich zusammen. Das brachte Neville dazu aufzustehen, sich auf der Lehne des Sessels des Grau- Elben niederzulassen und ihn ganz feste in den Arm zu nehmen.   
„Hey!“, wisperte er leise ins Ohr seines Gefährten. „Die beiden haben mehr als einmal gesagt, dass sie dir das nicht nachtragen. Im Gegenteil, du bist sogar einer der Paten von Lili. Also hör auf dich deswegen weiterhin so fertig zu machen- mh?“  
Niedergeschlagen nickte Draco und wagte es endlich seinem liebevollen Partner in die Augen zu schauen:   
„Ich weiß das alles.“, seufzte er auf. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass mir der Versprecher während des Spruches weniger unangenehm ist.“  
Und endlich war das Gesprochene mit all seiner Tragweite bei den Slytherin durchgedrungen und ausgelassene Heiterkeit stellte sich ein. Es ging sogar soweit, dass der eine oder andere Schüler sich auf den Boden setzen musste, weil er vor Lachen nicht mehr in der Lage war zu stehen. Sogar die eine oder andere Lachträne wurde aus den Augenwinkeln gewischt.   
„Herrlich...“, japste Theodore auf. „Ein simpler Versprecher...“  
„Und dann solche Folgen...“, gluckste Blaise.   
„Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, was mit „...kleiner magischer Unfall...“ gemeint ist.“, meinte Millicent immer wieder von kleinen Lachern unterbrochen.   
„Hey!“, versuchte Neville seinen Gefährten trotzig zu verteidigen. Konnte aber aufgrund der Absurdität der Situation ein Lächeln ebenfalls nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Der Bann hat ja wohl seinen Zweck erfüllt und den „Avada Kedavra“ neutralisiert.“  
„Ja. Und für ne kleine Beigabe hat er auch noch gesorgt.“, kicherte Blaise und sorgte für eine neue Lachsalve.   
„Schon gut, Nev.“, kuschelte sich Draco inzwischen selber schmunzelnd an den Gryffindor. „Lass sie ruhig.“  
Geschlagen verstärkte Neville die Umarmung um Draco und gemeinsam warteten sie darauf, dass sich die Slytherin wieder einbekamen.   
Als nach ein paar Minuten wieder Ruhe und Ordnung in den Gemeinschaftsraum eingekehrt war, wenn man mal von gelegentlichen amüsierten Glucksern absah, blickten alle erwartungsvoll auf das Pärchen.   
Neville und Draco schauten sich kurz an und zuckten dann mit den Schultern. Slytherin wusste eh schon über alles bescheid, da konnten sie auch noch den Rest erzählen. Irgendwie zweifelten die beiden ganz stark an, dass Alex oder Harry ihnen das übel nehmen würden. Zudem hatte Draco den starken Verdacht, dass das ebenfalls unter den Schweige- Bann fiel, den der Erbe Slytherins zu Halloween über den Kerker gesprochen hatte.   
„Nachdem sich das mit der Schwangerschaft bestätigt und der Anteil den ich daran hatte, geklärt war, beschloss Harry, sobald man ihm etwas ansehen würde, einen starken Illusions- Bann auf sich zu legen. Zudem sollte sonst niemand und schon gar nicht der Direktor davon in Kenntnis gesetzt werden, damit man den Guten in die Situation von gestern bringen konnte, in der er gezwungen war, Professor Slyter auf Hogwarts zu belassen und der kleinen Familie sogar ein eigenes Quartier zu Verfügung zu stellen.“  
„WOW!“, entkam es Millicent.   
„Ganz schön ausgekocht.“, stimmte jemand weiter hinten zu.   
Neville und Draco zuckten ungerührt mit den Schultern. Sie wussten, dass Harry alles getan hätte, damit Alex und auch die Kinder ihn dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts begleiten konnten. Da war ein ständiger Illusions- Bann eher das kleinere Übel.   
„Was ist eigentlich mit den Kleinen?“, fragte Blaise interessiert nach. „Ich meine, beide, sowohl Harry als auch Professor Slyter beherrschen perfekt beide Magie- Arten...“  
Neville nickte:  
„Stimmt. Die Kleinen tragen einen leichten Illusions- Bann über ihre Ohren und die Augenpartie, da das die Partien sind, die am meisten verraten, dass an ihnen nicht alles menschlich ist. Und ebenso ist ihre Magie vollkommen versiegelt, beziehungsweise maskiert... So genau habe ich das nicht verstanden...“, verlor er sich und schaute hilfesuchend zu seinem Partner.   
„Es ist so,“, sprang Draco ein. „... Sal beherrscht komplett nur Helle Magie und Lil hingegen komplett nur Dunkle Magie. Man kann sagen, was sich bei den Vätern nach langem hin und her endlich vereinigt hat, hat sich bei ihren Kindern hingegen wieder getrennt.“, zwinkerte er grinsend. „Da man Babys und Kleinkinder aber nicht von ihrer Magie fernhalten sollte, da sie diese maßgeblich für ihre Entwicklung brauchen, wurde- statt wie bei uns Erwachsenen- ein komplizierter Maskierungs- Zauber über die beiden gewebt, der jeden, der sie „abtastet“ zeigt, dass sie zwar über Magie verfügen, jedoch nicht in dem Maße, wie sie es tatsächlich tun. Zudem wurde dafür gesorgt, dass Sal nicht ganz so weiß und Lil nicht ganz so schwarz wirkt. Und zwar weil es für Zwillinge eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit ist, dass sich ihre Magie dermaßen voneinander unterscheidet. Aber Harry stammt nun mal ursprünglich aus einer reinen Hellmagischen und Alex aus einer reinen Dunkelmagischen Familie. Das findet sich in den Kindern wieder. So weit verstanden?“  
Stirnrunzelnd nickten die Slytherin. Dennoch hatte Blaise noch eine Frage:   
„Warum legt ihr diesen Maskierungs- Bann nicht auch über euch? Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann verfügt man doch in diesem Fall über alle seine magischen Ressourcen, statt wie bei Euren Siegel- Zauber nur auf einen geringen Teil?“  
„An sich schon richtig.“, seufzte Draco auf. „Doch ein Siegel kann man schnell lösen und auch wieder legen. Ein Maskierungs- Bann hingegen ist langwierig aufzulösen und genauso, wenn nicht sogar noch komplizierter zu weben. Man ist zwar nicht von seinen gesamten magischen Ressourcen abgeschnitten, kann sie aber nicht vollständig und in dem Maße wie wir es nun mal für den Unterricht brauchen, anwenden, OHNE das sich die gesamte Maske auflöst. Sobald man ein gewisses Limit überschreitet, löst sich der Bann von allein auf. Das ist der Nachteil.   
Denn er ist nur zur Maskierung der Magie gedacht und wie beschrieben, ist man damit gewissen Beschränkungen unterworfen, die man im Eifer des Gefechts vielleicht übertreten könnte und damit alles auffliegen lassen würde. Aber bei den Kleinen brauchen wir uns darum noch keine Gedanken machen, da sie ihre Magie noch nicht bewusst anwenden. Sie brauchen sie nur für ihre Entwicklung. Da reicht der Maskierungs- Bann vollkommen aus und wir müssen sie nicht mit den Siegeln „einzwängen“.   
Siegel hingegen müssen bewusst gelöst werden, bevor sie das, was sie versiegeln wieder freigeben. Da kann man sich also ruhig mal auspowern, ohne gleich Angst haben zu müssen, dass alles auffliegt.   
Außerdem können wir unsere Siegel ohne weiteres Aufheben entfernen und genauso schnell, wenn es erforderlich ist, wieder auflegen.   
Vor allem hier auf Hogwarts ist es ein Segen hin und wieder mal alle Siegel fallen zu lassen und einfach nur man selbst zu sein.“  
„Warum?“, kam die faszinierte Frage von einem der jüngeren Schüler.   
Amüsiert zog Draco eine seine Augenbrauen hoch, ehe er zurückgab:  
„Wie würdest du dich den fühlen, wenn 24 Stunden am Tag alle deine Sinne, sowie dein ursprüngliche Magie und Gestalt in Fesseln gelegt werden? Da ist schon ein Erleichterung hin und wieder- und sei es nur für fünf Minuten- du selbst zu sein.“  
Ein verlegen genuscheltes: „’tschuldigung.“ sorgte wieder für den einen oder anderen Heiterkeitsausbruch.  
„Leute?“, unterbrach ein unsicherer Harry am Eingang die heitere Stimmung. „Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor allein am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen?!“ Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte sich noch nicht ein Slytherin in der Großen Halle befunden, als er sie vorhin mit Alex betreten hatte.   
Daraufhin hatte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker gemacht, um nach zu schauen, was bei allen Gestirnen seine Hauskameraden vom Frühstück abhielt.   
Sofort erhoben sich Neville und Draco und schritten auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, um ihm die beiden Körbe abzunehmen und die Kinder darin mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn zu begrüßen. Die Basilisken, die sich um die Griffe wanden, geflissentlich ignorierend.   
„Schon gut, Kücken.“, feixte Draco. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, den Jüngeren mit diesem Kosenamen aufzuziehen. Egal was inzwischen alles schon passiert war. Und prompt kassierte er einen leichten Schlag auf den Oberarm von seinem Kücken. „Unsere Hauskameraden haben Nev und mich wegen dir und der Kleinen in die Mangel genommen. Aufgrund der Überzahl sahen wir uns genötigt alle ihre Fragen zu beantworten.“   
Geschlagen schweifte Harrys Blick einmal über den gefüllten Gemeinschaftsraum.   
„Sind dann jetzt wenigstens alle Klarheiten beseitigt?“, fragte er schmunzelnd.  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel schlug ihm entgegen.   
„Gut.“, atmete er erleichtert auf. „Dann können wir ja endlich zum Frühstück. Mir hängt der Magen nämlich in den Kniekehlen.“


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 23  
(the final chapter^.~)

 

Statt sich auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, beobachtete Hermine den Tisch, der nahe eines der großen Fenster stand und an dem Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottem und Harry Potter über ihre Pergamente und Bücher gebeugt saßen.   
An sich ein ganz alltägliches Bild.  
Schließlich befanden sie sich in der Bibliothek.  
Und jeder der hier eintrat, kam, um entweder seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, in eigener Sache etwas zu recherchieren oder ganz einfach in der behaglichen Stille ein gutes Buch zu genießen.   
Aber an diesem Bild war nichts Normales.   
Zum einen war da die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet DER Slytherin schlechthin- Draco Malfoy- eine Bindung mit einem Gryffindor und dann auch noch Neville Longbottem! eingegangen war. Neville Longbottem, der vergessliche, tollpatschige, schüchterne Neville.   
Aber das war nicht mehr Neville.   
Neville war im vergangenen Jahr gewachsen.   
Nicht nur körperlich hat er sich weiterentwickelt- von dem Jungen, der nicht so recht wusste, wie er seinen Körper im Einklang koordinieren konnte, war rein gar nichts mehr übrig- sondern auch geistig war er um einiges reifer geworden.   
Wo er früher zu schüchtern war seinen Mitschülern bei einem einfachen Gespräch ins Gesicht zu schauen, konnte er heute in Gegenwart der versammelten Klasse und eines Professors flüssig und verständlich referieren.  
Zum Leidwesen aller denen die Veränderungen ebenfalls nicht entgangen sind und fanden, dass sich der Gryffindor zu einem Leckerbissen entwickelt hatte, reagierte Neville auf etwaige Flirtversuche mit einem amüsierten Lächeln und dem Verweis, dass er bereits glücklich gebunden war.   
Draco hat sich in dem einen Jahr ebenfalls geändert.   
Wo er früher kühl und beherrscht war, kaum eine Gefühlsregung zugelassen hatte, sah man ihn heute öfter mal lächeln oder hin und wieder auch aus vollem Halse lachen. Zudem machte er sich einen Riesenspaß daraus Neville in aller Öffentlichkeit in den Arm zu nehmen oder ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange oder Nasenspitze zu drücken.   
Anfangs war es dem Gryffindor noch ein wenig unangenehm gewesen die Zärtlichkeitsbekundungen seines Gefährten vor der gesamten Schule anzunehmen, aber im Laufe der vergangenen Wochen hatte er gelernt, nicht mehr zu erröten, sondern stattdessen auch mal auf seinen Partner zu zugehen.   
Wenn ihr jemand vor drei Jahren gesagt hätte, Malfoy und Longbottem würden jemals so ein süßen Pärchen abgeben, den hätte sie hochkant ins St. Mungos einliefern lassen.   
Aber den Vogel hatte mal wieder Harry abgeschossen.   
Der Beweis stand neben ihm auf dem Tisch, sodass er ab und zu seinen Kindern über den Kopf streichen oder den Schlangen unter dem Kinn kraulen konnte.   
Sie konnte immer noch nicht so recht glauben, dass der Schwarzhaarige bereits seit über einem Jahr gebunden war und aus dieser Bindung sogar Kinder hervorgegangen waren.   
Was hat Harry dazu getrieben, alles dermaßen weit gehen zu lassen?  
Warum hat er zugelassen, dass er nach Slytherin wechseln musste?  
Wie hat er sich nach den letzten Jahren mit Draco anfreunden können?   
Warum hat er ihnen verschwiegen, dass er an ihren VgDK- Professor gebunden war? Glaubte er, dass sie ihn verraten würden? Aber da müsste er sie doch besser kennen...   
Wie hat er zulassen können, dass sie dermaßen weit auseinander trieben?  
Es war nicht so, dass er ihnen gegenüber je ein böses Wort gesagt hätte.   
Er war ihr und Ron gegenüber immer freundlich und höflich. Aber leider auch distanziert. Seit dem Gespräch am See letztes Jahr, bei dem Harry ihnen klar gemacht hatte, dass er über die Geschehnisse noch nicht mal mit ihnen reden könne, hatten sie sich voneinander entfernt.   
Als wenn er wusste, wie sehr sein Schweigen sie verletzte.   
Als wenn er schon beinahe mit etwas ähnlichem gerechnet hatte...  
Aber die Veränderungen waren zu radikal.  
Neville und Draco waren auch gebunden, aber diese hatten sich nicht von heute auf morgen dermaßen verändert. Bei ihnen war die Entwicklung über das vergangene Jahr zu beobachten gewesen. Die beiden sind zusammen gewachsen.   
Aber bei Harry...   
Seit die beiden Paare am Anfang des Schuljahres öffentlich ihre Bindungen bekannt gegeben hatten, hatte sie sich aus lauter Neugier auf Magische Bindungen in der Bibliothek auf alles gestürzt, was mit diesem Thema zu tun hatte. Dabei war sie auf die eine oder andere interessante Tatsache gestoßen; zum Beispiel können homosexuelle Paare zwar Kinder bekommen, aber es war ein sehr zeitaufwendiges und vor allem kostspieliges Unternehmen, da viele Zutaten für den Trank nur zu bestimmten Zeiten zu bekommen und mitunter sehr selten waren.  
Sie hatte alles nachgeprüft und erkennen müssen, dass im letzten Jahr auf keinen Fall ein Fruchtbarkeits- Trank gebraut werden konnte, da der nächste Zyklus erst wieder in zwei Jahren wäre. Aber welche andere Magie wäre stark genug in einem Mann neues Leben entstehen zu lassen? Und wie passte Malfoy- Junior in das Gesamtkonzept?   
Ihr waren durchaus nicht die Reaktionen entgangen, als Harry und Professor Slyter von einem „kleinen magischen Unfall“ gesprochen hatten.   
Draco hatte eindeutig schuldig gewirkt.   
Konnte sie die Aussage für bare Münze nehmen und davon ausgehen, dass das Ganze ein Zufall gewesen war?   
Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit: ja, kam sie nach kurzem Überlegen zum Schluss. Denn warum sollte Harry mit Voldemort im Nacken eine Familie gründen? Warum sollte er unschuldige Kinder in den Krieg hineinziehen? Es war doch selbst dem Dümmsten klar, dass Voldemort alles angreifen würde, was Harry auch nur das geringste bedeutete. Und eigene Kinder... das würde Harry umbringen... da war sie sich sicher.   
Das Zweite, was sie verwunderte, war eine mögliche Erklärung die rapiden Veränderungen Harrys betreffend. Falls es stimmte, was sie da gelesen hatte, wäre das die perfekte Erklärung für a) alle Veränderungen und b) Harrys Schweigen die Angelegenheit betreffend.   
Sah denn nur sie diese Zusammenhänge?  
Sie, eine Muggelgeborene, die noch nicht den rechten Durchblick in den Traditionen der Zaubererwelt hatte? Sie, die sich was solche Sachen anging, erst belesen musste?   
Oder waren alle anderen einfach nur... blind? Sahen nur das, was sie sehen wollten, weil sie vielleicht diese Möglichkeit einfach als zu unmöglich einstuften? Aber hey, sie sprachen hier von Harry Potter! Wenn ihr eines im Laufe ihrer langjährigen Freundschaft mit dem Schwarzhaarigen klar geworden war, dann, das mit und um Harry viele unglaubliche Sachen geschahen.   
Aber sie würde um ihrer alten Freundschaft willen schweigen.   
Schweigen und abwarten, ob die Zeit ihr mit ihrem Verdacht recht geben würde.   
Denn sie wusste nicht, was Harry geplant hatte. Inwieweit sie diese Bindung im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord zu nutzen, beziehungsweise durch das Schweigen Harry und seine Familie zu schützen gedachten.   
Ein Ellenbogen in ihre Rippen holte sie aus ihrer Versunkenheit.   
Ron deutete mit dem Kopf zum Eingang, wo Hermine Professor Slyter ausmachen konnte, der zielstrebig den Tisch mit seiner kleinen Familie anstrebte.   
Als er ankam, beendete Harry mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung den Aufsatz, an dem er gearbeitet hatte, legte ihn beiseite und holte sich einen kurzen Begrüßungskuss von dem Älteren ab, bevor er sich erhob.   
„Professor! Sie müssen Ihren Gefährten zurechtweisen. Er schummelt.“, beschwerte sich Neville eindeutig mit einem humorvollen Unterton.  
Dieser zog lediglich eine seiner perfekt geschwungenen Augebrauen hoch, während er fast schon mit einer unbewussten Bewegung den Mini- Basilisken über den Kopf strich: „Ach?“  
Harry zuckte nonchalant mit den Schulter und sammelte seine Hausaufgaben ein: „Ich habe lediglich davon gesprochen, dass ich keine Hilfe von dir annehme. Von Schlangen ist nie die Rede gewesen.“  
Professor Slyther lachte leise in sich hinein, während er das Körbchen mit den Zwillingen aufnahm:   
„Tut mir leid, Neville. Aber Harry hat recht. Von Schlangen ist tatsächlich nie die Rede gewesen.“  
Hermine beobachtete, genau wie alle anderen Besucher der Bibliothek, voller Faszination, wie der schlanke Professor zu seinem Gefährten aufschloss, der seine Hausaufgaben in der Zwischenzeit bei Madame Price abgegeben hatte und einen Arm um dessen Hüfte schlang.   
Diese Geste hatte überhaupt nichts Besitzergreifendes an sich.   
Im Gegenteil, es wirkte eher... natürlich...   
Ein weiterer Beweis für Hermines Theorie.   
Und wie jeder andere in der Bibliothek war sie der Meinung, dass die kleine Familie einfach nur süß zusammen aussah. Ein Bild des Friedens und für viele auch der Hoffnung. Eine solch feste Bindung in solch finsteren Zeiten... das harmonische Zusammenspiel dieser beiden... es musste da draußen einfach Hoffnung geben... diese kleine Familie durfte einfach nicht in den Wogen des Krieges untergehen... 

 

„Verehrter Professor Dumbledore, 

voller Aufrichtigkeit bitte ich Sie hiermit um ein friedvolles Treffen, um mit Ihnen über ein Ende dieses vermaledeiten Krieges und ein paar Missverständnissen zu diskutieren.   
Auch wenn Ihnen das sicherlich wenig bedeuten wird, schwöre ich Ihnen bei meiner Ehre, dass es zu keinerlei Kampfhandlungen während der Verhandlungen kommen wird.   
Ich bitte lediglich um freies Geleit für mich und meine Begleiter- egal was für Ergebnisse dieses Treffen in sich bergen wird.   
Um Ihnen genügend Zeit für Ihre Vorbereitungen zu geben, schlage ich als Zeitpunkt den letzten Schultag vor, wenn die Kinder das Schloss verlassen haben und als Ort die Große Halle.   
Solange werde ich mich, wie bereits die vergangenen Monate, ruhig verhalten.  
Ich versichere Ihnen, dass meine Absichten aufrichtig und ohne Fehl sind.   
Teilen Sie mir Ihre Entscheidung bitte über Severus Snape mit.

Tom Marvolo Riddel“

 

Zu sagen, dass Albus Dumbledore geschockt war, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Um ehrlich zu sein: er saß vollkommen paralysiert auf seinem Stuhl. Das Pergament in seinen kraftlosen Händen.   
Unzählige Analyse- Zauber hatten ihm gezeigt, dass es sich bei diesem Brief keinesfalls um eine Fälschung handeln konnte.   
Folglich stammte diese höflich formulierte Bitte tatsächlich von Voldemort höchstpersönlich.  
Was, beim Großen Merlin, bewog den Dunklen Lord zu einem solch drastischen Schritt?  
Von welchen Missverständnissen sprach er?  
Aber was konnte man an den letzten 30 Jahren missverstehen?  
Konnte er den Brief für voll nehmen?  
Durfte er auf die vorübergehende Waffenruhe hoffen?  
Oder vielmehr, durfte er hoffen, den Krieg beenden zu können ohne gezwungen zu sein, seinen Enkel zu opfern?  
Oder war der Preis für den entgültigen Frieden, Harry an Voldemort auszuliefern?  
Musste er seinen Ur- Enkeln ihren Vater nehmen?  
Lag denn auf seiner Familie ein Fluch, der besagte, dass alle ihr Leben Dunklen Lords zu opfern haben?  
Er wusste es nicht.   
Aber wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um die Prophezeiung, welche sich um Harry rankte, an ihrer Erfüllung zu hindern. Er konnte einfach nicht zu lassen, dass sich sein Enkel in einen Kampf stürzte, an dem schon weitaus erfahrenere Zauberer gescheitert waren.  
Und Voldemort bot ihm jetzt solch eine Chance- oder?  
Albus wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als das die Elben bereits ihre Stellung in diesem Krieg bezogen hätten. Am liebsten an seiner Seite. Denn dann hätte er jetzt die Möglichkeit, jemanden der um vieles älter und weiser als er wäre, um Rat zu fragen.   
Aber die Elben hatten sich immer noch nicht bei ihm gemeldet.  
Inzwischen fragte er sich, ob es wirklich so klug gewesen war, sich auf diese Wesen zu verlassen. Seine Hoffnungen auf sie zu setzen.  
Schwer seufzend rief er nach seinem Tränke- Meister.   
Verzweifelte Zeiten erforderten verzweifelte Taten. 

 

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Albus so schnell zu sagt.“, überlegte Harry laut.   
„Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er dem Treffen überhaupt zustimmt.“, konterte Alex nachdenklich, während er Lil auf den Rücken klopfte, damit sie ihr Bäuerchen machen konnte.   
„Na, so höflich wie du ihn darum gebeten hast, konnte er ja wohl schlecht ablehnen.“, foppte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Dunkel- Elben liebevoll und legte Sal bereits gesättigt in den Korb zurück.   
Erntete dafür jedoch einen säuerlichen Blick.  
##Sind wir heute aber wieder witzig##  
Als Beschwichtigung bekam er einen Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht, während Harry ihm die sichtlich satte und schläfrige Lil aus den Armen nahm und sie neben ihren Bruder in den Korb legte. Danach setze sich Harry breitbeinig auf den Schoß seines Gefährten. Kuschelte sein Gesicht in die Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulter. Sog tief den vertrauten Geruch nach frischer Luft und Gras, den sein Gegenpart immer umschmeichelte, in sich ein.   
##Schnüffelst du etwa?##, fragte Alex lachend.  
#Kann ich was dafür, wenn du so gut riechst?#, verteidigte sich Harry schmollend.   
Mit einem lachenden ##Friede.## verstärkte Alex die Umarmung um seinen Kleinen. Genoss wie der Jüngere die traute Zweisamkeit. Die ruhigen gleichmäßigen Atemzüge ihrer Kinder verstärkten die ruhige entspannte Stimmung eher noch.   
#Glaubst du, das wir es jetzt endlich schaffen? Das endlich Frieden und Vernunft einzieht?#  
##Ich hoffe es...##

 

„Wie um alles in der Welt, haben Sie dem zu stimmen können?“, schritt Minister Fudge in seinem Büro aufgebracht hin und her.   
In der Hand den Brief Voldemorts, in dem dieser um Friedensverhandlungen bat.   
„Anders formuliert: wie haben Sie ohne mein Wissen der ganzen Angelegenheit zu stimmen können?“  
Abrupt stoppte er direkt vor dem Direktor Hogwarts und blickte diesem geradewegs in die Augen.   
Augen, die wie er bemerkte, müde wirkten.   
Alt und müde.  
„Glauben Sie mir, Minister. Leicht habe ich mir diese Entscheidung nicht gemacht. Aber die Schüler werden zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits im Hogwarts- Express sitzen und somit aus seiner Reichweite heraus sein. Lediglich der Lehrkörper und Sie werden bei diesem Treffen anwesend sein.“  
„Und das soll mich beruhigen?“  
„Er lässt durch Severus ausrichten, dass Sie selbstverständlich aus Gründen der Sicherheit ein paar vertrauenswürdige Unaussprechliche mitbringen können. Zudem bittet er Sie, etwas Veritas- Serum mitzubringen, damit man eine Einmischung seinerseits ausschließen kann.“   
„Wozu braucht er das Wahrheitsserum?“  
„Er hat in dem Brief von ein paar Missverständnissen gesprochen. Sicherlich damit wir ihm glauben schenken können, wenn er die Wahrheit spricht.“, versuchte Albus abgespannt zu erklären.   
Wenn es Voldemort mit diesem Treffen ernst war, brauchte er den Minister, damit der Vertrag, falls denn einer zustande kommt, seine Richtigkeit und Gültigkeit hat. Leider...  
„Ja, SEINE Wahrheit!“, spie der Minister aus.  
Albus erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und verbeugte sich tief vor dem Jüngeren:  
„Minister, ich bitte Sie in aller Form an diesem Treffen teilzunehmen. Wenn wir hier die Möglichkeit haben, den Krieg ohne weiteres Blutvergießen zu beenden, dann brauchen wir Ihren Segen. Wenn es sich nur um eine weitere grandiose Falle Voldemorts handelt, übernehme ich die volle Verantwortung und begebe mich in Ihre Hände.“  
„Äh...“, sprachlos schaute Fudge auf den alten Mann. „Äh... ja... also... in dem Fall... auf Ihre Verantwortung...“  
Langsam richtete sich der Direktor auf:  
„Danke, Minister.“   
Wie gesagt, er würde alles tun, um Harry aus der Prophezeiung zu holen. Selbst vor dem Minister in die Knie gehen.   
Er wird nicht zulassen, dass seine Urenkel ohne eigene Familie aufwachsen. 

 

„Ob wir jetzt endlich Erfolg haben werden?“, trat der Licht- Elb neben den Dunkel- Elben.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Godric. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.“  
Gemeinsam blickten die Clan- Oberhäupter vom Balkon in die Elben- Stadt.   
Am Horizont zeichnete sich der Sonnenaufgang mit einem lebendigen Orange ab. Tauchte den nachtschwarzen Himmel nach und nach in die kräftigen Farben eines erwachenden Tages.   
„Aber ich hoffe es. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass sie uns zu hören und glauben werden... denn sonst sehe ich schwarz... für uns alle...“  
In der Stille des anbrechenden Tages lauschten sie den Atemzügen von Mutter Erde und fragten sich, wie lange sie solch friedvolle Momente genießen konnten, bevor die Ignoranz der Menschen das einstmalige Gleichgewicht vollkommen zerstörte und ihnen allen die Lebensgrundlage entzog.

 

Hermine wusste, dass heute etwas Wichtiges passieren würde.   
Schon seit Tagen lag diese Spannung über dem Schloss. Und die hatte überhaupt nichts mit den Prüfungen oder der erleichterten Entspannung wenn die Prüflinge alles hinter sich hatten zu tun.   
Ihr waren weder die nervösen Blicke zwischen den Professoren entgangen, noch die Auroren oder die schwarzen Umhänge der Unaussprechlichen.   
Und heute, auf dem Abschlussfest, war die Spannung auf dem Höhepunkt.  
Nicht nur sie hatte es bemerkt.   
Auch viele andere Schüler hatten sich unbehagliche Blicke zugeworfen und immer wieder zu dem Tisch auf der Empore geschaut.  
Nur die Slytherin schienen eine Ruhe auszustrahlen, die sich fast schon drastisch vom Rest der Halle abhob.   
Neville, der wie immer neben seinem Gefährten saß, bildete da keine Ausnahme.   
Harry und Draco, jeweils mit einem der Zwillinge auf dem Schoß und dabei sie mit Apfelmus zu füttern, beziehungsweise sie davon abzuhalten jeden in der näheren Umgebung mit selbigen einzuschmieren, unterhielten sich entspannt über die Köpfe der Kleinen.   
Professor Snape schien ebenfalls nicht von der Nervosität seiner Kollegen befallen zu sein, sondern war in eine anscheinend angeregte Diskussion mit Professor Slyter verstrickt.   
Zumindest hatte es den Anschein.   
Und wenn Hermine sich nicht täuschte, dann schaffte es ihr VgDK- Lehrer dem Tränke- Meister ab und zu ein ehrliches Lächeln abzuringen.   
Professor Dumbledore hatte wie immer seine Abschiedsrede gehalten und die Schüler waren danach wie immer zu den Kutschen, um sich zum Hogwarts- Express bringen zu lassen.   
Einige, um ein vollkommen neues Leben anzufangen, als vollausgebildete Zauberer und Hexen, andere lediglich um in den zwei Sommermonaten Kraft für das nächste Schuljahr zu sammeln.   
Und jetzt saß sie hier in einem Abteil des Zuges.   
Die Landschaft rauschte an ihr vorbei.  
Das Gefühl, dass sich gerade jetzt etwas Großes in Hogwarts ereignete, wurde immer stärker und stärker.   
Verstärkt wurde dieses Gefühl noch durch die Tatsache, dass sie weder Draco, noch Harry, noch Neville bei den Kutschen oder später an der Station hatte ausmachen können.   
Was auch immer heute passieren würde, die Drei würden mitten im Geschehen stehen. Hautnah dabei sein, wenn Geschichte geschrieben wird.   
„Ron?“, fragte sie dünn in die geballte Stille des Abteils. „Haben wir Harry verraten?“  
„Nein.“, schüttelte der Rotschopf langsam den Kopf. „Er hat einen Weg beschritten auf dem wir ihm nicht mehr folgen konnten... Er hat sich für diesen Weg entschieden, in dem Wissen, das unsere Freundschaft aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach der Preis dafür sein wird... Er ist ihn trotzdem gegangen und wird ihn weiterhin gehen... Wir haben ihn verloren... Wir hätten ihn nicht halten können... Es hat mich zwei Jahre gekostet, das zu erkennen- jämmerlich- oder?“  
Mit einem stummen Kopfschütteln lehnte sie ihren Lockenkopf gegen die Schulter des Weasley- Sprosses. 

 

Etwas nervös geleitete Albus die Professoren, den Minister und ein paar der Unaussprechlichen zur geschlossenen Tür der Großen Halle.   
Selbstverständlich sah man ihm diese Nervosität nicht an.   
Von außen wirkte er gefasst. Wie ein Mann, von dem man trotz seines hohen Alters noch einiges erwarten durfte.   
Aber innen drinnen war er nervös.   
Diese Nervosität grenzte fast schon an Angst. Schließlich ging es hier nicht nur um die Zukunft der gesamten Zaubererwelt, sondern auch um den weiteren Verlauf von Harrys Leben.   
Egal was heute hier entschieden werden wird, es wird das Leben seines Enkels einschneidend verändern. Er musste nur alles daran setzen, dass es sich zum positiven entwickelte.  
Mit einem lässigen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes öffnete er die massive Flügeltür. Und die gesamte Gruppe blieb mitten auf der Schwelle stehen.   
Der Anblick war aber auch ein wenig zu... surreal.  
Statt der vier Haustische wurde die Gruppe von zwei halbrunden Tischgruppen begrüßt. An dem Tisch, der der Tür gegenüberstand, saßen bereits links und rechts je zwei Elben. Die Plätze in der Mitte waren vorerst noch frei geblieben. Hinter den Elben stand jeweils ein anderer Elb des anderen Geschlechts. Etwas weiter hinter dem Tisch konnte die Gruppe Wachen mit einem Gefangenen ausmachen.  
Auch die üblichen Flaggen der vier Häuser fehlten.   
Lediglich der sommerblaue Himmel, das Abbild von draußen, war noch der gleiche.  
„Was...?“, brachte Fudge stockend raus.  
Einer der männlichen Elben stand auf und verbeugte sich knapp:  
„Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz. So lässt es sich wesentlich leichter reden.“  
Noch leicht unter Schock stehend, kamen die Menschen der Aufforderung nach und setzten sich an dem der Tür nahestehenden Tisch.   
„Direktor Dumbledore trat vergangenen Sommer mit der Bitte um Hilfe in diesem Krieg an uns heran.“, erklärte der Elb weiter. „Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle im Namen aller Clan- Oberhäupter bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Direktor, dass wir Sie solange hingehalten haben.“, neigte er kurz den Kopf. Albus winkte ab.   
„Ist ja nicht so, dass es die letzten Monate viel zu tun gab.“, lächelte er schwach.   
Der Elb nickte kurz und strich unbewusst eine blaue Strähne seines Haares nach hinten:  
„Wir sind hier, weil wir Ihnen helfen wollen, uns zu helfen.“  
Nach dieser kryptischen Aussage setzte er sich und überließ den Menschen ihrer Verwirrung.   
Nach ein paar Minuten traten die Wachen mit ihrem Gefangenen in die Mitte, zwischen die Tische. Wie aus dem Nichts entstand ein Stuhl auf den sie den Mann drückten. Dann nahmen sie links und rechts neben dem Stuhl Haltung an.   
„Haben Sie das Veritas- Serum dabei?“, erkundigte sich eine der Elben- Frauen mit ruhiger Stimme.   
Auf Fudges Nicken trat einer der Unaussprechlichen, die Stellung auf ihrer Seite der Halle bezogen hatten, aus den Schatten hervor und ging direkt zu dem Gefangenen.   
Respektvoll blieb er wenige Schritte vor den Wachen stehen und wagte sich erst auf ein Nicken des bewaffneten Elben weiter heran.   
Soweit er beurteilen konnte, befand sich der Gefangene in guter körperlicher Verfassung. Nicht, dass er den Elben nachsagen wollte, sie würden sich nicht gut um ihre Gefangenen kümmern.   
Nachdem er dem Gefangenen nach ein wenig Gerangel, dass erst endete, als die Elben den Mann eisern festhielten, die drei Tropfen verabreicht hatte, zog er sich auf seinen vorherigen Posten zurück.   
Der Elb mit dem blauen Haar begann mit der Befragung:  
„Wie lautet dein Name?“  
Monoton erfolgte die Antwort:  
„Peter Pettegrew.“  
„Eine infame Lüge.“, brauste der Minister auf. „Pettegrew kam vor fast neunzehn Jahren ums Leben.“   
Der Elb verlegte seine Konzentration auf den Mann, der die politische Macht von Englands Zauberern darstellte.   
Spöttisch hob er eine seine Augenbrauen:  
„Vertrauen Sie Ihrem eigenen Serum nicht?“  
„D-doch, aber...“, stotterte Fudge verlegen. Unter dem stechenden Blick aus den violetten Augen würde selbst der stärkste Magier Magengrimmen bekommen.   
„Minister,“, brachte der Elb ruhig hervor. „Das ist einer der Hauptgründe, warum wir Sie darum gebeten haben, Ihr eigenes Serum mitzubringen. Damit Sie uns nicht unterstellen können, wir hätten es mit irgendetwas versetzt.“  
„Aber die Bitte kam doch von Du- weißt- schon- wer! Steckt Ihr etwa mit diesem... Ungeheuer unter einer Decke?“  
Mit einer müden Bewegung fuhr sich der Elb übers Gesicht:  
„Wir stecken mit Niemanden unter einer Decke. Können wir bitte mit der Befragung fortfahren?“  
„Natürlich, Herr.“, nickte der Minister. „Aber was hat das mit Du- weißt- schon- wer zu tun?“  
„Das werden Sie im Laufe der Befragung schon noch erkennen.“  
Fragend blickte der Elb auf Fudge und fuhr nach einem resignierten Seufzer des Ministers mit der Befragung fort:  
„Wer war der Geheimniswahrer der Potters?“  
„Ich.“  
Wieder kam es zu einer kurzen Unruhe, die jedoch schnell von Albus unter Kontrolle gebracht wurde.   
„Warum hast du die Familie dem Tod preisgegeben?“  
„Weil ich James... gehasst habe. Ihn und Sirius... alle beide...“  
„Warum?“  
„Sie konnten und wussten immer alles. Egal was war, sie wussten auf alles eine Antwort. Und die Magie flog ihnen nur so zu. Wo andere sich dumm und dämlich übten, schafften sie es mit einer lockeren Handbewegung. Sie waren arrogant und überheblich. Sie brauchten einen Dämpfer.“  
„Und den gedachtest du ihnen mit Hilfe von Voldemort zu erteilen?“  
„Ja.“, selbst das Veritas- Serum konnte das manische Glimmen in den Augen nicht unterdrücken. „Als Voldemort auf meine Lügen hereinfiel und die Potters angriff, war das der beste Tag meines Lebens.“  
Grabensstille.   
Auf beiden Seiten.   
Der Elb räusperte sich, ehe er weiter fragte:  
„Warum hast du dich Voldemort angeschlossen?“  
„Weil ich in ihm das einfachste Mittel sah, Potter und Black loszuwerden.“  
„Was sind nach Voldemorts Aussagen seine Ziele?“  
Der ehemalige Gryffindor antwortete mit einem abschätzigen Schnauben:  
„Seiner Aussage nach will er versuchen, das Gleichgewicht zwischen Hell und Dunkel wiederherzustellen. Beziehungsweise die Menschen zumindest soweit aufrütteln, dass sie selber das Ungleichgewicht erkennen und dagegen angehen.“  
„Warum?“  
„Seiner Aussage nach muss sich alles im Gleichgewicht befinden.   
Die Menschen jedoch haben sich von diesem einfachen Prinzip mit ihrer Furcht vor der Dunkelheit abgewandt und somit alles ins Wanken gebracht. Wenn nicht etwas dagegen unternommen wird, wird „Mutter Erde“ bald nicht mehr in der Lage sein alles zusammenzuhalten.“  
Erneut entstand Unruhe unter den Menschen.   
Erneut war der Elb gezwungen die Befragung abzubrechen und seine Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Seite zu zuwenden.   
„Verdammt!“, brauste Fudge auf. „Wir sind hier, um uns mit Voldemort zu treffen, nicht, um uns mit dieser Scharade zu befassen. Es weiß schließlich jedes Kind, dass nichts Gutes aus der Schwarzen Magie hervorgeht.“  
Die Anderen auf seiner Seite nickten zustimmend und gaben ihre eigenen Kommentare zu der ganzen Angelegenheit ab.   
Nur Albus blieb ruhig.   
Nachdenklich strich er sich über seinen Bart und schlug schließlich mit seiner flachen Hand auf den Tisch.  
Augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein.   
Alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Wir sind keine kleinen Kinder mehr. Benehmt euch dementsprechend.   
Herr, fahrt bitte fort.“, neigte der Direktor seinen Oberkörper.   
Annerkennend nickte der Elb dem alten Mann zu, ehe er sein Wort erneut an den Gefangenen richtete:  
„Warum eskalierte das Ganze schließlich in einem Krieg?“  
„Weil ich aktiv daran gearbeitet habe, dass es zu Missverständnissen zwischen der Seite Tom Riddels und der des Phönix- Ordens kam. Vielen Missverständnissen.“, lachte der Ratten- Animagus vergnügt in sich hinein.  
„Warum?“  
„Weil es nicht für meine Interessen gearbeitet hätte, wenn Riddel verstanden worden wäre.“  
„Warum?“  
„Weil ich ihn dann nicht für meinen Schlag gegen Potter und Black hätte benutzen können.“  
„Du gibst also zu, unzählige Leben geopfert zu haben, nur um einen ultimativen Schlag gegen deine ehemaligen Hauskameraden führen zu können?“  
„Ja.“  
„Was ist mit Harry Potter?“  
Erneut das abfällige Schnauben des Animagus’:  
„Das Balg ist genauso lästig wie sein Vater. Ich habe nie verstanden, warum Riddel so darauf versessen war, mit dem Gör in Verbindung zu treten.“  
„Also hast du auch hier wieder alle Bemühungen sabotiert?“  
„Natürlich!“, kicherte Pettegrew in sich hinein. „Ihr hättet das Gesicht des Balges sehen müssen, als ich entgegen jeden Befehls das Diggory- Gör mit dem „Avada Kedavra“ um die Ecke brachte.“  
„Wie lauteten die Befehle das Trimagische Turniers betreffend?“  
„Egal wer es schafft den Portschlüssel zu berühren, er galt als unantastbar.“  
„Warum hast du dich nicht daran gehalten?“  
„Es war eine weitere Möglichkeit, dem Potter- Balg etwas von seiner Arroganz zu nehmen und den Keil zwischen Riddel und dem Orden zu vertiefen.“  
Der Elb fasste jetzt Albus und Fudge ins Auge und fragte ruhig:  
„Sind noch von Ihrer Seite Fragen?“  
Albus nickte:  
„Ja.“  
Nach dem aufmunternden Nicken des Elben fuhr er fort:  
„Also hast du die Muggel getötet und es Sirius angehängt?“  
„Ja.“  
„Wie?“  
„Ich wusste, dass Black hinter mir her war. Stinkwütend. Mir war klar, dass ich in dem Zustand, in dem er sich befand nicht die geringste Chance haben würde. Also lotste ich ihn in eine mit Schlammblütern überfüllte Gasse, jagte diese in die Luft, schnitt mir den kleinen Finger ab und verwandelte mich in meine Animagus- Form. Danach kam ich bei den Weasleys unter, bei denen ich jahrelang die Hausratte spielte.“  
„Wenn es Riddel lediglich darum ging... uns aufzurütteln, wieso kamen dann immer wieder Muggel ums Leben?“  
„Nachdem klar wurde, dass sie nicht um Konfrontationen mit der sogenannten Seite des Lichts herum kamen, hatte er sich mit den Hellen Magiern seiner Seite zusammengesetzt, um mit ihnen Lösungen auszutüfteln, die verhindern sollten, dass Nichtmagische Wesen, wie zum Beispiel die Schlammblüter, bei den Kämpfen unbeschadet davon kamen.  
Zu dieser Gruppe gehörte auch ich.   
Von allen unbemerkt, war ich in der Lage kleine Fehler in die Formel zu schmuggeln, so dass die Schilde letztendlich immer auf jene zurückfielen, die sie schützen sollten.“  
„Warum hast du das getan?“  
„Warum nicht? Ihre Tode halfen das falsche Bild, welches ich geholfen habe über Riddel zu formen, zu untermauern.“  
„Du hast gerade gesagt, dass er auch Hellmagische Zauberer auf seiner Seite hat- warum?“  
„Seinen Überzeugungen nach braucht es ein Gleichgewicht zwischen Hell und Dunkel. Warum sollte er jene, die sich seinen Überzeugungen anschlossen und bereit waren dafür zu kämpfen, davon jagen? Zudem kann man vieles nur mit Hilfe von Hellen Magiern erreichen, wie zum Beispiel stabile Schutzzauber. Er als reiner Dunkel Magier war nie dazu in der Lage dermaßen stabile Zauber zu weben.“  
„Danke. Minister, haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen an den Gefangenen?“  
Der Minister schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf.   
Irgendwie nahm das alles eine ganz andere Wendung als er sich ausgemalt hatte. Und irgendwie gefiel ihm die Richtung nicht, in der dieser Weg zu deuten schien.   
Sollten denn 30 Jahre Terror, Kampf und Verlust tatsächlich nur auf Irrtümern basieren, die durch eine kleine verräterische Ratte hervorgerufen worden waren?  
„Gestatten Sie?“, erkundigte sich Minerva mit wackeliger Stimme.   
Albus nickte ihr beruhigend zu, woraufhin sie sich dem ehemaligen Gryffindor zuwandte:  
„Wie bist du in die Gewalt der Elben gelangt?“  
„Ich habe Voldemort nie Anlass gegeben an mir und meiner Treue zu ihm zu zweifeln. Erst die... Kapriole mit dem Diggory- Balg auf dem Turnier brachte ihn dazu, meine Motive etwas genauer zu „hinterfragen“.“, schnaubte Pettegrew abfällig. „Statt mich zu töten, übergab er mich den Elben.“  
Blass lehnte sich die Professorin in ihren Stuhl zurück.   
Gab somit den Wachen das Signal, dass sie ihrem Gefangenen das Anti- Serum verabreichen konnten. Danach zogen sie sich wieder an die Stelle nahe der Wand hinter dem Tisch der Elben zurück, wo sie niemandem weiter im Weg standen.   
Kaum hatten sie ihre Posten bezogen, erschienen wie aus dem nichts hinter dem Tisch sechs weitere Personen, die in weite Umhänge gehüllt waren.   
Zwei von ihnen schritten zu den zwei letzten freien Stühlen in der Mitte, während jeweils zwei von den anderen Aufstellung hinter je einem von den Neuankömmlingen nahmen.   
„Direktor,“, wandte sich Fudge stotternd an einen blassen Albus. „Ich denke auf Hogwarts- Gelände kann man nicht apparieren.“   
„Kann man auch nicht.“, bestätigte er dem Minister unter Schock.   
Was um alles in der Welt wurde hier gespielt?  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Poppy mit den Zwillingen im Körbchen die Halle durch den Lehrereingang betrat.   
Warum, beim Großen Merlin, brachte Poppy die Kinder in eine solche Gefahrenzone?  
Ihr musste doch klar sein, dass Voldemort, sollte er sich nicht an die vorrübergehende Waffenruhe halten, die Chance wahrnehmen und die Kinder des Jungen- der- immer- noch- lebt- und- ihm- bereits- seit- siebzehn- Jahren- ein- Dorn- im- Auge- war in seine Gewalt bringen konnte. Egal was Pettegrew vorhin über die Motive des Dunklen Lords enthüllt hatte. Es war einfach zu gefährlich.   
Aber ehe er die Heilerin zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnte, blieb ihm jedes weitere Wort sprichwörtlich im Halse stecken, da die Kapuzen zurückgeschlagen wurden.   
Auf den Stühlen zwischen den Elben hatten Harry und Professor Slyter Platz genommen. Hinter dem VgDK- Lehrer standen Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy. Und hinter Harrys Stuhl hatten Neville und Draco Aufstellung genommen.   
Alle trugen einen sehr entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck.   
Vermittelten den Eindruck, als würden sie heute den Kampf ihres Leben bestreiten.   
Poppy war inzwischen angelangt und stellte das Körbchen mit den fast ein Jahr alten Zwillingen zwischen Harrys und Professor Slyters Stuhl in Höhe der Tischplatte ab, sodass die Zwillinge in der Lage waren mit ihren wachen Augen alles zu verfolgen, ehe sie sich an die Wand zurückzog, die den Wachen und der verräterischen Ratte gegenüberlag.   
Erst jetzt fand Albus die Kraft eine Frage zu formulieren:  
„H-Harry? Was...?“, hilflos deutete er auf die Szene vor sich, die den gesamten Tisch samt Elben einschloss.   
Harrys Lächeln wirkte nicht so strahlend wie sonst, sondern eher melancholisch, ehe er entschuldigend den Kopf neigte:  
„Professoren, Minister, bitte verzeihen Sie, aber Alex und ich waren in den vergangenen Jahren mehr als einmal gezwungen die Wahrheit zu verschleiern.“  
Entsetzte Blicke wurden zwischen ihm und seinem groß gewachsenen Gefährten hin und her geworfen.   
„Als wir Ihnen Anfang des Schuljahres mitteilten, dass wir gebunden sind, war das zum Beispiel nur die halbe Wahrheit.“  
Gleichzeitig lösten die beiden Seelenpartner ihre Armreifen und gaben den Blick auf die ineinander gewundenen Schlangen frei.   
„I-Ihr...“, schluckte Albus trocken. „... ihr seid Seelengefährten...“  
„Das ist ja hochinteressant, aber was hat das mit Du- weißt- schon- wer zu tun?“, schaffte es der Minister dazwischen zu blaffen.   
Harry warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu, der den Mann verstummen ließ und fuhr dann fort:  
„Wir sind Seelengefährten, die ihre Seelen zum verschmelzen gebracht haben.“   
Erstaunte Japser gingen durch die Reihen der Menschen. Das sich Seelengefährten fanden, war an sich schon ein Rarität, aber dass sie es auch noch schaffen ihre Seelen komplett zu verschmelzen, war ein kaum dokumentiertes Phänomen.   
„Des weiteren sind verschiedene Anwesende und ich gezwungen gewesen, verschiedene Siegel über uns zu legen, da man uns sonst längst Hogwarts... verwiesen hätte.“  
Kaum hatte Harry diesen Satz beendet, zwang ein helles Licht die Anwesenden kurz die Augen zu schließen, ehe sie erkennen konnten, dass die gesamte Familie Malfoy sowie Alex Slyter die Gestalt von Elben angenommen hatten. Lucius’ und Alex’ Haut hatte einen tiefen bronzenen Ton angenommen, während Narcissas Haut eher weißem Porzellan glich. Draco hingegen schien eine perfekte Kombination aus seinen Eltern zu sein. Und den Zwillingen schließlich sah man jetzt endlich an, dass sie ebenfalls nicht ganz so menschlich waren, wie bisher angenommen. Die Augen und Ohren zeigten bereits Zeichen der Elben.   
Außerdem fiel den Anwesenden auf, dass sich das Energiepotential in der Halle enorm erhöht hatte und blickten voller Faszination auf die Seelengefährten, die sich keine Mühe gaben ihre Magie in irgendeiner Form zu unterdrücken. Auch bei Sal und Lil schien irgendwas nicht in Ordnung zu sein. Aber da die Zwillinge so nahe beieinander saßen, konnte man nichts mit Bestimmtheit sagen.   
„Harry, du hast Dunkle Magie in dir!“, keuchte Minerva erschrocken auf.   
Wie konnte das sein?   
Sie war sich sicher, dass Harry immer ein Paradebeispiel für einen Hellmagischen Magier gewesen war. Woher kam dieses ganze Schwarzmagische Potential?  
Auch Albus war das bereits aufgefallen.   
Und er war sich zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass weder in seiner, noch in der Familie der Potters irgendwelche Dunkel- Magier zu finden waren...   
Woher also...?  
„Die Seelenverschmelzung...“, brachte er überrascht hervor.   
Harry nickte lediglich.   
Da Albus merkte, dass seine Leute ihm nicht ganz folgen konnten, erklärte er:   
„Seelengefährten als solche können ohne weiteres auf die Energiereserven ihres Partners zurückgreifen, sollte dies von Nöten sein. Jedoch verfügt jeder für sich noch über seine eigene Magie und Seele, auch wenn sie so tief miteinander verbunden sind, dass sie den Tod ihres Gefährten nicht überleben würden. Bei einer Seelenverschmelzung hingegen, verschmelzen Seele, Geist und Magie. Das bedeutet, was vorher zwar trotz aller Nähe immer noch separat war, war jetzt eins.   
Wenn Harry also, wie wir alle mit Sicherheit sagen können, Weißmagischer Natur war, dann kann das Dunkle Element nur durch Professor Slyter...“, hier stockte der alte Mann und seine Augen weiteten sich unweigerlich.  
Er hatte alle Puzzelteile an ihren Platz gebracht.   
„Du bist Voldemort...“, flüsterte er tonlos.  
Fassungsloses Entsetzen machte sich unter den Menschen breit als sie ihre Blicke erst auf den Direktor, dann auf den Elben an Harrys Seite richteten, der vollkommen ruhig zurückschaute.   
Albus wusste nicht mehr was er denken sollte.  
Da bemühte er sich verzweifelt seinen Enkel vor Voldemort zu retten und dann war dieser bereits seit zwei Jahren an jenen gebunden. Spielte Heile Welt mit ihm und gründete sogar eine eigene Familie.   
All die Sorgen die kleine Familie betreffend: UMSONST!!!   
Denn Harry, die Zwillinge oder auch Alex Slyter waren nie der Gefahr ausgesetzt gewesen von Voldemort in dieses verdammten Krieg hineingezogen zu werden, da der Dunkle Lord selbst dieser Familie angehörte.  
Alle Sorgen und durchwachten Nächte umsonst...   
„Das kann nicht sein...“, wisperte Minerva, die Hand fassungslos vor den Mund geschlagen. Ihre sonst so strenge Miene vollkommen aufgelöst.   
Sowohl die Malfoys als auch Neville und Draco traten näher an die Lehnen der Stühle ihrer Herren. Wie, als wenn sie damit sagen wollten, egal was passieren wird, sie würden ihnen treu zur Seite stehen.   
Diese Bewegung schaffte es den Minister aus seiner Starre zu reißen, der erneut aufbrauste:  
„Das ist unerhört! Harry Potter, der Junge- der- lebt macht gemeinsame Sache mit dem Feind! Das... das ist VERRAT!“  
Bei dem letzten Wort überschlug sich die Stimme Fudges’.   
Erneut richtete Harry kalte Smaragde auf den Minister und erklärte mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit:   
„Minister, ich habe niemals darum gebeten von der Bevölkerung auf einen Sockel gestellt und von ihr in einen Krieg geschickt zu werden, den alle anderen bereits aufgegeben haben.“   
Die anwesenden Menschen besaßen zumindest den Anstand zusammenzuzucken. Im Grunde genommen hatte der Junge recht. Nur weil er in der Lage gewesen war den Todesfluch zu reflektieren, haben ihn alle zu einem Helden hochstilisiert und ganz selbstverständlich angenommen, dass er sie, nach der „Auferstehung“ des Dunklen Lords erneut von dieser Plage befreien würde.   
„Der „Avada Kedavra“, den Alex auf mich geschleudert hat, konnte nichts ausrichten, weil wir Seelenpartner sind. Das ist die ganze Erklärung.   
Zudem kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass alles, was heute hier besprochen wurde und noch besprochen werden wird, der Wahrheit entspricht. Denn aufgrund der engen Bindung zwischen uns, ist es Alex nicht möglich zu lügen. Das würde ich sofort merken.“  
„Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass das alles die Wahrheiten sind, die stimmen. Kann doch sein, dass der Dunkle Lord die Bindung zwischen euch benutzt hat dich umzukrempeln, damit die ganze Geschichte, wenn DU sie uns bestätigst, an Glaubwürdigkeit gewinnt.“, gab der Minister trotzig zurück.   
„Da kann ich nur die Frage wiederholen, die mein Schwiegervater bereits gestellt hat: vertrauen Sie Ihrem eigenen Wahrheits- Serum nicht mehr?“  
Wieder konnte der Mann nur ein jämmerliches: „D- doch, natürlich...“ stottern. Denn auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, aber die Präsenz der Elben schüchterte ihn ein. Und das Potter einen von ihnen so selbstverständlich mit Schwiegervater ansprach ohne das der angesprochene Elb aufbegehrte, flößte ihm auf gewisse Art und Weise Respekt ein.   
Zudem war die Ehrfurcht vor diesen Wesen viel zu tief in ihm verwurzelt, als das er tatsächlich irgendwas an dem was heute hier gesagt wurde zweifeln würde.   
Was hätten jene Wesen davon, wenn sie den Menschen die Köpfe mit Lügen über irgendwelche Helle und Dunkle Magie verdrehten, wenn sich unter Umständen doch etwas ganz anderes hinter allem verbarg?  
„Minister.“, ergriff Alex das erste Mal das Wort und brachte alle Anwesende dazu halb ängstlich, halb trotzig zu ihm zu schauen. „Wenn ich es auf eine Eroberung Hogwarts oder auch, wie Sie es mit Sicherheit von Voldemort erwarten, einem Schlachtfest zwischen den Schülern ausgewesen wäre, meinen Sie nicht, dass ich es da einfacher haben könnte, als jetzt mit diesen Treffen? Wie Sie sicher mitbekommen haben, ist es mir ein leichtes innerhalb Hogwarts zu apparieren.“  
Von den Implikationen dieser Worte ein wenig blass, nickte Fudge unsicher. Brachte aber nicht die Kraft auf zu fragen, warum er dazu in der Lage war.  
„Was ist mit der Prophezeiung?“, wechselte Albus gefasst das Thema.   
Schließlich war das eine echte Vorhersage. Sonst hätte sie niemals in der Abteilung für Mysterien in Sicherheit gebracht werden können, da die Banne über diesen Räumen keine unechten Prophezeiungen akzeptieren.   
„Welche Prophezeiung?“, schoss Minister Fudge zurück.  
„>>Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... jenen geboren, die ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als seinen Ebenbürtigen zeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...<<“, hallte Harrys Stimme dumpf durch die Große Halle. Und nicht nur den Menschen rann eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, als sie diese Worte zu hören bekamen.   
Der Dunkle Lord legte eine Hand über die seines Gefährten, welche auf dem Tisch lag, drückte sie sanft und ließ sie auch nicht mehr los. Es war auch für ihn das erste Mal, dass er die Prophezeiung an einem Stück hörte.  
„Mir wurden die ersten zwei Zeilen mitgeteilt, als der... Schaden bereits angerichtet war.“, erklärte der Dunkel- Elb sanft. „Nach dieser Prophezeiung kamen zwei Kandidaten dafür in Frage: Neville Longbottem und Harry Potter. Durch Pettegrews Verrat stürmte ich zu den Potters und die dritte Zeile wurde erfüllt. Der zurückgeschleuderte Todesfluch hinterließ bei Harry jene berühmte blitzförmige Narbe, welche ich bereits im vorletzten Sommer entfernte.   
Unsere Vermutung ist, wenn ich Neville gewählt hätte, würde es wortwörtlich auf einen Kampf um Leben und Tod hinauslaufen...“  
Draco trat dichter an seinen Gefährten und schlang beschützend einen Arm um dessen Hüfte. Vertrauensvoll ließ Nev seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Grau- Elben sinken, schloss seine Augen und genoss den Komfort, dem ihm sein Partner vermittelte.   
Allein der Gedanke, dass er Alex in einem ernstzunehmenden Duell gegenüber stehen müsste, verursachte ihm Magenschmerzen. Er würde nicht mal die ersten fünfzehn Sekunden überstehen.   
„... dadurch, dass ich jedoch meinen Seelengefährten dafür auswählte, sorgte das Schicksal stattdessen dafür, dass wir einander nicht nähren konnten, bis die Zeit dafür reif war und es zu einem sinnbildlichen Tod kam.“  
Man konnte die Verwirrung der Menschen fast mit den Händen greifen.   
Deswegen sah sich Harry bemüßigt die Erklärung noch ein wenig weiter zu führen:   
„Wenn jetzt einer von uns stirbt, folgt ihm der andere unweigerlich nach. Die Prophezeiung hätte also keinerlei Sinn mehr.   
Auf der anderen Seite, wie viel ist von dem Harry, wie er nach dem fünften Jahr in die Ferien gegangen ist, noch übrig?  
Die vollendete Bindung strebte danach alle meine menschlichen Schwächen den Stärken der Elben anzupassen- im Grunde genommen also ein körperlicher Tod, wenn Sie so wollen.“  
Unweigerlich musterten ihn die Professoren und mussten zugeben, dass sich ihr Schüler körperlich tatsächlich massiv von dem schmächtigen Jungen unterschied, den sie nach dem fünften Jahr in die Ferien entlassen hatten. Ihnen waren schon die massiven Veränderungen an ihm aufgefallen, als er zurückgekehrt war. Aber jetzt, wo er ganz offen und ohne jedes Siegel neben seinem ebenso unversiegelten Gefährten saß, waren die Zeichen an sich nicht zu übersehen:  
um einiges größer, wenn auch noch ein wenig kleiner als sein Gefährte, die schlanke, hochgeschossene Gestalt, die nur mühsam die Energie und Kraft bändigen konnte, die in ihr ruhte, die langen schwarzglänzenden Haare, seine Augen, die schwelenden Smaraden glichen und mit Sicherheit hatte sich seine Sinne ebenfalls denen der Elben angepasst. Wenn sie es ganz genau überlegten, dann mussten sie zugeben, dass ihnen vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass Harry bereits seit zwei Jahren keine Brille mehr trug...  
„Da ich im Sommer durch die Auszeit Alex’ von sich selbst, die er mit einem feinen aber effektiven Gedächtnisbann unterstrich, nicht wusste, dass er im Grunde genommen der jenige ist, gegen den ich angeblich im Namen der gesamten magischen Bevölkerung antreten sollte, konnte der Bund seinen Job tun. Wir konnten einander ohne Vorbehalte annähren, kennen lernen und schlussendlich der Bindung nachgeben und den Bund vollenden. Da traf es mich natürlich umso härter, als ich dann Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres durch einen dummen Zufall mitbekam, dass es sich bei ihm um Voldemort handelte.“  
„Die Zeit, in der du so abgebaut hast...“, warf Albus leise ein. Die Sorgen von damals wieder überdeutlich vor Augen.   
Harry nickte lediglich und führte weiter aus:  
„Ich verweigerte mich der Bindung und hätte uns damit beinahe in den Tod getrieben, wenn ich es mal so dramatisch ausdrücken darf.   
Erst Alex’ Vater, der es schaffte mich aus meiner Starre zu reißen, brachte mich soweit, Alex wenigstens die Möglichkeit zu geben sich zu erklären.   
Ich hörte mir seine Erklärungen an. Und da ich durch unsere Seelenbindung sagen konnte, dass er definitiv bei der Wahrheit blieb, konnte ich meine Prioritäten und Ziele ebenfalls neu ordnen. Und zusätzlich durch die Seelenverschmelzung kann man von einem „Seelentod“ reden. Im Grunde genommen ist der Harry Potter wie Sie ihn die ersten fünf Schuljahre kennen gelernt haben, durch die Vollendung der Bindung gestorben und neu auferstanden. Die Prophezeiung ist erfüllt.“  
„Wenn Sie es so sehen...“, murmelte Professor Sinistra leise.   
„Nachdem das jetzt alles geklärt ist, können wir bitte zu dem eigentlichen Zweck des Treffens kommen?“, erkundigte sich Harry höflich aber bestimmt und machte so jedem klar, dass er nicht gewillt war, weiter über seine Beziehung mit dem Elben zu diskutieren.   
Im Grunde genommen hatten sie sich nur soviel Zeit genommen das alles auseinander zu setzen, damit den Anwesenden klar wurde, dass zum einen nichts und niemand die Bindung zwischen Harry, dem gottverdammten Jungen- der- lebt, und Alex, dem gottverdammten Dunklen Lord trennen konnte, da sonst unweigerlich der Tod des Anderen nachfolgte und zum anderen, hofften sie, dass die ganze Wahrheit helfen würde, den Menschen die Wichtigkeit der ganzen Angelegenheit nahe zu bringen. Das die Menschen die hier saßen und den meisten Einfluss auf die Geschicke der Zauberer- Welt hatten, die Wahrheiten über das Gleichgewicht für voll nahmen und bereit waren mit ihnen gemeinsam dagegen anzugehen.  
#Alex? Machst du bitte weiter?#, fragte Harry Alex ein wenig ausgelaugt.  
Der Dunkel Elb drückte kurzzeitig die Hand seines Gefährten, welche immer noch unter der seinen ruhte, ehe er seinen Blick über die Menschen, die ihnen gegenüber saßen schweifen ließ.   
Einzig Albus Dumbledore war in der Lage seinem Blick länger als ein paar Sekunden standzuhalten. Alle anderen wandten sich fast sofort unbehaglich ab. 

„Warum begleiten Sie mich nicht auf einen kurzen Ausflug in die elbische Geschichte?“, erkundigte er sich entspannt. Unterbrach den aufkeimenden Protest Fudges’ mit einem kalten Blick.   
Nach einem auffordernden Nicken Albus’ fuhr Alex ruhig fort:   
„Seit Anbeginn der Zeit existieren Licht und Dunkelheit nebeneinander.   
Ohne Licht kann kein Schatten existieren und ohne die Dunkelheit kann man das Licht nicht erkennen. Das eine kann ohne das andere nicht leben.   
Dieses Prinzip ist auch bei der Erschaffung der Elben angewandt worden.   
Unser Volk teilt sich in Licht- und Dunkel- Elben auf.   
Die frühe Geschichte der Elben versinkt in Blutbädern, weil eine Elben- Art über die andere herrschen und ihre Magie aufzwingen wollte.   
Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor sie realisierten, dass das eine Volk nicht ohne das andere existieren kann. Das sie beide wie zwei Seiten einer Münze waren und sich zusammen perfekt ergänzten.   
Sie lernten, dass Licht und Dunkelheit sich gegenseitig stützten.   
Was das eine nicht konnte, konnte das andere vollbringen.   
Sie mussten sich gegenseitig in Waage halten, da es nicht gut war, wenn eine Magie- Art die Überhand gewann.“  
Alex sah, wie sich in einigen der Menschen Wiederstand breit machte, als sie diese Worte hörten. Sei es, weil sie nicht an die Fehlbarkeit der Elben glauben konnten oder weil sich in ihnen alles dagegen sträubte, auch der Dunklen Seite der Magie einen sinnvollen Nutzen zu zugestehen.   
„Glauben Sie mir,“, fuhr Alex bitter fort. „Auch wenn ich damals nicht gelebt habe, weiß ich doch, dass beide Völker einen hohen Blutzoll für diese Erkenntnisse bezahlt haben. Sie können noch nicht mal im Ansatz nachvollziehen welche Grausamkeit, Niedertracht, Kälte und welcher Verrat damals geherrscht hat, da Sie nicht einschätzen können, zu was wir Elben fähig sind. Ich kann es. Zudem habe ich genügend Schilderungen über die Großen Kriege gelesen. Und allein bei der Vorstellung läuft es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter und ich danke den Gestirnen, dass ich im hier und jetzt lebe.“  
Wenn selbst jener, den sie als grausamsten und dunkelsten aller Dunklen Lords kannten, davon sprach, dass ihm bei den Gräueltaten seiner Vorfahren übel wurde, dann konnte einem schon Angst und Bange werden.   
Zudem schienen die verschlossenen Gesichter der Elben die Geschichte zu bestätigen. Als könnten die Menschen die Scham über jenen Teil ihrer Vergangenheit am eigenen Leib spüren.   
„Nach und nach eroberten die Menschen den Planeten und somit auch die Magie. Seit Anbeginn betrachten die Menschen uns Elben mit einer Mischung aus Respekt, Ehrfurcht, und Vertrauen.   
Wann immer es darum ging, zu komplizierten Problemen einfache und klare Ratschläge zu bekommen, kamen die Menschen zu uns und vertrauten unseren Lösungen.   
Daher war es für sie eine Selbstverständlichkeit die Gesetze, die wir ihnen die Magie betreffend mit auf den Weg gaben, zu akzeptieren und zu respektieren.   
Der Mensch ist jedoch ein Geschöpf, welches sich seit Anbeginn der Zeit instinktiv vor der Dunkelheit fürchtet. Es hat ihn schon immer zum Licht gezogen, weil jenes in der Lage ist, die Schatten der Nacht zu vertreiben und ihnen den Weg zu leuchten. Und diesen Instinkt haben sie irgendwann auf die Magie übertragen.   
Sie fürchten die Dunkle Seite ihrer Gaben.   
Denn der Mensch ist durchaus in der Lage sich beider Magie- Arten zu bedienen. Nur weil jemand nicht in der Lage ist einen Hellmagischen Zauber vernünftig auf die Reihe zu bekommen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er in der Dunklen Magie ebenfalls vollkommen unbegabt ist.   
Aber Furcht gebiert Ignoranz und Ignoranz führte zu dem Kampf zwischen Hell und Dunkel.   
Doch satt die Menschen ihren Fehler die Magie betreffend irgendwann wie die Elben selbst erkannten, folgten sie ihrem Weg der Selbstzerstörung weiter.   
Sie sind wie Kinder, die mit dem Feuer spielen, obwohl sie wissen, dass sie sich daran verbrennen können. Sie sehen nur, dass das Licht die Dunkelheit bannt. Aber nicht, dass die Dunkelheit das Licht auch schlucken kann...  
Die Elben haben sich jedoch im Laufe der Zeiten immer mehr von den Menschen abgegrenzt, sodass uns dieser Wandel in der Gesinnung der Menschen nicht von Anfang an auffiel und wir nicht dagegen angehen konnten.   
Im Laufe der Zeit jedoch fiel uns das Ungleichgewicht zwischen Hell und Dunkel schlussendlich doch auf.   
Anfangs war es kaum wahrnehmbar.  
Doch im Laufe der vergangenen Jahrhunderte wurde die Diskrepanz immer deutlicher und die Elben wurden zum Handeln gezwungen.   
Selbstverständlich konnten wir nicht mit Paukenschlag und Trompeten einfach so hier einfallen. Selbst damals fielen wir schon in den Bereich der Legenden. Und wenn wir mit unseren Forderungen aufgetaucht und sie womöglich auch noch eindrucksvoll „unterstrichen“ hätten, hätte das nur in einem Krieg zwischen Elben und Menschen geendet, der beiden Seiten mehr geschadet als genützt hätte. Deswegen haben die Elben immer wieder subtil versucht, Einfluss auf den Glauben der Menschen zu nehmen.   
Der letzte Versuch artete unter anderem darin aus, das die Clan- Führer sich dazu herabließen eine Schule zu gründen und ihre Namen zur Verfügung zu stellen.“, an dieser Stelle war das Amüsement in der Stimme des Elben einfach nicht mehr zu überhören.   
Es dauerte eine Weile ehe bei den Lehrern und ihrem Direktor der Groschen fiel.  
„Moment mal, sprecht Ihr etwa von... Hogwarts?“, verschluckte sich Minerva fast. Unbewusst sprach sie „Lord Voldemort“ ebenso respektvoll an, wie sie es bei jedem anderen Elben getan hätte. Vielleicht weil ihr Unterbewusstsein bereits registriert hatte, dass von dem Gefährten Harrys keine Gefahr ausging, wenn man das Gesagte des heutigen Tages für voll nahm?  
Belustigt nickte Harry und deutete mit seiner freien Hand auf den Elben ganz außen des Tisches:  
„Gestatten? Lord Godric Gryffindor mit seiner Lady, Licht- Elbenclan. Neben ihm Lady Rowena Ravenclaw mit ihrem Lord, Dunkel- Elbenclan.   
Auf der Seite neben Alex Lady Helga Huffelpuff mit ihrem Lord, Licht- Elbenclan und das Schlusslicht bildet Lord Salazar Slytherin nebst seiner bezaubernden Gemahlin Ceylin, Dunkel- Elbenclan.“, zwinkerte Harry seinen Schwiegereltern zu.  
Jedes mal, wenn Harry den Namen eines der Gründer nannte, rollte sich ein Banner mit dem Wappen der einzelnen Clans an der hinteren Wand genau hinter den Elben ab.   
„Ganz Hogwarts ist durchtränkt von Elben- Magie.“, ergriff der Elb, der ihnen als Salazar Slytherin vorgestellt wurde das Wort. „Und damit meine ich sowohl von der Hellen als auch der Dunklen. Diese Tatsache ermöglicht es uns Elben auf dem gesamten Gelände trotz Apparations- Schutz zu apparieren.“  
Godric Gryffindor führte die Erklärungen weiter:   
„Anfangs verlief alles nach Plan. Die Schule wurde gut angenommen. Sowohl von den Kindern als auch von ihren Eltern. Trotz ihres unkonventionellen Umganges mit der Dunklen Magie. Aber die Art und Weise wie wir das Gleichgewicht zwischen Hell und Dunkel nahe brachten, sowie unser respektvoller Umgang mit jeglicher Magie war für alle einleuchtend und sie nahmen das Konzept an. Wir Gründer mussten uns jedoch einer nach dem anderen nach und nach zurückziehen. Schließlich galten wir als menschlich und Menschen starben irgendwann mal.“  
Helga Huffelpuff nahm den Faden der Geschichte auf:  
„Leider verliebte sich einer der Hogwarts- Abgänger unsterblich in eine Frau, die ihn nicht eines Blickes würdigte und jeden Versuch seines Werbens abschmetterte. Um sie schließlich doch für sich zu gewinnen, bediente er sich stark Dunkelmagischer Sprüche um sie unter seine Kontrolle zu zwingen. Ihr Geist war jedoch stärker als er gedacht hatte. Sie wehrte sich mit allem was sie besaß und ging schließlich elendig zugrunde.“  
„Nachdem diese Geschichte bekannt geworden war...,“, erzählte Rowena Ravenclaw weiter. „... kam die Angst, welche wir gerade erfolgreich eingedämmt hatten, mit voller Kraft zurück. Es wurde ein Dekret gegen die Dunkle Magie erlassen und dem damaligen Direktor Hogwarts’ ist gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als diesem nachzukommen. Schließlich handelte es sich bei dem Täter um einen Hogwarts- Abgänger.   
Als wir das alles mitbekamen, war es bereits zu spät und der Schaden angerichtet.“  
Erneut war es Salazar der das Wort ergriff:  
„Wir waren jedoch in der Lage Kontakt mit anderen Schulen aufzunehmen und sie dazu zu bringen, die Dunkle Magie nicht komplett aus ihren Lehrplänen rauszunehmen.   
Einzig diesen Schulen und einigen wenigen Menschen, die das Gleichgewicht als solches von allein erkannt haben, ist es zu verdanken, dass noch nicht alles verloren ist.   
Mutter Erde ist unser aller Lebensgrundlage. Und sie ist durchzogen von Magie. Magie ist es, das alles zusammenhält.   
Aber durch die Furcht des Menschen gerät unser Lebensraum immer mehr in Bedrängnis.“  
„Was Salazar damit meint, ist...,“, meinte Ceylin im selben Moment, in dem sie ihrem Gemahl eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „... Mutter Erde sendet uns schon seit langer, langer Zeit Signale, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Haben Sie sich nicht schon einmal gefragt, was es mit den vermehrt Magischen Stürmen auf sich hat? Oder mit den verstärkt auftretenden Naturkatastrophen, die jedes Maß überschreiten? Das sind alles Hilfeschreie unserer Großen Mutter, die ihren tauben Kindern endlich Vernunft einbläuen möchte.“  
An dieser Stelle stoppten die Elben vorerst mit ihren Erklärungen und ließen den Menschen die Möglichkeit das Gesagte zu verdauen.   
Ein paar Minuten später fing Alex erneut mit sprechen an:  
„Es war für uns ein herber Rückschlag, als dieses Dekret erlassen wurde.   
Es dauerte Jahrhunderte ehe wir uns erneut zu einer Aktion durchringen konnten. Es wurde ausgelost, welcher Clan diesmal den Oberbefehl dabei führen sollte und innerhalb des Clans fiel das Los auf mich.   
Für mich schien es das einzig logischte zu sein, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und dort anzusetzen.  
Auch wenn ich erst ein Jahr nach der Fertigstellung geboren wurde, kenne ich jeden einzelnen Zauber oder Bann, der darauf liegt. Elben hatten es erbaut und es würde mir dadurch ein zusätzliches Maß an Sicherheit gewähren.   
Drei Jahre brauchte es, um mir eine lückenlose Tarnidentität aufzubauen und einen Siegelzauber zu finden, der meine wahre Herkunft dauerhaft und effektiv verbarg.   
Ich kam mit dem Ziel nach Hogwarts meine Mitschüler vorsichtig an das Gleichgewicht heranzuführen, talentierten Schülern Unterricht in Dunkler Magie zu geben und nach und nach meine Kreise weiterzuziehen.   
Das Einzige, was ich schaffte, war, Slytherin noch weiter von den anderen Häusern abzugrenzen und mich selbst im fünften Jahr hinaus zu komplementieren.“, lächelte der Dunkel- Elb bei dieser Erinnerung fast ein wenig spöttisch. Jedoch war dieser Spott gegen sich selbst gerichtet. Das konnte selbst der unsensible Fudge erkennen.   
„Und das aus dem ganz einfachen Grund, weil wir bei unserer Planung vergessen hatten zu berücksichtigen, dass seit dem Fall Grindelwalds erst elf Jahre vergangen waren.   
Grindelwald passte wunderbar auf die Definition eines grausamen Schwarz- Magiers. Machtgierig. Rechthaberisch. Tyrannisch.   
Dieses Bild hatte die Menschen jener Zeit geprägt und sie standen der Dunklen Magie noch ängstlicher gegenüber als zuvor.   
Doch jene, die begriffen hatten, dass ich nicht plante in die Fußstapfen Grindelwalds zu treten, sondern stattdessen darauf aus war, das verlorengegangene Gleichgewicht zwischen Hell und Dunkel wieder herzustellen, beziehungsweise der ganzen Angelegenheit einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben wollte, folgten mir auch weiterhin und leisteten in den nachfolgenden Jahren wahre Schwerstarbeit... Nun ja...,“, zuckte Alex hilflos mit den Schultern. „... da selbst ich nicht gegen Verrat gefeit bin, eskalierte alles auf bereits bekannte Art und Weise- entwickelte eine Eigendynamik gegen die ich einfach nicht mehr ankam- und der Rest ist Geschichte... und führt uns zum heutigen Tag...“, verlor sich der warme Bariton des Dunkel- Elben. 

Wieder vergingen ein paar Minuten schweigend.   
Alle saßen in Gedanken versunken auf ihrem Platz.   
Versuchten die Geschichte zu verarbeiten und mit allem anderem in Einklang zu bringen.   
„Nur noch mal um wirklich die letzten Zweifel zu zerstreuen...“, erhob Albus nach einer ganzen Weile nachdenklich seine Stimme. „... Ihr seid weder auf die Weltherrschaft aus, noch habt Ihr etwas gegen Muggel, Muggelgeborene oder allgemein dem Menschen. Alles was Ihr wollt, ist, das die Dunkle Magie erneut in den Lehrplan aufgenommen wird, damit langsam aber sicher das sogenannte Gleichgewicht zwischen Hell und Dunkel wiederhergestellt und dadurch die Heilung von Mutter Erde eingeleitet werden kann.“  
Alex lachte befreit auf:  
„Wunderbar auf den Punkt gebracht. Außerdem kann ich nichts gegen Menschen haben, da sowohl mein Gefährte als auch Neville ja wohl dieser uneinsichtigen Spezies angehören.“ Bei dem Wort „uneinsichtig“ hat es Alex nicht sein lassen können, dem Direktor zu zuzwinkern.   
Harry schüttelte über diese Kapriole seines Partners lediglich den Kopf, sagte aber nichts.   
##Sorry.##, kam es leicht schuldbewusst über ihre Verbindung.##Aber die Erleichterung, dass ich mich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht mehr Verstecken brauche, sowie die Tatsache, dass bald nicht mehr über die Hälfte der Zauberer- Welt hinter meinem Kopf her ist, macht mich ein wenig übermütig.##  
Alex spürte das warme Lachen Harrys tief in sich, als jener antwortete:  
#Schon gut. Bin selber erleichtert, dass die Gefahr eines weiteren Kampfes soweit gebannt ist und unsere Kinder nicht weiter in der Gefahr schweben als Waisen aufzuwachsen. Deine Eltern können selber kaum ein Lächeln zurückhalten.#  
Der Dunkel- Elb nahm sich die Zeit, sich einmal an ihrem Tisch umzusehen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass alle Clan- Oberhäupter sowie ihre Gefährten weitaus entspannter wirkten, als am Anfang der... Verhandlungen. Und seine Mutter traf sogar Anstalten auf ihn und Harry zu zugehen. Kaum war sie bei ihnen angetroffen, beugte sie sich zu ihnen hinab und gab erst ihm und dann Harry einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
Dann nahm sie den Korb mit den Zwillingen, drehte ihn zu sich und wuschelte den Kleinkindern liebevoll durch ihre Mähnen. „Ihr könnt wahnsinnig stolz auf eure Väter sein. Die Beiden haben heute Nachmittag mehr erreicht als der Rest von uns in Jahrhunderten.“  
Als sie sich umdrehte, um an die Seite ihres Gemahls zurückzukehren, geschahen mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig:  
Pettegrew riss sich mit einem wütenden Schrei von seinen Wachen los- in Richtung Sal und Lil- Lucius und Draco zogen ihre Schwerter und die Basilisken schnellten zum Schutze ihrer kleinen Schützlinge um Ceylin herum.  
Und die verräterische Ratte sank von vier Schwertern durchbohrt und zwei Basilisken gebissen endlich tot zu Boden. Wenige Meter vor dem Korb, in dem die Kinder des verhassten Potter- Balges lagen.   
Die Wachen, sowie die Malfoys zogen schnell ihre Schwerter zurück.   
Säuberten die wertvollen Klingen ungerührt an der Kleidung des Toten, ehe sie die Schwerter wieder in ihre Ruhepositionen zurück „legten“.  
Silk schlängelte, nach dem sie die Ratte losgelassen hatte zu Harry und Basil zu Alex, wo sich die Basilisken, inzwischen wieder auf ihre kleine Größe geschrumpft, um den Hals des jeweiligen legen ließen.   
Dort nahmen sie erleichtert die dargebotenen Früchte an, um den Geschmack des Verräters loszuwerden und genossen die Streicheleinheiten, die ihnen die erleichterten Väter als Belohnung zukommen ließen.   
Alex und Harry mussten den Schlangen nicht erst sagen, wie dankbar sie ihnen waren, dass sie sich zum Schutz der Zwillinge nach vorn geworfen hatten. Sie spürten es und wussten, dass die wirkliche Belohnung später folgen würde.   
Der ganze Vorfall hatte nicht mehr als dreißig Sekunden gedauert.   
Dreißig Sekunden in dem alle anderen wie versteinert da standen oder saßen.   
Voller Schrecken erkannten die Menschen mit welch tödlicher Präzision und Schnelligkeit Dunkel- Elben in der Lage waren zu reagieren.   
Von den zwei Silber- Basilisken, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten Lil und Sal zu beschützen und jetzt um die Schultern der Väter drapiert lagen, ganz zu schweigen.   
Dieser Vorfall zeigte den Menschen, dass sie den Elben nicht gewachsen waren. Nie und nimmer.   
Wenn die Elben es darauf anlegen würden, ihre Überzeugungen mit Gewalt durchzusetzen, würden es die Menschen sein, die ihr Blut der Erde opfern würden. Sie wären vielleicht in der Lage den einen oder anderen Elben mitzureißen, aber der Vorteil würde ganz klar bei den Elben liegen.   
Und mehr als einer der anwesenden Menschen dankte den Göttern dafür, dass die Elben zum einen dermaßen zurückgezogen lebten, sich zum großen Teil aus dem Geschehen ihrer menschlichen Nachbarn zurückgezogen hatten und zum anderen, dass sich diese Wesen dazu entschieden haben, ihnen die Augen auf friedfertige Art und Weise zu öffnen. Sie wussten, dass in den Worten der Elben Weisheit lag. Wenn die Elben versucht hätten, den Respekt und die Ehrfurcht der Menschen ihnen gegenüber dazu zu benutzen, ihnen ihr Glauben über das Gleichgewicht zwischen Hell und Dunkel aufzuzwingen, dann wären sie auf Wiederstand gestoßen, der unweigerlich irgendwann in einem gewaltigen Krieg ausgeartet wäre.   
Die jetzige Situation war zwar auch nicht gerade erquicklich, wenn ein jeder an die Opfer dachte, die die letzten dreißig Jahre gefordert hatten, aber selbst Elben waren, wie Alex bereits so schön festgestellt hatte, nicht gegen Verrat gefeit. Zudem hatte sich der Verräter eben selbst ins Aus katapultiert.   
Ceylin löste sich aus ihrer Starre und erkundigte sich sanft:  
„Alle in Ordnung? Irgendwelche Verletzte?“  
Leise Verneinungen schlugen ihr entgegen.   
Erneut wandte sie sich um.   
Strich erst ihren Enkeln, dann den Basilisken über den Kopf:  
„Bei euch auch?“  
Als Antwort züngelten die silbernen Schlangen sanft über ihre Hand. Zeigten so jedem, dass sie in Ordnung waren.   
Harry, der wusste, dass die Frage auch ihn und Alex einschloss, antwortete schief lächelnd:  
„Nur der Schreck, der uns noch in den Knochen steckt. Aber wer rechnete auch mit solch einer Aktion? Danke an alle.“   
Knappes Nicken der beteiligten Elben zeigte an, dass sie seinen Dank zur Kenntnis genommen und akzeptiert hatten.   
Um sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass mit ihren Kleinen auch tatsächlich alles o.k. war, hoben die Väter die Kinder aus ihrem Korb und setzten sie sich stattdessen auf den Schoß.   
So fand Lili einen Platz bei Alex und Salazar bei Harry.   
Vergnügt quietschend, da sie merkten, dass die Spannungen, die vorher noch geherrscht hatten, verflogen waren, machten sich die beiden daran, Strähnen aus den ordentlich nach hinten gebundenen langen Haaren ihrer Väter zu ziehen und mit ihnen zu spielen.  
Lachend bestätigte Alex, während er versuchte eine seiner blauen Strähnen aus der Faust seiner Tochter zu retten:  
„Die beiden erfreuen sich ebenfalls bester Gesundheit.“  
„Ja.“, lachte Harry befreit auf. „Seit die beiden ihren Greifreflex entdeckt und es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben einen Weg zu finden, wie sie am besten und schnellsten unser Haar verfilzen oder verknoten können, bin ich beim Überlegen, ob ein Kurzhaarschnitt nicht die bessere Alternative ist.“   
Erschrocken blickte Alex auf und fasste seinen jüngeren Gefährten ernst ins Auge:##Wenn du das wagst, Kleiner, dann mach’ dich auf was gefasst!##  
#Ist das ein Versprechen?#, schoss Harry eine Augenbraue nach oben ziehend zurück. Daraufhin konnte Alex eigentlich nur noch augenrollend mit dem Kopf schütteln.  
„Keine Angst,“, beruhigte Harry seinen Gefährten, als er sich vorbeugte und diesem einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze gab. „Die Haare bleiben dran.“  
Und es war an Draco das Intermezzo der beiden Seelengefährten grinsend zu unterbrechen:  
„Hat euch noch niemand gesagt, dass es an Unhöflichkeit grenzt in Gegenwart Anderer Gespräche zu führen, die der Rest der Anwesenden nicht folgen kann?“  
„Doch, du. Und das mehrmals.“, erfolgte die trockene Antwort Harrys.   
Alex’ Mutter hatte sich, nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte das es ihrer Familie soweit gut ging, dem anderen Tisch zugewandt, der das kleine Zwischenspiel zwischen Harry und Alex mit großen Augen verfolgte.  
„Direktor, ist auch bei Ihnen alles soweit in Ordnung?“, fragte sie erneut mit sanfter Stimme.   
Wackelig nickte der alte Mann:  
„Lediglich alte Glaubensstrukturen bis in die Grundfesten erschüttert. Aber ansonsten alles bestens.“  
Die Dunkel- Elbin lachte daraufhin leise in sich hinein.   
„Können wir also davon ausgehen, dass Sie uns helfen werden, mit den alten Vorurteilen aufzuräumen?“  
„Mir bleibt ja gar nichts anderes übrig.“, wedelte er fast schon hilflos in Richtung Harry und seiner kleinen Familie. „Jeder für sich vereinen sie bereits ein gewaltiges Potential an Glaubwürdigkeit. Aber kombiniert sind sie einfach unschlagbar.“, seufzte der alte Mann geschlagen auf.   
Schien wohl so, als ob er sich mit dem Gedanken abfinden musste, dass Harry der Familie Slytherin angehörte- schließlich war die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Alex und dem Clan- Führer nicht zu leugnen- und um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen auch noch an seinen eigentlichen Erzfeind mit Leib und Seele gebunden war, wie die Frage Dracos ihm eben bewies. Deutete diese doch darauf hin, dass die Seelengefährten in der Lage waren sich telepatisch zu verständigen.  
Skeptisch zog Albus seine Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte streng:  
„Ich kann doch davon ausgehen, dass Sie von dieser Verbindung weder während Ihrer Hausaufgaben, noch während der Abschlussprüfungen Nutzen gezogen haben?“  
Verblüfft lenkte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinem ehemaligen Direktor:   
„Selbstverständlich nicht. Das hatte ich Ihnen doch Anfang des Schuljahres versprochen.“  
„Ich war zwar mehr als einmal versucht, meinen Kommentar abzugeben, hielt mich aber zurück. Er hat die Verbindung lediglich bemüht, um mir mitzuteilen, wann er mit den Hausaufgaben fertig war, damit ich ihn in der Bibliothek einsammeln konnte. Ehrenwort.“, zwinkerte der ehemalige Professor belustigt.   
Seufzend verlegte der Direktor seinen Blick auf die hochgewachsene Dunkel- Elbin:  
„Wenn wir die Dunkle Magie erneut in den Stundenplan aufnehmen sollen, brauchen wir aber vernünftige Lehrer.“  
„Daran soll es wahrlich nicht scheitern.“, schaltete sich Rowena lachend in das Gespräch ein. Sowohl die Elben als auch so langsam die Menschen ließen sich von der entspannten und fröhlichen Stimmung, welche von den Seelengefährten ausging, anstecken. „ So wie ich Salazar und Alex einschätze werden sie sich gern zu Verfügung stellen. Harry ist ebenfalls ein begnadeter Lehrer und meinereiner ist auch bereit wieder den Professor zu mimen. Zudem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass in unseren Clanen noch der eine oder andere zu finden sein wird, der sich die Anfangsjahre gern als Lehrmeister zu Verfügung stellt. Und damit meine ich nicht nur in England, sondern auf der ganzen Welt.“  
„Wir würden unsere Hilfe die ersten Jahre, bis sich alles eingependelt hat, zu Verfügung stellen und uns dann langsam aber sicher wieder zurückziehen. Allerdings würden wir immer erreichbar sein, falls irgendwelche Fragen oder Schwierigkeiten auftauchen sollten. Können Sie damit leben?“, fragte Godric, schaute dabei aber Minister Fudge fest in die Augen.   
Jener schluckte, ob der Kraft und der Stärke, die ihn in diesem Blick gefangen hielt, fand aber dennoch die Kraft zu nicken:  
„Dafür wären wir Euch zutiefst verbunden. Wenn Ihr gestattet, würde ich mich jetzt gern zurückziehen. Über die Einzelheiten eines Vertrages nachdenken und wie wir die anderen Nationen von diesem Kurs der Dinge überzeugen können. Bevor ich jedoch gehe, möchte ich Euch bei meiner Magie schwören, dass wir an dem bereits Beschlossenen zumindest hier für Großbritannien und Irland nichts weiter ändern werden- bei meiner Magie.“ Ein leiser Windhauch umwehte kurz die gedrungene Gestalt des Ministers und zeigte so an, dass die Magie seinen Schwur durchaus vernommen hatte und es nicht ganz so schöne Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen wird, falls er jemals daran denken sollte diesen Schwur zu brechen. „Ihr versteht sicherlich, dass ich nicht für andere Nationen sprechen kann, aber ich werde mich nach Kräften bemühen, den anderen Ministern die Wichtigkeit und Notwendigkeit nahe zu bringen. An dieser Stelle wäre eine Hilfestellung von Eurer Seite ebenfalls herzlich Willkommen.“   
Damit erhob sich der Minister Großbritanniens, verneigte sich respektvoll vor Wesen, von denen er bis vor kurzem noch angenommen hatte, dass diese nur in den Märchen für kleine Kinder existierten und rauschte gen Ausgang. Die Auroren und Unausprechlichen folgten ihm leise und unauffällig. Was auch immer sie heute hier erwartet hatten, das was sie die vergangenen Stunden gehört und gesehen hatten, gehörte mit Sicherheit nicht dazu.   
Aber sie konnten sich jetzt ruhigen Gewissens zurückziehen.   
Die Menschen die sie zurückließen, befanden sich in Gegenwart der Elben in keinerlei Gefahr. Solange sie diese nicht reizten. Denn sonst wären die Elben in der Lage mit der Schnelligkeit eines Basilisken zu reagieren. Wie sie heute eindrucksvoll an einer verräterischen Ratte demonstriert hatten.   
Hinter sich ließ der Minister eine Menge Leute, die tief beeindruckt von dem Schneid, den er einer Situation wie dieser bewiesen hatte und dem sie ihm ehrlich gesagt auch nicht zugetraut hätten, seinem Abgang folgten. 

Nach und nach verabschiedeten sich auch die anderen Professoren von der Runde und zurück blieb nur noch Albus Dumbledore.   
Es überraschte den alten Mann überhaupt nicht, als sich Severus Snape mit einem respektvollen: „Mylord.“ und dem Neigen seines Oberkörpers von Alex Slytherin verabschiedete. Dieser reagierte mit einem ebenso respektvollen Nicken und zu aller Überraschung einem ebenso respektvollem: „Danke.“   
Severus wusste, dass dieses Danke nicht nur die letzten zwei Jahre beinhaltete, als es darum ging Harry in Slytherin zu integrieren, sondern auch die ganzen Jahre davor, als er sich als Doppelspion zur Verfügung gestellt und dadurch mehr als ein Leben auf beiden Seiten gerettet hat.  
Um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, vertiefte der Slytherin- Hausvorstand lediglich seine Verbeugung und verließ die Halle mit einem kunstvollen Schwung seines Umhanges.   
„Theatralisch wie eh und je.“, seufzte Harry auf.   
„Aber das mit seinem Umhang kann er.“, gab Salazar lächelnd zurück. „Wenn wir ebenfalls welche tragen würden, würde ich ihn sogar glattweg fragen, wie er das hinbekommt.“, zwinkerte er seinem Schwiegersohn vergnügt zu.   
Das brachte Godric dazu in gutmütiges Lachen auszubrechen:  
„Ein Glück für den Mann, dass wir dieses unnütze Stück Mode in unserer Kleiderordnung nicht beachten. Denn ich glaube, wenn du ihn das fragen würdest, würdest du dem Guten den Schock seines Lebens vermachen.“  
Gutgelaunt stimmten die anderen Elben in das Gelächter mit ein.

Albus, der die Gesellschaft vor sich fast schon wehmütig betrachtete, erkannt mit Staunen, mit welcher Leichtigkeit Harry und sogar Neville in der Gemeinschaft aufgenommen wurden. Den Elben machte es nichts, dass es sich bei den beiden um Menschenkinder handelte, die nach ihren Maßstäben immer noch blutjung waren. Im Gegenteil, sie behandelten die beiden Jugendlichen mit demselben Respekt, mit dem sie sich begegneten.  
Bei Harry könnte er das ja noch nachvollziehen. Schließlich war dieser der Seelengefährte Alex Slyterhins und somit der Schwiegersohn von einem der Clan- Oberhaupt. Würde also später einmal, wenn Salazar jemals zurücktreten sollte, in eine sehr wichtige Position aufrücken.   
Neville hingegen konnte nichts dergleichen aufweisen.   
Er war „lediglich“ an einen jugendlichen Elben gebunden, der sich außergewöhnlich gut mit Harry verstand.   
War da die Antwort zu suchen?  
Akzeptierten sie Neville nur in ihrer Mitte Harry zu liebe?  
„Also, was möchtet ihr jetzt machen, nachdem der ganze Ärger zu einem guten Ende gefunden hat?“, erkundigte sich Helga neugierig bei den noch Anwesenden.   
Harry und Alex tauschten einen kurzen Blick über die Köpfe ihrer Kinder, ehe Alex für sie beide antwortete:   
„Wie vorhin gesagt, werden wir die Anfangsjahre unser Wissen an Lernwillige weitergeben. Und danach? Mal schauen... vielleicht ein wenig reisen, etwas von der Welt sehen...“, zuckte der Dunkel- Elb unentschlossen mit den Schultern. Darüber würden er und Harry sich die Köpfe zermatern, wenn es soweit war.   
„Wenn es gestattet ist, würde ich gern eine Lehre als Heiler beginnen.“, warf Neville mit einem Anflug von Schüchternheit ein.   
Helga und Godic wechselten ebenfalls einen kurzen Blick, ehe Godric aufmunternd meinte:   
„Selbstverständlich kannst du das. Es spricht nichts dagegen, wenn du das Wissen unserer Schule in Anspruch nimmst.“  
Sprachlos blickte Neville auf den Clan- Führer.   
Hatte er das eben so verstanden, wie er das verstanden hatte?  
Durfte er in Echt und Wirklichkeit die Heiler- Schule der Elben besuchen?  
Draco holte seinen Gefährten mit einem Schmatzer auf der Wange zurück in die Realität.   
„Keine Sorge...“, beruhigte Draco den Braunhaarigen, da er ganz genau wusste, was in dessen Kopf vor sich ging. „... du hast das schon richtig verstanden. Lord Gryffindor und Lady Huffelpuff bieten dir tatsächlich eine Heiler- Ausbildung in der Schule der Licht- Elben an.“  
„Aber warum?“, fragte Nev immer noch neben sich zurück. „Ich meine...“  
Draco unterbrach den Jüngeren, indem er ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen drückte:   
„Nichts meinst du.“, lächelte er sanft auf seinen Gefährten hinunter. „Du bringst ausgezeichnete Voraussetzungen dafür mit. Und lass Dir von niemanden etwas anderes einreden- hast du verstanden?“  
Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Nevilles Gesicht aus, als ihm klar wurde, dass es sich hierbei tatsächlich um keinen Traum handelte und er hellwach an der Seite seines Gefährten stand.   
Überglücklich schlang er dem Grau- Elb die Arme um den Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, der sich gewaschen hatte.   
Danach wandte er sich freudestrahlend zu Godric:  
„Danke. Vielen, vielen Dank, Euer Lordschaft.“  
Dieser lächelte lediglich in sich hinein und zwinkerte Helga verschmitzt zu.   
Ihm und Helga waren bereits während der Besuche des Jungen bei seinen Eltern seine ungewöhnliche Begabung mit Pflanzen aufgefallen. Sowie das Verständnis für Krankheiten und welche Pflanze am besten in welcher Situation welche Wirkung tat- ein geborener Heiler mit einem stark ausgeprägten Talent für Pflanzen aller Art; egal ob giftig oder nicht.   
Demnach war dieser Wunsch keine Überraschung für sie und sie wären über kurz oder lang selbst an den Jungen herangetreten, um ihm dieses Angebot zu unterbreiten. Gespräche mit Draco und Harry hatten ihren Beschluss eher noch verstärkt.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Godric erkennen, dass sie es geschafft hatten, Albus Dumbledore erneut sprachlos zu machen. Mit Sicherheit ging er davon aus, dass sie als Elben und langlebige Geschöpfe die sie nun einmal waren, nicht in der Lage waren sich in Menschenkinder und ihre Träume und Wünsche hineinzuversetzen, geschweige denn sie in ihrer Mitte vorbehaltlos zu akzeptieren und zu respektieren.   
Der Gute vergaß, dass sie es auch geschafft hatten eine Schule aufzubauen und jahrelang in ihr zu unterrichten. Zudem zehrte Hogwarts immer noch von den großen Namen ihrer Gründer. Das würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht, wenn sie als Lehrer vollkommen versagt hätten. Aber um als Lehrer Erfolg zu haben, musste man jene verstehen können, die man unterrichtete und den Lehrstoff und wie man ihn den Kindern rüberbrachte, danach ausrichten. Außerdem hatten sie nichts gegen Menschen. Nur gegen ihre Ignoranz dem Gleichgewicht gegenüber.   
Selbstverständlich tat es weh, wenn man sich an einen Menschen band, so wie es der junge Malfoy getan hatte und sah ihn dann in für Elben verschwindend kurzer Zeit dahin welken.   
Aber sowohl Draco als auch Neville waren all diese Risiken bekannt gewesen, als sie sich in die Hand des anderen begeben hatten.   
Sie hatten es riskiert und für diese Entscheidung respektierten die anderen Elben das Paar.   
Elben behandelten die menschlichen Gefährten anderer Elben mit demselben Respekt, mit denen sie allen Elben begegneten. Sie wussten, dass die Zeit, die diesem Paar blieb, nur von kurzer Dauer war. Deswegen wollten sie diese Zeit nicht mit unnötigen Reibereien und Verfeindungen füllen.   
Davon ganz abgesehen, fiel es nicht schwer Neville zu mögen. Er besaß eine unkomplizierte Natur, die es ihm leicht machte, sich auf jeden einzustellen. Ein weiteres Plus für die Heiler- Ausbildung.   
Aber all diese Punkte waren Albus selbstverständlich unbekannt und somit machte er sich natürlich Sorgen um seine ehemaligen Schüler.   
Harry hingegen war ein ganz anderes Kaliber.   
Dieser junge Mann war vom Zeitpunkt seiner Geburt durch seine Seele an einen Elben gebunden. Da sie sich gefunden und die Bindung vollendet haben, machte das Harry zu einem vollwertigen Mitglied ihres Volkes. Mit allen Vor- und Nachteilen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass den beiden Seelengefährten die Meinung anderer zu ihrer Beziehung eh egal war. Hauptsache sie hatten sich und ihre Familie. Da konnte ihnen der Rest der Welt sprichwörtlich den Buckel runter rutschen.  
Godric wurde durch Dracos amüsiertes Lachen aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als dieser Antwort auf Helgas Frage gab:  
„Ich werde meine Zeit wohl zwischen meinem Gefährten und meinem Herrn aufteilen müssen. Da ich jedoch Harrys Talent kenne, ohne weiteres Zutun in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten zu geraten...“, an dieser Stelle wurde er von dem Schwarzhaarigen unterbrochen, der ihm spielerisch auf den Arm klopfte.   
„Hey! Bis die Zwillinge aus dem Gröbsten raus sind, habe ich nicht vor, in irgendwelche Abenteuer zu „rutschen“...“, verteidigte sich Harry schmollend.  
„Jepp.“, amüsierte sich Draco köstlich über den Jüngeren. „Nur leider ist es nun mal so, dass die Abenteuer DICH finden...“  
„Und wir werden uns für die nächste Zeit auf unseren Grund und Boden verkriechen und uns von den Strapazen der letzten dreißig Jahre erholen.“, unterbrach Lucius die Kapeleien zwischen den Jugendlichen.   
„Draco, pass auf...”, warnte Alex gespielt entsetzt. „... das könnte darauf hinauslaufen, dass du am Ende noch ein Geschwisterchen dazu bekommst.“  
Verlegenheit machte sich unter den Malfoys breit, welche sich in einem wunderschönen Rotton zeigte, der über die Wangen der beiden erwachsenen Elben lag. Draco, ganz der halbwüchsige Sohn feixte ruhig in sich hinein.

Nach und nach machten sich auch die Elben auf zurück zu ihren Heimen.   
Zurück blieben Familie Slytherin, Draco und Neville.   
„Wollt ihr nicht auch schon los?“, erkundigte sich Harry stirnrunzelnd bei seinen Schwiegereltern.   
Doch jene winkten ab.   
„Schon gut. Wir bleiben solange, bis ihr alles zusammen gepackt habt und spielen solange Babysitter für die Kleinen.“  
Diese Aussage unterstrich Salazar, indem er mit einer schwungvollen Geste, die seinen jungen Namensvetter zum giggeln brachte, vom Schoß seines Vaters hob und sich in den leeren Stuhl neben eben diesem fallen ließ. Ceylin nahm sich ihrer Enkeltochter an und setzte sich in den Stuhl neben ihren Sohn.   
„Scheint, als wäre für deine Eltern bereits alles geklärt.“, lächelte Harry.  
„Tröste dich, uns bleiben ja immer noch Basil und Silk.“, zwinkerte Alex zurück, während er Basil gutmütig den Schädel tätschelte, welches mit einem ebenso gutmütigen Zischeln beantwortet wurde und jeden anwesenden Parselmund in ebenso gutmütiges Lachen ausbrechen ließ.   
„Was für ein Glück für uns, das sie uns sympathisch finden.“, erwiderte Harry trocken.   
Albus nutzte diesen Moment, um laut in die Behaglichkeit hinein zu sinnieren:   
„Wenn man alles, was heute erklärt wurde unter dem Aspekt des Gleichgewichtes betrachtet, dann fällt einem auf, dass es sich immer einen Weg zu bahnen scheint... Es gibt je zwei Licht- und zwei Dunkel- Elbenclans. Davon werden beide sowohl von einem weiblichen, als auch einem männlichen Führer geleitet. Das Gleichgewicht innerhalb der Magie ist wieder hergestellt.   
Harry und Alex… der eine vollkommen Hellmagisch, der andere vollkommen Dunkelmagisch veranlagt, vereinen sich. Und obwohl es zwei Männer sind, schaffen sie es ein Gleichgewicht herzustellen, indem sie eine Seelenverschmelzung herbeiführen, die jedem das gleiche Maß an Heller und Dunkler Magie zu Verfügung stellt.   
Dann die Zwillinge; Kinder dieser an sich vollkommen unmöglichen Verbindung. Wieder ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Wieder etwas, dass sich gegenseitig ausbalanciert. Aber um das Gleichgewicht perfekt zu machen, vereint der Junge nur Helle Magie in sich, während die Schwester lediglich Dunkle Magie in sich trägt. Zudem teilen sie wunderbar unter sich die markanten Merkmale ihrer Väter auf:   
Sal die grünen Augen von Harry, aber das tiefblaue Haar von Alex.  
Lil besitzt die violetten Augen ihres Elben- Vaters, aber das pechschwarze Haar des menschlichen.  
Ebenso verhält es sich mit den Silber- Basilisken. Silk ein weiblicher Basilisk will sich an den männlichen Zwilling binden, während Basil als männlicher Basilisk dem weiblichen den Vorzug gibt.   
Alles wunderbar ausbalanciert...“  
Ruhig blickte ihm die kleine Gruppe entgegen, als er aus seinen Überlegungen auftauchte.   
Verlegen lächelnd entschuldigte sich Albus:  
„Verzeiht einem alten Mann das laute Überlegen.   
Ist eine alte Angewohnheit von mir.“  
Da aber keine negativen Gefühle von der Familie die ihm gegenüber saß, rüber kam, lehnte er sich wieder entspannt in seinen Sessel zurück.   
Die entspannte Schwere, welche er immer nach einem angefüllten Tag spürte, verflüchtigte sich mit einem Schlag, als Harry nach Dobby rief und den Hauselfen bat, die Lilien aus dem Gewächshaus zu holen.   
Hatte der Junge tatsächlich den Samtbeutel gefunden?  
Hatte ihn geöffnet?  
Geöffnet und die Notiz gefunden?  
Die Notiz, die besagte, dass die Dursleys nicht von seinem Blut waren?  
Das würde natürlich das seltsam distanzierte Verhalten erklären, mit dem Harry auf gewaltsamen Tod seiner „Verwandten“ reagiert hatte.   
Er merkte selber gar nicht, wie er die Luft anhielt.   
Erst als Dobby drei tiefviolette Lilien, eingepflanzt in ganz simplen Töpfen vor Harry abstellte, atmete er wieder aus. Und schaffte es so, dass Harry, der mit ein wenig Wehmut auf diese Pflanzen geblickt hatte, seine Konzentration auf ihn verlagerte.   
Sofort hatte sich wieder eine gewisse Spannung aufgebaut.  
„In Hogsmeade bin in meinem sechsten Schuljahr während eines Regenschauers in den „Eberkopf“ gestolpert.“, erzählte Harry mit neutraler Stimme. Albus’ Herz klopfte hingegen, als wolle es zerspringen.   
„Dort entdeckte ich ein verblichenes Wappen mit drei violetten Lilien.   
Aberforth erklärte mir auf meinen verständlich geschockten Blick hin, dass es sich dabei um das Wappen der Familie Dumbledore handle. Augusta bestätigte die Geschichte, sowie die Tatsache, dass du mein Großvater seist.“  
Albus war kalkweiß geworden.   
Der Junge wusste bereits über ein Jahr Bescheid und war nicht zu ihm gekommen?   
Beim Großen Merlin, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen dermaßen zerrüttet war.   
„Harry...“, brachte er gebrochen heraus. Wollte erklären. Sich entschuldigen. Doch seine Stimme versagte.  
Milde lächelnd unterbrach Harry seinen Versuch sich zu erklären:   
„Es ist nicht so, dass ich deine Gründe nicht nachvollziehen könnte. In derselben Situation hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht anders gehandelt. Aber...“  
Harry ließ den Rest unausgesprochen.   
Und dieser Rest hing wie ein Damoklos- Schwert über dem Haupte Albus’.  
Denn Albus wusste ganz genau, was Harry verschwieg:  
die Demütigungen und den Hass, welche er durch seine Zieh- Familie erfahren musste. Und das Albus nicht genug Schneid gehabt hatte, nachdem er auf diese Umstände hingewiesen worden war, seinen Enkel, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, dort heraus zu holen. Aus dem ganz einfachen Grund, weil ihn die Angst eines eventuellen Verlustes bis ins Mark gelähmt hatte. Lieber hatte er den Jungen jedes Jahr aufs Neue dorthin geschickt. Immer mit der Gewissheit, wenn er nach den Ferien zurückkehrte, würde er einen sicheren Unterschlupf haben, sollte Voldemort die Jagd offiziell auf ihn eröffnen.   
Albus musste schwer schlucken.   
Es wunderte ihn, dass er immer noch am Leben war, wenn er bedachte, durch welche Hölle die Dursleys gegangen sein mussten, dass selbst gestandenen Auroren bei der Besichtigung des Tatortes speiübel wurde. Immerhin war er derjenige gewesen, der Harry in dieser Hölle abgesetzt hatte.   
Aber als er den Blick wieder hob, traf er in den Augen der Familie vor sich nicht auf Abscheu oder Hass. Es war ganz einfach Mitleid, welches ihm dort entgegen spiegelte.   
„Ich kann dich als meinen Professor und Direktor akzeptieren. Aber ich glaube nicht...“  
Schnell unterbrach Albus seinen Enkel, bevor dieser gezwungen war die nächsten Worte auszusprechen:   
„Schon gut... das ist mehr als ich jemals zu erlangen hoffte...“  
Und in diesem Moment, in dem er wirklich und tatsächlich Harry an der Seite seines Gefährten sah, umrahmt von seinen Schwiegereltern, die ihre Enkelkinder auf dem Schoß zu sitzen hatten, wurde ihm klar, dass die Folgen für sein Handeln schwerwiegender waren, als er wahrscheinlich in der Lage sein könnte zu tragen: er würde nie ein Teil dieser Familie sein. Er könnte nie dermaßen sorglos und unbeschwert mit seinen Urenkeln umgehen, wie es die Elben taten.   
Denn sie saßen gemeinsam an dem einem Tisch, während er immer noch ganz allein an dem seinen saß.   
Gebeugt erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl.  
Wünschte der Familie noch einen schönen Abend und ein paar schöne Wochen, ehe die Welt da draußen mit den Ergebnissen des heutigen Nachmittags konfrontiert werden würde.   
Traurig blickte Harry seinem Großvater hinterher.   
Spürte, wie Alex ihn sowohl mental als auch wirklich in eine Umarmung zog. Ohne darüber nachzudenken verringerte Harry den Raum zwischen sich und seinem Seelengefährten und saß schlussendlich auf dessen Oberschenkeln, das Gesicht in der Halskuhle vergraben. 

Selbst der gerechteste Sieg beinhaltet eine bittersüße Note.   
Das musste nun nach dem Fall Grindelwalds vor mehr als vierzig Jahren, nach dem Großvater auch der Enkel am eigenen Leib erfahren...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!ACHTUNG!!BITTE LESEN!!  
>  Ich bin darauf hingewiesen worden, dass ich doch bitte darauf hinweisen möchte, dass es in Epilog II zum Charadeath kommen wird und ich mir „... die Epiloge auch hätte sparen können, da es sich dabei nur um reine Effekthascherei handelt...“   
> Dazu möchte ich folgendes sagen:  
> Mit diesen zwei Epilogen verarbeite ich ein paar Szenen, die mir persönlich noch am Herzen lagen, aber deswegen keine neue Story anfangen wollte. Zudem habe ich versucht, alle offene Fragen, die von Eurer Seite noch waren, zu beantworten.   
> Das es im Epilog zu einem Charadeath kommt, stand für mich seit Anbeginn der Story fest. Zum einen gibt es mir die Gelegenheit vollkommen mit der Story abzuschließen (soll aber nicht heißen, dass alle meine Geschichten mit Death enden^^°) und zum zweiten, auch im Leben läuft nicht immer alles so ab, wie man es gern hätt und wartet mit so manch bittersüßen Überraschung auf.   
> Wer sich, ich zitiere: „... den Gesamteindruck der Story nicht vermiesen möchte, da die Epiloge alles runterreißen...“ den möchte ich bitten, JETZT wegzuklicken.   
> Alle anderen sind herzlich dazu eingeladen, mir bis zum „bitteren“ Ende zu folgen^__^

Epilog I

 

~Parsel~

 

Zu sagen, dass Harry irritiert war, glich einer Untertreibung.   
Es waren vier Wochen seit dem denkwürdigen Treffen mit Albus und Fudge vergangen und seitdem hielt sich Harry in elbischen Gefilden auf.   
Er musste zugeben, dass die Städte der Elben ihren ganz eigenen Frieden ausstrahlten, der jeden, der sie das erste Mal betrat, gefangen nahm. Er bildete davon keine Ausnahme. Und das erste Mal seit Jahren war er in der Lage wirklich und tatsächlich alles von sich fallen zu lassen und zu entspannen.   
Er wusste, dass Schritte unternommen wurden, um den Frieden und somit dem Gleichgewicht auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Die Hauptlast, so wie sie die vergangenen Jahren von der Zauberer- Welt auf seine Schultern abgeladen worden war, lag nun verteilt auf viele andere Schultern.   
Dennoch war er irritiert.   
Diese Irritation ging auf das Verhalten der Malfoys ihm gegenüber zurück.   
Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an das Gespräch vom letzten Jahr, als ihn die Basilisken und seine Schwiegereltern über die strenggeregelte Etikette unter den Elben aufgeklärt hatten.   
Und bei den Gestirnen, er hat in den vergangenen Wochen alles getan, um diese Sitten der Elben zu respektieren.   
Aber jedes Mal, wenn Lucius, Cissa und erst recht Draco und Nev sich ihm annährten, verbeugten sie sich tief, sprachen ihn mit: meine Lordschaft, Mylord und sonstigen hochgestochenen Titeln an.   
Himmel, von ihm aus konnten sich die Elben in seiner Gegenwart auf den Kopf stellen und bis hundert zählen, das würde ihn nicht das geringste ausmachen.   
Aber das sich Leute, die er eigentlich zu seiner Familie zählte und überaus wertschätzte, dermaßen dazu verleiten ließen, vor ihm zu katzbuckeln, verursachte Übelkeit in ihm.  
Aber heute, an seinem Geburtstag, platzte ihm der Kragen. 

Da er es ja geschafft hatte, die Geburt der Zwillingen auf seinen eigenen Geburtstag zu legen, standen natürlich Lil und Sal am heutigen Tag im Mittelpunkt.   
Aber das störte ihn nicht im geringsten.   
Er hat die ersten achtzehn Jahre seines Lebens ohne Geburtstagsfeiern überlebt, da würde er auch noch seine restlichen Lebensjahre schaffen und sich stattdessen für und mit seinen Kindern freuen.   
Lächelnd erinnerte Harry sich an den Morgen zurück, als Salazar und Ceylin in die Gemächer gestürmt- anders konnte Harry es nicht mehr bezeichnen- waren, die er und Alex bezogen hatten, und beide trugen je eine Torte mit einer Kerze vor sich her, die sie andächtig vor den Zwillingen auf dem Frühstückstisch abstellten.  
„Und ihr meint, dass die Zwei die Kerzen schon allein ausbekommen?“, hatte Alex seine Eltern augenzwinkernd gefragt.   
„Gönnst du etwa deinen eigenen Kindern ihre erste Geburtstagstorte nicht?“, hatte Salazar grollend dagegen gefragt.   
Abwehrend hatte Alex seine Hände erhoben und die stolzen Großeltern machen lassen.   
Natürlich hatten sich Salazar und Ceylin hinter ihre Enkel gestellt und den Kindern beim auspusten der Kerzen kräftig geholfen und danach allen ein bisschen von den köstlichen Kuchen abgegeben.   
#Ich glaube, deine Eltern brauchen das mehr, als unsere Zwillinge.#, hatte Harry leise aufgelacht, als er das Geschehen an ihrem Frühstückstisch beobachtete.   
Alex hatte lediglich zurückgeseufzt:  
##Glaub’ mir, bei mir haben sie nie so ein Rummel veranstaltet. Und ich bin wunderbar damit klar gekommen. Bei Dracos ersten Geburtstag jedoch hat Vater sich genauso aufgekratzt verhalten. Und dabei ist er „lediglich“ Patenonkel.##  
#Du bist ja auch der Erbe und musstest standesgemäß erzogen werden. Bei Paten- und Enkelkindern hingegen kann selbst das strengste Clan- Oberhaupt sich mal ein bisschen gehen lassen.#, hatte Harry zurück gezwinkert.   
Alex hatte nur mit einem weiteren Seufzer geantwortet.   
Als dann jedoch am Nachmittag Draco und Nev zu ihm gekommen waren, um ihm mit der obligatorischen Verbeugung einen schönen Geburtstag zu wünschen und ihn zu bitten, ihnen doch bitte in den Salon zu folgen, wo sie dann von einem sich ebenso verneigenden Lucius empfangen wurden, platzte Harry entgültig und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste der Kragen.   
„Mir reicht’s!“, machte er seinem Unmut Luft. „Wenn ihr euch nicht gleich wie vernünftige Menschen verhaltet und dieses verdammte Gekatzbuckle vor mir lasst, dann werde ich euch jeden einzelnen Fluch, den ich kenne auf den Hals jagen. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?“  
„Glasklar...“, neigte Draco seinen Oberkörper leicht. „... Kücken.“  
Hätte Harry in dem Moment was in den Händen gehalten, er hätte es dem Grau- Elben, ob seiner offensichtlichen Belustigung der Situation gegenüber, an den Kopf geschmissen.   
Leider schlangen sich Alex kräftige Arme um ihn und zogen ihn stattdessen in eine beruhigende Umarmung, während der Dunkel- Elb leise in sich hineinglucksend seinem Kleinen einen Kuss auf die schwarze Mähne drückte.  
„Du hast länger gebraucht, als ich gedacht hatte.“, murmelte Alex dem Jüngeren ins Ohr.  
In sich hineingrummelnd, blickte Harry sich das erste Mal vernünftig in dem Salon um. Und musste mit erschrecken feststellen, dass doch tatsächlich alle Clan- Führer mit ihren jeweiligen Gefährten, sowie die Familie Malfoy hier versammelt waren. Peinlich berührt wollte er den Kopf senken, wurde davon jedoch von Ceylin abgehalten, die ihn aus der Umarmung seines Gefährten zog und stattdessen zu einem Tisch führte, auf dem eine große Torte mit neunzehn kleinen Kerzen und einer großen- dem Lebenslicht- abgestellt war.   
Verblüfft blickte der Schwarzhaarige von der Torte zu seiner Schwiegermutter und wieder zurück.   
„Glaubst du wirklich, wir vergessen deinen Geburtstag?“, lachte Ceylin leise.   
Hilflos hob Harry seine Schultern.  
Dann jedoch spürte er eine Hand in seinem Rücken, die ihn sanft Richtung Torte schob:  
„Letztes Jahr fiel die Party ja leider ins Wasser. Dafür ist dieses Jahr dein Kuchen doppelt so groß.“, lachte Salazar ihn an, als er sich kurz umwandte.   
Sich ins Unvermeintliche beugend, lenkte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut der Torte zu, holte tief Luft und schaffte es sogar alle Kerzen auf einmal auszupusten. Woran die Tatsache, dass Alex von der anderen Seite geholfen hatte, bestimmt nicht ganz unschuldig war.   
Und als er dann lachend die Torte aufschnitt und an seine Gäste weiterreichte, hörte er doch tatsächlich wie Draco zu Neville folgendes meinte:   
„Du schuldest mir noch ne Galleone. Er hat weniger als zwei Monate gebraucht, bis er in die Luft gegangen ist.“  
Oh... manchmal könnte er diesen Grau- Elben mit bloßen Händen erwürgen. 

 

___________________________________________________________

 

Versonnen lehnte sich Harry mit den Rücken an den Oberkörper Alex’.  
Sal und Lil hatten endlich ihren Abschluss, selbstverständlich mit Bravour, bestanden. Und selbstverständlich in Hogwarts.   
Nun wartete auf die beiden zwar noch die vollständige Ausbildung in der Elben- Welt, aber dem sahen die Zwillinge voller Erwartung entgegen.   
Jetzt war auch für ihn und Alex der Zeitpunkt gekommen, sich entgültig aus der Menschen- Welt zurückzuziehen.   
Damals, nach den Ferien in denen sie den Vertrag ausgearbeitet und sich zur Mitarbeit angeboten hatten, waren Alex und er nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt- diesmal beide als Lehrer. Beide sowohl für die Helle als auch für die Dunkle Magie.   
Ungefähr um seinen damaligen Geburtstag herum, hatte Minister Fudge in den Zeitungen des Landes, die Ergebnisse des Friedensvertrages zwischen der Zauberer- Welt und Lord Voldemort, sowie WER und vor allem WAS sich hinter dem sogenannten Dunklen Lord verbarg, bekannt gegeben. Selbst der Seelenbund zwischen ihnen beiden war dann kein Geheimnis mehr gewesen.   
So hatten die Menschen vier Wochen Zeit gehabt, sich an diese Tatsachen zu gewöhnen.   
Dennoch waren er und Alex von einer wahren Flut von Briefen untergegangen, als sie erneut in Hogwarts Einzug gehalten haben.   
Von Schmähbriefen(...wie könne es ein so alter Elb wagen, ihren unschuldigen kleinen Retter der Zaubererwelt zu verderben...), bis hin zu ehrlichen Absichten bei den geplanten Maßnahmen zu helfen(...selbstverständlich sei man bereit auf die veränderten Bedingungen einzugehen, wenn es den Frieden fördert. Aber bitte auch nur, wenn man von den beiden heißesten Magiern der Neuzeit Privat- Unterricht bekäme... u.ä.) war alles vertreten.   
Die Schüler, welche Alex bereits im Unterricht gehabt hatten, reagierten am gelassensten. Schließlich kannten sie ihn bereits seit zwei Jahren und wussten, dass er ein phantastischer Lehrer war, der es verstand den trockensten Lehr- Stoff interessant rüberzubringen. Zudem hatte er in den zwei Jahren, die er hier gewesen war, nicht einmal versucht einen der Schüler um die Ecke zu bringen- oder?   
Überraschenderweise waren auch Hermine und Ron am Anfang des Schuljahres vorbeigekommen und haben ihn einmal fest in den Arm genommen und sich entschuldigt. Verblüfft hatte er die Umarmung erwidert und wollte gerade fragen, wofür sie sich eigentlich entschuldigten, da hatte Ron sich bereits zu Alex rumgedreht und ihm spielerisch mit dem Finger gedroht:   
„Wenn Ihr Harry nicht vernünftig behandelt, gib’s Zoff mit mir. Klar?“  
Nachdem Alex ebenfalls verblüfft genickt hatte, hatte Ron Hermine bei der Hand genommen und die Zwei sind gegangen.   
Lil und Sal mit ihren Mini- Basilisken hatten sich selbstverständlich zu den Lieblingen aller Hogwarts- Bewohner gemausert.   
Wenn er und Alex Unterricht hatten, dann teilten sich Poppy und Albus die Zeit zwecks Babysitten unter sich auf.   
Mit Albus selbst stellte sich zwar nie wieder so ein herzliches Verhältnis ein, wie es einmal zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte oder wie es ihn mit dem Rest seiner Familie verband, aber er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz dem alten Mann den Kontakt zu seinen Ur- Enkelkindern komplett zu versagen.   
So entwickelte sich Albus für die Zwillinge also zu „Onkel Albus“. Der geduldige, wenn auch mitunter etwas seltsam schrullige Onkel Albus.   
Und er erinnerte sich noch zu gern an den Nachmittag zurück, als sie ihm die Geschichte erzählt hatten, die schließlich in der Zeugung der Zwillinge endete. Der alte Direktor hat den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und angefangen schallend zu lachen. Später hatte er sich kopfschüttelnd die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln gewischt:   
„Das kann auch wirklich nur dir passieren, Harry!“  
Dann, als Sal und Lil elf waren, bekamen sie von Albus persönlich die Einladung nach Hogwarts überreicht.   
Jetzt waren also auch diese sieben Jahre überstanden.   
Inzwischen gab es genügend andere fähige Lehrer, die auf die Dunkle Magie eingehen und bei befähigten Schülern sogar unterrichten konnten, sodass sie sich aus Hogwarts und dem ganzen Geschehen entgültig zurückziehen konnten.   
Albus war bereits vor zwei Jahren friedlich eingeschlafen und hatte kurz vorher sein Amt an Severus Snape weitergegeben. Minerva arbeitete auch unter dem Tränke- Meister weiterhin als stellvertretende Direktorin und schien ganz zufrieden mit ihrem Posten zu sein.   
Und heute, einen Monat, bevor die Zwillinge offiziell in die harte Schule der Elben- Ausbildung eintreten sollten, hatten die Basilisken sich dazu entschlossen Lil und Sal das Angebot einer entgültigen Bindung erneut anzutragen.   
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatten beide Jugendliche zugesagt.  
Schließlich waren beide Kinder mit den Schlangen groß geworden und konnten es sich ohne die Silber- Basilisken gar nicht mehr vorstellen.   
Für Lil und Sal waren Basil und Silk so etwas wie gleichberechtigte Partner, ihre besten Freunde und gute Berater in einem.   
Auch er und Alex fühlten sich um einiges sicherer, wenn sie wussten, dass die Basilisken weiterhin an der Seite ihrer Kinder bleiben würden. Hatten die beiden Schlangen doch mehr als einmal rettend eingegriffen, als es um Leben und Tod für die Zwillinge ging.   
Sei es, weil sie beim Toben zu übermütig wurden und drohten beim Hogwarts- See von den Klippen zu rutschen, oder weil irgendein übermütiger und felsenfest überzeugter Licht- Magier der Meinung war, die Kinder des ehemaligen Dunklen Lords ermorden zu müssen, um die Gesellschaft von ihrem Irrweg der Akzeptanz der Dunklen Magie betreffend abzubringen.   
Leider konnten sich jetzt diese armen Seelen Dank Basil und Silk die Radieschen von unten anschauen.   
Da sich die Silber- Basilisken unter den Schutz des Slytherin- Clans gestellt hatten, war es neben ihnen, den Eltern, nur noch Salazar und Ceylin als Clan- Oberhäupter gestattet die Zeremonie zu beobachten.   
Lautlos traten Salazar und Ceylin neben ihren Sohn und Schwiegersohn. Und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu einer einsamen Lichtung inmitten des Basilisken- Territoriums.   
Als sie den Wald nach langem Fußmarsch endlich durchbrachen, hielten sie sich eng an die Baumgrenze und hielten von da aus mit staunenden Augen die gesamte Zeremonie im Blick.   
Lil und Sal standen lediglich in strahlend weiße, knöchellange Tuniken gekleidet in der Mitte der sonnendurchfluteten Waldwiese. Eine simple Stoffkordel war um die Hüften der beiden geschlungen, deren Enden bis zu den Knien reichten. Die langen Haare fielen offen bis zur Hüfte und wehten sacht in der Sommerbrise.   
Ein weiter Kreis der silbernen Basilisken hatte sich um die Zwillinge gebildet. Allesamt nicht größer zwei Meter.   
Basil und Silk hatten sich vor ihren Schützlingen aufgebaut und schauten ihnen lange und prüfend in die gleichfarbigen Augen.   
Die Zuschauer spürten regelrecht, wie sich eine magische Spannung über die Lichtung legte. Ohne das ein Wort gesprochen wurde, schlossen Sal und Lil nach ein paar Minuten ihre Augen. Standen ganz entspannt im Sonnenlicht.   
Dann, mit einem Augenblinzeln, nahmen Silk und Basil ihre natürlichen ausgewachsenen Formen an. Kurz neigten die großen Schlangen ihren Kopf, um ihre zukünftigen Herren am Oberkörper anzustupsen und ihnen damit ihre neue Größe zu zeigen.   
Die Zwillinge hoben jeweils eine Hand, um den Basilisken kurz an der großen Schnauze zu kraulen, ließen die Augen jedoch geschlossen.   
Die Haltung weiterhin entspannt. Sie wussten, dass sie ihren reptilartigen Gefährten bedingungslos vertrauen konnten.   
Deswegen rührten sie sich auch dann nicht, als sie spürten, wie sich die Riesenleiber um sie wanden und die Schlangen kurz ihre Muskeln anspannten und den Druck, der auf ihre im Vergleich zerbrechlichen Körper lag, erhöhten.   
Auch als Basil und Silk ihre Köpfe erneut neigten und mit ihren langen Zungen das jeweilige Gesicht ihres Herren oder ihrer Herrin nachzeichneten, den Geruch tief in sich aufnahmen, rührten sich die Zwillinge immer noch nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie lehnten sich entspannt in die kräftigen Windungen, welche sich um ihre Körper schlangen und warteten in aller Ruhe das weitere Geschehen ab.   
~Öffnet eure Augen!~, bat Basil mit einem ruhigen Zischeln.   
Augenblicklich und ohne zu zögern, kamen Sal und Lil dieser Aufforderung nach. Gar nicht daran denkend, dass die Basilisken sie auch mit ihrem versteinernden Blick empfangen könnten.   
Sie vertrauten ihren langjährigen Gefährten aus Kindertagen blind.   
Und es schien die letzte Prüfung gewesen zu sein, denn die anderen Basilisken, welche sich auf der Lichtung versammelt hatten, gaben in einem Zischen bekannt:  
~Sie sind Eurer würdig. Der Bindung wird hiermit entgültig zugestimmt. Achtet gut aufeinander, dann werden die Bindungen ewig halten.~  
Das war das Zeichen für Basil und Silk ihre Schützlinge behutsam auf dem Boden abzusetzen, danach auf eine Größe von fünfzig Zentimetern zurückzuschrumpfen und Sal und Lil aufzufordern, sie um das Handgelenk zu legen. Erneut kamen die Zwillinge der Aufforderung sofort nach und schlangen sich die silbernen Schlangen um das Handgelenk, den Kopf so, dass er auf dem Unterarm abgelegt werden konnte und sie ungehinderten Zugang zu der weichen Haut über den Pulsadern hatten.   
Schnell wie der Blitz schlugen die Basilisken ihre Zähne in die ungeschützte Haut, tranken von dem Blut ihres jeweiligen Schützlings und gaben selber etwas von ihrem Gift ab.  
Zum Schluss züngelten sie über die entstanden Wunden und verschlossen sie so wieder.   
Ein sanftes Leuchten legte sich um das seltsam anmutende Vierergespann und gab, als es sich legte, den Blick auf die Zwillinge, welche eine seltsam anmutig verschlungene Zeichnung auf ihrem Unterarm trugen und sie somit als Gefährten von Silberbasilisken auswiesen und Silk, deren Silber sich soweit aufgehellt hatte, dass man meinen konnte, ihr Schuppenpanzer gliche Weiß- Gold, und Basil dessen Schuppenkleid einen dunkel silbernen Ton angenommen hatte, frei.   
~So ist es geschehen, so wird es gelebt.~, verkündeten die anderen Basilisken das Ende der Zeremonie und zogen sich von den elbischen Beobachtern ungerührt in den Wald zurück.   
Harry, der die ganze Zeremonie über ganz gespannt da gestanden hatte, atmete jetzt erleichtert aus.   
Ihm war eigentlich klar, dass Basil und Silk mit der Performance symbolisch das Vertrauen ihrer zukünftigen Herren geprüft haben. Dennoch war ihm ganz anders geworden, als er die zwanzig Meter langen Riesenschlangen gesehen hatte, die sich um seine Kinder wanden und sie wie ganz gewöhnliche Beutetiere abgezüngelt hatten.   
Von Alex spürte er ebenfalls ein Welle der Erleichterung zu sich rüberschwappen. Und Salazar und Ceylin entspannten sich erst jetzt sichtlich.  
Grinsend kamen ihre Kinder auf sie zu, die Schlangen wie gewöhnliche Schmuckspangen um den Arm gewunden. Lediglich ein hin und wieder auftretendes Züngeln deutete an, dass es sich bei den Schlangen nicht um reine Schmuckelemente handelte.   
„Du bekommst ne Galleone von mir. Paps und Pa sind während der Zeremonie nicht ohnmächtig geworden.“, zwinkerte Lil ihrem Bruder zu.  
Oh... wenn er Draco in die Hände bekam... denn diese schlechte Angewohnheit hatte Lil eindeutig von ihrem geliebten Patenonkel übernommen. 

Wenige Wochen später ging Sal in die Lehre von Onkel Nev, Tante Poppy und Tante Cissa. Lil wurde von Onkel Lucius, Onkel Draco und Lady Rowena selbst unter die Fittiche genommen.  
Jeder für sich war einer der Zwillinge herausragend in seinem jeweiligen Gebiet. Aber erst zusammen ergaben sie ein unschlagbares Team, welches sich durch alle Fährnisse und Gefahren zu behaupten wusste...


	17. Chapter 17

Epilog II

 

~Parsel~

 

Aufgeregt rannte Sal den langen Säulengang bis zu dem großen offenen Hof entlang. In seinen smaragdgrünen Augen unverkennbar tiefe Sorge zu erkennen. Inne hielt er erst vor Draco und seiner Schwester Lil, die gemeinsam im Hof junge Elben in die Kunst des Schwertkampfes einwiesen. Schweratmend stützte er sich auf seinen Zwilling, während er gleichzeitig versuchte Draco etwas mitzuteilen.   
„Ganz langsam.“, lachte Draco. „Erst mal tief Luft holen und dann sprechen.“  
Missmutig winkte Sal ab und brachte schließlich ein paar Silben hervor.  
„Onkel Nev... will dich sehen... geht ihm nicht so gut...“  
Kaum hatte der Blauhaarige geendet, war es Draco, der den Säulengang entlang hetzte. Die Pein in seinen silbergrauen Augen nicht mehr zu übersehen.   
Lil schickte ihrem Bruder einen fragenden Blick, der mit einem resignierten Kopfschütteln antwortete. Gemeinsam blickten sie daraufhin traurig dem Grau- Elben hinterher.   
Wenn Sal, als einziger Schüler eines der besten Medica, meinte, es war Hopf und Malz verloren, dann stand Neville auch wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit zur Verfügung.   
Es tat den Zwillingen weh, ihren geliebten Onkel dermaßen verfallen zu sehen. Doch sie hatten von Anfang an gewusst, dass die Zeit, welche ihnen mit ihrem Onkel Nev blieb, nur begrenzt war.   
Sal hatte mit Nev im Garten nach Kräutern zum trocknen und verarbeiten gesucht, als sein ehemaliger Lehrmeister ihn plötzlich bat, ihn doch bitte nach drinnen zu begleiten.   
Verdutzt war Sal der Aufforderung gefolgt.   
Hatte den alten Mann am Ellenbogen gestützt und ihn in das gemeinsame Quartier mit Draco gebracht. Dort hatte sich Neville in das große Bett gelegt und seinen ehemaligen Schüler gebeten, doch bitte Draco zu holen.   
Erst hatte Sal wie versteinert dagestanden, als bei ihm durchsickerte, was Onkel Nev mit dieser Bitte sagen wollte.   
Erst das wehmütige Lächeln auf dem sanften Gesicht des alten Mannes holte ihn aus seiner Starre.   
„Sal, ich weiß, dass es mit mir zu Ende geht. Und ich weiß, dass du es ebenfalls siehst. Als einer der besten Heiler kannst du die Zeichen lesen.“  
Verstört nickte der blauhaarige junge Elb.   
Sein Mentor hatte recht.   
In den vergangenen Wochen waren ihm die Zeichen vermehrt aufgefallen. Dennoch traf es ihn jetzt aus heiterem Himmel, dass sein Onkel Nev ihn dermaßen ruhig darum bat, ihm Draco für den letzten und entgültigen Schritt ans Bett zu holen. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, konnte er sich den Grau- Elben ohne Nev gar nicht vorstellen. Nev zu verlieren, würde in Draco ein tiefe, kaum zu verheilende Narbe hinterlassen.  
Auch wenn Onkel Draco immer noch wie ein junger Mann in den Mittzwanzigern aussah, hatte er sich von Niemanden davon abhalten lassen, seinen Gefährten wirklich durch die guten und schlechten Zeiten zu begleiten. Selbst als der Körper Nevilles immer mehr abbaute- alterte, ging er nicht auf die Bitte Nevs ein, ihn gehen zu lassen und sich einen jüngeren Gefährten zu suchen. Draco hatte dem grauhaarigen alten Mann daraufhin einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Nasespitze gegeben und sanft lächelnd mit: „Niemals!“ seinen Standpunkt klar und deutlich gemacht.   
Die braunen Augen Nevs haben in dem Moment genauso verdächtig geglänzt wie damals, als die Nachricht eintraf, dass Frank und Alice Longbottom geheilt und wohlauf wären.   
Seine Eltern hatten danach noch ein paar sehr schöne und friedliche Jahre ohne Schmerz und Wahnsinn verbracht, ehe sie ihren Sohn entgültig zurückließen.   
Und jetzt war es an Nev, sich von seinem geliebten Grau- Elben zu verabschieden und ihn allein zurückzulassen.   
Aber Neville, der beste Medicus seit Dekaden, konnte sich sicher sein, dass sein Gefährte von seinen Eltern, Paps und Pa, sowie ihm und Lil aufgefangen werden würde. Sie alle würden dem Grau- Elben durch die erste schlimme Zeit helfen. Sie alle würden ihm die Kraft zum weitergehen geben. Da war er sich ganz sicher 

Ruhig betrat Draco die gemeinsamen Räume.   
Seine Atmung hatte sich inzwischen soweit beruhigt, dass Nev ihm die Rennerei nicht ansah.   
Unverzüglich begab er sich ins Schlafzimmer, wo er den schmalen Körper seines Gefährten auch sofort in dem großen Bett unter der Decke ausmachen konnte.  
Schnellen Schrittes überbrückte er die wenigen Meter, die ihn noch von Neville trennten und ließ sich dann am Bettrand nieder.   
Zärtlich nahm er die vom Alter ausgemergelte Hand in die seine und drückte sie vorsichtig. Sofort spürte er, wie Nev zurück drückte und seine tiefen braunen Augen auf ihn richtete.   
Selbst jetzt, wo das Ende immer näher kam, blickte ihm sein menschlicher Gefährte aus klaren Tiefen entgegen.   
„Hey Nev!“, begrüßte Draco den ehemaligen Gryffindor zärtlich.  
„Hey Draco!“, kam es brüchig zurück, der Druck der Hand kurz erhöht.   
„Scheint, als wäre es jetzt entgültig zu Ende.“  
Der Grau- Elb erwiderte darauf nichts.   
Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, seinen Gefährten dermaßen schwach und gebrechlich zu sehen. In seinen grau- silbrigen Augen sammelten sich die Tränen.   
Zum dritten Mal drückte Neville seine Hand und lächelte aufmunternd:  
„Hey, wir hatten eine schöne Zeit zusammen. Dafür bin ich dir und den anderen verdammt dankbar. Und wir wussten, dass dieser Tag kommen wird- oder? Also nicht zu sehr um mich trauern- ja? Bin doch nur ein dummer, dummer Mensch...“, lächelte sein Gefährte leise.   
Draco konnte sich nur vorbeugen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchen. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, hatte Neville seine Augen geschlossen, ein friedvolles Lächeln auf den Lippen, die rasselnde Atmung eingestellt.   
Stumm weinend, die Hand seines Gefährten immer noch fest in seine geschlossen, saß Draco am Bett. Hielt still die Totenwache. Wartete, bis ihre Familie kam, um Neville auf seine Reise zu den Gestirnen vorzubereiten...

 

___________________________________________________________

 

Nach unendlich langer Zeit, wie Lil schien, hatten sie und Sal es endlich geschafft ihre Reise zu beenden und staubbedeckt nach Hause zurückzukehren.   
Sal war gleich am Haupttor von den Wachen zum Heiler- Haus gelotst worden, da wohl ein komplizierter Fall eingetroffen war, mit dem die anwesenden Heiler so ihre Schwierigkeiten hatten und Händeringend auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet hatten.  
Eigentlich hatten sie vorgehabt den Nachmittag gemeinsam mit ihren Vätern, den Lordschaften Slytherin zu verbringen, aber der Ruf des Heilers war nun mal lauter. Nicht das Lil ihrem Bruder böse deswegen war. Sal war nun mal die Seite, die die Helle Magie in sich vereinte und in der Heil-Magie seine Berufung gefunden hatte. Sie hingegen war eine ausgezeichnete Schwert- Meisterin und Taktikerin, die hervorragend in der aggressiven Angriffs- Magie ausgebildet worden war.   
Sal konnte ebenfalls hervorragend mit einem Schwert umgehen, doch er nahm es nur ungern in die Hand, da er schon oft genug die Wunden von diesen Waffen zusammenflicken durfte.   
Leise vor sich hinsummend, öffnete sich die Tür zu den Gemächern ihrer Väter.   
„Paps? Pa?“, rief sie gutgelaunt in die Räume. „Seit ihr hier irgendwo?“  
Schließlich wollte sie nicht riskieren in ein Schäferstündchen der Beiden zu stolpern.   
An ihrem Handgelenk fing Basil an mit seiner Zunge die Luft abzutasten.  
~Sie sind in ihrem Schlafzimmer, aber...~, der Silber- Basilisk brach ab.  
Lil hörte nicht den merkwürdigen Unterton in seiner Stimme, sondern stürmte frisch voran in den angegebenen Raum. Voller Elan schwang sie die Tür auf und rief fröhlich:  
„Raus meine lieben Herrn Väter! Am helllichten Tag im Bett rumliegen! Und die Staatsgeschäfte erledigen sich von allein- oder wie?“  
Schwungvoll wollte sie von den engumschlungenen Gestalten die Bettdecke wegziehen, als ihr auffiel, dass sich die Brustkörbe der beiden Männer weder hoben noch senkten.   
Kraftlos fiel der Zipfel der Decke, welchen sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, zurück aufs Bett.   
Zaghaft schlich sie sich an die Bettseite heran. Rüttelte vorsichtig an der Schulter ihres Pas: „Pa? Paps?“, fragte sie mit dünner Stimme.   
Doch weder der eine noch der andere regte sich.  
Beide blieben stumm.   
Nur die friedvollen Gesichtzüge der Beiden zeigten Lil, dass sie ohne Schmerzen oder äußere Einwirkung gegangen waren.   
Es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn die Zwei sich mit dem Entschluss zu gehen zu einem Mittagsschläfchen hingelegt hätten, nur um nicht mehr aufzuwachen. Ruhig, friedvoll, ohne großes Drumherum. Heimlich, still und leise.   
Auch wenn Lili wusste, dass ihre Väter ein erfülltes Leben gehabt hatten, riss es ihr doch den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Ihre Knie gaben unter ihr nach und sie sank neben dem Bett auf den weichen Läufer.   
Zittrig streckte sie eine Hand nach dem Rücken ihres Pas aus, strich einem Hauch gleich darüber und spürte immer noch die Wärme und Weichheit der Haut. Sie schienen also noch nicht allzu lange dort zu liegen. Das war es dann auch, was sie schließlich zusammenbrechen ließ... Krampfhafte Schluchzer entrangen sich ihrer Kehle, ihre Hände krallten sich in seidigkühlen Laken.   
Ihre Väter waren immer eine Konstante in ihrem Leben gewesen. Egal was war, welche Probleme sie und ihren Zwilling geplagt hatten, sie konnten sicher sein, dass ihre Väter sie in die Arme schlossen und versuchten ihr und Sal mit all ihren Kräften beizustehen.  
Niemals, in all den Jahrtausenden hatten sie oder Sal die enge Beziehung zwischen den Beiden in Frage gestellt. Sie hatten immer gewusst, wenn der eine ging, würde der andere unweigerlich nachfolgen. Sie würden also beide Elternteile auf einmal verlieren.   
Aber nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts, hatte vor ihrer Abreise darauf hingedeutet, dass die beiden Seelengefährten vor hatten, die Reise zu den Gestirnen anzutreten. Vielleicht war es auch gar nicht so geplant gewesen. Vielleicht hatten sie sich einfach aus der Laune eines entspannten Augenblickes zu diesem Schritt entschlossen.   
Sie wusste es nicht.   
Das einzige, was sie in diesem Moment ganz klar wusste, war, dass sie ihre beiden Väter bitterlich vermissen würde. 

So fand sie Stunden später ein erschöpfter Sal vor.  
Immer noch vor dem Bett, den Kopf inzwischen auf die Laken gesunken, vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen, die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen immer noch feucht. Harry und Alex engumschlungen, die friedlichen Gesichter einander zugewandt, nicht mehr atmend. 

Mit schwerer Hand senkte Draco die Fackel.  
Fast sofort fing das Öl Feuer und setzte den gesamten Scheiterhaufen in Brand.  
Mit steinerner Miene beobachtete er, wie die Flammen gierig nach seinem Herren und dessen Gefährten lechzten.   
Hinter sich spürte er die warmen Körper von Salazar und Lili.   
Die Zwillinge, die sich jetzt die Bürde des Clan- Oberhauptes teilten.   
Denen er nach Harry seine unverbrüchliche Treue geschworen hatte.   
Nicht, weil ihn sein Blut dazu berufen hatte, sondern einfach, weil er fühlte, dass er niemals wieder einen Herren oder Herrin wählen würde und das Gefühl hatte, es Harry und Alex zu schulden, nun auch ein wachsames Auge auf das Geschwisterpaar zu haben. Zudem waren die beiden alles, was von seiner Familie übrig geblieben war.   
Er und seine Gefährtin hatten es bis heute nicht geschafft Nachwuchs zu bekommen, sodass die Zwillinge wirklich alles waren, was ihm von seiner Familie geblieben war...


End file.
